


Arrowverse: Ship swaps and Rare Pairings Vol 1

by Ashknight1221



Series: Arrowverse: Rare Pairings [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pairing swap, Rare Pairings, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 81,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: A series of one-shots about swapped pairing / Rare Pairings for the Arrowverse.
Relationships: Barry Allen / Ava Sharpe, Barry Allen / Dinah Drake, Barry Allen / Earth-11 Barry Allen, Barry Allen / Fem Oliver Queen, Barry Allen / Imra Ardeen, Barry Allen / Laurel Lance / Sara Lance, Barry Allen / Laurel Lance / Thea Queen, Barry Allen / Sara Lance / Kara Danvers, Barry Allen / Shado, Barry Allen / Thea Queen / Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/ Alex Danvers / Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/ Samantha Clayton, Barry Allen/Alex Danvers, Barry Allen/Barbara Gordon, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Diana (Wonder Woman), Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen/Jesse "Quick" Wells, Barry Allen/Kendra Saunders, Barry Allen/Laurel Lance, Barry Allen/Lena Luthor, Barry Allen/Nia Nal, Barry Allen/Nyssa al Ghul, Barry Allen/Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Thea Queen, Barry Allen/Zatanna Zatara, Cisco Ramon / Patty Spivot, Earth 2 Barry Allen / Jesse "Quick" Wells, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow, Fem Barry Allen / Oliver Queen, Harley Quinn / Barry Allen, Henry Allen/Nora Allen/Tina McGee, Kara Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Killer Frost / Chemist, Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen, Leonard Snart/Oliver Queen, Lyla Michaels/Oliver Queen, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Nora Darhk / Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen / Lisa Snart, Oliver Queen/Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen/Iris West, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Savitar, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Barry Allen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Barry Allen
Series: Arrowverse: Rare Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009668
Comments: 114
Kudos: 81





	1. Preface

This is a collection of oneshots of swap shipping,where a pairing in one fandom has a character from another fandom instead. For example:

Originally: Oliver/Sara/Nyssa

New pairing: Barry/ Sara/Nyssa

I do accepted pairing requests and some prompt requests, however I will only do two three-way pairing which are Barry/Sara/Nyssa and Oliver/Cisco/Caitlin


	2. The Speedster, Canary and the Demon: Barry/Sara/Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen was waiting for his girlfriend Sara Lance at Star Labs, Sara comes with Nyssa and proposes to add someone else to their relationship.

(Central City) Star Labs

Barry Allen was waiting at Star Labs for his girlfriend Sara Lance, he heard someone walking and saw Sara and a Middle Eastern woman who he recognized as Nyssa.

“Sorry I am late, I ran into Nyssa who was in town. She wanted to meet you” Stated Sara

“It is fine, it is nice to meet you, Nyssa” Stated Barry

“And you Barry. Sara has told me about you” Stated Nyssa

“All good things I hope” Stated Barry

“Oh yes” Stated Nyssa with a dangerous gleam in her eyes

“Uh” Stated Barry

“Look, Barry. I love you, I really do but I also love Nyssa. We need to work through this” Stated Sara

“I know” Stated Barry sadly

“I had an idea, why don’t we be in a three way relationship” Stated Nyssa

“I don’t really know you, Nyssa” Countered Barry

“Well, we can get to know each other and that way no one heart will be broken” Stated Nyssa

“I guess we can try” Stated Barry

“Great, why don’t we go out to dinner then?” suggested Sara

“Well, I am hungry” Stated Barry

“Great, I know just the place” Stated Nyssa

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two months later

It has been a great two months for their relationship, Barry and Nyssa had gotten to know each other and started to develop feeling for each other. Team Flash decided to host a Christmas party and invited the other heroes to Star Labs. Caitlin was looking around and saw that Nyssa and Barry were dancing on the dance floor that was set up for the party.

“Did you notice how close that Nyssa and Barry have gotten?” asked Caitlin to Cisco

“Now that mention it, yeah they look pretty close.” Stated Cisco as Barry and Nyssa left the dance floor and went to another room

“You think that he is cheating on Sara?” asked Cisco

“Possibly, but I doubt it” Stated Caitlin

“We could keep an eye on them” Stated Caitlin after a moment

“Right” Stated Cisco as they went back to the party, about an hour later Iris asked to speak to both of them in private.

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – Next Day

Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin had asked to talk to Barry in private the next day. Barry was confused to what they need to talk about but went anyway.

“So what did you want to talk about?” asked Barry

“I saw you making out with Nyssa in the kitchen, yesterday.” Stated Iris 

“Oh” Stated Barry

“Oh? That is all say? You were cheating on your girlfriend and all you have to say is oh?” Yelled Caitlin

“Cheating? I wasn’t cheating on Sara” Stated Barry confused

“You were making out with another person, so yes you were cheating” Exclaimed Iris

“No I wasn’t. Sara, Nyssa and I are all dating” Revealed Barry as everyone else was either silent or stood their wide eyed

“You, Sara and Nyssa are dating each other?” asked Caitlin Confused

“That is right” Stated Barry

“How long?” asked Iris

“Two months now” Stated Barry

“My man, you got two hots ladies” Stated Cisco as he offered Barry a high five which Barry returned as Caitlin rolled her eyes

“How did that happen?” asked Iris

“Sara said that she loved the both of us, but didn’t want to give either of us up. Nyssa suggested a three way relationship. So we gave it a try and it worked out so far” Stated Barry smirking

“Well, I am happy for you. I was just surprised is all. Not something I would expect” Stated Caitlin

“I was looking for the best way to break it to everyone, but I guess it is too late now” Stated Barry

“Next time you should tell us sooner” Stated Iris

“We wanted to see where it went first, I got to go to work. There is case” Stated Barry as he checked his phone and promptly left

“How did he land two of them?” complained Cisco as Wally walked in eating a sandwich

“Did you know that Barry is dating both Sara and Nyssa?” Questioned Iris

“You mean you didn’t know? Come on, it was obvious” asked Wally surprised

“No, we didn’t” Stated Iris as Wally shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich

“Must have been his sex drive, I think that he can go for a long time” Stated Caitlin as she briefly went into doctor mode, causing Wally to spit out his sandwich

“Too much information” Stated Iris as she shuddered


	3. The Blind Date: Oliver/Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Laurel tired of seeing Oliver and Caitlin brooding, decided to set them up on a blind date with each other.

(Central City) Star Labs - 2016

Team Flash had just stopped another Meta, and Cisco left to visit his family for dinner. Leaving only Caitlin and Barry alone in the lab.

“So have you been any dates recently?” asked Barry innocently

“No. You sound like Cisco. He always asks me, it is getting annoying” Stated Caitlin

“Maybe he is tired of your brooding in the labs all day” Stated Barry

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Caitlin

“Well … you haven’t really gotten out there since Jay” Started Barry

“You mean the psychotic speedster that really killed your father?” exclaimed Caitlin as she saw the look on Barry’s face

“I didn’t mean it” Stated Caitlin

“Its fine, and I am glad that my father isn’t dead. I don’t know what I would of done if he was. Anyway, I think that you should get back out there. You can’t let him rule your life for any longer, you are just letting him win” Stated Barry

“I know, but there isn’t anyone that I am interested in” Stated Caitlin sighing

“What if I set you up on a blind date” Suggested Barry as Caitlin glared at him

“No offense, but I don’t do blind dates. After Cisco did it last time …. It was not the best date” Stated Caitlin

“No offense to Cisco, but I am probably a bit better at choosing you a date” Stated Barry

“Nope, still not doing it” Stated Caitlin as Barry got a text and he read it

“Desperate times call for desperate measures” Stated Barry

“What do you mean?” asked Caitlin

“You either go on the blind date or I am going to tell Cisco about Karaoke Night” Stated Barry

“You wouldn’t … that would mean exposing yourself too” Dared Caitlin

“I don’t mind, so the way I see it. You either go on one blind date or I tell Cisco” Stated Barry as Caitlin thought about it

“Who am I going to dinner with?” asked Caitlin

“Ah ah ah, what part of Blind date don’t you understand” Stated Barry

“I know that I will probably going to regret this but fine, I’ll go on the Blind Date” Stated Caitlin

“It will not be that bad, trust me” Stated Barry smiling

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Oliver was one of the computers making sure that the system was not compromised, when Laurel walked down the stairs.

“What are you doing here so late?” asked Oliver as he noticed that Laurel was here

“Looking for you, I stopped by your Loft and you weren’t there” Stated Laurel

“Making sure the system is okay, what did you need to talk about” Stated Oliver

“I think it is time that you getting back out there, I know Felicity chose Ray. But it has been a year already” Stated Laurel

“I am fine, I don’t need to start dating again” Stated Oliver

“I beg to differ, you been even Broodery lately” Stated Laurel

“Broodery isn’t even a word, and I haven’t” Argued Oliver

“I beg to differ. All your time is spent either being the Arrow, your company. You don’t seem very happy” Stated Laurel

“I don’t have time for anything else and what about you? You do the same” Stated Oliver

“First off, you do have time but you don’t make time for it. Secondly, I do have a social life and make time to hang out with my friends outside of the team. Besides teaming up, when is the last time you did something like that?” argued Laurel

“I forgot that you were a very good lawyer, I am guessing that you have something in mind?” asked Oliver knowing that she was up to something more

“One blind date. If it doesn’t work then I will leave you alone. However if I find out that you sabotage it, I will tell your sister” Stated Laurel

“Fine will go one blind date and that is it” Stated Oliver knowing that she wouldn’t give up until he did as Laurel pulled out her phone and texted someone

* * *

(Starling City) Russo’s

“Why is my date in Starling?” complained Caitlin as she was approaching the restaurant and was on the phone to Barry

“Well, it kind of was a condition.” Stated Barry

“By my date?” asked Caitlin

“No, look something came up. Good luck and let me know how it went” Stated Barry 

“Yeah Yeah” Stated Caitlin as she approached the restaurant and saw Oliver was waiting outside

“Caitlin what are you doing in Starling?” asked Oliver surprised at seeing Caitlin

“A blind date that Barry set me up on, I assume that you are my date” Stated Caitlin sighing

“I am here for a blind date, but Laurel set this …. Barry and Laurel set this up.” Stated Oliver

“I wouldn’t surprise me, they hang out … a lot.” Stated Caitlin

“Since when?” asked Oliver surprised

“After Barry saved her life last year I think” Stated Caitlin

“Well, since we are both here. Why don’t we have dinner” suggested Oliver

“Sure, I did come all the way from Central” Stated Caitlin as they entered the restaurant

* * *

(Starling City) Russo’s

“I actually had a good time tonight” Stated Caitlin as they left Russo’s

“I did too” Stated Oliver

“Do you want to go on another one? One in Central City?” asked Oliver after a moment of silence

“Sure” Stated Caitlin smiling as Oliver smiled back

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – Christmas, 2017 

Team Flash, Supergirl, Arrow and the Legends all gathered at Star Labs for the Christmas Party that Barry insisted that they now hold. Caitlin was talking with Kara when Oliver came walking over.

“Can I talk to Caitlin alone for a moment?” asked Oliver

“Of course, it was good to catch up with you Caitlin” Stated Kara

“You too” Stated Caitlin as Kara walked away

“You wanted to talk?” asked Caitlin

“It was more of a question, Caitlin I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together, however long that is. Will you marry me?” asked Oliver as he got down on one knee with a ring

“Yes, I will” Stated Caitlin crying as Oliver put the ring on her finger

Across the room, a pregnant Laurel Lance was talking to Barry Allen

“I told you that they would make a good couple” Stated Laurel smirking

“I didn’t doubt you, not one bit” Stated Barry


	4. The Flash and the Time Director: Barry / Ava Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Flashpoint, Team Flash distances themselves from Barry. Meanwhile, someone from the Time Bureau pays Barry a visit.

(Central City) Star Labs – two months after Flashpoint

Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash, was in Star Labs working alone. The rest of Team Flash had stopped showing up to Star Labs since they found out about Flashpoint. Barry was tracking a Meta that was causing havoc in Central City, when he heard someone walk in and turned to see who it was. It was a blonde haired woman with blue eyes.

“I think that you might be lost” Stated Barry as he looked at the woman

“Oh, I am in the right place. You are Barry Allen, correct?” asked the Woman

“I am, and you are?” asked Barry

“My name is Ava Sharpe, director of the Time Bureau” Introduced the Woman

“This is about Flashpoint isn’t it” Stated Barry sighing

“It is. Do you know how badly it affected the timeline?” asked Ava

“I do, I will have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life. John Diggle Daughter is now a son, Cisco’s brother being dead. I will have to live with it. It was my mistake” Stated Barry

“Then why did you do it?” asked Ava curiously

“Grief, I know now it didn’t solve anything. Both of my parents were dead, with my father just getting killed, and I felt like I deserved them back and didn’t think of anyone else. It caused everyone close to me pain, and my close friends haven’t come back to Star Labs since. It has given me time to think about what I did” Revealed Barry as Ava studied him

“It seems that you learned your lesson, we at the time bureau will be keeping an eye on you” Stated Ava as she walked out

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two months later

Barry was again working at Star Labs, this time trying to find a man named Alchemy. Alchemy was working with someone named Savitar. Barry accidently went to the future and saw that who he assumed to be Savitar was going to murder Iris. He heard someone walk in, and turned to see it was Ava and she was angry.

“You time traveled again” Accessed Ava

“I did, it was an accident.” Stated Barry

“An accident you expected me to believe that” Stated Ava coldly

“It is the truth, I was trying to get rid of this ancient stone and sent into the Speed Force, the resulting explosion sent me to the future” admitted Barry

‘What did you see?” asked Ava

“This speedster named Savitar killing Iris West, in front of me” Revealed Barry

“I see” Stated Ava

“I am sorry that I jumped to the conclusion. Here, if you ever need help” Stated Ava as she passed him a piece of paper

“Thank you” admitted Barry

“It is no problem, now if you excuse me. I need to make sure that the Legends don’t mess up the timeline” Stated Ava as she left

* * *

(Washington DC) Time Bureau HQ – a month later

Ava Sharpe was in her office doing some paperwork after dealing with the Legends most recent mistake when her phone rang, she didn’t recognize the caller but decided to pick it up anyway.

“Hello?” asked Ava

“Ava?” asked the voice on the other side

“Yes, who is this?” asked Ava

“It’s Barry ….. I need some help. I don’t know how long I am going to stay awake. I’m at Star Labs” Stated Barry as his breathing was labored

“What do you mean stay awake?” asked Ava concerned

“I found Savitar … I didn’t ….. “ Stated Barry

“Barry can you hear me? Barry?” Exclaimed Ava as there was no answer on the other side

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Ava had rushed down to Star Labs to find Barry on a gurney, badly beaten. Ava proceeded to call one of the doctors from the Time Bureau to attend to him and after about an hour the doctor was done and told her to call him if anything changed. After about an hour, Barry began to stir.

“Ava?” Questioned Barry

“You scared me” Stated Ava

“Sorry, I didn’t know who else to call” Stated Barry

“What about your team?” asked Ava

“They distanced themselves from me, and either ignore or don’t answer my calls.” Admitted Barry

“Well, if you ever need someone to help again. I will be there” Stated Ava

“Thanks for everything” Stated Barry

“It is no problem, just get some rest now” Stated Ava as Barry went back to sleep

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two months later

Barry and Ava started talking more after his near death with Savitar. Ava had allowed Barry to go the future to learn Savitar’s identity, which wasn’t much help but he learned how to defeat him. His future-self had given him the blueprints of a machine that would trap Savitar inside the Speed Force. The Problem is that nothing could power it, expect a piece of the Dominators technology but Lyla wouldn’t give it up. Barry was no thief, and the blueprints showed that they had Meta Human dampers all over the place. He was originally going to get Leonard Snart to help him but remembered that he shouldn’t mess with the timeline, instead he called Ava.

“So how was your trip to the future?” asked Ava

“Well I learned how to defeat him but not who he is. The problem is that I need a piece of the dominators tech and Argus will not let me have it” Stated Barry

“Another favor?” asked Ava with a raised eyebrow

“I will pay you back, I swear” Promised Barry

“How about this, I can get a power source that you need, not from Argus. In exchange I want two things” Stated Ava

“Name it” Stated Barry

“First, the legends need some help defeating Eobard Thawne … “ Started Ava

“He is back, why am I not surprised” Stated Barry

“He is and he is trying to rewrite reality. Help the Legends stop him and the second is that you take me to dinner” Stated Ava

“Dinner” Squeaked Barry

“Yes, as in a date” Stated Ava

“Sure, we can talk more about it when Savitar has been defeated, I guess” Stated Barry as he rubbed the back of his head

“Great, let me see the blueprints so I can find the power source you need” Stated Ava

“Here” Stated Barry as he handed her the blueprints

“The Legends were in France in World War 1” Stated Ava

“Right, let me get my suit” Stated Barry

* * *

(France) Somme River - 1916

Sara Lance had the spear in her hands and Eobard who had an army of clones, was about to steal the Spear and re-write reality but before he could steal it, the Spear was taken from Sara from someone else. Everyone turned to see it was Barry who took it.

“Barry” Growled Thawne

“Thawne” Stated Barry

“This is the last time that you intervene” Stated Thawne as he started to fight Barry and attempted to steal the Spear but just as he was about to steal it from Barry, Barry zoomed away and Thawne gave chase. Thawne then took what he assumed was the spear, however he looked and it was just a stick as a portal opened and the Black Racer came and knocked Thawne out.

“Barry, boy I am glad to see you” Stated Ray

“You too, Ray” Stated Barry

“How did you know that we needed your help?” asked Sara

“Ava told me, I owed her a favor” Admitted Barry

“Ava?” asked Sara surprised

“Yeah, she told me that you might have needed my help” Stated Barry

“Well thanks for the help” Stated Sara

“It is no problem, if you don’t mind I will be taking Thawne with me” Stated Barry

“Of course, go ahead” Stated Sara

“And it was a great trick, letting me depower the spear” Stated Sara

“I knew it was a risky move, I am glad that it worked out. Now if you excuse me, I have a villain to stop” Stated Barry as he took Thawne and left

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Ava was waiting back in Star Labs for Barry when he came back, and was surprised when he brought Thawne with him. Barry put Thawne in the pipeline before coming back to the cortex.

“Here, this should work” Stated Ava as she passed him the power source

“Thank you” Stated Barry

“It is no problem, and thanks for dealing with Thawne” Stated Ava

“I am just glad that he didn’t deal more damage. I just need a way to draw out Savitar now” Stated Barry

“What about Supergirl? You need someone that could be a distraction” Suggested Ava

“Good Idea, let me go see her.” Stated Barry

“I’ll try to look for Savitar while you are gone” Stated Ava

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) DEO

Kara Danvers was in her Supergirl outfit scrambling to find a way to save Mon-el from the lead bomb that they just released, when suddenly a breach opened and Barry came out of it.

“Barry it is not really a good time” Stated Kara as she was crying

“I guess I can come back … “Started Barry

“Wait that is it. Take Mon-el with you” Exclaimed a woman that Barry didn’t recognize

“Who?” asked Barry as he noticed a man who wasn’t looking so good

“Me” Stated the man weakly

“It isn’t important, just help me” Stated Kara

“Right” Stated Barry as he opened a breach and was followed by Kara and Mon-el

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Barry breached back to Earth 1 followed by Kara and Mon-el. Kara put him on one of the Gurney and turned to Barry.

“Your timing was great” Stated Kara as she stopped crying

“I was plain luck” Stated Barry

“What was it that you needed?” asked Kara

“I need your help defeating someone named Savitar. More being a distraction as I use a device on him” Stated Barry

“Right, but where is the rest of your team?” asked Kara as she noticed the lab was empty

“They … are not right here now. My name is Ava Sharpe” Stated Ava as she walked in

“Kara Danvers” Stated Kara as she introduced herself

“Why don’t we get to work, I know where Savitar is” Stated Ava

“What about Mon-el?” asked Kara as she gazed towards him

“I am staying here, I’ll keep an eye on him. I promise. Even call a doctor that I trust to have a look at him” Stated Ava

“I trust her, nothing will happen” Stated Barry

“Okay, I guess that works. Let’s go” Stated Kara

* * *

(Central City) Warehouse

Kara and Barry made there to a warehouse where they were certain Savitar was, and peeked inside seeing a man who looked like Barry work on a suit.

“I was wondering when you would come” Stated Savitar as he entered the suit

“You are me” Stated Barry surprised

“A time remnant yes, and in order to exist I needed to Kill Iris West in front of you, it will happen tonight” Stated Savitar as Barry passed the machine to Kara as Savitar ran away followed by Kara and Barry before stopping in a park.

“You cannot stop me Barry” Stated Savitar

“I will” Stated Barry as they fought, which was really Savitar chasing Barry and Kara finally got up and used the machine when Savitar was blindsided and he was almost sucked through a breach but he ditches the suit and the suit went inside and the breach closed

“You will not get rid of me so easily, you will become me Barry” Sneered Savitar

“Never” Stated Barry

“Oh you … “Stated Savitar as he was shot and started to fade away and Barry and Kara looked and it was Ava there with a gun in her hands

“It is finally over” Stated Ava as electricity starting coming out of the sky

“Not yet” Stated Barry as a portal to the speed force opened and Barry’s mom came out of it

“The speed force prison needs an occupant” Stated the Speed Force

“Don’t Barry” Pleaded Kara

“I don’t have much of a choice” Stated Barry

“Wait, what about Thawne. Can you take him?” asked Ava

“Yes, we can. He has almost lead to the destruction of the entire multiverse and re-wrote reality” Stated the Speed Force as Barry zoomed away and returned with Thawne

“Where are you taking me Barry? …. No, no no no” Stated Thawne as he noticed the speed force in front of him and knowing that Savitar was probably dead. 

“Reverse Flash, you have reached your finish line.” Stated the Speed Force

“No, no no no no.” Stated Thawne as Barry dragged him over to the speed force who took him in a grip and went through the portal

“I guess it is over” Stated Barry

“Yeah it is” Stated Kara

“Thanks for your help” Stated Barry

“It is no problem, and thanks for coming at the right time” Stated Kara

“Why don’t we go back to Star Labs?” suggested Ava

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

They had returned to Star labs as one of the doctors from the Time Bureau was finishing his checkup on Mon-el.

“We haven’t really talked since the dominators …. What is the deal with Mon-el is it?” asked Barry

“Well, he is the prince of Daxam. Daxam is … was a sister planet to krypton. He arrived at Earth and eventually his mother came and wanted to take him back. He refused and the Daxams declared war on Earth. They are weak to lead so we were forced to drop lead into the atmosphere. Me and Mon-el were dating before, he didn’t tell me he was the Prince and we broke up because of that” Stated Kara

“Wow, so obviously he can’t go back to your Earth …. So I guess he has to stay here?” asked Barry

“I assume so” Stated Kara

“I don’t mean to be a burden” Stated Mon-el as he sat up

“You will not be, if you want to be a hero. You either can join me or the Legends” Stated Barry

“The Legends?” asked Mon-el confused

“They have a time ship which allows them to time travel, they try to prevent time from being changed by time travelers, But end up messing the timeline up themselves” Stated Barry

“Time travel sounds fun” Stated Mon-el

“I will need to contact them first though” Stated Barry

“I am sure that they will not mind. After you get better” Stated Ava

“Right” Stated Mon-el

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – three months later

Barry was again working alone in Star Labs tracking some Metas, when he heard some footsteps and knew it was more than one person. He looked towards the door and noticed it was Wally, Cisco, Iris and Caitlin.

“What are you doing here?” asked Barry coldly as everyone winced

“Look, I know that we just left … “Started Cisco

“Yeah you did, when I needed you. You didn’t even answer” Exclaimed Barry

“We need some time, you just changed the entire timeline” Retorted Iris

“I know what I did, but I needed your help and you weren’t here” Stated Barry

“I am sure that you had it under control?” asked Wally

“Under control? I almost died and none of your answered your phone” Exclaimed Barry

“We are sorry” Stated Caitlin

“Sometime sorry doesn’t cut it” Stated Barry

“Well expect that lighting storm three months ago, it didn’t seem like you needed the help” Retorted Iris

“Really? You thought it was sunshine and rainbows? Savitar, the villain I was fighting was going to kill you, Iris” Stated Barry

“What?” Asked Iris Surprised

“He was going to kill you in front of me” Stated Barry

“Why didn’t you just tell you?” asked Wally

“None of you would give me the time of day? Why would I bother? Me and a friend of mine took care of it” Stated Barry as he looked at the time

“Who?” Demanded Iris jealousy

“That would be me” stated a woman as everyone turned to see who it was

“Who are you?” asked Cisco

“How rude of me, Ava Sharpe. And I already know about you all” Stated Ava

“How did the two of you meet?” asked Caitlin

“We have mutual friends” Revealed Ava

“So, are you ready to go?” asked Ava as she turned to Barry

“Give me a minute to get changed” Stated Barry as he zoomed out of the room

”What is your relationship?” Demanded Iris

“Oh, we are dating. Have been for about three months now” Stated Ava

“He is supposed to marry me” Exclaimed Iris

“Tough, you had your chance and you distanced yourself from him.” Stated Ava as Barry re-entered the room in a suit

“Ready?” asked Ava

“I am.” Stated Barry

“Wait a second, it is only elven fifteen? Why are you going to dinner now?” asked Caitlin confused

“Oh we are having dinner in Pairs” Bragged Ava

“Paris, you never took me to Paris” Stated Iris jealously

“We never even went on a date, now if you excuse me, we don’t want to be late. I guess we can talk later” Stated Barry as he left with Ava. Shortly after that Iris went stomping out of the room with Wally behind her, leaving only Cisco and Caitlin

“Do you think that he will forgive us?” asked Cisco

“Only time will tell” Stated Caitlin


	5. The Dopplegangers: Barry / Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth 38, Alex Danvers is dating Dr. Barry Allen and on Earth 1, Barry is dating Dr. Alex Danvers.

// Author Note: Alex Danvers is Earth 1 Alex Danvers , Barry is Earth 1 Barry Allen , Barry Allen is Earth 38 Barry Allen and Alex is Earth 38 Alex Danvers

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Jitters

It was the morning after Barry had revealed to the rest of Team Flash that he had gone back in time and saved his parents, causing Flashpoint. Barry had gotten his coffee and was about to walk out when someone called to him.

“Barry Allen? Is that you?” asked a Woman as Barry turned to see who it was

“Alex Danvers, it has been awhile” Stated Barry as he recognized the woman as one of his friends from College 

“It has, do you want to catch up? If you aren’t busy?” asked Alex

“Sure, how has life been treating you?” asked Barry as they sat down at a table

“Good, I got a PHD in bio-engineering. Working at Mercury Labs now? Still a CSI?” Stated Alex

“Yeah, I work at CCPD actually. It is my day off” admitted Barry

“I heard about your father, and I am sorry” Stated Alex

“Thanks” Stated Barry as she passed him a piece of paper

“Your number? “asked Barry

“I figured we should keep in touch” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Noonan’s

“Did you know that Barry was back?” asked Winn as he and Kara were having lunch at Noonan’s

“I wasn’t aware, maybe it was his doppelganger” admitted Kara confused

“I didn’t think that he had a doppelganger here?” Countered Winn

“I don’t know if he looked, where did you see him?” asked Kara

“I saw him here, with your sister. They were talking” admitted Winn

“Are you sure? She didn’t recognize him” asked Kara

“I am sure it was her” Stated Winn

“Well, I guess it is going to kind of weird to see Barry’s doppelganger.” Stated Kara

“I mean with the multiverse it was bound to happen right?” Stated Winn

“I guess you are right” admitted Kara

“Should I look into him?” asked Winn

“No, I think we should leave it for now” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Kara’s Apartment

Kara was just about to turn on a movie for the night, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see her sister, Alex standing on the other side.

“Alex is everything alright?” asked Kara concerned

“Maggie and I broke up” admitted Alex Danvers

“Why?” asked Kara

“She didn’t want a family, and I do. She wasn’t going to change her mind. We couldn’t work through it” admitted Alex Danvers

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – a month later

Barry had just finished stopping the latest Meta, when he got a text on his phone.

“I am going to head out for the night” Stated Barry

“Got a date” Teased Cisco as Iris glared at him

“Nah, an old friend is in town and wanted to catch up. Call me if anything comes up” Admitted Barry as he left, leaving only Iris, Cisco and Caitlin in the cortex

“I am outta here” Stated Iris as she stomped out of the cortex

“Didn’t Iris admit her feeling for Barry? Then is Barry pretending it didn’t happen?” asked Cisco

“Maybe, it has something to do with Flashpoint? He never really told us what he saw there” admitted Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Noonan’s

Alex was sitting at the bar at Noonan’s, when someone sat next to her.

“Alex” Stated Barry Allen as he sat down next to her

“Barry, it has been awhile” Stated Alex

“Only a month and a half.” Stated Barry Allen

“I guess” Stated Alex

“I hope it isn’t too forward of me, but would you like to go out to dinner some time?” asked Barry Allen

“As in a date?” asked Alex

“If that is what you want to be” Stated Barry Allen

“Sure why not” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City)

Barry Allen and Alex were walking back from there date and were about to get into their car, when suddenly a man with a gun aimed it at Alex

“Alex Danvers, you stuck your face in the wrong person business” Stated one of the men and shot Alex but before the bullet hit, Barry jumped in front of her and the bullet bounced off, allowing Alex to reach for her gun and shot the man in the leg, Alex proceeded to call Jonn and he was sending DEO Agents

“What was that?” Demanded Alex 

“A bullet proof vest” Lied Barry Allen

“And why would a scientist wear a bullet proof vest?” Countered Alex

“You never know” admitted Barry Allen

“We are talking about this later” Stated Alex as the DEO agents arrived.

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) DEO

Alex had brought Barry Allen along to the DEO, and stuck him in a conference room.

“Are you alright?” asked Kara concerned

“I was fine, I was on a date …. “ Started Alex

“A date?” questioned Kara

“Yes, I was on date with an old friend from college” Stated Alex

“Barry Allen?” Guessed Kara

“How did you know?” asked Alex

“Well, a friend of mine might have saw you both at Noonan’s. They only knew about him because his doppelganger was the Flash” admitted Kara

“That other superhero that came over here when me and Jonn was away right?” asked Alex as Kara nodded

“Would his powers allow a bullet to bounce off of him?” asked Alex

“Wait, you were shot at?” Exclaimed Kara

“You get shot all the time” admitted Alex

“I am bullet proof, you are not. And as far as I know the Earth 1 Barry … he insisted that his Earth was to be called that …. Couldn’t make a bullet bounce off of him.” Stated Kara

“Well, I guess that I will have to ask him” Stated Alex as Kara left the room and entered the Room where Barry Allen was put by the DEO Agents

“Is this really necessary Alex?” asked Barry Allen

“Unfortunately it is” admitted Alex

“You and I both know that you weren’t wearing a Bullet proof vest. How did the bullet bounce off of you?” Demanded Alex as Barry Allen was silent

“I wanted to tell you sooner, I just didn’t know how” Stated Barry Allen as he rubbed the back of his neck

“Tell me what?” asked Alex

“That I am an Alien” admitted Barry Allen Softly

“Where are you from?” asked Alex softly

“Krypton, I came here in a pod. I was … am Bar-Al of the House of Al.” admitted Barry Allen

“Who else knows?” asked Alex

“Just you and me” admitted Barry Allen

“Your parents don’t know?” asked Alex surprised

“No, they adopted me thinking that I was a lost child. I never had the heart to tell them or anyone else. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. Nothing I told you was a lie, I do love you and will prove it to you for as long as you will have me” Admitted Barry Allen

“Why is it always Kryptonian?” Stated Alex sighing

“What do you mean?” asked Barry Allen surprised

“Hang on” Stated Alex as she exited the room and sat that Kara was talking to Winn

“Kara, can you come here for a sec” Asked Alex

“Is everything alright?” asked Kara

“Yeah, I want to tell Barry about your identity.” Stated Alex

“Why?” asked Kara

“Just trust me” Stated Alex as Kara studied Alex

“It has to deal with what he was not telling you?” asked Kara

“It does” Stated Alex

“Then let’s do it” Stated Kara as she followed Alex back into the room where Barry Allen was

“Barry, this is adopted sister Kara Danvers otherwise known as Kara Zor-El. Kara this is my boyfriend Bar-AL” Introduced Alex as both Kara and Barry Allen were shocked

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – a month later

“I have to tell you something, and I sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” admitted Barry as he and Alex Danvers were in her apartment

“You are scaring me” Stated Alex Danvers

“It is nothing bad, I promise” admitted Barry

“I am the Flash” admitted Barry

“You are the Flash?” asked Alex Danvers shocked as Barry zoomed across the room

“That is where you always spend your nights when we aren’t together” Exclaimed Alex Danvers

“Yeah” Stated Barry

“I am not mad, I am glad that you had the courage to tell me. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me” admitted Alex Danvers

“Thanks for being so understanding” Stated Barry

“Is that what your nightmares are about?” asked Alex Danvers

“Sort of” Stated Barry sadly

“You can tell me, I can tell it is hurting you. Let me help you” Pleaded Alex Danvers

“After my Father was killed, I was in a bad place. My powers let me time travel and stopped my mother from being killed. I created a new timeline and lived there for three months, but I had to change the timeline back. There were changes when I came back” Revealed Barry 

‘What kind of changes?” asked Alex Danvers

“My Friends’ baby was born a boy instead of a girl, my friend Cisco’s brother was killed in an accident …. And you didn’t died in a car accident” admitted Barry softly

“I was dead” asked Alex Danvers shocked

“Yeah” admitted Barry softly

“Wow” admitted Alex Danvers as she asked the question that no one on Team Flash did

“How did you change it back?” asked Alex Danvers carefully

“I had to beg … the man that killed her to do it again.” Stated Barry as he started to cry

“It is okay, it isn’t your fault” Stated Alex Danvers as she comforted Barry

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – four days later

“Any word from Barry?” asked Caitlin as she, Wally and Cisco were meeting in the Cortex, they hadn’t heard from Barry for a few days and were getting worried.

“No, Joe had stopped by his apartment and he hadn’t been by for a couple of days. Called out of work too” admitted Wally

“No siting of the Flash either, and he turned his phone’s GPS off. Oliver hasn’t seen him either. Can’t vibe him either” Stated Cisco

“I hope that … “Started Wally as Cisco and Caitlin were staring at something behind and Wally turned around to see Barry standing there, it looked like he had been crying

“Don’t scare us like that again” Stated Caitlin as she hugged Barry

“I’m sorry” Stated Barry softly

“Where were you?” asked Wally as Caitlin glared at him

“I needed some time away” Revealed Barry

“Just let us know next time, we were worried” admitted Caitlin

“I will” admitted Barry

“Cisco, can I talk to you privately” Stated Barry nervously

“Alright” Stated Cisco as he followed out of the Cortex and into the time vault

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Cisco

“I want to say I am sorry, I know that I will never be enough. I can never replace your brother’s life and I will have to go the grave knowing that I changed events that lead to your brother’s death. I lost myself in a moment of grief and wasn’t thinking about anyone else besides myself. I hope that one day you can forgive me” admitted Barry

“I do forgive you, you just lost your dad and like you said it was a moment of grief. It will take me time to get over it, hell I may never. But I released that the accident could have happened whether you caused Flashpoint or not” admitted Cisco

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – a week later

“So here we are again, what do you want to talk about?” asked Barry as he and Cisco were again meeting in the Time Vault, this time at Cisco’s request

“Look, is everything alright between you and Iris?” asked Cisco carefully

“Yeah” admitted Barry

“I don’t mean to doubt you, but I think that she is waiting for you to ask her on a date. She already confessed her feeling for you. Every time that she suggests that you go on a date, you blow her off. I don’t meant to complain, but she is starting to get on my nerves” admitted Cisco

“I don’t like her like that anymore” admitted Barry

“I thought that you would always love her? You waited for her for how long?” asked Cisco surprised

“Things change, Cisco” admitted Barry softly

“It is because of what you saw when you were in Flashpoint?” asked Cisco 

“No, it was because of a change that occurred because of it” admitted Barry

“What was it?” asked Cisco not thinking of anything that would of caused this change, knowing that only Barry knew what it was

“You have to keep it between us?” Stated Barry

“I will” Promised Cisco

“Contrary to what you know, there was a time that I didn’t have a crush on Iris. It was during College, there was this woman that I knew. We were good friends, and I was working up the courage to tell her how I felt. Before I could, she died in a car accident.” Stated Barry

“And because of Flashpoint, she never died” Guessed Cisco

“Yeah, Imagine my surprise, when I walking out of Jitters and there she was, alive. I guess I never worked the nerve to tell her or never had a crush on her” Revealed Barry

“Did you tell her already?” asked Cisco curiously

“Yeah, we have been dating for a little while now. She also knows that I am the Flash … and about Flashpoint” Revealed Barry

“You told her?” Asked Cisco surprised

“I didn’t tell her anyone else identity or nothing but yeah” admitted Barry

“I will not tell anyone but how long are you going to keep this from everyone else?” asked Cisco

“Just until this Alchemy things blows over and things settle down. Listen why we are in here … have you noticed that anything wrong with Caitlin?” asked Barry

“Now that you mention it …. “ Stated Cisco

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) DEO – a month later

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” asked Alex as she and Barry Allen were meeting with Winn discussing a superhero suit for him

“Yes, I do. I want to help protect National City” Stated Barry Allen

“Alex, I need your help with something” Stated Kara as she came over

“What is going on?” asked Alex

“Well remember my friend, The Flash, well he came over and needs help dealing with something” Stated Kara

“And you want me to come with?” Guessed Alex

“If you don’t mind” Stated Kara

“What about National?” asked Jonn as he came over

“Kara and I have been training, once Winn finishes my suit. I can protect National when she is away” Stated Barry Allen

“I just need to add the emblem and a couple of extra features. I already had the suit almost done” admitted Winn

“Fine, I’ll come with you” Stated Alex

“Take care, Baby” Stated Barry Allen as he kissed Alex

“You too” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Kara’s apartment

Kara and Alex were walking up the stairs up to Kara’s apartment.

“You do know that you will be seeing Barry’s doppelganger right?” Revealed Kara

“I kind of figured” Stated Alex as she opened the door to where Cisco and Barry were waiting as Barry went wide-eyed before schooling his features, but Cisco caught the look.

“Barry, Cisco meet my sister Alex Danvers. Alex meet Barry Allen and Cisco” Stated Kara

“Pleasure, now what are we up against?” asked Alex

“An Alien Invasion” admitted Barry

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Hanger

After the Alien invasion, and the reveal by Jax and Stein that Barry caused Flashpoint. Barry was sitting on the roof, as Cisco came walking up.

“Thanks for having my back there” Stated Barry

“It is no problem, dude …. I am curious about your reaction about Kara’s sister” Stated Cisco

“What reaction?” Lied Barry

“I saw it, you were shocked when you saw here” admitted Cisco

“Remember that conversation that we had in the Time Vault” hinted Barry

“Oh … So that is her doppelganger” Stated Cisco

“Yeah” admitted Barry

“Is she some sort of secret agent?” asked Cisco excited

“Not here, she isn’t” admitted Barry

“Do you mind if me and Barry talk alone for a minute?” Stated Alex as she walked up

“Uh … no I’ll see you back inside” Stated Cisco as he left

“I couldn’t notice that you kept staring at me strangely” Stated Alex as she and Barry were alone

“Sorry, you just …. I know your doppelganger and it is a little weird” admitted Barry

“I always wondered what my doppelganger life is like” admitted Alex

“She is a bio-engineer that works at Mercury Labs” Revealed Barry

“Did you research me after meeting Kara?” asked Alex

“Uh no, your doppelganger and I are friends. But uh don’t mention anything to them. They don’t know that your doppelganger are … know each other” Stated Barry as he rubbed the back of his neck

“Your secret is safe with me and you are dating her aren’t you?” Guessed Alex

“How did you know?” asked Barry suprised

“Well, because on my earth I am dating your doppelganger and he has the same tell” Stated Alex

“What can you tell me about him? I didn’t even look for him when I was there” Stated Barry

“He is a chemist who works at L-Corp, and also an Alien” admitted Alex

“Like Kara?” asked Barry surprised

“Yeah.” Stated Alex

“Wow” Stated Barry 

“Was it weird seeing your boyfriend’s doppelganger?” asked Kara as they were alone at the after party celebration

“A little bit.” Admitted Alex

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – three weeks later

“You got to help me get Barry to go out on a date with me” Pleaded Iris as she, Cisco and Caitlin were alone in the cortex

“I don’t know” Stated Caitlin hesitantly

“Maybe he doesn’t like you like that anymore” Suggested Cisco

“I don’t think so. We are supposed to be married. We are married on Earth 2 and the future newspaper says so.” Argued Iris

“Maybe he is dating someone else” Stated Caitlin as Cisco glared at her, which Caitlin noticed

“He would tell me if he was dating someone else, we tell each other everything” Stated Iris

“I … “Started Caitlin

“Maybe you should just give him time” Interrupted Cisco

“Maybe you are right, well I am going to Jitters need anything?” asked Iris

“No thank you” Stated Caitlin

“Nope” Stated Cisco as Iris left

“What is that about?” aksed Caitlin

“What about?” asked Cisco playing dumb

“Playing dumb doesn’t suit you, I am talking about that glare that you sent my way. You know something so spill” Stated Caitlin

“What did you say before I glared at you?” hinted Cisco

“That he is dating someone else …. Wait he is dating someone else? Who?” asked Caitlin

“He is, and I promised that I wouldn’t tell who or how or another other details” Stated Cisco

“Have you met her at least?” asked Caitlin

“You could say that” admitted Cisco

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Alex’s apartment – Three months later

“Out of all the names that they called me, it had to be Superboy” Complained Barry Allen as he was relaxing on Alex’s bed as Alex was in the bathroom

“What else could they call you?” Stated Alex

“Anything else …. I don’t have an S on my suit it is an A.” Complained Barry Allen

“What are you doing in there anyway?” asked Barry Allen as Alex came out holding a pregnancy test in her hand

“I was feeling a little sick in the morning for the past week, so I took a test. It is positive” admitted Alex

“That is wonderful news” Exclaimed Barry Allen

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted children” Stated Alex

“Of course, I do. How about Dinner on Friday to celebrate” Stated Barry Allen

“That sounds great” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs

Barry was on a gurney at Star Labs after getting beat by Savitar, it was on the news. Caitlin was checking on Barry when she turned to the door to see a woman there.

“Excuse me but what are you doing here?” asked Caitlin as Cisco turned his attention to the door, recognizing who it was

“I am Dr. Alex Danvers and Barry’s girlfriend. I saw the news and knew that he would be here” Stated Alex Danvers

“I don’t know what … “Started Cisco

“Caitlin right?” asked Alex Danvers

“Dr. Caitlin Snow” Corrected Caitlin

“Caitlin, I know that Barry is the Flash.” Revealed Alex Danvers

“Um … “Stated Caitlin not knowing what to do

“He is right over there. I am Cisco” Stated Cisco

“Thanks you” Stated Alex as she sat beside him and took his hand

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Noonan’s

Barry Allen and Alex were walking out of Noonan’s after having a date.

“Walk with me” offered Barry Allen

“Alright, but where are we going?” asked Alex

“It is a surprise” Stated Barry Allen as he led her to the top of a building that had a gorgeous view of the city

“What are … “Stated Alex as Barry Allen got down on one knee and pulled out a ring

“These last few months with you have been the best. I don’t want it to end. So Alex Danvers will you marry me?’ asked Barry Allen

“Yes, I will” Stated Alex with tears in her eyes

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – next day

“Who is that sitting with Barry?” Demanded Iris as she came into Star Labs the day after Savitar had beaten Barry, to see a woman sleeping next to Barry holding his hand

“That is Alex, and … a friend of Barry” admitted Cisco carefully

“How long has she been here?” asked Iris Jealously

“Since last night” supplied Caitlin

“And what exactly is there relationship?” Demanded Iris as Cisco and Caitlin shared looks, wondering what to tell Iris

“Well?” Demanded Iris

“Barry and I are dating” Stated Alex Danvers as she sat up

“You are what?” asked Iris lowly

“Dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend.” Stated Alex Danvers

“He is supposed to be dating me, you two-bit hack” Exclaimed Iris

“Well tough, we are dating and there is nothing that you can do about it” Stated Alex Danvers

“You are using him and only like him because he is the Flash” Argued Iris

“You didn’t even show interest until you found out he was the Flash, so you are the one that is using him, not me. And I knew and was dating Barry before he told me that he was the Flash” admitted Alex Danvers

“Well, you do know that he changed the timeline right? That is the only reason that you are dating, he will come to my senses” Exclaimed Iris smugly

“She does know about Flashpoint, and we started dating after Flashpoint” Stated Barry as he sat up

“We were supposed to be dating, and get married. Not you and her” Argued Iris

“If it is one thing that we learned, is that the future can change.” Argued Barry

“Then Pick Barry, me or her” Demanded Iris

“Don’t do this” Stated Barry

“You have to choose” Stated Iris

“Then I choose her” Stated Barry

“What?” Asked Iris shocked, not expecting that answer

“I choose her” Repeated Barry as Iris stormed out

“I am glad that you are okay” Stated Alex Danvers

“I told you I would be fine” admitted Barry

* * *

(Earth 38 – National City) Alex’s apartment – a year later

“So I got an interesting piece of mail from Earth 1 Barry today” Stated Kara as she and Alex were in Alex’s apartment as they were watching Nora Alura Danvers-Allen, Alex’s and Barry’s daughter.

“Oh?” asked Alex intrigued

“It was an invite to a wedding” Revealed Kara

“To whom?” asked Alex

“To Barry and a Dr. Alex Danvers, your doppelganger I assume” admitted Kara

“That’s nice” Stated Alex

“You aren’t surprised?” asked Kara shocked

“Nope” Stated Alex

“You already knew that they were dating?” asked Kara

“He told me when we meet last year, asked me to not say anything” admitted Alex as Barry Allen walked in holding a bag of groceries

“Hey, does your tux still fit?” asked Alex

“It does why?” asked Barry Allen confused

“We got invited to a wedding” admitted Kara

“Whose?” asked Barry Allen

“Our doppelgangers” Revealed Alex


	6. Unintended Side Effects of Flashpoint: Henry Allen/Nora Allen/Tina McGee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry wakes up in Flashpoint, he discovers that not everything is as it should be. Namely, his parents’ marriage.

(Central City) Allen Household - 2015

Barry Allen had decided to stay in Flashpoint, instead of begging Thawne to reverse it. His parents were alive and no evil speedsters were threatening him. He could live without using his powers, it would let him keep his memories. He would have to figure out what to do with Thawne, but he could handle it, he liked his new life here. He was walking inside after leaving work for the day, he saw that Tina McGee was inside, talking to his parents.

“How have you been, Barry” asked Tina

“Long hours at work” Supplied Barry

“Sit down, Son” instructed Henry

“Is everything alright?” asked Barry confused as he sat down

“Everything is fine, Honey” Stated Nora

“We were waiting for the perfect time to tell you” Stated Henry

“Tell me what?” questioned Barry

“Son, know that I love your mother … “Started Henry

“You are getting a divorce?” guessed Barry

“No, actually all three of us are married” Stated Henry

“Married?” asked Barry surprised

“I know it must come as a surprise, but know that we all love each other” Stated Nora

“I guess if you all are happy” Stated Barry awkwardly

“We are, and thank you for approving” Stated Tina

“So when are you going to find your own place” Joked Nora

* * *

(Central City) Saint and Sinners

After the revelation that his parents had dropped, Barry had decided to leave the house and find his way to Saint and Sinners, to get a drink. He saw Lisa Snart sitting on the other end of the bar. He sat down and ordered a drink. After a few moments, Lisa came and sat next to him.

“So what brings you here?” asked Lisa

“I just need a drink, a lot has got on recently” admitted Barry

“I am sure sharing will make it better “Encouraged Lisa

“In a moment of grief, I think I made a mistake. I don’t know how to fix it” admitted Barry as the Bartender turned the news up

“A yellow speedster has been seen attacking the CCPD” Reported the News and Barry tossed some bills on the table, knowing it was Thawne that escaped. Lisa too had paid her bill, and followed behind him, as Barry was about to speed away, Lisa stopped him

“You are going to need my help” Stated Lisa

“Excuse me?” asked Barry confused as Lisa’s skin turned pale, hair turned white, and lips blue

“I know that you have powers too, so why don’t we work together to stop them” Suggested Lisa

“I guess we can” Conceded Barry

“One quick stop” Stated Lisa

* * *

(Central City) Allen Household

After getting Lisa in her Frost gear, they had tracked Thawne to Barry’s house where a familiar sight was in front of him. Thawne having Nora Allen is his grasp ready to kill. Henry was nearby but was scared to come closer.

“I thought it wouldn’t take you so long, Flash” Goaded Thawne

“I stopped it once before and I will do it again” Retorted Barry in his disguised voice

“Not without losing your memory, and I see Frost is here too. Too bad, the two of you can … “Stated Thawne as he was hit by a frying pan from behind, causing him to be knocked out. Barry looked to see Tina with the frying pan in her hands.

“Does someone want to … “Stated Tina as Barry zoomed himself, Lisa and Thawne away

“Explain what is going on” finished Tina

* * *

(Central City) Warehouse

Barry had zoomed Lisa and Thawne to the Warehouse and locked Thawne back up.

“Well that was pointless” Stated Lisa

“No one died” Stated Barry

“Yeah, I guess. But care to explain what he meant by losing your memory?” asked Lisa

“That is a long story” Stated Barry sighing

“I have time” Stated Lisa

“Alright, it all started eleven years ago … “Stated Barry as he started to tell his story

* * *

(Central City) Warehouse – three hours later

“Wow, I don’t know what to say” Stated Lisa as Barry finished his story

“I know, it is crazy” Stated Barry

“I believe you, but the real question is what are we going to do with him, he is too dangerous to be left alive” Stated Lisa

“I know, but I can’t do it. I am not a killer” Stated Barry sighing

“I could do it” Offered Lisa

“Do it” Stated Barry after a moment of thinking

“Are you sure?” asked Lisa

“I am” Stated Barry

“Alright” Stated Lisa as she approached the cage as Thawne began to stir

“I will always win, Barry. And I will get out of here eventually” Sneered Thawne

“No, it is the end of the line” Countered Barry

“We both know that you will not kill me” Countered Thawne

“Who said it was him that was going to kill you” Stated Lisa

“You wouldn’t do …. It” Stated Thawne as Lisa stabbed him with an icicle, in the heart

“It is finally over” Stated Barry

“It is” Stated Lisa


	7. The CSI and the Businesswoman: Barry / Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is testing a device at her company, and it sends her to Earth 1 where she meets Barry after Thawne was defeated.

(Earth 38 – Metropolis) L-Corp – 2015

Lena Luthor was in one of the labs at her company, L-Corp. Awaiting a demonstration of a new machine made by on the scientists there. The Scientists was running late, and Lena was looking at the machine that looked like a portal.

“Are you ready for the demonstration?” asked one of the scientists

“Oh, yes I am” Stated Lena

“Sorry, I was late. This Machine harvested a lot of power and could power an entire city” Stated the Scientists

“How does it work?” asked Lena

“You press this button and it turns on, do you want to try?” asked the scientist

“Alright” Stated Lena as she walked up to the button with the scientist behind her as she pressed the button, a portal opened and the scientist pushed Lena into it and it closed

“It is done …. Mr. Luthor” Stated the Scientist into his phone

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs

When Lena came to, she saw that she was in a lab of some kind, laying down on a hospital bed. She turned to see a young man working on a computer.

“Excuse me, where am I?” asked Lena as the man noticed she was awake and looked at her

“You are finally awake” Stated the Man

“I am ….so who are you? And where am i?” asked Lena

“You are in Star Labs, which is in Central City however …. “ Stared the Man

“That is not that far from Metropolis” Stated Lena

“But not on your earth, or so I think.” Stated the Man

“What do you mean my Earth?” asked Lena afraid

“You came through a breach, which means either you time traveled which is unlikely. Or you came from another Earth, at least according to Gideon” Stated the Man

“Can you send me back?” asked Lena

“I would, however while I can time travel. Gideon states that I cannot open breaches currently” Stated the Man

“Who is Gideon? And who are you?” asked Lena

“Oh how rude of me, I am Barry Allen. Gideon is my AI from the future” Stated Barry

“Lena Luthor” Stated Lena

“So you mentioned that you can time travel?” asked Lena

“I have powers that allow me to do that” Stated Barry

“Powers like superman?” asked Lena

“Who?” asked Barry confused

“You don’t have a superhero named Superman?” asked Lena

“Nope, we do have the Arrow and the Flash. Plus a couple of others but no Superman” Stated Barry

“So, what is this place?” asked Lena

“Star Labs, it was a laboratory at one point. Before the former owner caused … an accident that gave people powers and it was shut down.” Stated Barry

“Then why are you here?” asked Lena as Barry studied her

“I use it a headquarters of sort, when I fight crime” Stated Barry

“You are a superhero?” asked Lena surprised

“Yeah, I am” Revealed Barry

“So you use an empty lab full of equipment to fight crime?” asked Lena

“Well, technically I own it now. And what better can this place serve?” asked Barry

“You can use it to discover technology to shape the future” Argued Lena

“Mercury Labs has that honor, even since the accident. There are no employees and how am I supposed to be a superhero out of my apartment?” Countered Barry

“You could still hide your headquarters inside and make money” Argued Lena

“Got left money when I acquired the place” Stated Barry shrugging

“You are not a business man are you?” asked Lena

“Nope, I work as a CSI” Stated Barry 

“Well where I am from, I run a company and could turn this place back into a proper lab” Stated Lena

“Possibly, but you have a bigger problem” Stated Barry

“Which is?” asked Lena

“Technically you don’t exist here” Revealed Barry

“Oh” Stated Lena

“I could make you an identity …. In exchange that you don’t tell anyone about me” Stated Barry

“It is a deal, so how does it work” Stated Lena

“We can worry about that in a bit, how about something to eat? I know that I am hungry” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – next day

Barry and Lena were inside Star Labs as Barry was making Lena’s new identity. Barry was on the computer with Lena next to him. Barry had made Lena’s new identity. Lena kept her name and birthdate and had a bachelor is business from Central City university.

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – three weeks later

Lena had taken to helping Barry when he was out in the field, and she liked it but it wasn’t the same as running a company. After Barry was finished patrol one night, Lena asked to talk to him.

“You needed to talk?” asked Barry

“I do, I want to open a company” Stated Lena

“That is great, but you don’t have any money” stated Barry

“But you do” Stated Lena

“I am not giving you Star Labs” Stated Barry

“And you don’t have to” Stated Lena

“I know you have an idea, what is it?” asked Barry sighing

“We both start a company, with each of having thirty five percent of the shares with the rest being used in Stocks. I run the company and you provide the funding and Star Labs is your personal lab and off limits to everyone else” Stated Lena

“I will think about it” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – a week later

“I want to ask you something before I decide” Stated Barry as he and Lena were inside Star Labs

“Go ahead” Stated Lena

“What happens when you go back to your Earth? I don’t want to stuck with the company” Stated Barry

“I have nothing on my Earth, sure I have my company but my Brother ruined it reputation on a witch hunt. My Brother, the one that I grew up with is no longer there. This is my chance to start over” Stated Lena

“Fine, I’ll do but when we work out the officially deal, if you do leave you sign your shares to me” Stated Barry

“Works for me” stated Lena

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) CCPD – two months later

Cisco was walking into the CSI Lab at the CCPD to talk to Barry. Cisco noticed that Barry has very busy recently and he noticed that Barry was on the phone, so he listened in.

“So you finally found a place? …. That’s great …. No I trust you on that, you know that stuff better than me …. I know that we are partners but I trust your judgment on this …. So we are still on for tonight? …. I’ll pick up big belly burger, see you after I get off, bye” Stated Barry as he was on the phone

“Who was that?” asked Cisco as he entered the room

“You shouldn’t jump out like that Cisco, and it was no one” Stated Barry as he blushed

“Really? It seems like it was your girlfriend” Teased Cisco

“Girlfriend” Stammered out Barry as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Well yeah, that would it sounded like” Stated Cisco as if it was obvious

“It isn’t like that, she is …. “ Started Barry

“If it isn’t you should make a move already, you totally like her” Stated Cisco

“Fine, I do like her but it is complicated” Stated Barry sighing

“Then don’t make it complicated, ask her out on a date. You need to move on” Stated Cisco

“You will not stop bothering me until I do right?” Stated Barry

“That is correct, I might even tell Joe or Iris” Stated Cisco

“Fine, I’ll ask her to dinner but if either of them hears a word of this …. I still have the video” Stated Barry

“You mean the one of me …. “ Stated Cisco with wide-eyes

“Yep” Stated Barry

“Fine, I will not say anything … yet” Stated Cisco as he left

“I hope this doesn’t come back to haunt me” Whispered Barry as he dialed a number

“Hey, I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner instead of getting Big Belly Burger” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Jitters – two months later

Cisco and Iris were meeting at Jitters catching up, after not talking for a couple of weeks when they saw Barry enter with Lena, holding hands.

“Is that … “Started Cisco

“The CEO of LA-Corp, yeah it is” Stated Iris surprised

“I knew that he had a girlfriend but I wasn’t expecting it to be her” Stated Cisco

“You knew that he was dating someone?” demanded Iris

“Well kind of, two months ago I walked into Barry’s Lab when he was on the phone to a girl …. He admitted that he liked her but the situation was complicated. I convinced him to ask her to dinner” Stated Cisco

“What were they talking about?” asked Iris curiously

“She found a place and they were partners and he trust her judgment” Stated Cisco shrugging

“Oh my gosh” Exclaimed Iris

“What?” asked Cisco confused

“They weren’t talking about apartments …. He helped her open the company” Theorized Iris

“How?” asked Cisco confused

“Money” Stated Iris

“Barry didn’t have enough money for that” Stated Cisco

“Star Labs did though” Stated Iris

“Right, we thought that Thawne left it to Barry.” Stated Cisco

“Which means you made him go out with his business partner” Stated Iris as she glared at him

“And I take full blame … do you think that they would give me a job?” asked Cisco

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) LA-Corp Offices – a month later

“We need to buy out a larger company if we are to grow any faster” Stated Lena as she and Barry meet in the office to talk about their business

“What company do you have in mind?” asked Barry already knowing that she had at least a couple in mind

“Well, I have two in mind. Both are in Starling … one is Palmer Technologies and the other is Meryln Global Group. Palmer Technologies would be preferred since Meryln Global Group has bad publicity behind it” Stated Lena

“Both of them are located in Starling, how is that going to work” Argued Barry

“We move their headquarters here and use the one is Starling as another headquarters of our company” Stated Lena

“I see, I would prefer Merlyn Global. One of my friends owns Palmer Technologies and would rather not ruin that friendship” Stated Barry

“Well, I would prefer Palmer technologies because it would be our major competition and we can work through that issue” Stated Lena

“I know that I am going to regret it … but buy both” Stated Barry

“Both?” asked Lena confused

“Yeah, if we can afford it. I had an idea” Stated Barry

“Do tell” Stated Lena

* * *

(Earth 1 – Starling City) Big Belly Burger – a week later

“So what did you need to talk about?” asked Oliver as he saw across from Barry at Big Belly Burger

“Before I tell you, I just want to let you know that I am sorry about this, in advance” Stated Barry

“Just tell me?” Demanded Oliver

“I … kind of sort of bought Palmer Technologies” Revealed Barry nervously

“You bought Palmer Technologies? Why?” asked Oliver

“A friend of mine … convinced me to open a company “Started Barry

“LA-Corp right?” Guessed Oliver

“Yep. Anyway, we agreed to expand and she wanted to buy another company and it was down to Palmer Tech or Merlyn Global” Stated Barry

“You couldn’t have told me in advance?” Questioned Oliver angrily

“Well I wanted to, but I didn’t know if you would let me” Stated Barry

“You are right, I wouldn’t have let you. It was my company” Argued Oliver

“I know, I said I was sorry. But here” Stated Barry as he passed Oliver an envelope

“Money isn’t going to pay me off Barry” Stated Oliver

“It isn’t only money” Stated Barry as Oliver opened it

“The shares of Merlyn Global, a million dollars and the deed to the Queen Mansion” Stated Oliver as he read off what it was

“I know that I can’t replace taking your company, I can however give you your old mansion back and a new company. I know that it will not be the same, I thought it was the least I could do” Stated Barry

“I am a little mad, however I knew that there was very little chance for me to get Queen Consolidated back, I just want two more things” Stated Oliver

“Which is?” asked Barry afraid

“I want the rights to the name Queen Consolidated and I wanted to meet your business partner” Stated Oliver

“I am sure we can work that out” Stated Barry

“You know that Felicity is going to be mad” Stated Oliver

“No offense, Oliver but Lena told me that she was running the business into the ground. It is kind of her fault” Stated Barry

“I guess she did” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1 – Central City) Star Labs – a week later

Felicity had heard that she lost her company and discovered that Barry had a part in it, and decided to go make him give it back. As she was walking up, she saw that Cisco and Caitlin were also walking inside.

“Is Barry here?” demanded Felicity

“We don’t know” Stated Caitlin carefully

“He better be here” Stated Felicity angrily

“What did he do?” asked Cisco innocently

“HE STOLE MY COMPANY FROM ME” Yelled Felicity as they got off the elevator and started to go towards the cortex

“He bought Ray’s company?” asked Caitlin surprised

“It was my company, not Ray’s” Exclaimed Felicity as they entered the cortex to see Barry and Lena making out

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Yelled Felicity as Barry and Lena stopped making out and turned to her

“What are you doing here, Felicity?” asked Barry

“I am here to have you give me back my company” Demanded Felicity

“And why would we do that?” asked Lena

“No one is talking to you Slut” Exclaimed Felicity

“She isn’t a slut” Argued Barry as Cisco and Caitlin moved behind Barry and Lena to shield themselves

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lena Luthor. Co-CEO of LA-Corp and Barry’s girlfriend” Stated Lena as Caitlin went wide-eyed at the revelation

“YOU COULD BE THE POPE FOR ALL I CARE, I WANT MY COMPANY BACK OR ELSE” Yelled Felicity

“Tough, we bought it and are not giving it back” Stated Lena coldly

“You will either give it back or I will take it back by force” Threatened Felicity

“Oh you mean by hacking?” asked Lena innocently and Barry knew it was over for Felicity, somehow it was, and that look was never good for anyone

“That is right, I will hack your funds and transfer your entire company to me.” Stated Felicity

“Like you did for Ray Palmer?” asked Lena

“That is right, I helped him hack into Queen Consolidated to get sensitive date to get the company. No one could prove it though” Stated Felicity

“Is that so?” Stated a woman as everyone turned to see who it was

“Lyla, you came just in time” Stated Barry

“It seems I did, Agents arrest her” Stated Lyla as the two Argus agents came up and cuffed Felicity

“YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME” Yelled Felicity as the Argus agents dragged her out

“Well, this isn’t going to better my relationship with Oliver” Stated Barry sighing

“I wasn’t your fault, Barry. It was hers, I will be sure to explain everything to him” Stated Lyla

“Thanks Lyla” Stated Barry

“It is no problem, I guess I need to come back another day” Stated Lyla as she left

“I don’t think we have been introduced, I am Dr. Caitlin Snow” Stated Caitlin

“Cisco Ramon” Stated Cisco

“Lena Luthor” Stated Lena

“So … you two are dating?” asked Caitlin

“We are, for over three months now.” Stated Barry

“I am happy for you both” Stated Caitlin

“Thanks” Stated Lena smiling

“So, Lena are you still hiring?” asked Cisco

“You know that there is always room on Team Flash Cisco” Stated Barry

“And LA-Corp would pay you for your time” Stated Lena

“I’m in” Stated Cisco excited

“Why not, I’m in too” Stated Caitlin

“Great to have the OG-team back” Stated Barry


	8. Secret Marriage: Barry / Dinah Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Drake and Barry Allen have been dating since before the particle accelerator and ended up getting married in secret.

(Central City) Star Labs

Barry Allen had just woken up from his coma, to discover that that particle accelerator explosion had given him Super Speed. After dealing with a Meta named Clyde Martin who was going to destroy Central City with a tornado and healing up a bit in Star Labs, Joe had given his personal affects back. When Joe had off handily mentioned that Dinah Drake was killed the night of the Particle Accelerator. Little did Joe or almost everyone else, Dinah and Barry had been dating for two and a half years and married for a year. When he looked through his belongings, he found a phone that’s battery was taken out.

“I always wonder why you had two phones” Stated Cisco

“It was my friends, I was holding on to it for them. I am going to head out for the night” Lied Barry as he left and went to the rooftop of Jitters where he put the battery in the phone and turned it on and saw one number programmed into it, named Tina. He then debated then called the number and after two rings the person on the other side picked up.

“Baby …. Is that you?” asked a Woman on the other side

“Yeah it is me. I woke up from my Coma yesterday” Stated Barry

“Are you alone? Asked the Woman on the other side

“I am, Dinah. I heard that you died” admitted Barry

“I am not, they were torturing me the night of the explosion, they had killed Vincent but I got away” admitted Dinah

“Are you alright?” asked Barry concerned

“Yeah, I got powers from the Particle Accelerator, I can scream really loud” admitted Dinah

“I got affected too, Superspeed” admitted Barry

“Like ….. “ Stated Dinah

“Yeah, except it is Red not yellow” admitted Barry

“Wow, I don’t know what to say” admitted Dinah

“That was my first reaction. Ended up becoming a hero and stopped a Tornado earlier tonight” admitted Barry

“Only you, Barry” Teased Dinah

“Someone has to stop them” Stated Barry

“As soon as I come back, I will help you” Stated Dinah

“If you survived why haven’t you come back?” asked Barry

“Sean Sonus thinks that I am dead, and I wanted to catch him first” admitted Dinah

“I can look into at my end” Stated Barry

“Barry” Warns Dinah

“It is fine, I have a hacker friend that I can trust” admitted Barry

“Fine, just call me before you try anything” Conceded Dinah

“Of course” admitted Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Felicity had come by Star Labs to visit Barry, before he was going to take her to the train station he asked to talk to her in private.

“I need a favor, you can’t tell anyone else” Stated Barry

“Not even Oliver?” asked Felicity with a raised eyebrow

“Not even Oliver, this is a personal favor that I need to be on the down low” admitted Barry

“Okay, what is it?” asked Felicity

“I need you to find someone, a … “Started Barry

“No offense but why can’t you trust Cisco for this? “Interrupted Felicity

“The person that I need found is a criminal and I would rather they not get involved” Stated Barry

“Okay who is it?” asked Felicity

“A man named Sean Sonus, suspected Drug Dealer” Revealed Barry

“And why are you after him? asked Felicity curiously

“He killed a friend of mine.” Admitted Barry

“Well …. I will contact you when I have anything” Stated Felicity

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s apartment

It was the morning after Barry had gotten affected by Roy Bivolo, Barry was in his apartment when he heard a knock at the door, and he opened it to see Joe on the other side.

“How are you holding up?” asked Joe

“Fine, I guess. A little tired and hungry” admitted Barry

“We need to talk” Stated Joe

“About?” asked Barry

“What you said last night” Stated Joe

“I said a lot of things last night” admitted Barry

“You turned to me and said, ‘and you, it’s all your fault that we aren’t officially together.’. You weren’t talking about you and Iris were you?” asked Joe

“I don’t remember saying that, nor do I know what I meant by that” lied Barry as he kept his hand in his pocket to avoid rubbing the back of his neck

“Are you sure?” asked Joe

“I am” lied Barry

“You aren’t dating anyone?” Pressed Joe

“No, I am not” Stated Barry

“Do you have any idea what you were referring to?” asked Joe

“I don’t” Lied Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

It was the morning after Barry had rescued Stein from the hands of General Elling.

“I am going out of town for a few days” admitted Barry

“Central City needs you” Argued Cisco

“I wouldn’t go if it was important” Argued Barry

“Where are you going?” asked Wells

“There is something that I need to handle out of town” admitted Barry

“That doesn’t answer where you are going” Countered Cisco

“It isn’t important.” Admitted Barry shrugging

“How do we contact you if we need you? Your phone will be on you right?” asked Caitlin

“I will be out of contact. Look I wouldn’t go if it wasn’t important.” Admitted Barry

“I don’t think it is a good idea, leaving Central defenseless like this” Stated Wells

“I wasn’t asking, I was telling you.” Stated Barry as he walked out and took the suit

“Why are you taking the suit?” asked Caitlin

“I might need it” Stated Barry

“If you are going to help, Oliver you could just say” Stated Cisco

“It isn’t Oliver, I would of told you if it was” admitted Barry as he took out the tracker

“Taking out the tracker really? You don’t trust us” Stated Caitlin

“I do trust you, but this is personal and something that I need to do alone. I’ll be back in a few days” admitted Barry as he left

* * *

(Hub City) Rooftop

Barry flashed on top of the rooftop where a woman wearing a white outfit, a white domino mask and a blonde wig with a bo-staff on her back, was waiting.

“I am glad that you took my advice on the colors” Stated Barry

“Well, since the Canary wears Black in Starling. I didn’t have much choice, I didn’t want to wear Red or Green.” Stated Dinah

“It is good to see you again” Stated Dinah

“You too” Stated Barry as they kissed

“Is he still inside?” asked Barry

“He is, there are ten men in there with him. The real problem is his powers.” asked Dinah

“I kind of figured, that is why I snatched this from the CCPD.” Stated Barry as he pulled out a collar

“A collar?” asked Dinah confused

“It is a power dampening collar” Stated Barry

“Right, so you are ready?” asked Dinah

“As ready as I will ever be” admitted Barry

* * *

(Hub City) Warehouse – an hour later

Dinah and Barry had stormed the place and managed to stop Sean from escaping and knocked him out and put the collar on him.

“Now that we got him, now what?” asked Barry

“We turn him in” Stated Dinah as if it was obvious

“Obviously, but if we turn him in costume, that is going to be a little suspicious” Stated Barry

“You had a better idea?” Countered Dinah

“We could have someone else turn him in for us” Suggested Barry

“Who?” asked Dinah

“The Arrow” Stated Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Oliver Queen was about to leave for the night, when his phone rang. He saw the name Barry and answered it.

“Hey Oliver” Stated Barry

“Barry, how are things going in Central?” asked Oliver

“Good, I assume. I am not in town right now … I need a favor” admitted Barry

“What do you need?” asked Oliver sighing

“I have this criminal that I may or may not have tracked down. I was wondering if you could turn him to the police in Starling” Revealed Barry

“Why can’t you turn him in Central?” Asked Oliver

“Well, it could compromise my identity” admitted Barry

“Barry, what did you do?” asked Oliver sighing

“Well, he killed a friend of mine. I went after him but the whole precinct knows that I would of gone after him, and if someone puts the piece together” admitted Barry

“What is the criminal’s name?” asked Oliver

“Sean Sonus” Revealed Barry

“The Criminal that Felicity was researching for a friend” Stated Oliver

“That one, I couldn’t involve Star Labs and needed someone that would cover their tracks” admitted Barry

“I do it, but next time don’t go around my back” Stated Oliver

“I wouldn’t, and thanks” Stated Barry

“Where do want to do the exchange?” asked Oliver

“Wherever is good for you, and be warned he is a meta. I borrowed a power damper from Star Labs” Admitted Barry

* * *

(Central City) CCPD – a month later

Dinah had come back to Central City and explained it to Captain Singh, who wasn’t pleased but let her come back as a detective. Eddie, who was still cautious of Barry’s feeling towards Iris, saw the reactions between Dinah and Barry and released that there had to be feeling there. He had asked Joe about it, and Joe told him that there was no way. Dinah had just left Barry’s Lab when Eddie stopped her.

“Drake, do you mind if we talk for a minute in private” Asked Eddie

“Of course” Stated Dinah as she followed Eddie to an empty room

“I am going to be blunt, what is your relationship with Barry” Stated Eddie

“We are friends, why?” admitted Dinah

“Really? I see the both of your flirting with each other.” Stated Eddie

“It is all innocent, Thawne. Not that it is any of your business” Stated Dinah

“Listen, it is obvious that he likes you … “Started Eddie

“I know what you are trying to do, you think that Barry likes Iris and want him to date someone else. I am already dating someone and would kindly appreciate if you mind your own business” Stated Dinah as she walked out 

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

“What was that back there in the time vault?” asked Caitlin as she and Barry were talking in private after Wells had revealed that he was the Reverse Flash

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Dodged Barry

“I saw the look that you gave that future newspaper, if look could kill” Reminded Caitlin

“It is about the fact that something must happen to Eddie” Asked Caitlin after Barry was silent

“Contrary to what everyone believes, I haven’t been in love with Iris for a couple of years now. You and everyone assumed I was” admitted Barry

“Then why not correct us?” asked Caitlin surprised

“It is complicated, let’s just say that I was using it to …. Hide something that I didn’t want anyone else to know. If everyone thought that I was hung up on Iris, then … they wouldn’t question it.” Admitted Barry

“And what would you be hiding?” asked Caitlin

“I am married, have been for about three months before my coma” admitted Barry

“Why would you want to hide it?” asked Caitlin

“That is complicated, and I will not tell you who I am married to” Stated Barry

“Who else knows?” asked Caitlin

“Me, You , Captain Singh , my wife and the priest that married us” admitted Barry

“Joe doesn’t know” asked Caitlin surprised

“No he doesn’t” admitted Barry

“Wait, when you were whammed you mentioned it was Joe’s fault that you weren’t officially together” Exclaimed Caitlin

“That has something to do with it, but I don’t want you to mention this to anyone yet” admitted Barry

“I Promise I will not mention it” Stated Caitlin

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – four days later

Team Flash was meeting in Star Labs, after they had found Eddie inside Star Labs.

“How could you” Stated Eddie as he decked Barry and Barry fell to the floor

“Eddie, what are you doing” Exclaimed Iris

“The Newspaper” Growled Eddie

“What newspaper?” asked Iris Confused

“He didn’t tell you, why am I not surprised. Wells should me this newspaper from the future …. Written by Iris West-Allen” Stated Eddie

“I don’t love him, Eddie. I love you, you have to believe me” Pleaded Iris

“I wish I could, but how I could argue with a future newspaper” Exclaimed Eddie

“It could be a fake” Stated Barry as he was still on the ground

“It is your fault” Exclaimed Eddie as he started to kick Barry, as Joe was going to break it up someone spoke from the doorway

“I would suggest you stop right now or else” Stated a woman wearing a white outfit with a bowstaff on her back

“And who are you?” demanded Eddie as he stopped kicking Barry

“I am the White Canary” admitted White Canary

“And I don’t appreciate you beating up my husband” Stated White Canary as she got closer to Eddie, backing him away from Barry

“That is supposed to be my line except about you, D” Stated Barry weakly as everyone was shocked

“Not this time, B” admitted White Canary

“You … you two are married?” asked Cisco shocked as Caitlin got over her shock and helped Barry up and on to a medical bed

“We are, got a problem with that” Stated White Canary

“No … just surprised is all” admitted Cisco as Caitlin was getting medical supplies

“How could you not tell me?” Exclaimed Iris

“We agreed to keep it secret” Stated Barry

“Why?” asked Joe

“That is complicated” admitted White Canary

“Wait, you lied to me. You knew what you were saying when you were Whammed” Accused Joe

“I thought that you would be disappointed in me” admitted Barry

“I would never be disappointed in you for falling in love” Admitted Joe as Barry and White Canary shared a look and she nodded

“Why would he? Unless you are dating a criminal?” Sneered Eddie

“You need to butt out, this doesn’t involve you.” Countered White Canary

“What? You could be a criminal using him for all we know” Stated Eddie

“You detective Thawne, are wrong on so many levels.” Stated White Canary as she shaked her head as Caitlin came with some bandages and started patching Barry up

“Then enlighten us” Stated Eddie 

“We have been married for over a year now. And contrary to what you may think Eddie. I would never cheat on my wife. Nor have I loved Iris as anything other than a sister since we started dating” admitted Barry as Eddie glared at him as White Canary reached for her mask and wig, before nodding to Barry who nodded back.

“And our talk about Barry was spot on” Stated White Canary as she took off her mask, revealing Dinah Drake

“Dinah?” asked Joe surprised

“Drake?” Stated Eddie surprised

“Yep” Stated Dinah Drake

“So this the reason you didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have be disappointed, a little upset maybe” Stated Joe sighing

“It was my idea, if people had known that I was married” Admitted Dinah

“Now do anything towards my husband again, you will regret it” Stated Dinah as Eddie gulped and nodded then left with Iris to talk

“Question?” asked Cisco, who was silent up to this point

“I may answer it” Supplied Dinah

“Why White Canary?” asked Cisco

“Well, Starling has the Canary and her costume is Black. The White was Barry’s idea” admitted Dinah

“But why Canary?” asked Cisco

“Bring her an old glass testing tube” Suggested Barry as Cisco ran into Caitlin lab and brought out a glass testing tube and handed it to Dinah

“You may want to stand back” Stated Dinah as she let off a Canary Cry that broke the Testing Tube

“You are a Meta” Exclaimed Caitlin

“I am” Revealed Dinah

“Wow, an actually sonic scream. I know that the one that the Canary uses is a machine but this is so cool. I have so many ideas for you suit” Rambled Cisco

“One thing at a time Cisco, we still need to stop Wells” Reminded Barry

“Right, so what are we going to do about these Metas in the Pipeline?” asked Cisco

“I had an idea” Stated Dinah

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Wells was inside the pipeline after being captured thanks to the effort of Dinah, Barry, Ronnie and Stein who fought him and won. He had then offered to send Barry back in time to save his mother.

“So have you thought about my offer?” asked Wells

“I have and I refuse. I have everything that I could possibly want” Revealed Barry

“Think about you parents” Stated Wells

“I am. And as for you, get comfortable you are going to be here until you give me what I want.” Stated Barry

“Then you are going to wait a while” Sneered Wells

“I got all the time in the world, you don’t. When the timeline settles, I have a feeling that you are going to be erased” Revealed Barry

“What do you mean?” demanded Wells

“Well, your little plan to break up Iris and Eddie would have worked. However, what you didn’t know that I am married to Dinah Drake. Do your research or get better surveillance next time” admitted Barry

“I will win some day, Barry” Sneered Wells

“No, you will not” Stated Barry as he walked away


	9. The Flash, Canary and Speedy: Barry/Laurel/Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes to Laurel’s apartment to question her about her relationship with Thea when a drunk Barry comes with a sleeping Thea.

(Starling City) Laurel’s apartment

Oliver Queen had returned shortly after learning that HIVE was active inside Starling City, Felicity wasn’t overall happy about it but they could hardly let the city be destroyed. When Oliver had gotten back, he had noticed that Laurel and Thea were closer than usually, and that Thea often stayed the night at Laurel’s apartment rather than the Loft. In fact, Thea had given Oliver the deed to the loft and moved in with Laurel until she ‘got back on her feet’. Oliver also noticed that Barry visited Starling more than usually and often hanged out with Laurel and Thea. Oliver wanted to talk to Laurel about her relationship with Thea, because he had a gut feeling it was more than friendship. He knew that Thea was out with a friend tonight, so an opportunity presented itself. Oliver knocked at the door, and Laurel opened it.

“Ollie, what are you doing here?” asked Laurel

“We need to talk, can I come in?” asked Oliver

“Sure, come on in” Stated Laurel as she let him in

“Is this about Hive?” Questioned Laurel

“No, I want to know about your relationship with my sister” Demanded Oliver

“Relationship?” asked Laurel confused

“Don’t play dumb, I know that you and Thea are closer than usually.” Retorted Oliver

“It is true that we are close, but she needed someone after both her brother and ex-boyfriend left suddenly” Stated Laurel

“I saw how you looked after she was almost killed” Stated Oliver

“Are you jealous that …. “ Started Laurel as the door opened with Barry carrying a sleeping Thea

“Barry? What happened to my sister?” Demanded Oliver as Laurel sighed

“Let him put her down before you get angry” Retorted Laurel as Barry went into the main bedroom and put Thea on the bed, before returning

“Well?” Demanded Oliver

“We went out for drinks and she might of gotten too drunk” Stated Barry

“You weren’t watching her?” Stated Oliver angrily

“I might be a little drunk too, Blame Laurel she was supposed to come and keep an eye on us” Retorted Barry

“Don’t blame me, I told you that I couldn’t come” Retorted Laurel

“But Laurel, it was a date” Whined Barry

“Date” Exclaimed Oliver angrily

“Go lay down, I will deal with you later” Stated Laurel angrily

“But …. “ Started Barry as Laurel glared at him

“Who is Barry dating? You or Thea?” Demanded Oliver

“All three of us are dating” Revealed Laurel

“No, you both are going to break up with Thea” Demanded Oliver

“You can’t control her life forever, Oliver. Nor can you control mine or Barry’s. We are happy together and don’t need your blessing” Stated Laurel

“You both are too old for her” Stated Oliver

“Let me make my own decisions” Stated Thea from the doorway

“No, you are dating either of them” Stated Oliver

“I don’t say who you can date. And we could always move to Central. I am not that little girl that was here when you went on the Gambit, Oliver. I can make my own decisions, and suffer the consequences” Argued Thea

“If this is about Roy” Started Oliver

“No, it is about trust. You and Roy broke it and I love Laurel and Barry. I don’t care if you accept it or not.” Stated Thea

“This isn’t over” Stated Oliver as he stormed out

“I think it is” Exclaimed Thea

“I thought you were asleep?” asked Laurel

“I was almost asleep, but Barry’s speed woke me up. I was trying to go back to sleep but Ollie’s yelling woke me up. I guess we will need to reschedule our date” Stated Thea as she yawned

“I guess we will, but you both need your sleep. I will be in a bit” Stated Laurel

“Don’t wait too long” Stated Thea suggestively

“You are too tired for all of that” Retorted Laurel

“You never know” Stated Thea


	10. The Arrow and the Director: Oliver / Lyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Diggle get divorced after Lyla arrests Felicity, Diggle leaves the team. Oliver and Lyla grow close during that time. Diggle eventually comes back to get back together with Lyla, but is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen a sequel to The CSI and the Businesswoman or a standalone

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Lyla and Diggle’s marriage had busted apart shortly after Felicity had been arrested by Argus. Diggle saw that Argus should not have arrested Felicity at all and lead to their divorce. Oliver was working at his company that he had gotten back recently. Diggle had left the team after the divorce, in part because Oliver let it happen. It had been about a year after they got divorced, and Diggle was coming back and hoping to regain his position in Team Arrow and patch things up with Lyla. Diggle entered the arrow lair to see Lyla and Oliver talking

“Johnny” Stated Lyla coldly as she noticed him

“Lyla, Oliver” Stated Diggle

“Diggle, what are you doing here?” Asked Oliver

“I was wondering if my position was still open?” asked Diggle

“Well, it is “Started Oliver as Diggle released that Lyla was wearing a ring, that wasn’t him

“You are remarried?” asked Diggle shocked

“Engaged actually, and I happened two days ago. I wasn’t going to wait for you a third time, Johnny. You left me with our daughter and didn’t nothing to help. All you cared about was Felicity” Stated Lyla

“Who is it?” Demanded Diggle

“It doesn’t matter, you aren’t going to change my mind” Stated Lyla

“Who is it, Oliver?” Demanded Diggle angrily as Lyla and Oliver shared a look

“It is me” Shared Oliver as Diggle decked Oliver

“How could you?” Exclaimed Diggle

“Diggle” Warned Lyla

“It is fine. It just happened. I was filling in the whole in your daughter life that you left. Me and Lyla grew close and started dating” Explained Oliver

“I will not let this happen” Stated Diggle

“Too late, we are engaged and there is nothing you can do about it. Nor will I let you be a part of our daughter life” Stated Lyla

“You can’t do that” Exclaimed Diggle

“I can, you gave me full custody with no visitation during our divorce, remember” reminded Lyla

“This isn’t over” Stated Diggle as he stormed out

“I think it is” Stated Lyla as Oliver’s phone ringed

“Who was it?” asked Lyla after Oliver got off the phone

“Barry needs some help” Stated Oliver sighing

“Well, I will go pick up Sara in the meantime.” Stated Lyla

“I will try to make it quick” Stated Oliver

“I know you will, I love you” Stated Lyla

“I love you too” Stated Oliver


	11. Stuck in the Past: Barry / Kendra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of ending up in 2001 when Barry traveled back to the 1950s. When Kendra ends up in the 1950s she runs into Barry.

(Location Unknown) – 1950s

The Wave rider had accidently left, Sara Lance and Kendra Saunders in the past after being chased by Chronos. After both Sara and Kendra were both sure that the Wave rider was not coming back. Kendra turned to Sara.

“I guess we are stuck here” admitted Kendra

“I guess we are” Stated Sara as she started walking away

“Wait where are you going?” asked Kendra

“Away” Admitted Sara

“Don’t you think that we should stay together?” suggested Kendra

“No” Stated Sara

* * *

(Central City) Diner – 1950s

Kendra had made her way to Central City, and developed an identity for herself as Kendra Summers. She was in a diner about three months later, she was looking around and saw someone that reassembled Barry Allen. She was hesitant to walk up to him, but something told her to do it. She walked up to his table.

“Excuse me, is your name Barry Allen?” asked Kendra nervously as the man starred at her

“Why don’t you sit down?” suggested the Man as Kendra compiled

“It is, how do you know that name?” demanded the Man

“Uh …. I don’t know” lied Kendra

“You are a terrible liar” Stated Barry

“Are you from the future too?” Whispered Barry

“Yes, you don’t know me?” asked Kendra

“Should I?” asked Barry

“What year is it for you?” asked Kendra

“May 2015” Admitted Barry

“Right, for me it was early 2016. My name is Kendra Saunders. We meet in late 2015, why don’t we catch up somewhere else?” asked Kendra

“I have just the place” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s 1950s apartment

Barry had paid his bill and led Kendra to his apartment, ushered her inside and closed the door.

“I don’t want to tell you much about the future, let just say you help me out with something with Oliver a little bit after we meet” Stated Kendra

“How did you get stuck here?” Stated Barry

“I leave for a … mission that involves the event that you and Oliver help me with. What about you?”  
Asked Kendra

“I was going back in time to save my mother, however I lost concentration and accidently ended up here, I am not fast enough to travel back” Stated Barry sadly

“You do get back, if that is any consolation” admitted Kendra

“It kind of is” admitted Barry

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s 1950s apartment – four months later

Barry had suggested that they stay together to make sure that the villain that was after Kendra didn’t get her. Kendra did move into Barry’s apartment and give him vague tellings of what was happening and mentioned the whole thing with Carter being her soulmate. Kendra was drunk one night, and was a little more talkative.

“So he tells me that we are soulmates and find each other in each life. I just don’t know if I love him like that” admitted Kendra

“Maybe, he is the one for you” Suggested Barry

“What like Iris was for you? She married that Eddie guy. Maybe you should move on.” Suggested Kendra

“Maybe I do say something that convinces her” Stated Barry

“If this already happened, I lived it believe me. It doesn’t happen, you should move on” Stated Kendra

“Then how about we move on together?” suggested Barry after a moment of silence

“Right now?” asked Kendra

“In the morning, when you are not drunk” admitted Barry

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s 1950s apartment – next morning

Kendra woke up in her bed with a massive headache, she got up and went to the kitchen and saw that Barry was cooking breakfast.

“Good Morning” Stated Kendra

“Morning” Stated Barry quickly

“Is everything alright?” asked Kendra Concerned

“Everything is fine … just fine” Stated Barry quickly

“Barry” Pressed Kendra

“What do you remember from last night?” asked Barry

“I remember talking about Carter, and …. Oh” Stated Kendra

“Yeah” admitted Barry softly

“Listen, we can give it a try. I like you and we could see where it goes” admitted Kendra

“I guess we can see where it goes” admitted Barry

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s 1950s apartment – a year and a half later

Kendra and Barry were having a day where they relaxed when there was a knock at the door. Kendra got up to answer it, she looked through the peephole and saw Ray, and Rip standing on the other side. She turned to Barry and mouthed, future visitor to Barry. He nodded and went to the bedroom, and Kendra opened the door.

“Kendra, is that you?” asked Ray

“It is, come on in” Stated Kendra as she let them in

“What took you both so long to get here?” asked Kendra

“Gideon said that you were somehow important to the timeline. Do you know why?” asked Rip

“I don’t” Lied Kendra

“Great, then let’s go” Stated Rip

“Wait, I need a few minutes. Can you wait here” Stated Kendra as Rip eyed her

“Someone else is here, isn’t there?” Stated Rip

“Yes there is, I think you both should stay out here” Suggested Kendra

“Who is it?” demanded Rip as Kendra went over to his ear and whispered something

“I see …. Go ahead” stated Rip as Kendra left the room

“Who is it?” asked Ray

“Someone important” admitted Rip

“It is your time right?” asked Barry sighing as Kendra walked back in

“It is, I am sorry but we can’t take you with us” Stated Kendra sadly

“It is okay, I almost feel fast enough.” Encouraged Barry

“I know, you don’t have to wait for me” Admitted Kendra

“I will, I love you. Just don’t take too long” Stated Barry as he kissed Kendra

“I will not” Stated Kendra

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs - 2015

Barry had eventually got fast enough to travel through time, and remembering that he had a total of a minute and a half to get back, he tried to time it just right. Luckily he arrived right after he left, he zoomed into the cortex and stopped the particle accelerator. Before zooming back down where Wells was waiting, and knocked him back out.

“That was … fast” Stated Cisco shocked

“What just happened?” asked Joe

“Get him back in the pipeline, then I will explain” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Team Flash was gathered in the cortex staring at Barry who was pacing around.

“Barry, what was that back there?” asked Caitlin

“As you know, I was going back in time to save my mother and … “Started Barry

“That literally just happened” Interrupted Iris

“For you maybe, I accidently went to the past and was stuck there” Revealed Barry as everyone was silent

“For how long?” asked Cisco

“Two years” admitted Barry

“You were stuck there for two years? What did you do?” asked Stein curiously

“Nothing bad, but I can’t share right now” admitted Barry

“Are you going to?” asked Joe

“Eventually” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two months later

“Are you alright, you have been down recently? Is it about Eddie and Iris’s wedding” asked Caitlin as it was only her and Barry in the cortex

“It isn’t about them, it is about my time in the past.” Stated Barry sighing

“Why can’t you tell us?” asked Caitlin

“It is complicated” Stated Barry

“That is what you keep saying” Argued Caitlin

“Well it is, I learned some stuff about our future. Not a whole lot but something’s. I have to let these things happen or it will not happen” admitted Barry

“You meet someone from the future?” Guessed Caitlin

“You could say that, but you can’t tell anyone” admitted Barry

“Your secret is safe with me” stated Caitlin

* * *

(Time Zone) Waverider - 2016

The Legends had just vanquished Vandal Savage three times, Kendra had gotten injured and was being checked up by Gideon.

“Congrulations Ms. Saunders, you are two months pregnant” Stated Gideon

“Pregnant?” asked Ray surprised as Carter glared at her

“Who is it?” demanded Carter

“It is no one on the Waverider, and I choose him over you” Stated Kendra

“Two months ago, you were stuck in the past …. You meet someone” Theorized Ray

“And if I did” Stated Kendra shrugging

“We are supposed to get together, not you and whoever you meet” Exclaimed Carter

“Tough, we got stuck together in the past and fell in love” admitted Kendra

“It wasn’t me” Stated Sara as Ronnie and Stein shared a look

“Oh” Exclaimed Stein as he figured it out

“Who is it?” demanded Carter

“I am not going to tell you” Stated Kendra as Carter stalked his way over to Kendra but Sara knocked him out before he could

“Thanks” Stated Kendra

“It is no problem” Stated Sara

“Now who is it?” asked Ray

“Ray” Hissed Sara

“Well, I assume you want to leave now?” Interrupted Rip

“I do” Stated Kendra

* * *

(Central City) Allen Household- 2016

Barry Allen was in front of Zoom who had his father in the position, ready to kill him. As Zoom was about to phase his hand through Henry. He was hit in the back of the head, knocking him out. Before anyone could blink, Barry flashed Zoom into the pipeline before returning and hugging Kendra.

“Thank you” Stated Barry

“I couldn’t stand by and let it happen” Assured Kendra

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Team Flash was meeting in Star Labs, after Barry came and shared the story of what happened, and leaving with Kendra to talk in private.

“What do you think Kendra wanted to talk about?” asked Joe

“I don’t know. I thought she was with the Legends” admitted Cisco

“Maybe they knew it was going to happen and stopped it” Suggested Cisco

“He looked almost relieved to see her” stated Caitlin

“She did save his father from Zoom” Reminded Cisco

“I mean, the look that he gave her while the two of you were dating.” Reminded Caitlin

“What are you talking about?” asked Cisco confused

“You didn’t see the look that he gave her. It was the look that he gave Iris before Eddie” Admitted Caitlin

“And you didn’t tell me?” asked Cisco surprised

“I thought that you knew” Shared Caitlin

“No, but I thought she was with that Carter dude?” asked Cisco

“I don’t know” admitted Cisco

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

While the rest of Team Flash were talking in the cortex, Barry and Kendra were talking in the time vault.

“I am so glad that you are back, I missed you” admitted Barry

“I did too, but we have to talk” stated Kendra

“It isn’t bad news is it?” asked Barry afraid

“No. Firstly Vandal Savage is officially gone.” Shared Kendra

“That is great” Exclaimed Barry

“It is, and I learned that I am two months pregnant” Revealed Kendra

“Pregnant? ….. That is great news” Stated Barry excited

“I glad that you feel that way, what about your team?” asked Kendra

“We tell them, the truth” revealed Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Joe, Caitlin and Cisco were in the cortex, when Kendra and Barry walked in. Barry was holding Kendra’s hand.

“I have something to tell you” admitted Barry

“Is everything okay?” asked Caitlin concerned

“Yeah, it is” admitted Barry

“Then what … “Started Joe

“I am two months pregnant and Barry is the father” admitted Kendra as everyone was silent

“You both dated when we were?” Exclaimed Cisco

“Nothing happened while she was dating you, Cisco. I swear. When I was stuck in the past, I ran into Kendra and we dated. ” Admitted Barry

“Then why did you let her date me, if you loved her?” asked Cisco

“I didn’t know that she was going to date you. I meet her for the first time in the past. We both knew that the relationship could not end up passing. I didn’t know if it was a side effect of me time traveling or not” Argued Barry

“He is right, I hadn’t dated Barry. From my perspective at that point. I didn’t mean for your heart to be broken like that” Stated Kendra

“I guess I can get over it. And Congrulations to you both” Stated Cisco

“Yeah, Congrulations” Stated Caitlin

“Thank you” Stated Kendra

“Are you going back with the Legends?” asked Caitlin

“No, I am staying here” Stated Kendra with a smile


	12. Brotherly Confrontation: Barry/Thea/Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea leaves Starling one night after an argument with Oliver. Oliver eventually tracks her down to Star Labs.

(Central City) Star Labs

Oliver had arrived at Star Labs, in an effort to find his sister. Thea had left Starling one night after a rather intense argument. Thea had stormed out of the Arrow lair and Oliver thinks that she need time to cool off. He went to the loft the next morning and saw that all her stuff was gone, and a note saying that she left and wasn’t coming back. Felicity had been unable to track her down and months went by and nothing was heard about her. Last night however, was the first lead he got. A report from Central that a red archer was seen with Flash and Frost. Oliver knew that it wasn’t Roy because he was still on the run and assumed that it was Thea. When he finally arrived at the cortex, he saw Caitlin working on a computer, she turned when she heard someone enter.

“Oliver” Stated Caitlin coldly

“Caitlin, where is Barry?” asked Oliver, deciding that he would talk to Barry instead of asking Caitlin

“Out” Stated Caitlin hostilely

“Do you know when he will be back?” asked Oliver

“Why should i …. “ Started Caitlin as a flash was heard and Barry was standing in the cortex

“I came as soon as I got your message” Stated Barry

“Oliver” Stated Barry coldly as he noticed him

“Barry, where is Thea?” demanded Oliver

“Why should he …” Exclaimed Caitlin angrily

“Cait, I got this. And doesn’t our friend need you right now” Stated Barry

“Right” Stated Caitlin as she left the cortex

“So?” Demanded Oliver

“She is here, but she doesn’t want to see you” Explained Barry

“You can’t keep me from her” Stated Oliver coldly

“I am not keeping her from you, she simply doesn’t want to see you” Stated Barry

“You should have told me that she was here” Declared Oliver

“I was, but I talked to her about your argument. To think that we used to be friends” Stated Barry sadly

“Wait do you mean used to be friends?” Demanded Oliver

“Thea told me what happened, and how it was your fault.” Revealed Barry

“You don’t know the whole story” Exclaimed Oliver

“Don’t i? I know that you gave Malcolm Merlyn the League on a silver platter. After everything he had done. That he nearly destroyed Seattle before the American Government gave into his demands. That you knew what was going on and did nothing. That man sentenced you to the island, almost destroyed the glades and led to the death of Sara. Face it, Oliver he played you. Don’t worry he will not be in charge of the League for much longer” Revealed Barry

“What are you planning?” demanded Oliver

“I plan on ending the league once and for all, something that you should have done a long time ago” Declared Barry

“The league is necessary” Declared Oliver

“What? Did you just say that a league of killers in necessary?” asked Barry shocked

“They keep the bad guys in line” Growled Oliver

“By killing them? You aren’t on the island anymore. There are other ways” Explained Barry

“I want to see my sister” Growled Oliver

“I told you … “Started Barry as a voice interrupted from the doorway

“Ask and you shall receive” Stated Thea from the doorway, she was holding Caitlin’s hand which Oliver noticed

“Thea” Stated Oliver

“What are you doing here?” Stated Thea

“I was worried Thea” Stated Oliver

“Sure you were” replied Thea sarcastically

“I may not seem like it, but I do care” Exclaimed Oliver

“Where was that care when you were lying to me about being the Arrow” Retorted Thea

“I was trying to protect you” Retorted Oliver

“And how did that go?” Retorted Caitlin

“Stay out of this” Growled Oliver

“Why should she? She has been there for me then you have been recently” Retorted Thea

“Listen, you have had your time. We are leaving to go back to Starling” Demanded Oliver

“Am I a child again? No I am an adult and can make my decisions” Retorted Thea as Caitlin started to Killer Frost and she started to stalk towards Oliver

“Caity, please don’t” Pleaded Thea as Frost stopped

“Are you two dating?” asked Oliver angrily

“And so what if we are dating?” Dared Thea

“She is too old for you” Retorted Oliver

“And if what I was dating both?” Dared Thea

“Thea” Hissed Barry

“What is the truth” Stated Thea

“Barry” Growled Oliver angrily

“It just sort of happened, Oliver.” Explained Caitlin

“And I am not breaking up with either of them” Declared Thea

“They are both … “Started Oliver

“I don’t care, you aren’t going to make me do anything.” Declared Thea

“This isn’t over” Stated Oliver as he stormed out angrily

“That went well” Stated Barry awkwardly

“I knew he would show up after I revealed myself. I just wish it went better” Stated Thea sighing

“Well, I think that we should have a date tonight to take our mind off of it” Stated Caitlin

“I guess that could work” Stated Thea


	13. Awkward Conversations: Barry/ Samantha Clayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver asks Barry to run the DNA of William Clayton and Barry has something to reveal to Oliver about that.

(Central City) Star Labs - 2015

Oliver Queen had just come back from talking to Samantha Clayton about her son, William. Samantha had revealed that she had meet William’s father two months after their affair. Oliver was unconvinced and taken a piece of his hair to test. He had come to Star Labs to have Barry test the DNA and not to let Felicity know. He would tell her when he knew exactly that he was right. He walked into the cortex and saw that Barry was working on something.

“Oliver” Greeted Barry as he saw Oliver enter

“Barry, can I talk to in private” asked Oliver

“No one else should be here right now. Caitlin and Cisco are visiting Family, and Iris and Joe are at work” Revealed Barry

“Can you run this DNA against my own” Asked Oliver as he passed a Ziploc containing a piece of hair

“Alright, it should take some time though” Stated Barry as he took the Ziploc as he prepared his test as Oliver waited

“Do you think that you have a child?” asked Barry after he let the DNA be tested against Oliver’s

“I had an affair in college, and she told me that she was pregnant but later told me that she lost the baby. She has a son now, about that age” Revealed Oliver

“Does Felicity know?” asked Barry

“I want to be certain, the mother denies that it is mine” admitted Oliver

“May I ask who the mother is?” asked Barry awkwardly

“Samantha Clayton” Revealed Oliver as Barry was shocked

“You know her?” asked Oliver after noticing the look on Barry’s face

“Yeah, I do. It is …. Complicated but I guess it got more so now” admitted Barry sighing

“How so?” demanded Oliver

“Samantha was right when she told you it wasn’t yours …. “ Started Barry

“It is yours? Are you sure?” asked Oliver surprised

“Of course I am sure” Retorted Barry Angrily

“How do I know that you are telling the truth” retorted Oliver as there was a ding

“Here, look for yourself” Retorted Barry as he shoved the results at Oliver, who read it

“I am sorry, Barry. I kind of assumed” Stated Oliver

“Apology accepted” Stated Barry

“How …. How did it happen?” asked Oliver

“Well, one night I went to a bar when I was nineteen. I got a little drunk and the next thing I know I woke up in a hotel room with Samantha. We parted ways and five months later she tracked me down and told me that she was pregnant. We talked about it and I decided to keep it to myself. I was unlisted on the birth certificate so no else would know. I am still there for him” revealed Barry 

“I never expected you to be the one to have a baby from a one night stand” Stated Oliver

“I was drunk” Retorted Barry

“So no one else knows?” asks Oliver

“The only one that knew was my father. I guess I have to tell the others soon” admitted Barry

“You don’t have to do it on my account” Stated Oliver

“Well, it is partly because of you. And partly because me and Samantha have decided to get back together. We dated when William was still a baby but she said that she didn’t want to hold me back, I was still in college at the time. I said that I wanted to try dating again, and she agreed” admitted Barry

“Well I hope it works out for you” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Central City) West Household – two days later

Barry had asked Joe if they call meet at his house, and Joe agreed after Barry said that he had an announcement to make. Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Iris and Joe were all gathered for Barry to arrive.

“I wonder what his announcement is?” asked Iris

“I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with Oliver. He came by and spoke to Barry and Barry literally ran out of the building. Didn’t come back the whole night” Stated Caitlin as there was a knock at the door, and Joe went to answer it

“I didn’t know that you would be bringing guests?” asked Joe surprised

“I hope it would be fine” Stated Barry

“No it is okay, I am Joe” Stated Joe

“I am Samantha Clayton and this is my son, William” Stated the Woman as they entered the house

“I have to go to the bathroom” Stated William

“It is upstairs to the left” Stated Joe

“Thank you” Stated William as he went upstairs

“Before we start, no talk of what happens at Star Labs” Stated Barry

“Uh … okay I guess” Stated Cisco confused

“Samantha, this is Cisco, Caitlin, Wally and Iris. Everyone this is Samantha and her son William” Introduced Barry

“It is nice to meet you” Stated Caitlin

“You too” Stated Samantha as she sat next to Barry

“So what is your announcement?” asked Caitlin

“We have to wait for William” Supplied Barry

“So Samantha what do you do?” asked Iris

“I am a lawyer” Revealed Samantha as William came back down and went to Barry and sat on his lap

“Um, Barry you do know that he is sitting on your lap” Stated Cisco, nothing that Barry doesn’t really get along with kids

“I am fully aware, Cisco” Stated Barry

“So your announcement?” asked Caitlin as Barry rubbed the back of neck

“Well you see … what happened was … I um” Started Barry as Samantha sighed

“What Barry means to tell you is that William is our son” Revealed Samantha as everyone was shocked

“Barry is that true?” asked Joe after he got over his shock

“It is” admitted Barry

“How?” asked Iris

“Can someone take William upstairs?” asked Samantha not wanting her son to hear their conversation

“Sure, Hi I am Wally do you want to see your dad olds room?” asked Wally

“Of course” Stated William as he followed Wally upstairs

“Me and Samantha meet when I was nineteen, I was at a bar … “Started Barry

“A bar?” Exclaimed Joe

“It was the anniversary of my mother’s death” Defended Barry

“Anyway, we had a one night stand. Five months later I found Barry and told him. We agreed to keep it a secret.” Revealed Samantha

“Wow” Stated Caitlin

“Why not tell us sooner?” asked Iris upset

“I wanted to but I was kind of embarrassed at the time, and the longer it went on … “Trailed off Barry

“Did you dad know?” asked Caitlin

“Yeah, I took William to meet him once” admitted Barry as Samantha took Barry’s hand

“Why tell us now?” asked Joe

“We are getting back together” Revealed Barry

“Back together?” asked Cisco confused

“We dated a little bit after William was born. It wasn’t a mess break-up. I didn’t want to hold Barry back and it wasn’t like I cut him out of William’s life” Admitted Samantha

“Well, at least I got a grandchild to spoil now” Laughed Joe


	14. The Canary, the Meta-human and the Alien: Barry/Kara/Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soulmate Au featuring Barry/Kara/Sara

It is said when a person turns sixteen they get a tattoo somewhere on their body that leads to their soul mates. The tattoos are in black and white until the soul mates meet each other. Usually it is two people who have tattoos but very rarely there are people that have two marks.

* * *

(Midvale) Early 2003

Kara Zor-El had just landed on Earth to discover her cousin, that she was sent there to protect, had grown up without her and even found his soul mate. One Morning, Kara had went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror spotting two soul mate marks. One on her left shoulder, which was a lightning bolt. The other was on her right hip, and it was something she didn’t recognize, so Kara went looking for Eliza.

“Kara honey what is wrong?” asked Eliza

“I don’t know what this Mark means” Stated Kara as she pointed to the one that she didn’t recognize

“Let me … This is a Canary. It is a bird, an animal that know for flying around. I had not even thought that you might have already got your mark, I guess since …” Stated Eliza

“Marks” Kara corrected

“What?” asked Eliza in surprise

“I have a second mark, a lightning bolt on my shoulder” Stated Kara as she showed the other tattoo to Eliza

“This is very rare, I haven’t seen anything like this before” Stated Eliza

“At least … at least I get the comfort to know that I still have a soulmate” Stated Kara

* * *

(Starling City) December 25, 2003

Sara was excited, today was the day that she received her soulmate tattoo. Just as she was going into the bathroom to look at her marks, she saw Laurel waiting for her.

“Are you excited?” asked Laurel

“Yeah, I can’t wait” Stated Sara as she entered the bathroom

She looked in the mirror spotting a mark on her upper chest near her shoulder which was a lightning bolt.

“So what is it?” asked Laurel

“A Lighting bolt” Stated Sara as exited the bathroom to show Laurel as Laurel starred at her

“Uh … what is wrong?” asked Quentin as he came up stairs

“She has two” Admitted Laurel

“Two what?” asked Quentin

“Two Marks, one near her shoulder and the other near her hip” Revealed Laurel

“What is the other one?” asked Sara

“A big S” Stated Quentin

“I have two soul mates?” asked Sara

“I Guess so” Stated Laurel who was still in shock

* * *

(Central City) March 14, 2005

“Barry, hurry up.” Stated Iris as she and Joe waited outside of the bathroom for Barry to reveal his soulmate tattoo

“I just found the second one, so be patient” Stated Barry

“What do you mean, the second one?” asked Joe surprised

“I have two tattoos. A Bird, on right shoulder. And the letter S on my back left shoulder” Stated Barry as he opened the bathroom door

“You have two tattoos?” asked Iris

“You don’t believe me? See for yourself” Stated Barry as he showed her

“What are the odds of that, you have two?” asked Joe

“I wonder when I will meet them?” asked Barry

“I don’t know, but doesn’t that S one look like the Superman’s emblem?” asked Iris

“I don’t know maybe, but I doubt that Superman is one of my soulmate” Stated Barry

* * *

Time Skip

It was many years later and the lives of Kara, Sara and Barry changed. Sara Lance take in the footsteps of her father and becomes a detective for the SCPD. She especially works hard after her best friend, Oliver Queen was lost on his family’s yacht. Barry Allen goes to college and gets a job at the CCPD as a CSI, working with his adopted dad, Joe West. Kara Danvers went to college too and got a degree in Journalism and moved to Central and got a job at Cat-Co Worldwide media.

* * *

(Central City) CCPD – 2014

Sara was walking into the CCPD after she was sent there to retrieve a murdered who fled Starling and was captured in Central City.

“Excuse me, I am looking for Detective Joe West” Asked Sara to the first person that she saw in the precinct

“Oh, he is out on a crime scene right now.” Stated Barry

“Do you know when …. “ Stated Sara as one of her marks burned, signaling that that she might one of her soulmates, Barry had a look of shock on his face.

“I am Sara Lance” Stated Sara

“Barry Allen” Introduced Barry

“Well, it looks like we are soulmates” Stated Sara

“It looks like that way” Stated Barry smiling

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – a year later

After finding out that they were soulmates, Sara decided to transfer to the CCPD. Barry had got struck by the lighting that came from the Particle Accelerator and went into a three month coma. Sara had decided to protect Central City as the Canary when Barry was in his coma. As a way to cope with the feeling that her soulmate was in a coma. Barry has been taken in by Harrison Wells at Star Labs and was looked after by Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Barry became the Flash shortly after he discovered that he had powers. He and Sara had taken the mantle of protecting Central City. Currently, they were inside Star Labs.

“It was reckless” Argued Sara

“I can heal you know” Argued Barry

“One day you that will come back to bite you” Argued Sara

“I will be alright” Argued Barry

“What if one day you don’t come back” Argued Sara

“I am sorry, I will try to be more careful” Stated Barry as he saw the look on Sara’s face

“Thank you” Stated Sara as she hugged Barry

“If they are soulmates, how can they argue so much” Complained Cisco where he and Caitlin were a little bit away from them

“You do know that they have another soulmate, one that is supposed to balance this out” Retorted Caitlin

“Wait, I didn’t know that they have another soulmate” Exclaimed Cisco a little too loudly

“Quiet down, and yes they do. Sara had it covered up when he was in his coma. But as his doctor I was informed” Revealed Caitlin

“Watch it be another superhero” Suggested Cisco

“I don’t think we could handle that” Stated Caitlin

“Uh …. I think you might be right” Stated Cisco

* * *

(Central City) DEO – Late 2015

“Kara, you are never going to believe this” Stated Winn as he caught up with Kara after she stopped an Alien attacking Central City

“What?” asked Kara

“Well, I was reading the newspaper from Central City News. I know but the article was very interesting, and I couldn’t pass it up” Revealed Winn

“What was it about?” asked Kara curiously

“Well, it says that the Canary and the Flash are supposedly soulmates” Revealed Winn

“What? Are you sure? “asked Kara shocked

“Yeah, do you want to see for yourself, here take a look” Stated Winn as he handed her the newspaper and Kara speed read it

“I … I got to go, see you later” Stated Kara as she rushed out

“Hey Winn, have you seen Kara?” asked Alex

“Uh, yeah I was showing her this newspaper article … “Started Winn

“The Point?” asked Alex impatiently

“Right, it was an article saying that the Canary and Flash are soulmates” Stated Winn

“Are you sure?” asked Alex surprised

“Yeah, why?” Asked Winn

“I got to go” Said Alex as she too left

“Why is everyone leaving” Stated Winn as Alex caught up with Kara just as she was going to leave

“Kara” Tried Alex

“I don’t want to talk, I lost my chance with either of them” Stated Kara with tears in her eyes

“You haven’t been rejected Kara, they haven’t even met you” Stated Alex

“I just feel jealous, she met him first.” Stated Kara

“You shouldn’t feel jealous. I am sure that both of them will be happy to have you” Comforted Alex

“I guess, I just don’t know what to say to them” Stated Kara sadly as she stopped crying

“We can figure that out” Stated Alex

* * *

(Metropolis) Clark’s apartment

Alex and Kara had talked about how to go about talking to Flash and Canary. She was reculant to actually take Alex advice, which was to show up at their base, but they rarely stayed at the scene so she couldn’t just ask to talk to them, alone. However, Winn had reminded her that Clark and Flash were friends and teamed up on occasion. So here Kara, making a surprise visit to Clark to get his help. Kara knocked at the door, and Clark answered it.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” asked Clark surprised

“Can I come in?” asked Kara nervously

“Of course” Stated Clark as he let her in

“Clark, who is at the door?” asked Lois as she entered

“Hey Lois” Stated Kara

“Kara, it is good to see you” Stated Lois

“So what brings you by?” asked Clark as Lois shot him a look

“I need your help with something” Stated Kara as she sat down on the couch

“Oh?” asked Clark intrigued

“It is about my soulmates” Revealed Kara

“You meet them already?” Guessed Lois

“No, but I have a feeling of who they are but … “Started Kara

“Wait they?” asked Lois surprised

“I have two marks” Revealed Kara

“Who are they?” asked Clark

“The Flash and Canary” Revealed Kara as Lois and Clark were shocked

“Are you sure?” asked Clark

“I think so” admitted Kara

“And you want me to arrange a meeting?” asked Clark

“Please” Stated Kara

“Okay, I will try to get into contact with the Flash.” Stated Clark

“Thank you” Stated Kara

“Wait, if you operate in the same city. Haven’t you meet before?” asked Lois confused

“You would think so, but I only started a month ago.” admitted Kara

“Do you want to meet them both?” asked Clark

“I do” Stated Kara

“Okay, I will just warn you that Canary is probably not going to give the most welcoming greeting” Warned Clark

“Oh” Stated Kara sadly

“I am sure it will work out” Suggested Lois

“I hope so” admitted Kara

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs Hanger

Clark had contacted the Flash and ask for Flash and Canary to meet him at some location in Central City, Flash had chosen a Hanger that was a little ways away from the city, When Clark and Kara arrived, they saw that the door was unlocked and entered and saw Flash waiting by a computer with the Canary watching the door.

“Superman, I see you brought a guest” Stated Flash

“Yes, I want you to meet my cousin Supergirl” Stated Clark

“So you do have family” Stated Canary coldly

“Um …. About that” Stated Clark as he laughed as Canary glared at him

“What do you …… oh” Stated Flash as he released what she was talking about

“It is nice to meet the both of you finally” Stated Kara

“You too, now Superman get lost. We will have words about this later” Warned Canary

“Right, I will leave you to it” Stated Superman as he gulped and flew out

“My name is Kara Danvers” Stated Kara as the Flash took off his mask, revealing a man with brown hair and green eyes

“Barry Allen” Stated Flash as Canary took off her mask and wig to reveal a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes

“Sara Lance” Revealed Canary

“How about we get to know each other” Suggested Sara

“If it like the night we meet then … I don’t want to relive that” Stated Barry as shuddered

“You couldn’t hold your liquor that is why” Revealed Sara

“I know a place that we can get drunk at, if you can’t now” Suggested Kara

“Oh Joy” Stated Barry sarcastically

“You know it a tradition” Stated Sara

“Whose tradition?” asked Kara

“It is a Lance tradition” Revealed Sara

“Then shall we go, after we change of course” Stated Barry

“Of course” Stated Kara

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – next morning

“So Barry texted you last night about something coming up after his meeting with Superman and that he would be late this morning?” Questioned Caitlin as she and Cisco were alone in Star Labs

“Yeah, but I didn’t see anything on the news about it” Revealed Cisco

“Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be” Stated a man from the doorway

“Geez, Oliver you scared me” Stated Cisco as he shrugged

“Is Sara around?” Questioned Oliver

“Uh, I assume that she is coming in later today. She and Barry were helping Superman with something and Barry said that … “Started Caitlin

“There is she is, coming in with Barry … and a blonde woman” Stated Cisco as he looked at the cameras

“A blonde woman?” Questioned Caitlin confused

“Yeah” Revealed Cisco

“Do you know her?” asked Oliver

“No” Stated Cisco as Barry, Sara and the unnamed woman entered the Cortex

“I didn’t know that you could hold your liquor so well, Sara” Stated the Woman

“A perk of hanging out with a Queen that is for sure” Stated Sara

“Is that a complement Sara?” Teased Oliver

“Ollie? What are you doing here?” asked Sara

“It was slow in Starling so I came by for a visit” Revealed Oliver

“Who are you?” asked Cisco

“Cisco” Hissed Caitlin

“No it is alright. Kara, this is Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Oliver Queen. Guys this Kara Danvers, Sara and I soulmate” Revealed Barry

“It is nice to meet you all” Stated Kara

“You too” Stated Oliver, Cisco and Caitlin

“So do you live in Central?” asked Caitlin

“I do actually, I work at Cat-Co Worldwide media …. And I am Supergirl” Revealed Kara as Cisco and Caitlin were shocked

“You are Supergirl” Stammered out Cisco

“That is right” Revealed Kara

“What are the odds of that? All of the main heroes in Central City as soulmates?” asked Caitlin

“I don’t know” Stated Sara

“Heroes? You do know that I am a hero too” Retorted Cisco

“I said Main Heroes” Argued Caitlin

“Well, there is something that you should know Kara …. I am the Green Arrow” Stated Oliver

“Wow” Stated Kara

“I only tell you because I trust Sara and Barry and you are there soulmate” Supplied Oliver

“Why don’t you get out of here for today, we can handle it” Suggested Caitlin

“If you are sure” Stated Barry

“I am, and Congrulations” Stated Caitlin

“Thanks” Stated Sara as they left

“You just had to jinx it didn’t you” Exclaimed Caitlin

“What do you mean by that?” asked Oliver

“Cisco here said watch there soulmate be a hero too” Revealed Caitlin

“At least maybe there argument will not be as often” Stated Cisco

“There is that” Stated Caitlin

* * *

(League Watchtower) Meeting room – sometime in the future

Hal Jordan was looking at a furious Canary and Flash. Hal had tried to hit on Supergirl, knowing that no information about her soulmate was released to the public. Vibe and Frost were standing somewhere in the background with Cisco smirking, knowing what was coming.

“I would leave her alone if I was you” Growled Canary

“I am sure that he didn’t mean anything about it” Tried Supergirl

“I would give up while you are ahead” Warned Hawkgirl

“I did, and what does it matter to you. It is not like you are soulmates. Flash is your soulmate” Stated Hal not heeding the warning that were fully evident

“Canary, Supergirl and I are all soulmates” Snapped Flash

“What … the news said that you and Canary are soulmates” Stammered out Hal

“You know how rare having two soulmates are? If we released that then it would practically reveal our identities? So yes we didn’t reveal it to the media” Snapped Canary

“But …. But” Started Hal as he saw that Supergirl eyes started turning red, which signified that she was going to use her laser vision

“I am sorry, I will not try anything again to any member of the league” Pleaded Hal

“Apology accepted, but don’t let it happen again” Stated Supergirl

“I tried warning you” Stated Hawkgirl

“I didn’t expect them to be soulmates” Exclaimed Hal

“I was talking about Superman” Retorted Hawkgirl as Hal looked and saw Superman glaring at him angrily

“Oh” Stated Hal

“You should watch your mouth next time” Stated Hawkgirl as she walked away


	15. The Speedster and the Amazon: Barry/ Diana Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris West and Kara Danvers enlist the help of Team Flash to get Barry to date either of them, little did they know that Barry was already dating someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Wonder Woman is not apart of the Arrowverse but i wanted to try my hand at the pairing.

(Central City) Star Labs Cortex

Iris was holding a meeting in the cortex with Cisco and Wally, the meeting was on a way to get Barry to date her, and little did Iris know that Kara was holding a similar meeting in the Time Vault

“I tried talking to him, but he admitted that he wasn’t in the mood to date right now” Stated Wally

“Wasn’t in the mood to date? What does that even mean? He hasn’t date in nearly two years” Exclaimed Iris

“I asked him if he was interested in anyone, he just shrugged” admitted Cisco

“Maybe he is dense” Suggested Wally

“Nah, he dated Linda and Patty in the past.” Corrected Cisco

“Another one of these meeting” Stated Ralph sighing as he walked in

“Yes, so leave” Stated Iris

“I can’t, Barry asked me to look into this case. Caitlin already kicked me out of the time vault” Shared Ralph

“Then you can help us” Stated Iris

“And get in between Wonder Woman and Barry, no thanks.” Laughed Ralph as he thought back to a conversation that he heard about three months earlier

_Flashback_

_Watchtower – three months earlier_

_Ralph was listening in on a conversation between Superman, Wonder Woman and Barry as they were about to leave a meeting of the Founder of the Justice League._

_“So Wonder Woman, do you want to out to dinner some time?” asked Superman_

_“No thank you, Superman” Politely Declined Wonder Woman_

_“Oh come on, I know this place … “Started Superman_

_“She doesn’t want to go, let it go Superman” Exclaimed Barry in a rare moment of angry as he glared at Superman, a glare that could rival Batman’s_

_“I um am sorry, Wonder Woman.” Stated Superman as he literally ran out of the room_

_End Flashback_

“They are just best friends” Argued Iris

“Keep telling yourself that” Laughed Ralph as he went to the computer and started typing

“Where is Barry anyway?” asked Cisco

“Oh, he was hanging out with Wonder Woman today” Shared Ralph

“They aren’t dating” Exclaimed Iris

“Believe what you want” Stated Ralph

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs Time Vault

As Iris was holding a meeting about getting Barry to date her, Kara was doing the same thing with Alex and Caitlin.

“Don’t listen to Ralph, he doesn’t know what he is talking about” Suggested Caitlin

“I mean it makes sense, they do spend a lot of time together” Theorized Kara

“They are just best friends that is all” Reassured Alex

“What about what J’onn said about not getting in between them” Argued Kara

“I am sure that he doesn’t mean anything by it” Stated Caitlin

“I guess” Stated Kara

“Now, why don’t you just ask him on a date” Suggested Alex

“I agree with Alex, it is not going anywhere unless you take the first step” Stated Caitlin

“I guess, where is he right now?” asked Kara

“Hanging out with Wonder Woman” admitted Caitlin

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs Cortex

Everyone was in the cortex waiting for some action, Kara had told them that things were slow in National City and that she wanted to see what Barry was doing. Things were slow, that was until Barry came walking into the Cortex.

“Hey, guys” Stated Barry

“Hey” replied everyone

“Kara what are you doing here?” asked Barry as Kara sped over and hugged him

“I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out” Stated Kara as she broke off the hug

“Well, maybe later. I need to talk to Caitlin about something, privately” Shared Barry

“I thought that you were hanging out with Wonder Woman” Asked Caitlin confused

“I was, but I need to talk to you about something” Stated Barry

“You and Wonder Woman’s date got interrupted” Joked Ralph as Barry Blushed, which everyone noticed

“You and Wonder Woman aren’t dating are you?” asked Iris afraid as Barry rubbed the back of his neck

“Wait you are dating?” Exclaimed Kara

“Yeah, we are” Admitted Barry softly

“I knew it” Exclaimed Ralph as Iris and Kara turned away

“How?” asked Barry as he turned to Ralph

“That founders meeting three months ago” Shared Ralph

“Was it obvious?” asked Barry

“Possibly” Stated Ralph shrugging

“How long?” asked Iris afraid

“A year. During our vacation to Greece” Shared Barry

* * *

(Greece) – A Year Earlier 

Barry was surprised when Diana had invited him on a trip to Greece, he of course accepted and got Wally to watch Central when he went with her. It culminated in a night in Athens where they were overlooking the city.

“Barry, I assume that you want to know why I invited you along” Stated Diana

“It isn’t for my good looks isn’t it” Joked Barry

“Actually that is part it” admitted Diana as Barry was shocked

“I knew the moment that I meet you that you were different that the others. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you” admitted Diana

“I think that I fell in love with you too” Stated Barry as he leaned in and gave Diana a kiss on the lips that she returned

“We can’t tell the league yet” Stated Diana after they broke the kiss

“They don’t have to know” Stated Barry

“Good” Stated Diana smiling

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Caitlin

“We were, but we are afraid of what would happen in the League because of it” admitted Barry

“And I am sorry for leading the both of you on. I tried to get you to move on” admitted Barry to Iris and Kara

“You were the one that had J’onn take to me” Guessed Kara

“I didn’t know that he did, I was referring to the talks that we had about moving on” Shared Barry

“Oh, right” Stated Kara

“I hope we can still be friends, Kara” Stated Barry

“Of course, it will take me some time to get over this. But we will still be friends” Stated Kara

“Thanks Kara” Stated Barry

“Is that you set me up on that blind date” Exclaimed Iris

“It was” Shared Barry

“Sooner or later you will come to your senses” Stated Iris as she stomped out of the room

“I think that we will be going” Stated Kara

“It was good seeing you both” Stated Barry as Kara and Alex left

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” asked Caitlin

“Well …. “ Stated Barry

* * *

(League Watchtower) Founder Meeting Room – a week later

The Founding members of the Justice League which consisted of the Green Arrow, Flash , Green Lantern ,Batman , Superman , Wonderwoman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl. Were just finishing a meeting at the Watchtower.

“I have an announcement to make” Stated Barry right before everyone was going to leave

“Oh?” asked Hawkgirl

“Wonder Woman and I are dating” Revealed Barry as everyone except Batman, J’onn and Green lantern were shocked

“That is a funny joke” Laughed Green Lantern

“It isn’t a joke, we have been dating for a year now” admitted Wonder Woman

“I never expected this” Stated Superman as he got over his shock

“There is something else, I am pregnant” revealed Wonder Woman as everyone was shocked

“Congrulations” Stated Batman

“You knew already?” asked Barry shocked

“Yep, didn’t know she was pregnant but I knew that you were dating. You confirmed by suspicious with that incident three months ago” Shared Batman

“I am dreaming” asked Green Lantern

“No, you are not. And Congrulations to the both of you” Stated Oliver

“Yeah, Congrulations” Stated Hawkgirl

“Congrulations” Stated J’onn and Superman

“Thank you” Stated Barry and Diana


	16. Prison Visits: Barry/E2_Laurel     Oliver/Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry is in prison for supposedly killing Clifford Devoe, Earth 2 Laurel starts to pay him visits. As Caitlin pays visits to Oliver when he is in prison.

(Keystone City) Iron Heights

Barry Allen, who was an inmate in Iron Heights for supposedly killing Clifford Devoe, was surprised when he was brought into a room to talk to his lawyer. When he entered the room he saw Laurel Lance waiting at the other table.

“You can leave us please” Stated Laurel

“It is customary for a guard to stay when an inmate is talking to a guest” Stated the Guard

“I am his lawyer, does Lawyer-Client privilege not meaning anything to you?” argued Laurel

“Well um …. “ Stated the Guard

“Then get out or I will report you” Stated Laurel

“If that is what you want” Stated the Guard left leaving only Laurel and Barry

“What are you doing here?” asked Barry

“What does it look like, I am here to get you out of here” Stated Laurel

“But why? I locked you for months and forgot about you.” Stated Barry shocked

“Well I did deserve it, I do wish the conditions had been better. And you had a lot on your plate at the time. Plus we both know that you are innocent. “Stated Laurel

“How did you hear about it?” asked Barry

“The idiot blonde mentioned your case and I looked at it, they railroaded you. The evidence wasn’t conclusively nor did they prove motive the only thing that they had going for them is that your prints was on the knife and you were discovered with the body” State Laurel

“We already tried that in court” asked Barry

“No, I read the court minutes. Not once did your lawyer talk about motive or the inconclusive evidence” Stated Laurel 

“So you can get me out of here?” asked Barry hopefully

“I will certainly try” Stated Laurel

* * *

(Slabside) Visiting Room

Oliver was taken out of his cell by several guards and brought into a room, where he saw the last person he expected to see in front of him, Caitlin Snow.

“You have an hour” Stated the guard as he left

“Caitlin, what are you doing here?” asked Oliver

“I came to check on you, Barry would of but I assume you heard” Stated Caitlin sighing

“I did hear that he got convicted too” Stated Oliver

“We are working to get him out, all of us expect Iris” Stated Caitlin

“I’d imagine that she would have been the first one to try to get him out” Stated Oliver

“She believes that he did it” Stated Caitlin 

“I see” Stated Oliver

“But enough about that, how are you holding up in here?” asked Caitlin

“Well enough I suppose, trying to find a way to be released legally” Stated Oliver

“There are no cameras, as far as they are concerned I am your personal physician sent by Diggle to see how you are holding up” Stated Caitlin

“Smart” Stated Oliver

“We thought so, if I could make a suggestion, why don’t you go after the FBI Agent, I heard she was corrupt” Stated Caitlin

“She was, but if I didn’t confess then she was going to arrest the entire team” Stated Oliver

“Well, Diggle told me that she threatened you son too.” Stated Caitlin

“She did” admitted Oliver

“You could say that she threatened your son, causing you to confess. By the way, that was Frosts idea not mine” admitted Caitlin

“That wouldn’t work, I have no way to prove it” Stated Oliver

“What about … “Started Caitlin

“Why are you so dead set on getting me out?” asked Oliver

“You don’t deserve to be here, all you did was protect your city and this is your reward, getting stuck in prison. It doesn’t seem fair” Stated Caitlin 

“It is my punishment for all of the lives that I took” Stated Oliver

“You did it to survive or protect your city” Stated Caitlin

“It doesn’t matter, I broke laws even though it saved lives.” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Keystone City) Iron Heights – a week later

Laurel and Barry were once again sitting in a room to talk.

“So how is the case coming along?” asked Barry

“I got the evidence and had it sent off to a private lab. But that is not why I wanted to talk to you” Stated Laurel

“Oh?” asked Barry surprised

“I noticed that your wife had been distancing herself from you since your trial” stated Laurel

“Is that bad for your case?” asked Barry concerned

”It does have some relevance but it truly doesn’t matter compared to the evidence, that isn’t why I brought it up” Stated Laurel

“Then why did you?” asked Barry confused

“I know that you visited Earth 2 and saw your doppelganger. And how he was married to Iris” Stated Laurel

“I did” Stated Barry

“You don’t know the whole story, about that marriage. It was a marriage of greed” Stated Laurel

“What? “asked Barry surprised

“Your Earth 2 doppelganger was rich, ridiculously so. He only worked as a CSI as a form of public service. Earth 2 Iris only married him for his money” Stated Laurel

“How do you know this?” asked Barry

“Iris and I used to be friends, and she used me to get your doppelganger to fall in love with her. She only cares about herself, even now she doesn’t care about you. She isn’t doing anything to get you out of here, she is only distancing herself from you. Has she visited once?” Stated Laurel

“No” Stated Barry sadly

“I also heard that she let you stay in the speed force six months and didn’t even want to get you out? If it was my finance stuck in there, I would work as fast as possible to get him out. Not play the waiting game” Argued Laurel

“I do see your point, but we are married” argued Barry

“Then you obviously married the wrong person, have a think about that. See you next week” Stated Laurel as she left leaving Barry alone to think

* * *

(Keystone City) Iron Heights – three days later

Cisco was surprised when Barry had the prison contact him asking to come talk, Cisco was in one of visitor room with Barry and a Guard.

“How are you holding up?” asked Cisco

“I could be better, I suppose” Stated Barry

“How is Iris?” asked Barry as Cisco winced

“She … is still believing that you actually did it. We are working on getting you out of here” Stated Cisco sadly

“Can you be honest with me? “Asked Barry

“About your chances? “Asked Cisco

“No. I want your opinion on my relationship with Iris. No holding back” Stated Barry

“Are you sure that you want that?” asked Cisco gently

“I do” Stated Barry

“Right you can tell me to stop at any point. I don’t think that she loves you like you love her. I remember you told me that she said that she would have picked Eddie regardless of what the future said. That should have raised some red flags. You could argue that she moved on, but she only saw you that way you did when she saw your cool side. And I think that she only loves your cool side. Plus when you went on your … sabbatical, she didn’t want you to come back sooner. If I hadn’t done anything then she would have be fine letting you be away. Plus the time that she showed off her ring less finger after you had gotten into a fight. Plus since you began dating you have been distancing yourself from me and Caitlin.” Ranted Cisco

“Thank you for your honesty” Stated Barry softly

“No problem, can I ask what brought this on?” asked Cisco

“I just been thinking about I guess” Stated Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Watson Apartment – two days later

FBI special Agent Samanda Watson was walking inside her apartment after a day at work, she turned and saw someone else in her apartment.

“I wouldn’t reach for that weapon if I was you” stated the other figure

“Or what?” Dared Samanda

“I will freeze your arm off” Stated the woman

“Who are you?” demanded Samanda

“You can call me Frost, and you are going to answer all of my questions or the previous offer still stand” Stated Frost

“No way” Stated Samanda as she reached for her gun but Frost shot an icicle which knocked the gun out of her hand

“We could have done this the easy way, I guess not” Stated Frost as she froze Samanda legs and arms into place only leaving her head

“It is so cold” Stammered out Samanda

“Answer my questions and I will let you go” Stated Frost

“Never” Stated Samanda

“Then I guess we wait, I have all day. You don’t though, eventually you will go into hypothermic shock. I assume you know what that means” asked Frost

“I’ll answer your stupid questions” Stated Samanda knowing that she didn’t have much of a choice

“Good, and just know that I can tell when you are lying. My first question is …. “Stated Frost

* * *

(Slabside) Visiting Room – two days later

“So, Frost might have did something” Stated Caitlin as she and Oliver meet again in the room

“What did she do?” asked Oliver

“She paid that FBI Agent a visit, and got her to confess to the courts that she framed you” Stated Caitlin nervously

“What?” asked Oliver shocked

“Yeah, it hit the news this morning. She went and confessed to framing you, I don’t know what Frost did to get her to do that. She must have blocked my memories” admitted Caitlin

“Do you know why Frost did it?” asked Oliver as Caitlin blushed

“She …. Um thought that you would be good for me. I have a crush on you” Stated Caitlin as she was blushing bright red

“So Frost visited and probably tortured a FBI Agent because you have a crush on me?” asked Oliver skeptically

“Yes” admitted Caitlin nervously

“I see” Stated Oliver

“I didn’t do it to get into your pants.” Exclaimed Caitlin

“Look, after this is sorted out we can talk more about it okay?” asked Oliver

“Alright” Stated Caitlin

* * *

(Keystone City) Iron Heights – a day later

“So the evidence came back, and I can say that it proves that you didn’t do it” Stated Laurel as she and Barry meet in the visiting room in Iron Heights

“We already knew that” Argued Barry

“We did, but now we can prove it.” Stated Laurel

“Why was Devoe so careless? He wanted me out of the way but left sloppy evidence” Stated Barry

“It gets rid of his body and you temporarily at the same time, he wants you to get out” Guessed Laurel

“Well, I guess I will have to deal with him after I get out” Stated Barry

“Right, so I am going in front of the courts tomorrow to get them to look at your case” Stated Laurel

“How long until I get out?” asked Barry

“If things go the way I like, three weeks maybe” Stated Laurel

“I thought about what you said last time” stated Barry

“Oh?” asked Laurel curiously 

“I think that I want to divorce Iris” Revealed Barry

* * *

(Slabside) Prisoner Transfer – a week later

Oliver was being escorted out of Sladside after the evidence from Agent Watson became public, and in return for Oliver not suing the FBI, he was released and give a public apology with the blame being shifted on Agent Watson.

* * *

(Keystone City) Iron Heights – a month later

Barry was being escorted out of Iron Heights by two guards, and stopped at the front desk and retrieved his belongings, before being escorted outside where Laurel was waiting.

“Thank you, for everything” Stated Barry as he hugged her

“It was nothing” Stated Laurel

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – next day

Team Flash was working on how to stop Devoe and get Barry out of Prison. When Caitlin turned and gasped and who was standing in the door way, everyone turned to see it was Barry.

“Hey guys” Stated Barry as Caitlin ran up to him and gave him a hug which Barry returned

“How did you get out?” asked Cisco

“A lawyer friend of mine was working the case, they managed to get the entire case thrown out and is even suing them for their conduct in the case” Stated Barry

“When did you get out?” asked Ralph

“Yesterday, sorry I didn’t tell you guys” Stated Barry

“It is fine, I am just glad that you are out of prison.” Stated Iris

“Oliver got of prison too, about a month ago” Stated Caitlin

“I might have to pay him a visit soon” Stated Barry

“What is that in your hand?” asked Ralph as he noticed a folder in his hands

“Iris West consider yourself served” Stated Barry as he passed the folder to her as she opened it and read it

“Divorce papers. We can work this out Barry” Exclaimed Iris as everyone else was shocked, they had not been expecting this, well maybe Cisco

“No we cannot. You believed that I actually murdered him, which I didn’t. And you were ready to reveal my identity to the whole world when it wouldn’t have solved anything.” Stated Barry

“I will not sign them” Stated Iris

“Doesn’t matter, I will just contact my lawyer. I am sorry Iris but it is over” Stated Barry

“It is not over, you just need time to readjust. Find me when you change your mind” Stated Iris as she left

“I know that we talked about your relationship but I wasn’t expecting this” Stated Cisco

“I learned that she wasn’t the one for me” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Caitlin’s apartment – four months later

Caitlin was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Oliver standing on the otherside.

“Can we talk?” asked Oliver

“Sure, come in” Stated Caitlin as she let him inside

“Felicity and I got divorced” admitted Oliver

“I wasn’t expecting that” Stated Caitlin surprised

“It wasn’t because of you” Stated Oliver

“Then why did you?” asked Caitlin

“Well, many things. She sent my son away, I know that she had the best intentions but she didn’t even run it by me. Plus our relationship wasn’t at the best place since we got married. And she admitted that she still loved Ray. We were drifting apart and I don’t want to be in a strained marriage. So we divorced four months ago” Revealed Oliver

“I don’t know what to say” Stated Caitlin

“Look, it might be too soon. But would you go on a date with me sometime?” asked Oliver

“Sure, but I want to take it slow” Stated Caitlin

“If that is what you want” Stated Oliver

“It is” Stated Caitlin smiling

* * *

(Central City) Barry’s Loft – next morning

Barry didn’t know how this had happened. He and Laurel had continued to hang out after him getting out of prison and finalizing his divorce with Iris. Last night, they had went to a bar and gotten drunk and he vaguely remembering him saying that he found her gorgeous and making out with her which lead to them going back to his place.

“I see you awake” Stated Laurel

“Yeah” Stammered Barry

“Oh, don’t be like that. I like you too, I know that you were drunk last night but I wasn’t. I know it might be too soon but we can take it at your pace” Stated Laurel

“I guess we can give it a try” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – three weeks later

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were all at Star Labs after successfully capturing the latest Meta.

“I need to tell you both something” Stated Caitlin

“Is everything alright?” asked Barry concerned

“Everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you that me and Oliver are dating” Revealed Caitlin

“Are you happy?” asked Cisco

“I am” Stated Caitlin smiling

“I guess I have something to tell you both too, me and Laurel are dating too” Stated Barry

“How did that happen?” asked Caitlin surprised

“She was the one that helped get me out, we kind of grew close after I got out” Stated Barry

“So first Caitlin starts dating Oliver and then you are dating Laurel? Why is prison so good for starting relationships?” Complained Cisco

“I think it was just isolated cases and technically we were both innocent” Stated Barry

“Maybe it was that Caitlin and Laurel stood by side proving your evidence and falling in love during the way” Stated Cisco

“It didn’t happen like that” argued Caitlin

“Yeah, and isn’t that a bit cliché?” Stated Barry

“Isn’t the whole person getting divorced and then getting with their lawyer, a bit cliché?” retorted Ralph as everyone turned to see Ralph standing in the doorway

“How long were you standing there?” asked Caitlin

“Oh I heard all of it” Stated Ralph

“Of course you did” Stated Barry sighing


	17. Awkward Family Dinner: Oliver/ Nora Darhk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen goes to meet his girlfriend’s, Nora Darhk, parents. It is sure to be awkward.

(Starling City) Darhk Mansion

Oliver didn’t know how he got himself into these situations. Oliver somehow meet and eventually start dating Nora Darhk, of all people. And somehow their relationship was going steady that was until Nora suggested that she introduce Oliver to her parents as her boyfriend. Seeing as Oliver had killed her father, it was sure to be a rough and awkward family meeting. Oliver and Nora were pulling into the mansion.

“I can see that you are nervous” Stated Nora

“I am not looking forward to this” Stated Oliver

“I know that you and my dad have bad blood … “Started Nora

“Bad blood? We tried to kill each other” Corrected Oliver

“I am sure you both can work past it. He doesn’t run Hive and hasn’t tried to take over the world … recently” Stated Nora

“I will try to behave” Stated Oliver

“That is all, I ask” Stated Nora as she gave him as kiss on the cheek as they got out of the car and knocked at the door

“I am glad that you … both made it” Stated Revue Darhk as she noticed who was beside her daughter

“You didn’t tell them?” Whispered Oliver

“Nope” Whispered back Nora

“Of course you didn’t” Stated Oliver sighing

“Mr. Queen what are you doing here?” Demanded Revue

“Ollie, is my boyfriend. You know the one that I wanted you to meet” Stated Nora

“Why don’t you both come in then” Stated Revue with a strained smile on her face

“Is Nora and her boy ….. Oh you got to kidding me” Stated Damian as he walked into the living room and saw who Nora brought home

“I will leave the two of you to be acquitted, I want to talk to my daughter for a second” Stated Revue as she dragged Nora out of the room leaving only Damien and Oliver

“So what is your plan here Oliver? Use my daughter to get back at me” Stated Damien

“No this isn’t a ploy to get back at you, Nora and I are in love. I didn’t even know she was your daughter until way after we were dating” Stated Oliver

“You did kill me before” Stated Damien

“You were trying to destroy the world, and were too dangerous to be left alive” Stated Oliver

“And now?” asked Damien

“I promised Nora that I would behave, and you haven’t tried anything. Yet” Stated Oliver

“I will trust you with her for now, but break her heart then you will regret it” Threatened Damian

“I get the message” Stated Oliver

“Come to the table the both of you, Dinner’s ready” Ordered Revue from the kitchen

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Darhk Mansion – an hour and a half later

Dinner was a little awkward but at least Revue was giving Oliver a chance unlike Damien, Nora whispered that he would come around eventually. They had said their goodbyes about an hour later.

“I think that went well” Stated Nora

“Speak for yourself, it surely was awkward “Stated Oliver

“At least my dad didn’t attack you” Stated Nora

“Yet” admitted Oliver

“You still have that tattoo right? Then you should be fine” Stated Nora

“That isn’t really comforting” Stated Oliver

“That is my family for you” Stated Nora shrugging

“It is a good thing that I love you” Stated Oliver

“I love you too” admitted Nora


	18. The Jester and the Chemist: Barry / Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley needs someone to protect her after she leaves the Joker, Poison Ivy suggests the Chemist.

(Legion of Doom Headquarters)

Harley Quinn had managed to get herself in the Legion of Doom, and was looking around with Poison Ivy who also got accepted. They saw many villains entering and leaving the Legion after a meeting.

“I hope that you are not getting back with the Joker” Stated Poison Ivy

“You know that I will not” Stated Harley

“We both know that he is going to try something” Stated Poison Ivy

“I know” Sighed Harley

“Well, if it isn’t Poison Ivy and Harley” Stated Joker as he came up behind them

“Joker” Hissed Poison Ivy

“So Harley, when are you coming back to Gotham” Demanded Joker

“I am not” Declared Harley

“Oh you will, unless you want me to come after you.” Threatened Joker

“Try your hardest” Sneered Poison Ivy

“You don’t scare me, I will give you a week or else” Stated the Joker as he walked away

“You aren’t doing it” Stated Poison Ivy

“What other choice do I have? The only people that scare him are Batman or Lex Luthor” Argued Harley

“There is someone else, it is someone in the Legion of Doom” Revealed Poison Ivy

“Who?” asked Harley

“They call themselves the Chemist, operates in Starling.” Revealed Poison Ivy

“Why is the Joker afraid of him?” asked Harley curiously

“Well, from what I heard the Chemist came to Gotham and ran into Joker. This was when you were stuck in Arkham. The Chemist nearly killed the Joker and almost beat Batman. Rumors say that if it wasn’t for Robin then the Chemist would have won. No one knows who they are, they never been caught” admitted Poison Ivy

“How will I get him to help me?” asked Harley

“Well, I heard they are in the market for a rare plant, one that I have. All we got to is make a deal” Proposed Poison Ivy

“It could work” Stated Harley

* * *

(Legion of Doom Headquarters) – A couple of days later

A couple of days, later Poison Ivy had managed to run into the Chemist and ask to talk to him alone.

“Ivy” Stated the Chemist coldly

“Chemist, I have an offer for you” Stated Poison Ivy

“Oh?” asked the Chemist intrigued

“I heard that you are after a special plant, one that I have.” Stated Poison Ivy

“What do you want for it?” asked the Chemist

“You know Harley right?” asked Poison Ivy

“You mean Joker’s ex-girlfriend? I am aware” Stated the Chemist

“She needs protection from the Joker” Revealed Poison Ivy

“And you expect me to babysit her? No can do, I have a big plan coming.” Stated the Chemist

“Then you will get that plant you want, it is a shame. The other one is held by Lex Luthor, and I know that you wouldn’t dare go after him” Stated Poison Ivy

“You put me in a tough place, you know that right” Stated the Chemist

“Oh I know” Stated Poison Ivy smirking

“Fine, she can stay with a friend of mine. I assure you that I will look after her but I have an identity to upkeep and if Harley Quinn is around, it will raise some alarms” Revealed the Chemist

“I guess that is acceptable, if anything happens to her then you will answer to me” Said Poison Ivy

“I know, so bring her around Starling at this address, two days from now, at 10pm” Stated the Chemist as he passed her a piece of paper

* * *

(Starling City) Safehouse – two days later

Poison Ivy had contacted Harley and gotten her to the address that the Chemist had given her, they were awaiting for the Chemist appearance.

“How do you know that he is going to show?” asked Harley

“Well, he will want this Plant and since Luthor is the only other that has it, I doubt that he that suicidal” Stated Poison Ivy

“And she is right” Stated the Chemist as he made himself known

“So you are the Chemist” Asked Harley

“Indeed, do you have your part of the deal?” asked the Chemist

“Yes, she will give it to you once she is situated” Stated Poison Ivy

“If it is a trick, just know that I will come to Gotham after you” Threatened the Chemist

“Oh I know” Stated Poison Ivy

“Are we going to some sort of safehouse?” asked Harley

“Sort of, here are some clothes changed into them” Ordered the Chemist

“Why should I?” Dared Harley

“Because I have an identity to maintain and I am not letting you ruin it” Stated the Chemist coldly

“Fine” Stated Harley

* * *

(Starling City) Apartment

The Chemist had led to her an apartment, which surprised her that it was actually a nice place. It was kind of average apartment. The Chemist had gone into another room and changed, while Harley had a look around. She had given him the plant as soon they had arrived. A young man with brown hair, and green eye walked out of the bedroom.

“Who are you?” Demanded Harley

“Don’t play dumb, Harley” Stated the Man

“Chemist” stated Harley surprised

“Surprised?” stated the Man

“Kind of” Stated Harley as she shrugged

“How do you think that I managed to not get caught? No one expects me” Stated the man

“So what do I call you?” asked Harley

“Barry” Stated the man

“Barry, do you expect me to stay in her all day?” asked Harley

“No, you can go commit crimes if you wish. Just don’t bring attention to me or my apartment. And here take this” Stated Barry

“What is this?” asked Harley as she was passed something

“A tracker, so I can find you easier if something happens” Stated Barry

“Right” Stated Harley

* * *

(Starling City) Museum

“So remind why you need my help?” asked Harley as she and the Chemist meet on a rooftop near a Museum

“The Arrow got a friend in the city, and the window to steal this is tight. You help me steal it and you can take whatever else you want” Stated the Chemist

“Who is his friend?” asked Harley

“Nightwing, he arrived a few hours later” Revealed the Chemist

“How do you know this?” asked Harley

“I have sources instead the Arrow’s operations” Stated the Chemist

“Let me guess, another reason that you haven’t been caught” Stated Harley sighing

“Yep, I can’t afford to fail in my mission” Stated the Chemist

“Mission?” asked Harley

“It isn’t important right now” Stated the Chemist

“Right, so let get ready” Stated Harley sighing

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – a few hours later

Oliver Queen and Dick Grayson were back at the Arrow Lair after failing to catch the Chemist or Harley at the Museum.

“How did they know I was here? I just got here” Stated Dick

“I don’t know, we always check for bugs” Stated Oliver

“Well maybe, someone on your team is in contact with the Chemist. Who knew I was here?” asked Dick

“My entire team, and none of them would tell him. We have been trying to catch him for about two years now. And now he is working with the Joker” Stated Oliver

“I don’t think that he is working with the Joker, the Chemist nearly killed the Joker about six months ago, and Harley hasn’t been working with the Joker either” Stated Dick

“Either way we need to stop them” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Starling City) Apartment

“Dang it” Exclaimed Barry as he stormed into the apartment 

“What is wrong?” asked Harley

“The Arrow is starting to question my loyalty, and he is expects me to be in headquarters for the next week while the last thing I need is going to be in town” Exclaimed Barry

“I could fill in for you, in exchange for something” Stated Harley

“What do you want?” asked Barry surprised

“Kill the Joker” Stated Harley as Barry thought for a minute

“You have a deal, but let me teach you some of my moves so he knows that it in fact the Chemist and not a pretender” Stated Barry

“Let’s get started” Stated Harley

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – two days later

“You happy now Oliver, I can’t believe that you believed that I was a villain” Exclaimed Barry

“You are never here when the Chemist attacks, what was I supposed to think” Argued Oliver

“I never officially joined your team, nor do I want to. I am only here when you need my chemical expertise. I have a life out of this, Oliver” Stated Barry

“I know Barry, but I have to look at this objectively” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Starling City) Warehouse

Harley had managed to store the item that she had stolen at a safe location and just as she was about to go back to the Apartment, she was ambushed by the Joker and some of his goons. And she was knocked out.

“Let us see who it is under the mask” Stated the Joker as he took off the mask

“Well, if it isn’t Harley. Take her boys” Ordered the Joker

* * *

(Starling City) Warehouse

Barry had arrived back at the apartment and discovered that Harley had not returned. The Tracker showed her a warehouse downtown. He took his backup suit and was about to go after her before a communication came through the Legion of Doom line, it was from the Joker.

“Chemist, I have Harley and you will pay for interfering.” Stated the Joker

“And I will make you end, painful” Stated another Man

“Oh … that is right. My friend the Reverse Flash has a bone to pick with you” Stated the Joker as he laughed

“You have two hours don’t be late” Stated Reverse Flash

* * *

(Starling City) Rooftop

“What do you want?” demanded Oliver as he was summoned by the Chemist

“I need your help” Stated the Chemist

“The only help you are getting is being taken into Iron Heights” Stated Oliver as he aimed an arrow at the Chemist

“Not if it was the location of the Legion of Doom Headquarters” Offered the Chemist

“What do you want?” asked Oliver

“The Joker took Harley Quinn, and the Joker has … a friend and I can’t beat them both. Help me get Harley and let the both of us go, then I will tell you the location” Stated the Chemist

“What is stopping me from calling the League and taking all of you in?” Questioned Oliver

“The Legion of Doom, Headquarters remain a secret. I know that it is more tempting for a whole headquarters of super villains then just four” Dared the Chemist

“Fine, but this better not be a trick” Stated Oliver

“Good, shake on it” Suggested the Chemist

“Fine” Stated the Arrow as they shake hands

* * *

(Starling City) Warehouse

“Oh … so you did come. You will pay for taking Harley from me ha ha ha ha” Stated the Joker as he faced the Chemist

“I think that I will be walking out of here with her, and sadly you will not be” Stated the Chemist

“I don’t think so, Chemist. You will pay for what you did” Hissed Reverse Flash

“I doubt that, you know that I am not stupid enough to come alone against either of you” Stated the Chemist

“You brought Ivy? She hardly scares me” Laughed Reverse Flash

“It wasn’t her” Stated Arrow as he jumped down from his perch

“Well this is interesting, but it doesn’t matter.” Stated the Reverse Flash as everyone prepared to fight, the Chemist reached for his bow staff, the Joker had his knife, and Arrow had his bow ready

“I’ll take the speedster” Stated the Chemist

“Then the Joker is mine” Stated Arrow as he approached the Joker and started fighting as the Chemist fought the Reverse Flash

“Nothing can kill me, you should know this” Dared Reverse Flash

“Maybe in the past, but I remember our last encounter.” Stated the Chemist

“You don’t have it, it is destroyed” Hissed Reverse Flash

“I don’t have it, but I have something similar” Stated the Chemist as he produced a dagger and stabbed the Reverse Flash who was powerless to stop him

“How?” Exclaimed the Reverse Flash

“I remade it, stole everything to make it. I knew that you were going to come back at some point” Revealed the Chemist

“It is over” Stated the Chemist as he stabbed Reverse Flash killing him as he threw a vial on the floor which caused everyone else to pass out, as he made his way over to the Joker, took his knife and stabbed him in the heart, leaving the knife in his chest. He left a flash drive in the Arrow pocket before going to retrieve Harley and leaving

* * *

(Starling City) Apartment

Harley woke up to discover that she was back in the apartment, and Barry was sitting next to her.

“I am glad that you are awake” Stated Barry

“What happened?” asked Harley

“The Joker got an enemy of mine, and kidnapped you. I got the Arrow to help rescue you, and I killed the Joker and my enemy.” Stated Barry

“He is dead?” asked Harley shocked

“I told you I would, stabbed right through the heart” Stated Barry

“Thank you” Stated Harley as she got up

“It is no …. “ Started Barry as Harley gave him a kiss on the lips that Barry returned

“I could get use to this” Stated Harley

“Me too” Stated Barry

* * *

(League Watchtower) – A few hours later

“You just blindly trusted him?” asked Batman as the founding members meet after Oliver had revealed what had previously occurred

“He had information, and I couldn’t hardly pass up on it” Stated Oliver

“You could have let us know” Argued Batman

“And pass up on this opportunity? It was four villains of the entire legion of doom” Argued Oliver

“At what cost? The Joker and Reverse Flash dead?” Argued Wonder Woman

“I know it isn’t ideal but, the Chemist had not killed before. I had no idea that he would” Argued Oliver

“Was he at least honest with his end of the bargain?” asked Superman

“He did, left a USB that checks out” Stated Oliver as he loaded it up, showing a location of a base in the swamp

“I don’t like how we got it, but we have to act fast” Suggested Batman

* * *

(Starling City) Apartment – A month later

Harley and Barry were currently in Barry’s apartment as a medical station was set up, with Barry laying on a bed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Harley

“I do, I need to remove the piece of Ciracad’s blade … to get my powers back. That was what all the theft was for. To find a way to make the blade and to remove it” Revealed Barry

“And what about us after this? I am a villain” Countered Harley

“I don’t know, that depends on you. I will not turn you in, if you promise not to use my identity against me” Offered Barry

“I guess I can give being a hero a try for now, now let’s start this surgery” Caved Harley

* * *

(Central City) Rooftop – Several Months Later

Barry and Harley were atop one of the rooftops in Central City, where they moved to several months ago.

“So Captain Cold is at it again, Flash” Stated Harley

“Well I guess we better stop here, Jester” Stated Barry


	19. Not a Replacement: Savitar/Red Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth 38, Red Daughter runs into Savitar in a bar.

(Earth 38) Central City: Bar – sometime in 2017

Red Daughter was in one of her disguises looking around at a bar as Alex was in the middle of a meeting and told her to go out for a bit. She noticed someone that looked familiar to her sitting in the back of the bar, with a drink in his hand. The curiosity got the better of her and she went to his booth, he noticed her and turned to her.

“Why don’t you sit down?” stated the Man

“Maybe I shall” Stated Red Daughter as she sat down

“You took your time getting here” Stated the Man

“I am sorry, but I am sure this is the first time that we meet” Stated Red Daughter

“Well, time travel is complicated, don’t you agree Red Daughter” Replied the Man as she was momentarily shocked

“Red Daughter?” asked Red Daughter as she acted confused

“I know who you are, there is no use lying” Retorted the Man

“I didn’t know Barry … “Started Red Daughter

“Savitar, my name is Savitar.” Interrupted the Man

“Savitar, what brings you here?” asked Red Daughter

“Well, you of course.” Stated Savitar

“Me?” asked Red Daughter confused

“Yes, you see that we are alike. The throwaways of the original that no one cares about” Retorted Savitar

“I am not a throwaway” Retorted Red Daughter

“Do you expect Lex Luthor to keep you around after he gets what he wants? He is using you to get rid of Supergirl, then your usefulness is up” Explained Savitar

“He wouldn’t” Retorted Red Daughter

“You think that he really wants to bring the Soviet Union back to glory? He is a rich capitalist who is only concerned about himself. He is the very thing that you are fighting against. And for arguments sake that he did, it would probably cause a war that ends a lot of lives” Retorted Savitar as Red Daughter was silent

“Perhaps you are right.” Stated Red Daughter

“Well, then why don’t we give him a little justice?” Stated Savitar

“Let, Supergirl deal with it. We will be a little busy” Stated Red Daughter

“Oh?” asked Savitar

“Yeah, with this” Stated Red Daughter as she kissed Savitar which Savitar returned

“I wasn’t expecting this so soon” Stated Savitar

“Well, if you know a private place … we can continue this” Stated Red Daughter seductively

“Hmmm … I do know a place.” Stated Savitar as he led Red Daughter out of the bar, opening a new chapter in their lives

* * *

(Earth 38) Central City: Hotel Room – next morning

Savitar and Red Daughter were sleeping on the bed when Red Daughter’s phone went off, sensing that Savitar was sound asleep she answered the phone

“Red Daugher where are you?” Questioned the man on the other side of the phone

“With company at the moment, Alex” Revealed Red Daughter

“Well hurry up and get back here, the plan is almost ready” Ordered Lex

“I don’t think so” Retorted Red Daughter

“What? Get back that is an order” Retorted Lex

“I am done being your pawn … and don’t think that I am an idiot …. I know that you plan to get rid of me when my usefulness is up … oh and I let Supergirl known about your plans … good luck with that “Stated Red Daughter as she hung up

“Who was that?” asked Savitar

“Oh, it was Lex …. Wanted me to come back” Revealed Red Daughter

“Oh?” asked Savitar

“I told him no and may have told him that Supergirl knows about his plans” Revealed Red Daughter

“You didn’t tell her did you?” asked Savitar

“No, but like I said last night. Let her deal with it. I have something better now” Stated Red Daughter

“And who would that be?” asked Savitar suggestively

“You” Stated Red Daughter as they started to make out again


	20. 31st Century: Barry Allen / Imra Ardeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crisis on infinite Earth happens earlier, and Barry disappears to the future and returns several years later with a wife.

(Central City) Justice League HQ – 2021

Barry Allen disappeared during the Crisis on Infinite Earth when he was fighting the Reverse Flash, while everyone else was taking out the Anti-Monitor. The Justice League which was founded after the Crisis and were currently meeting to deal with Kryptonian world killers who had just appeared. Kara and Mon-El had called the Justice League to help. The Daxamite invasion had been stopped by all the heroes gathering to stop them, without using a lead bomb. The Justice League were having a meeting as someone talked into the building and Oliver turned to see a woman, a man, and someone in what looked like a flash suit.

“Who are you?” Demanded Oliver as the man in his flash suit took off his mask

“It has been a while, Ollie” Stated the Man

“Barry?” asked Oliver surprised

“We thought you were dead” Exclaimed Caitlin

“He got stuck in the future” admitted the Woman

“And who you are?” asked Oliver

“I am Imra otherwise known as Saturn Girl and this is Brainy” Revealed the Woman

“Are you here to stay?” asked Cisco

“No, I have to return to the future eventually. We are only here to help you” Revealed Barry

“Help us with what?” asked Sara

“The World Killers” Revealed Imra

“The what now?” asked Kara confused

“Kryptonian world killers, they were sent here to destroy Earth. They have to be stopped” Revealed Barry

“Barry, can we talk for a minute … alone” Stated Oliver

“Of course” Stated Barry as he and Oliver left leaving only the others in the room. Imra and Brainy approached the table and took some empty seats

“Uh … why are you looking at me like that?” asked Kara as Imra was staring at her

“I didn’t not mean to stare, I just admire you” admitted Imra

“Thanks I guess” Stated Kara awkwardly

“My Husband was lucky to have you fight by his side” admitted Imra

“Who is your husband?” asked Sara curiously

“Barry” admitted Imra as everyone was shocked

“You and Barry are married?” asked Caitlin surprised

“Yes, we are” admitted Imra

“Iris is not going to like this” Whispered Cisco to Caitlin

“Not one bit” Whispered Caitlin

* * *

(Central City) Justice League HQ: Rooftop

“Why didn’t you come back?” asked Oliver

“I am here now” Retorted Barry

“I mean why didn’t you come back sooner” Retorted Oliver

“After the Crisis, I woke up in the 31st century. I could have come back but I saw I was needed more there than here. I wasn’t excepting to come back here but Brainiac told me that we needed to help you stop these world killers” admitted Barry

“That doesn’t answer my question” Stated Oliver

“Someone was not supposed to come back from the Crisis. I learned if it was you then you would have died, at least with me in the future you could live” admitted Barry

“That is why you did it … why you took my place before the crisis” Stated Oliver

“Yeah” admitted Barry softly

“You know that Iris will want to come with you” Suggested Oliver

“It is over between me and her” admitted Barry

“What do you mean by that?” asked Oliver as he glared at him

“I am married in the future, I’ve moved on” admitted Barry

“To who?” asked Oliver curiously

“Imra, we have been married for a year now” admitted Barry

“Iris isn’t going to like it” Stated Oliver

“She will live with it” Stated Barry

“So what can you tell me about these Worldkillers?” asked Oliver

“Maybe we should go back inside so we can tell everyone” Suggested Barry

“Right let’s go” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Central City) Justice League HQ

Iris had found out from Cisco that Barry was back and reculantly revealed that he was already remarried and she stormed her way up to the Justice League HQ and found Barry working on a computer.

“Barry” Stated Iris as Barry turned to her

“Iris” Stated Barry awkwardly

“Why is the first I heard you coming back from where ever you were?” Demanded Iris

“I have more important things to deal with” admitted Barry

“What do you mean by that?” asked Iris angrily

“I am only here to stop the Worldkillers” Stated Barry

“We are married Barry. Plus we belong with each other don’t your remember the future newspaper” Exclaimed Iris

“Brainy, what is 21st century law say about when Marriage ends.” Asks Barry

“Marriage in this century ends either in divorce or when one of the spouses is dead.” Recalls Brainiac

“You had been dead for a long time before I married Imra, in my eyes our marriage was over.” Explains Barry as Iris slapped him

“This isn’t over” Stated Iris as she stormed out as Imra came into the room

“What did she have to say?” asked Imra

“Saying that we belong together … but the only person I belong with is you” Stated Barry

“Good answer” Stated Imra as she kissed Barry


	21. Rogue’s Protection: Oliver Queen/Lisa Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris needs protection after upsetting Leonard Snart and goes to the leader of the Rogues, Oliver Queen, for protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fics that have Felicity go to Oliver, who is apart of the Bratva, for protection but I used Iris instead of Felicity and the Rogues instead of the Bratva.

(Central City) Saint and Sinners

Iris West was walking into Saints and Sinners, the known headquarters of the Rogues. The Rogues were a clan of met human criminals and was suspected to be run by the Dark Archer, she decided cleverly that it was in fact Oliver Queen who runs it. Iris was hoping for the Rogues protection, she was investigating an article about Leonard Snart which involved emblezzment and theft of his customers. Leonard Snart managed to get the charges dropped and would no doubt be after her blood. Her only chance was either Marry Oliver Queen or get his protection to be safe. She wouldn’t like it but she needed to do it to avoid Leonard Snart. She walked to a man blocking the entrance to the backroom, he had a gun strapped to his side with googles resting on his head.

“This area is off limits” Stated the Man

“I know that the Leader of the Rogues is behind that door. I need to talk to him” Stated Iris

“A thousand dollars” Stated the Man

“Excuse me?” asked Iris

“Give me a thousand dollars and I will let you past” Stated the Man 

‘Fine, here” Stated Iris as she gave the man a thousand dollars

“Wait here” Stated the man as he went inside and some talking was heard inside and the man returned

“They are expecting you” Stated the Man as he allowed her through and she walked behind him to a door was ajar and the man opened it

“Leave us Mick” Stated the man sitting in the chair as Iris looked around the room and saw a woman wearing a blonde wing and a black domino mask standing in the back of the room

“Of course, Boss” Stated Mick as he left and shut the door behind himself

“I heard that you wanted to talk to me? But first, do you know who I am?” asked the Man

“They call you the Dark Archer and your name is Oliver Queen” Stated Iris nervously

“And how do you know my real name?” asked Oliver

“You moved to Central after coming back from the Island “Stated Iris

“So what lead you to track me down?” asked Oliver curiously

“I need protection” Stated Iris

“From?” asked Oliver

“Leonard Snart” Stated Iris

“I recognize you, wrote that article that lead the Snarts to be arrested” Stated Oliver

“It was, I heard rumors that anyone that crossed them, would be paid a visit. I will do whatever you want for your protection” Pleaded Iris

“Whatever I want?” asked Oliver as the woman in the back was paying extra attention

“Anything” Stated Iris

“And how do I know that you are not going to try to expose us when we let our guard down? Your father is a detective” Countered Oliver

“I promise you” Stated Iris

“You are a journalist, and from what I heard your word isn’t any good.” Stated the Woman in the back

“I have to agree with my lovely lady here, why should I trust you” Stated Oliver

“I will marry you if that is what you want” Pleaded Iris

“Tempting offer, how about your marry one of my enforcers instead” Stated Oliver

“I’ll do it” Stated Iris

“Are you sure?” asked Oliver

“I will, in exchange for your protection” Stated Iris

“Wouldn’t you like to meet him first?” goaded Oliver

“Sure” Stated Iris

“Send him in” Ordered Oliver into his phone as there was a knock at the door

“Come in” Stated Oliver as the door opened revealing Leonard Snart

“Well, if it isn’t Iris West” Stated Leonard with a smirk on his face

“What? You work for the Rogues” Stammered out Iris afraid

“He does, and you blew his operation. And I was the one that got the charges dropped” Stated Oliver

“And I am sorry to say that you are not leaving here alive. I do thank you for coming to us, it made it so much easier” Stated Leonard

“My Dad will come looking for me” Countered Iris

“There will be no evidence linking you to us, in fact everyone will believe the Flash killed you” Stated the Woman in the back

“I left evidence of where I was going, and if I don’t check in then my friend will call my dad” Dared Iris

“Evidence is easy to change” Stated the Woman took off her mask

“Lisa Allen?” asked Iris surprised, remembering the woman as a CCPD detective that worked with her father

“It is Lisa Snart actually, and I am dating Ollie” Stated Lisa with a smirk as she moved around to the other side of the desk and sat on Oliver’s lap

“You are undercover aren’t you? Please help me” Pleaded Iris

“I am not undercover” Stated Lisa

“But you are a cop on the taskforce to take down the Rogues” Exclaimed Iris

“A cover, nothing more. How else do you think that we are twelve steps ahead” Stated Lisa as the door opened and a woman with pale white skin, and wearing a blue jacket walked in

“Sorry to interrupt Boss, but I was looking for Lenny” Stated the Woman

“It is no problem, Killer Frost. Leonard was going to dispose of Ms. West here” Stated Oliver

“What about Target practice, Baby? It has been a while since we had a competition” Stated Killer Frost to Leonard

“How could I ever say no to you?” Stated Leonard smirking

“You are not going to get away with this” Stated Iris

“Oh we will” Stated Oliver as Leonard dragged Iris away with Killer Frost behind her

“HELP ME PLEASE, DON’T DO THIS PLEASE” Yelled Iris

“Now where were we, Honey” Stated Lisa

“I think we were going to go, home and have some fun in bed” Stated Oliver

“That’s sound good” Stated Lisa smirking


	22. The Speedster and the Dreamer: Barry Allen / Nia Nal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry get stuck on Earth 38 but can’t reveal himself to Kara but meets Nia and eventually they start to date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily Kara friendly

(Earth 38) National City: Catco Worldwide Media

Kara Danvers was in her office waiting for Nia Nal to come into work, as she was running late. Kara had noticed that she would duck out of work, or her other job a lot recent without much of a clear explanation. Kara was about to go call Nia when she came through the door, with coffee in hand and a patch of makeup on her neck.

“Sorry I am late” Apologized Nia

“Please don’t make it a habit” Stated Kara

“I meant to wake up on time but my roommate turned off my alarm … I guess he thought it was his” Stated Nia

“You have a new roommate?” asked Kara surprised

“Uh …. Yeah didn’t I tell you about that” Lied Nia

“No you didn’t. So, who is it?” Probed Kara

“Uh …. “Started Nia

“Nia there you are, have you finished that article yet?” asked James

“Yeah, let me go send it to you” Stated Nia as she rushed off

“Did she tell you anything about a roommate?” asked Kara

“Last I heard she lived alone” Shared James

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Nia’s apartment

Every time Kara tried to get information about Nia’s roommate, Nia would change the subject or give vague answers. Kara concerned about her friend decided to drop by her apartment when she wasn’t there. She didn’t even know if her roommate would be in, but she prepared herself and knocked at the door.

“I am coming” Stated a male voice from within the apartment, as a man answered the door

“Barry” Exclaimed Kara surprised

“Uh … hello. This is not the best ….” Stated Barry as Kara pushed past him and entered the apartment and shut the door

“Time” Finished Barry

“What are you doing here?” Demanded Kara

“It is good to see you” Joked Barry

“Why are you here?” Demanded Kara

“I live here with my girlfriend” Revealed Barry

“What? What about Iris and Central City?” Demanded Kara

“I’d imagine it will be fine, after all Zoom has been defeated” Revealed Barry

“Zoom …. You defeated Zoom several years ago” Exclaimed Kara

“Yeah I did. My ….” Stated Barry as the door opened and Nia came through it

“Can you give us a minute Barry, Kara what are you doing here?” Asked Nia as Barry nodded and left the room

“I was curious about your roommate … “Started Kara

“So you decided to break into my apartment?” Demanded Nia

“Well actually I knocked” admitted Kara

“I told you that my roommate wasn’t important” Snapped Nia

“I was trying to look out for you” Tried Kara

“There was a reason that I didn’t tell you” Exclaimed Nia

“Why?” asked Kara

“I heard how you talked about Barry. You love him, don’t deny it.” Dared Nia

“I wouldn’t have tried anything” Admitted Kara

“I didn’t know that at the time, all he said is that he knew you. It wasn’t until later then I found out about his powers and how he came here.” Revealed Nia

“I promised that I wouldn’t have tried anything” asked Kara

“You say that now” Admitted Nia

“And I mean it” Stated Kara

“We shall see” Stated Nia

“So is he the Barry from Earth 1?” asked Kara curiously

“I am, I created a time remnant to stop Zoom and that time remnant survived the encounter and I didn’t. The speedforce gave me a chance at a new life here, I wanted a fresh start so I stayed in DC and made myself a new life there” admitted Barry as he walked back in the room

“Why didn’t you try to contact me?” asked Kara

“The Speedforce told not to interfere with your destiny. I couldn’t help you on your journey as National City protector, it was all on you.” Admitted Barry sadly

“You could have saved Mon-EL?” Exclaimed Kara angrily

“Uh …. I don’t know who that is …. But maybe?” Questioned Barry confused

“Kara” Warned Nia

“You let the love of my life leave me” Yelled Kara

“I told you I couldn’t interfere and I had no idea what was going on or who he even is” Exclaimed Barry

“The Barry I know had no problem with messing with Time Travel or the Speed Force” Retorted Kara

“And where has that gotten him?” Retorted Barry

“He is happy married” Retorted Kara

“At the cost of how many people’s live? How many people lives has he changed? … yeah I know about Flashpoint.” Retorted Barry

“You are off the team and you better find yourself a new job, Nia” Stated Kara as she stormed out of the apartment

“What now? I don’t have a job” Stated Nia

“There are always other jobs out there and as for your night job … we could always find another city to protect together” Stated Barry

“You are right, let’s see how Kara deals with Cat when she finds out” Stated Nia

“Not our problem now” Stated Barry

“How about we watch a movie” Suggested Nia

“How about a musical?” Suggested Barry

“I love you but please not another musical” Stated Nia sighing


	23. A Different Flash and Zoom: Barry Allen / Jesse Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one universe, Barry is the Flash and Jesse Wells is Jesse Quick. In another Universe, Barry is Zoom and Jesse is the Flash.

(Central City) Theatre – 2015

Jesse Wells got struck by lighting and went into a nine month coma after her father‘s Particle accelerator went off. Harry Wells, had Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow stand behind to take care of her while Jesse was in her coma. Nine months later, Jesse woke up and discovered that she had superpowers and after much convincing, Harry eventually let her go out and protect Central as the Flash. It was only after a Meta nearly destroyed Central with a tornado. Currently Jesse was fighting Leonard Snart, who Cisco nicknamed Captain Cold.

“Well, this look like the end of the line” Sneered Snart as he prepared to finish Jesse but before he could, Snart was knocked out and saw a person wearing a black suit that was somewhat similar to Jesse’s but instead of a partial face mask, there whole face was covered

“Thank … “Started Jesse as the other person phased through a wall and disappeared

“Tell me you alright?” Demanded Harry

“I’m fine, we had a little guest … I explain as soon I deal with Snart” Stated Jesse

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

“So, there is another speedster in Central City?” Questioned Caitlin alarmed

“Yes, there suit was all black and even had the same lighting emblem but it was too was black.” Revealed Jesse

“You need to be careful, they could be dangerous” Warned Harry

“I know dad, they did save my life” Retorted Jesse

“They did now, but you never know” Warned Caitlin

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two months later

The new speedster had stolen half of a prototype from Mercury Labs and Jesse had managed to convince Dr. McGee to let them use the rest of it to capture the other speedster with a speed trap inside Star Labs. Everyone was ready for the trap to be sprung, and on cue the speedster came speeding in with a blue trail following behind them and they were caught in the trap.

“Who are you?” Demanded Jesse as she faced the speedster

“I am Zoom and I am here to kill you” Explained Zoom as they vibrated his vocal cords

“Kill me, good luck you are stuck in there” Retorted Jesse

“Stuck in here? No, I am not” Stated Zoom as he literally phased out of the Trap and started to run away with Jesse behind her, with her father in her ear to come back. Suddenly Zoom stopped at the stadium, where Jesse and Zoom fought and Zoom of course won, leaving Jesse hurt on the field

“You are lucky I am feeling merciful today, Flash” Stated Zoom as they left Jesse in the field

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – six months later

Jesse with the help of Firestorm and Cisco, who had discovered his powers, had finally managed to beat Zoom and had him in the pipeline. Jesse, Harry, Cisco and Caitlin were in the cortex discussing what to do with him.

“So, what do we do with him?’ asked Cisco

“We could turn him into the CCPD” Argued Jesse

“I am telling you he is from the future” Argued Caitlin

“Not this again” Stated Cisco

“Remember what he said when you first fought him two months ago …. ‘You shouldn’t be here, yet Vibe’ he has to have future knowledge or is from the future” Argued Caitlin

“Did you find out who he is?” asked Harry

“Let in introduce to you Barry Thawne, he mysteriously appeared three years ago” Revealed Cisco as he pulled up a picture

“I still stand by my theory” Stated Caitlin

“And he is awake” Revealed Cisco

“Let me go talk to him” Stated Jesse

“Jesse” Warned Harry

“He can’t hurt me” Argued Jesse

“Just be careful “Stated Harry

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs: Pipeline

Jesse walked down to the Pipeline in her suit and watched as Zoom stared at her, with his black hood down which revealed his face

“I know who you are …. Barry Thawne” Revealed Jesse

“And I know who you are too … Jesse Wells” Revealed Barry

“So why are you here?” Demanded Jesse

“It is like I told you at Christmas, I am here to kill you” Revealed Barry

“There is more to it than that” Retorted Jesse

“I am from the twenty third century and my real name is Barry Allen. I looked up to you know, I wanted to be just like you but History dictated otherwise. I recreated your accident and got access to the speed force” Revealed Barry

“So, you are from the Future?” asked Jesse

“Is that what I just said?” Retorted Barry

“So, you became my greatest enemy? Because History dictated it?” Argued Jesse

“Greatest enemy …. No that is not me. And who am to argue with History” Retorted Barry as Jesse was about to retort Harry came storming down into the room

“How do we stop it?” Demanded Harry

“Stop what?” asked Jesse confused

“How do we stop Jesse’s death?” Demanded Harry

“My death?” asked Jesse surprised

“Cisco vibed him and saw why he is really here. He is not here to kill you but to save your life from some sort of enemy” Revealed Harry

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Lied Barry

“You are lying … you saved her from Captain Cold.” Retorted Harry

“I wanted to be the one to kill her” Retorted Barry

“Then why didn’t you kill me at Christmas” Argued Jessie as Barry was silent

“You had every opportunity to do it, but you said you were feeling merciful and didn’t do it.” Argued Jesse

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Lied Barry as Harry hit a button on the wall and Barry went to the floor in pain

“Tell us how to stop her death and it will stop” Stated Harry

“Dad, this isn’t the way” Stated Jesse as she turned it off

“Jesse … “Started Harry

“Don’t please, you have done enough” Stated Jesse as Harry walked off

“Do you really want to know why?” Questioned Barry as he stood back up

“So, it is true?” asked Jesse

“Yes, it is. I came here to save you” Revealed Barry as he sat down against the wall

“Then why not come to us and help us?” asked Jesse

“I had to keep the timeline intact” Revealed Barry

“In one timeline, I was accidently was trapped in the past before either of us got our powers. We met and the Particle accelerator made us both speedsters. I didn’t help you against another speedster and you died as a result. I time traveled to try preventing it from happening and now here we are” Revealed Barry

“Who is this other speedster?” asked Jesse

“His name is the Reverse Flash and he is your greatest enemy. If it wasn’t me that you fought this year then it would have been him and he wouldn’t have been so cautious and let you live. I figured if it was me then it would give you time” Explained Barry

“I am probably going to regret this, but do you want to help me defeat him?” asked Jesse

“You would trust me?” asked Barry confused

“You have one chance” Stated Jesse

“I guess that works” Stated Barry

* * *

Barry and Jesse had teamed up and stopped from the Reverse Flash, who turned out to be Wally West, and Jesse did not die. Barry had given up the mantle of Zoom and started to help defend Central with Jesse. Jesse and Barry had started dating shortly after Reverse Flash. Currently they were in their apartment.

“I am glad that I gave you a chance” Stated Jesse

“Me too” Stated Barry as he smiled


	24. A Date? : Cisco Ramon / Patty Spivot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco asks Patty out on a date.

(Central City) Star Labs: Cortex

Barry Allen was severally affected by the dead of his father by Zoom. Barry had disappeared for several months and end up coming back and trying to take over Central. He was ultimately stopped by Caitlin who discovered her powers, and the Speedforce had taken him with one of their enforcers. Barry’s former girlfriend Patty had come back to talk to sense into him but it didn’t work. Cisco and Patty were currently alone in the cortex.

“Do you think that he will be back one day?” asked Patty

“Maybe the speed force will … fix him” Stated Cisco

“I hope so, I did move on him though. He is still a friend to me” Stated Patty

“I know that this whole thing with Barry just got finished … I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime?” asked Cisco after a moment of silence as Patty was surprised

“A date?” asked Patty surprised

“I um guess” Stated Cisco awkwardly

“Why not, where are we going?” Stated Patty smiling

“You have seen Star Wars right?” asked Cisco

“Yeah why?” asked Patty

“Well, the new one came out so how does Friday at 5 sound?” asked Cisco

“That works” Stated Patty


	25. Trapped: Barry Allen / Barbara Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon and The Chemist get trapped in an explosion.

(Gotham) Location Unknown

Barbara Gordon, otherwise known as Batgirl, was currently trapped in a small room with a villain named the Chemist. Barbara was tailing him and ignored Batman advice to wait. As soon as she caught up to the Chemist, an explosive went off and trapped them underground in a room. The Chemist managed to get knocked across the room, and leg was broken.

“This is all your fault” Stated Barbara

“You act like I set up this explosion, if I did trust me you wouldn’t be alive and my leg wouldn’t have been broken” Revealed Chemist

“Anything else broken?” asked Barbara

“Just my leg” admitted Chemist

“At least Batman will be here soon” Stated Barbara

“He may be a little preoccupied” admitted Chemist

“What do you mean?” Demanded Barbara

“I wasn’t running from you, but instead Talia Al Ghul. I would imagine that he would chase after her since she is threatening Gotham” Guessed Chemist

“And you don’t” Retorted Barbara

“Sure I steal stuff but I don’t kill. I have morals” admitted Chemist

“Well, enjoy your morals in Arkham Asylum” Stated Barbara

“For what crime? I didn’t steal anything tonight. Plus I doubt that you have evidence on any of my crimes” Retorted Chemist

“I am sure that we can find some evidence, once we find out your identity” Stated Barbara

“I am not that dumb to link myself to my crimes out of my mask” Argued Chemist

“We shall see … why was Talia Al Ghul chasing after you?” asked Barbara

“I don’t want to incriminate myself” admitted Chemist

“You stole something from her” Guessed Barbara

“Possibly” Stated Chemist as took a vial off of his suit and examined it

“You know you are probably one of most mysterious of the villains in Gotham, as in we don’t know why you steal” admitted Barbara

“And you want to know why?” asked Chemist intrigued

“I do” admitted Barbara

“I will make you a deal, I will tell you why if you tell me why you go out as Batgirl” Countered the Chemist

“Seems fair, I want to make Gotham a better place. We have people like the Joker running around killing, stealing and taking what they want. Someone needs to do something and we both know that the police can’t handle them” admitted Barbara as she waited for Chemist to talk

“I steal because it is challenging, I mean how many people could theoretically steal from one of the most secure vaults in the country …. Not that I have done that. If I did steal stuff I don’t keep most of the money, just enough to fund my operation” admitted Chemist

“And the rest?” asked Barbara curiously

“Giving to the poor is a very noble thing” admitted Chemist as he moved the vial to his leg and let it drop on his leg

“So you basically Robin Hood” Stated Barbara

“I wouldn’t go that far” Stated Chemist

“You know that being a hero can be challenging too, and is more rewarding” Stated Barbara

“Doubt it” Stated Chemist

“I bet that you wouldn’t even be good at it” Argued Barbara as just as an explosion was heard and a hole was made, leaving a way out

“Batgirl, are you down there” Stated a Voice

“Yeah, Batman I am. The Chemist is down here too” Revealed Barbara as the Chemist stood up and dropped a vial onto the ground which made smoke

“What is that?” Demanded Batman

“I think that …. Batman, the Chemist is gone” Revealed Barbara as Batman and Robin rushed into the room

“You didn’t tie him up?” Demanded Batman

“His leg was broken, he should not have been able to move” Argued Barbara

“He healed his leg” Retorted Robin

“How?” asked Barbara confused

“He stole waters from the Lazarus pit that is why Talia was after him” Reveled Batman

“How much did he steal?” asked Barbara

“Ten Gallons, according to Talia” Revealed Batman

“There is no way that he had that much on him” Argued Barbara

“I don’t know, but I wonder what is he is planning with it” Stated Batman

* * *

(Gotham) Joker’s Funhouse – seven months later

Barbara Gordon was once again out as Batgirl, this time she was being held by Harley Quinn who was about to start torturing her.

“Well Mr. J is going to be excited that we captured you, which means Bats isn’t far behind” Stated Harley

“Now what should I start with” Stated Harley as she looked at the tools in front of her

“I think … “Stated Harley as she was knocked out, then a knife came at the rope, breaking it causing Barbara to fall

“Thanks Batman” Stated Barbara

“I am not Batman” Stated a Voice as he made himself known

“What are you doing here Chemist?” Demanded Barbara

“Saving your life, take this” Stated Chemist as he passed her a vial

“What is this?” asked Barbara

“It has waters from the Lazarus pit” Stated Chemist as Barbara reluctantly used it on her wounds causing them to fade

“Let’s go out of here” Stated Chemist

“We have to stop the Joker” Argued Barbara

“But Batman … “Started Chemist

“Might not even know where we are” Countered Barbara

“Fine” Conceded Chemist as they moved towards the Joker

“I haven’t heard about any of your heists recently” Stated Barbara

“Oh you have heard of my exploits, but let’s just say that I choose a different … victim. He had it coming if I am honest” admitted Chemist

“Who is it?” asked Barbara curiously

“Not important” Stated Chemist as they arrived at the room where Batman had just finished dealing with the Joker

“Batman” Called out Barbara

“Batgirl, and Chemist” Stated Batman

“Batman” Stated Chemist

“I am surprised that you are here” Stated Batman

“I was in the area” Replied Chemist

“I heard about someone stealing a lot of money from Lex Luthor” Revealed Batman

“He must have had it coming” Supplied Chemist

“No one steals from Lex, and you did it?” asked Barbara surprised

“If I did it, I assure you it was somewhat challenging. Now if you excuse me I need to be on my way” Supplied Chemist as he left

“Your words must have had an effect on him” Supplied Batman

“I guess so” Stated Barbara

* * *

(Gotham) Rooftop – four months later

Barbara and the Chemist were on a rooftop in Gotham after Barbara had requested a meeting for his help dealing with Lex.

“Batgirl” Greeted Chemist

“Chemist, I need your help” Stated Barbara

“I kind of figured” Stated Chemist

“Lex Luthor and Talia Al Ghul are throwing a party, and I need some backup going on” Revealed Barbara

“Why not Batman?” asked Chemist

“Batman is on a mission with the Justice League and Robin is too young. We need to go undercover at a party to gather information” Revealed Barbara

“Undercover? I don’t know” Stated Chemist hesitantly

“Come on, it is not like I will reveal your identity to anyone. Plus I would owe you one” Argued Barbara

“Fine” Conceded Chemist

“Hi, my name is Barbara Gordon” Revealed Barbara

“I am Barry Allen” Revealed the Chemist

* * *

(Space) Justice League Watchtower – a year later

Barbara Gordon was talking to Laurel Lance aboard on the League Watchtower in the Mess Hall.

“You need to get out there” Stated Laurel

“Get out there?” asked Barbara

“I mean dating” Clarified Laurel

“I already have a boyfriend” Revealed Barbara

“We should do a double date then” Suggested Laurel

“I don’t think that he gets along with your boyfriend very much” Stated Barbara

“The only person that Arrow doesn’t get along with is …. The Chemist? Him really?” asked Laurel surprised

“He isn’t a bad guy. I mean he has a bit of an ego, but other than that” admitted Barbara

“So what are you two talking about?” asked Oliver as he sat down

“Oh we were talking about going on a double date” Revealed Laurel

“Haven’t you learned your lesson about setting people up?” asked Oliver

“I already have a boyfriend” Revealed Barbara

“You have to keep an open mind” Stated Laurel

“It isn’t Batman is it?” Joked Oliver

“No, it is me” Revealed the Chemist as he arrived at their table

“You two are dating?” asked Oliver surprised

“We are” admitted Barbara

“Now, let’s plan this date” Stated Laurel as both Barry and Oliver were thinking of ways to get back at each other, without angering their girlfriends.


	26. The Next Generation: Nora/Mia  Oliver/Lena Barry/Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Lena’s daughter Mia known as Blackstar runs into Barry and Laurel’s daughter Nora one day, and it changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Mia both have different parents, and the heroes of Earth 1 and Earth 38 exist on one earth. There will be another chapter soon that is about Oliver/Lena and Barry/Laurel a sort of prequel to this fic.

(Earth 1) Starling City: Warehouse - 2040

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and his daughter Mia Queen-Luthor stood before the other individual that helped them stop Joe Wilson from taking Felicity and the unnamed young man. The Young woman who helped had a blonde wing, and a red body suit with black fish nets and red boots.

“And you are?” asked Oliver

“I am Red Canary” Stated the Woman

“Why are you here?” asked Mia

“My friend was kidnapped and I came to rescue him” Revealed Red Canary

“Where are you from? “asked Oliver

“Central City” Remarked Red Canary

“So, you are a Meta?” asked Mia

“I am got a problem with that?” asked Red Canary hostility

“Yeah, you are dangerous to people that don’t have powers” Retorted Mia

“Oh, so Metas aren’t okay but Aliens are fine” Retorted Red Canary coldly

“Is the Flash still around?” asked Oliver before Mia could answer

“Flash?” asked Mia confused

“The Superhero of Central City, and yes he is” Retorted Red Canary as a portal opened and Oliver and Mia readied their weapons

“Hey, Red your father was supposed to take care of this” Stated the mystery man

“I thought he was busy” Lied Red Canary

“Who are you?” demanded Oliver

“I am Vibe” Stated Vibe

“He works with the Flash” Revealed Red Canary

“Yeah, and we are here for him” Stated Vibe as he motioned to the unnamed young man

“Who is he?” asked Mia

“A citizen of Central City” Retorted Vibe

“I guess you can take him, however I want to meet the Flash” Stated Oliver as Vibe picked him up and turned towards Red Canary

“I will have to talk to him, are you coming?” asked Vibe

“Hmm … yeah” Stated Red Canary as she left with Vibe through another portal

“What was that?” asked Oliver

“What?” asked Mia innocently

“The Meta comment, your aunt isn’t not going to happy about that” Stated Oliver

“It isn’t my fault that Meta’s are dangerous” Retorted Mia

“Not all Meta’s are dangerous” Shared Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star labs

Red Canary and Vibe went through the portal where two people were waiting for them.

“Nora that was dangerous” Stated Vibe to Red Canary

“It was fine, Uncle Cisco” Retorted Nora

“Oh hey, Barry” Stated Cisco

“What do you think you were doing, Nora?” asked The Woman

“I was recusing Dante, Mom” Retorted Nora

“Cisco, you should get him checked out” Remarked Barry

“Right, I will leave this to you and Laurel” Stated Cisco as he went to the medbay

“You weren’t doing anything about it” Retorted Nora

“You didn’t ask Nora, you just assumed. You do know that we have to be careful how we operate outside of Central” Remarked Laurel

“Because of those stupid Meta Laws” Remarked Nora

“Yes, if we want to keep Central as a safe haven we need to be careful” Stated Barry

“I know you were concerned but it was reckless” stated Laurel

“I am sorry mom, Dad.” Stated Nora

“It is ok, just be careful next time, for us?” Asked Barry

“Of course dad” Stated Nora as she walked off

“I am just glad it wasn’t worse” Stated Barry

“That we know of” Stated Laurel

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair

Team Arrow and Team Supergirl were meeting inside the Arrow Lair to discuss the recent developments inside Central City. Present was: Oliver, Mia, Lena, Thea, Diggle, Kara, J’onn and Winn.

“So what happened?” asked Kara

“We were tracking down Joe Wilson who had kidnapped Felicity” Started Oliver

“He better be glad that I wasn’t there, he kidnapped my wife” Retorted Diggle

“Anyway, there was someone else there fighting him. It was a young woman called herself the Red Canary” Shared Mia

“Where is she from?” asked Lena curiously

“Central City” Supplied Mia Coldly

“So this is the second hero we heard about in almost fifteen years” Exclaimed Kara

“Not quite, there was another. He called himself Vibe and can open portals, they took another young man that was also there. They revealed that the Flash is still around” Shared Oliver

“How do we know about him again?” asked Thea

“The Legends, Leonard Snart who was a member said he fought a man who moved at the speed of light and he was called the Flash” Recalled Winn

“Are you going to attempt to get inside Central again, sweetheart?” asked Lena to Oliver

“Not yet, I asked Vibe to ask Flash to meet” Shared Oliver

“I don’t understand why they don’t let us inside” Grumbled Diggle

“There are a lot of people with powers in Central, not all of them but a good portion. I think that with the Meta Laws that are in effect, there are using Central as a safe haven of sorts” Guessed Lena

“Wasn’t it because of that Tornado and Tsunami that was caused near Central?” asked Kara

“That and the metas that went around killing people” Shared Oliver

“I think that they are too dangerous” Retorted Mia

“Mia Shado Queen-Luthor you shall not say such things” Exclaimed Lena

“It is the truth mom” Retorted Mia

“Not all Metas are evil or dangerous, Mia” Stated Lena

“Do we know anyone inside Central?” asked J’onn

“Possibly, an old friend of mine Laurel moved to Central before the Particle Accelerator explosion but there is no evidence of here” Stated Oliver

“Can’t we check their records?” asked Winn

“There records are kept on a secure drive, on that apparently cannot be hacked” Stated Felicity as she entered the room as Diggle got up

“I am fine, honest” stated Felicity

“Hasn’t Sara tried to track her down?” asked Thea

“She has, but Gideon clams up on her and anything Meta related” Shared Oliver

“Do you think that a Meta created Gideon and that is why she doesn’t reveal anything?” asked Winn

“It is possibly, oh … we got a report that Darhk is at again” Stated Felicity

“Ready for a team up?” asked Oliver

“I thought you would never ask” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair – month later

Team Arrow was inside the Arrow Lair, tracking Adrian Chase who managed to escape from Iron Heights and was on the run.

“I have a location on Chase” Stated Felicity

“Where?” asked Oliver

“He bought a bus ticket into Central City” Revealed Felicity

“Central City, this is the first time somebody went there before” Stated Thea

“Chase knows that we would hesitate to go there, buying him sometime” Shared Oliver

“Can’t we let the Flash deal with him” asked Diggle

“No, we need to deal with him ourselves, if we see the Flash then so be it” Stated Oliver

“Please be careful, Sweetheart” Stated Lena

“I will honey, Mia you are coming along” Stated Oliver

“I am?” asked Mia surprised

“Yes, and no rude remarks about Metas. We are going to be seeing some of them in Central and would rather they not be against us” Ordered Oliver

“If you say so dad” Remarked Mia

“You do know that I will not be able to help you when you are in Central right?” Clarified Felicity

“I kind of figured” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Rooftop

Oliver and Mia managed to get inside Central City, and started to look for Chase. As they were observing on a rooftop, they heard a noise behind them and turned to see two figures, one was Red Canary and the other was a man in a red costume with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest.

“Easy now” Stated the Man

“You are?” demanded Oliver

“I am the Flash, and I assume you know Red Canary” Stated the Man

“I am … “Started Oliver

“Oh, I know who the both of you are. Green Arrow and Blackstar” Remarked Flash

“It is nice to finally meet you in person” Stated Oliver as he and the Flash shook hands as Mia and Nora stared each other down

“And you as well, what brings you to Central?” asked Flash

“We are tracking a criminal named Adrian Chase” Revealed Oliver

“The Throwing star killer right? I haven’t heard of any murders yet” Shared Flash

“We think that he is laying low, he broke out of Iron Heights” Shared Oliver as the Flash nodded

“Make sense that he would lay low” Shared Flash

“You have a place where we could work to track him?” asked Oliver

“Hmm … yeah I have a place” Stated Flash

“You are not considering taking them there” Retorted Nora

“I am” Stated Flash

“I don’t think it is a good idea, especially with her. She doesn’t like Metas” Shared Nora

“I am sure that she will not try anything” Shared Flash

“I am not so sure” Stated Nora

“Either listen, or you will be benched” Ordered Flash

“Fine” Retorted Nora

“So, this place that we can set up at?” asked Oliver getting the conversation back on track

“Right, I will have to run you over there. You don’t have any flammable clothing on you?” asked Flash

“We don’t” Shared Oliver

“Great” Stated Flash as he ran all three of them into a loft, as soon as they stopped Mia ran to a trashcan

“I am sorry, I should have warned you” Stated Flash

“It is fine” Stated Oliver as he looked around seeing what looked like a stakeout operation

“Yeah, where? Alright I will be there in a minute” Stated Flash

“An alert?” asked Red Canary

“I will handle it, you stay here and get them acquainted. I will send someone as soon as I can” Stated Flash as he zoomed away

“Well, I guess it is me and you two” Retorted Nora

“I guess it is, so could you help me get setup?” asked Oliver

“I guess” Shared Nora

“So how many people are on your team?” asked Oliver

“Quite a few, we are all metas. Flash was the first discovered Meta of all of us” Stated Nora

“How old are you?” asked Oliver

“Seventeen” Shared Nora

“So you were not born yet when the Particle Accelerator went off” Clarified Oliver

“That is correct, I inherited my Meta Genes from my parents. I was one of the first Metas that was born” Remarked Nora

“You were one of the first Meta’s born?” asked Mia shocked

“Yeah, you know that Metas are not that different to normal people, sure we have powers but we are more similar to humans than aliens are. Aliens are allowed to walk around but we are not? What have we done to deserve this?” asked Nora

“Metas nearly destroyed Central City and several other towns” Retorted Mia

“Alien invaded the earth and they are allowed to walk around, and not all Metas are like that, I will not lie and say that there is not some bad metas because they are. There are also bad humans, and bad aliens” Retorted Nora

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Rooftop – a few hours later

Oliver, Mia and Nora were still in the loft, where not much was said for a time after Nora finished talking when suddenly a beep went off.

“I think that is the man you are looking for” Stated Nora

“Alright, I guess we should move out” Stated Oliver

“Hold on, he has company.” Stated Nora

“Who are those two?” asked Mia

“Kyle Nimbus, capable of turning himself into poisonous gas. I will contact the Flash” Stated Nora as she went to the other side of the room

“Alright, we are getting some backup” Shared Nora

“Who?” asked Oliver

“Frost, she has the power to freeze things. And Vibe” Shared Nora

“And the Flash?” asked Oliver

“He is um injured from that engagement earlier” Shared Nora

“Alright, how are we going to get over there?” asked Mia as a breach opened in front of them and two people stepped out, Vibe and a woman in a blue suit white hair and a blue domino mask

“Arrow, I believe we already met” Stated Vibe

“We have” remarked Oliver

“This is Frost, she is a bit angry right now” Shared Vibe as Frost glared at him

“And whose fault is that” Retorted Frost

“Blame Flash, he got himself injured again” Retorted Vibe

“Can we get this show on the road?” asked Oliver

“Right” Stated Vibe as he opened another portal

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Rooftop

All of them stepped out of the breach where Adrian and Nimbus seemed to waiting for them.

“Oliver, you came sooner than I expected and brought back up I see” Retorted Adrian

“Yeah, I did” Stated Oliver

“No matter, let’s fight” Stated Adrian as two other Metas appeared, Mirror Master and Top

“Not you two again” Complained Nora

“The guy can jump into mirrors and … “Stated Cisco as everyone sensed that they were falling

“Can disrupt your vision” Stated Frost as Mirror Master jumped in and out of mirrors as Mia attempted to hit him

“We need the anti-Top device” Stated Frost

“A little busy here” Stated Cisco

“I got it” Stated Nora

“Are you sure? We really haven’t test … it” Stated Cisco as Nora flashed away

“She can run fast” retorted Mia shocked as Nora returned and used a flash device that allowed the effects of Top to stop and just as Mirror Master was about to strike at Mia, a canary cry was unleashed breaking the mirror preventing him from attacking

“Canary cry too?” asked Mia shocked

“Yep” Retorted Nora as she broke the mirrors except one, and used another device on it trapping him just as Frost was finishing off Nimbus. As everyone was turning to Oliver who was fighting Chase, as Chase stabbed Oliver through the leg with an arrow as Cisco hit Chase with a blast that knocked him out

“He need medical attention” Exclaimed Mia

“Let’s take him back to base then” Retorted Cisco as he prepared a vibe that everyone but Frost entered

“I’ll handle cleanup” Stated Cisco as another Meta showed up

“Sorry I was late” Stated the Other Meta

“You were just in time for cleanup duty, Firestorm” Remarked Cisco

“Not again” Complained Firestorm

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star labs

Oliver, Frost, Nora and Mia were brought to Star Labs where Frost brought Oliver in the medbay and put up a curtain as a woman in a black costume walked in the room.

“I need to be in there” Stated Mia

“Frost knows what she is doing” Stated the woman in the black costume

“And you are?” asked Mia

“Black Canary, and I assure you that he is good hands” Revealed the Woman

“I need to contact his team” Stated Mia

“Let me take you somewhere private, and then we can get food” Offered Nora

“Fine” stated Mia

* * *

-

(Earth 1) Central City: Star labs – an hour later

Mia and Nora were in the lounge with some big belly burger, and were waiting to open it.

“So what do I call you?” asked Nora

“Mia is fine” Shared Mia

“Nora” Introduced Nora

“So Black Canary and the Flash are you parents?” asked Mia

“Yeah, I hate measuring up to them sometimes you know.” Stated Nora

“I know how you feel, Green Arrow is my dad. Everyone is always comparing me to either him or my mom” Shared Mia

“Look, I am sorry for what I said about Metas. I never thought about it like that before” Remarked Mia

“Its fine, it is just that Metas get a bad rep, and most of us are not bad people” Stated Nora

“So, what was your most exciting moment out in the field?” asked Mia

“Well, that would have to be … “Shared Nora

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star labs

When Oliver sat up, he saw he was in some sort of Lab and his mask was not on and Mia was not nearby, he was about to get up but Black Canary came walking in.

“I wouldn’t do that, you still need to heal” Stated Black Canary

“And you are?” asked Oliver

“It has been awhile, Ollie” Retorted Black Canary as she took off her mask, revealing the face of Laurel Lance

“Laurel?” asked Oliver shocked

“Yep” Stated Laurel as she sat down

“Is Blackstar alright?” asked Oliver

“Yeah her and Nora are getting along just fine” Shared Laurel

“Nora?” asked Oliver confused

“My daughter, Nora Sara Lance-Allen. Or as you know her as, Red Canary” Shared Laurel

“Her father?” asked Oliver

“The Flash, and I heard that you got married to Lena Luthor” Shared Laurel

“Yeah, I did. I truly love her” Stated Oliver

“I am happy for you” Stated Laurel with a smile

“Thank you … I don’t recall what exactly caused you to move away” Stated Oliver

“It was my father, remember. He blamed me for keeping Sara’s second death from him. I couldn’t stand to stay in Starling anymore. I moved here, and meet Barry, my husband, before the particle accelerator explosion, we discovered that we had powers and eventually became Flash and Black Canary. We started dating, got married and had Nora” Shared Laurel

“You know that Sara is alive right?” asked Oliver

“I didn’t know that, I guess I will have to contact her” Stated Laurel

“I could do that for you” offered Oliver

“Thanks, Ollie” Stated Laurel

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Nora’s Loft – a few years later

Nora and Mia were inside Nora’s loft preparing for an important dinner, with their parents who didn’t know that they were both dating.

“I wonder how they will react?” asked Nora nervously

“I am sure it will be fine” Assured Mia

“How long until we have to be there?” asked Nora

“An hour why?” asked Mia confused

“Oh only this” Stated Nora as she started to make out with Mia

“You know we might be late right?” asked Mia between kisses

“Oh I know” Stated Nora

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Chapel – a few years later

All of the heroes were gathered in a chapel for a wedding between Mia and Nora

“Do you Mia Queen-Luthor take Nora Lance-Allen to be your wife” Asked the priest

“I do” Replied Mia

“Do you Nora Lance-Allen take Mia Queen-Luthor to be your wife?” asked the priest

“I do” Stated Nora

“You may kiss the bride” Stated the Priest as Mia and Nora kissed


	27. Moving On: Earth 2 Barry Allen/Jesse Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth 2, Jesse runs into E2 Barry who recently got divorced from E2 Iris after Wally breaks up with Jesse. They both attempt to move on.

(Earth 2) Central City: Bar – 2017

Jesse Wells was currently entering a bar in Central City after a long day of saving Central City. When she arrived at the bar, she noticed someone that she recognized sitting on the far side of the bar, nursing a drink. She decided to go over there to talk to them.

“So, what are you doing here? I thought that you were married?” asked Jesse as she approached the person sitting at the end of bar

“I um … got divorced four months ago.” Revealed Earth 2 Barry

“I’m sorry, what happened?” asked Jesse

“She blamed me for the death of her father … what about you?” admitted Earth 2 Barry

“I got dumped by my boyfriend for this rich girl” admitted Jesse

“That sucks” Stated Earth 2 Barry

“Yeah it does” admitted Jesse

“To moving on “Toasted Earth 2 Barry

“To moving on” Repeated Jesse

* * *

(Earth 2) Central City: Barry’s apartment

Jesse had stated spending more time with Barry, and currently they were inside his apartment watching a SCIFI movie.

“This movie is so great, I couldn’t see it in theatres” Stated Jesse

“Yeah, it is great” admitted Earth 2 Barry

“Is everything alright?” asked Jesse concerned

“Yeah” admitted Earth 2 Barry a little fast

“Are you sure?” asked Jesse knowing now that something wasn’t right

“Alright … I was wondering if maybe you wanted to possibly go on date sometime?” asked Earth 2 Barry nervously

“I would love that” Stated Jesse smiling

* * *

(Earth 2) Central City: Star Labs – a month later

Jesse and Barry’s first date went good and they started dating shortly after that. Jesse was in Star labs working on tracking the latest Meta, when the breach alarm went off. Jesse went towards the breach room and saw it was Cisco and Wally.

“Wally” Stated Jesse Coldly

“Cisco, it is good to see you” Stated Jesse

“You too, Jesse” Returned Cisco

“Jesse” Stated Wally

“What brings you both here?” asked Jesse

“I needed to talk to Harry about something … and Wally wanted to talk to you” admitted Cisco as someone was walking up

“Barry?” asked Cisco surprised seeing Barry Allen

“You two are from Earth 1 right?” asked Earth 2 Barry

“Yeah, we are” Stated Wally

“Guys, this is Barry Allen from this Earth” Introduced Jesse

“You’re the Barry married to Iris?” asked Wally

“Not anymore” admitted Earth 2 Barry

“Did she die after we left Earth 2?” asked Cisco concerned

“No, we got divorced” admitted Earth 2 Barry as Wally was shocked

“Harry, is in the Cortex. Barry can you give us a minute?” asked Jesse

“Yeah, let’s go” Stated Earth 2 Barry as he led Cisco out of the Breach Room

“Why are you here?” Demanded Jesse

“I want to get back together” Stated Wally

“No” Stated Jesse

“What?” asked Wally shocked, not expecting that answer

“I said no, I am already dating someone else. And remember you dumped me for Thea, after she showed just a little bit of interest” Retorted Jesse

“Come on, Jesse. We made a good couple and I love you” Pleaded Wally

“I am sorry, Wally but I have moved on” Stated Jesse as Wally scowled and opened a breach and left as Cisco and Barry were walking back in

“Where is Wally?” asked Cisco

“He left” admitted Jesse

“What did he want?” asked Earth 2 Barry

“He wanted to get back together” Shared Jesse

“What did you say?” asked Cisco curiously

“I told him that I moved on.” Shared Jesse as Barry came up and put his hand around her

“You two are dating?” asked Cisco surprised

“We helped each move on” Supplied Earth 2 Barry


	28. League of Assassins: Barry/Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Sara meet during their time in the League of Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that i wrote a while back and decided to post it

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Oliver just got back from Russia, where he rescued Lyla from the Gulag. He wanted some time alone, so he went to the Foundry where he saw Sara.

“Sara, I thought you were dead.” Said Oliver as he noticed the other man in the room, who was dressed like Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver reached for his bow and aimed it at the man.

“Ollie, relax. He is with me.” Said Sara

“Why is he dressed like Malcolm Merlyn? Where were you, why didn’t you come home sooner?” asked Oliver

“I was forced to join the League of Assassins. The garb of the members is what he is wearing. Please put down the bow, Ollie.” Exclaimed Sara

“Fine. Why don’t you introduce me?” Said Oliver

“Oliver, this is Barry. Barry this is Oliver Queen.” Said Sara

“Why come back now?” asked Oliver

“The Leader of the League, Ra al Ghul let us leave. We wanted to come back sooner but if we left Ra would have sent assassin after our families.” Supplied Barry

Just as they were talking, Diggle and Felicity walked in and pointed his gun at Barry.

“I really wish people would stop aiming their weapons at me today.” Supplied Barry

“Diggle, put your gun away.” Ordered Oliver

“But, he is wearing the same gear as Malcolm Merlyn, you know the man that almost destroyed the Glades.” Said Felicity

“I am quite aware of the fact of what he is wearing.” Supplied Oliver

“Wait, you look familiar.” Said Diggle towards Sara

“Probably because you know my sister or saw the news when Oliver came back.” Revealed Sara

“Sara Lance.” Said Felicity

“In the Flesh, and this is Barry” said Sara

“Got a last name, Barry?” asked Diggle

“Not one that matters, my family probably thinks that I am dead.” Answered Barry

“Anyway, got any cloths that Barry can borrow? I want to go see Laurel.” Said Sara

“I am sure that I have something around here.” Said Oliver

Oliver gave Barry something to wear and they got ready to leave, but before they left, Oliver said to Felicity to look Barry up from a finger print that he left behind.

* * *

(Starling City) Laurel’s apartment

Oliver knocked on the door to Laurel’s apartment and of course, Laurel answered.

“What are you doing here, Ollie?” asked Laurel

“I have someone that wants to see you.” Revealed Oliver

“Who” asked Laurel as Sara and Barry stepped into view

“Sara, is that really you?” asked Laurel as she started to cry

“Yeah, Laurel it really is me.” Said Sara as she too started to cry

They all walked inside the apartment, Laurel then asked “Who are you.” Towards Barry

“This is my boyfriend, Barry. After the Gambit went down, I was recused by … “started Sara

“You were recused? Why didn’t you come home sooner?” asked Laurel

“The people that recused me where not very good people, they were slavers” revealed Sara

“Oh my god.” Exclaimed Laurel

“I escaped from them, eventually making it to a village where Barry was.” Stated Sara

“I was a medic in a village in the Middle East. Sara was brought to me, shot.” Said Barry

“I was afraid the slavers were still after me, so I stayed. I received word that they slavers were taken out two years ago. So, we decided to come back.” Said Sara.

“Why wait two years?” asked Oliver

“We did not get word of it till a week ago. We were not in exactly a news friendly place.” Supplied Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Back at the Foundry, it was only Oliver, Sara and Barry.

“So how did you really meet? The Real story.” asked Oliver

“It all started seven years ago … “Said Barry

* * *

_Flashback – seven years ago_

_Barry Allen was walking out of the class at Central City University, when a blow dart hit him and he was knocked out. When he awakened he was tied to a chair with a man wearing a robe and several rings on his hand._

_“Hello, Mr. Allen” said the man_

_“Who … Who are you? How do you know who I am?”_

_“I am Ra Al Ghul, leader of the league of Assassins. I heard about what happened to your mother with the man in the lightening. This man is an enemy of the League, Whoever he is, he is watching you. “Said Ras_

_“He is watching me?” Asked Barry with wide eyes._

_“Indeed, here how this is going to work Mr. Allen. You are going to join the League of Assassins or I will send Assassin to kill your father in prison. What is your choice?” Supplied Ras_

_“I will come with you.” Answered Barry_

* * *

_Flashback – four years ago_

_Sara woke up, not knowing where she was. She saw someone patching her up and she was restrained on a stone bed._

_“Where am I? Who are you?” asked Sara_

_“You are in Nadar Parbat, home of the League of Assassins. I am, Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and this is albarq al'ahmar (red lighting). Leave us” Replied Nyssa as she walked in the room, albarq just bowed and left._

_“What do you want with me?” asked Sara_

_“For you to join the League, of course.” Said Ra al Ghul as he walked into the room_

_“And why would I do that?” asked Sara_

_“The Alternative is death.” Supplied Nyssa_

* * *

_Flashback – three years ago_

_Sara had officially joined the League and she was given a mission to take out a criminal in Gotham. While talking out the criminal, she was shot and went to see one of the medics at the league safe house. She recognized the medic as the one that was operating on her when she first awoke in Nadar Par Bat._

_“I got shot” Sara told the medic_

_“Take a seat, let me take a look.” Replied the Medic_

_“Why did you join the League?” asked Sara_

_“Ra’s came to me one day, basically gave me a choice. Either I join the league or he kills my father. You can tell what I choose.” Answered the Medic_

_“All done” said the Medic_

_“Ta-er al-Sahfer” supplied Sara_

_“Albarq al'ahmar” said the Medic_

* * *

(Central City) West Household

After revealing that Sara was alive to her dad, Sara and Barry went to visit Barry’s family in Central City. The First stop was Joe’s house. Barry knocked at the door and a blonde man opened the door.

“Can I help you?” asked the Man

“Yeah, does Joe West still live here?” asked Barry

“He does, who are …” started the Man as Iris and Joe saw Barry

“Barry … is that you?” asked Joe with tears in his eyes, the man stood wide-eyed.

“Yes, it is. I missed you.” Said Barry as he hugged Iris.

“Why don’t you come in, the both of you.” Suggested Joe

“I don’t think we have been introduced.” Said Joe as they sat down.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend, Sara Lance. Sara this is Joe and Iris and … “Said Barry

“Eddie Thawne.” Said the Man

“Where have you been?” asked Iris

“I was forced to leave Central by a criminal. I could not come back sooner. If I did, they would have killed my dad.” Said Barry

“Who Barry? And how did you and Sara meet?” asked Joe

“It doesn’t matter, they have been dead for about a year.” Pleaded Barry

“Fine, so how did you two meet?” asked Joe

“I volunteered to go to a village in the Middle East, where I worked as a medic. Sara was coming through one day and got shot. I was one of the only medics nearby, so she was brought to me. I removed the bullet, she decided to stay in the village for a time. We fell in love, the person who forced me to leave, was dead. We visited Sara’s family yesterday and took a train here.” Revealed Barry.

“Why the Middle East?” asked Iris

“I could not come back, if I stayed in the United States. You would have eventually found me, so I decided to leave the country and help people.” Stated Barry.

“Wait, I know you. You went on the Gambit with Oliver Queen. How did you end up in the Middle East?” asked Iris

“I was found by a passing boat, a slave ship. I eventually escaped when we docked. They came after me because I knew where their headquarters was. They chased me to Iraq, eventually they caught up to me but I was saved by some American marines. They dropped me off at the nearest village, where Barry was and he got the bullet out. I told the marines about the slaver’s headquarters. I didn’t want to come back since they knew who I was. I was afraid that they would come after me or my family. So I stayed in the village.” Shared Sara.

“Are you coming back to Central?” asked Iris.

“We decided to move to Starling, but I’ll come visit.” Said Barry

* * *

Epilogue

Sara and Barry joined Oliver’s team shortly after returning to Starling. Sara became Black Canary and Barry became Savitar. They helped Oliver defeat Slade Wilson without the need of the League of Assassins. Oliver did not need Felicity to give Slade the antidote so, Oliver and Laurel ended up getting back together.


	29. High School Sweethearts: Barry/Kara/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen, Alex Danvers and Kara Kent meet each other in High school and everyone wonders which pair got together and when they run into several of their friends after several years, their friends finally get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is not a Danvers but a Kent, and this could be read if they had powers or not.

(Central City) Jitters

Caitlin Snow was currently going into Jitters with Cisco Ramon to get some coffee as she noticed something on the other side of the room, two people that she recognized from High School.

“No way” Stated Caitlin

“What?” asked Cisco curiously

“I think I know those two people over there, we went to high school together. I need to find something out” Stated Caitlin as she walked over to where the two people were sitting as Cisco followed behind being curious

“Cailtin Snow is that you?” asked the Woman at the table

“Kara Danvers, it has been awhile” Stated Caitlin as she gave Kara a hug

“What about me Snow?’ Teased the Man

“It is good to see you too Barry” Stated Caitlin as she rolled her eyes as Cisco cleared his throat

“Oh, Kara and Barry this is my best friend Cisco Ramon. Cisco this is Barry Allen and Kara … “Started Caitlin

“Kara Allen” Stated Kara happily

“Right Kara Allen, two of my best friends from High School” Introduced Caitlin

“It is nice to meet you” Stated Barry

“You too” Stated Cisco

“So, you two got together finally” Stated Caitlin

“What do you mean finally?” asked Cisco curiously

“There was a bet around the school on who I would end up with …. Kara here or Alex Danvers. We were inseparable at the time” Revealed Barry

“You had two highschool sweethearts?” asked Cisco surprised

“I guess you could say that” Revealed Barry

“So, I guess I lost the bet” Stated Caitlin sighing

“Who won?” asked Cisco as Kara whispered something to Barry

“Laurel did, that is one bet that I regret doing” Revealed Caitlin

“Actually … “Started Kara as two more people came walking up

“Barry? Kara? Is that you?” asked someone

“Oliver, Laurel Sara it is good to see you all” Stated Barry with a smile

“And you two … so how have you been?” asked Oliver

“Great, we are staying in Metropolis currently” Admitted Kara

“So, you two finally got together?” asked Laurel with a smirk

“Well …. “Started Barry

“Sorry I was late but something …. Came up” Stated Alex as she came walking up

“This is a reunion now?” asked Laurel

“I guess so” Stated Barry as Alex sat down next to Barry

“Alex this is Cisco Ramon, Cisco this is Alex Danvers” Introduced Caitlin

“Alex Allen actually” Revealed Alex as the rest of the table was shocked

“You got both of them?” Exclaimed Cisco

“We are all dating each other” admitted Alex

“Wait a second, you are all dating each other. How long ago did this start?” Demanded Laurel

“Since Senior Prom” Revealed Barry

“I told you, Sis. So, it looks like I win the bet” Stated Sara with a smirk as both Caitlin and Laurel paled


	30. The Betrayed: Chemist/Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chemist and Killer Frost escape from police custody after being captured by the Flash, and Killer Frost learns who the Chemist really is.
> 
> Prompt: Chemist x Frost (villains)

(Central City)

The Chemist was sitting in the back of a police van, with his hands bond. Across from him was Killer Frost who had a meta human collar on. They both were captured by the Flash after accidently ruining the heist that the other was planning.

“This is all your fault” Stated Killer Frost

“My fault? I was in the clear if you hadn’t intervened” Stated Chemist

“Quite back there” Stated one of the Guards as the Chemist reached for something on his wrist as Killer Frost eyed him as the car came to a stop and one of the guard came to the back door and opened it

“Alright come on it” Stated the Guard as Killer Frost started to exit, but the Chemist refused to move

“I said move” Ordered the Guard as the Chemist didn’t move, the Guard took out his stun stick and moved towards the Chemist and as the Guard was going to shock the Chemist, The Chemist got out of his binds and disarmed the guard and took his stun stick, and the keys to his leg restraints and unlocked them, before taking a chance and throwing a key to Killer Frost as more guards approached

“We need to get out of here” Stated Chemist

“And why should I trust you” Stated Killer Frost

“Do you have any other choice” Retorted Chemist as Killer Frost started to use her powers to freeze the Guards

“Fine, but I am watching you” Stated Killer Frost as they fled the scene

* * *

(Central City) Safehouse

Killer Frost knew that her latest safehouse was compromised so she was forced to go with the Chemist, after they lost the cops.

“I am coming with you” Stated Killer Frost

“Hmmm, no” Stated Chemist as he started to walk away

“I didn’t ask for your input, my safehouse was compromised and since I am in this mess because of you, you are going to take me to your safehouse” Stated Killer Frost as she got in his way

“And if I don’t” Retorted Chemist

“Then let’s just say that the Police will getting one of their prisoners back” Retorted Killer Frost

“Fine, I’ll give you three days that is it” Conceded Chemist knowing that he didn’t have the means to beat her at this time as he led her to his safehouse

“I expected something bigger” Stated Killer Frost

“This isn’t my main safehouse, one can never be too careful” Stated Chemist as Killer Frost spotted some lab equipment with blueprints nearby, blueprints of Star Labs

“I am going out to get some food” Stated Chemist

“When the Police literally just lost us?” Countered Killer Frost

“Who said I was going in masked? The Police were stupid and didn’t even peak under the mask” Countered Chemist as he left, once he was gone Frost went to the lab equipment and blueprints of how to get into Star Labs. Many of the ways in that were marked, she didn’t even knew existed. Part of Caitlin wanted to warn Cisco and the others but who cares if the Chemist did something to them, they deserved it.

* * *

(Central City) Safehouse – an hour later

Killer Frost was waiting for Chemist to get back, while also snooping around for anything useful or any useful dirt on him. When a breach opened and Cisco stepped out in his Vibe gear.

“Ramon” Stated Killer Frost

“Caitlin” Stated Cisco

“That is not my name” Sneered Killer Frost

“I heard what you did tonight” Started Cisco

“So what you came to get me to come back again, not happening” Retorted Killer Frost as Cisco was about to retort, he suddenly turned around and shot a vibe pulse behind him, hitting someone before a dart hit Cisco and he became unconscious. Killer Frost looked behind him and saw the Chemist lying on the floor hurt

“What did you do?” Retorted Chemist as he attempted to get up

“I didn’t know that he would follow me” Retorted Killer Frost as she went to help him

“You don’t have an Anti-Vibe chip?” Retorted Chemist

“No I don’t, but how do you know about that” Retorted Killer Frost

“It pays to know about your enemy” Stated Chemist cryptically

“You know exactly who the Flash is, and who I am don’t you” Retorted Killer Frost

“Vibe, said your name was Caitlin” Dodged Chemist

“Unless you tell me what you know, then I am leaving you right there when he wakes up” Stated Killer Frost

“What do I know?” Retorted Chemist

“I know that you know that Star Labs is where Team Flash operates, and that you have broken in there before is as I saw your plans” Stated Killer Frost

“I have broken in their before it is true, but that is it” Lied Chemist as Killer Frost reached for his mask

“I wouldn’t do that” Warned Chemist

“I will take my chances” Retorted Killer Frost as she took off the mask

“Barry” Stated Killer Frost surprised as a part of Caitlin came back through, as she spotted the burned face of Barry Allen

“Surprised” Stated Barry

“You are supposed to be dead” Stated Killer Frost

“Snart didn’t kill me, had Mick burn me instead” Retorted Barry angrily

“And yet you didn’t come back” Stated Killer Frost

“You all left me to die, more worried about Eddie being kidnapped. That was the day that I knew … I knew that I didn’t matter to any of you” Retorted Barry

“Then you want revenge” Retorted Killer Frost

“If I wanted Revenge, Caitlin then I would have taken it already” Retorted Barry

“I am Killer Frost not Caitlin” Sneered Killer Frost

“You will always be Caitlin, even with the changes of clothes. All Killer Frost is your dark side like Chemist is mine” Retorted Barry

“Caitlin is gone” Retorted Killer Frost

“They want Caitlin back right? That is why you are evil, because you don’t want to be replace” Guessed Barry

“And you don’t want to be betrayed again” Retorted Killer Frost

“Who want to be betrayed again” Countered Barry

“Yeah, who does” Stated Killer Frost as silence reigned in the room

“You want to know something” Stated Killer Frost as she got on top of him

“Sure” Stated Barry curiously

“I love you” Stated Killer Frost

“I love you too” Stated Barry as Killer Frost kissed him, not doing it to steal his warmth

“How about we get out of her handsome, cause some havoc” Suggested Killer Frost

“Sure why not” Stated Barry with a smile


	31. Refuge on Earth 38: Kara/Caitlin   Barry/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Savitar is dealt with, the rest of Team Flash has Barry decide between Caitlin and the rest of the team, and Barry feeling guilty over what Caitlin had to go through as Killer Frost, picks Caitlin and Cisco sends them to Earth 38.
> 
> Prompt: Caitlin/Kara + Barry/Alex

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Team Flash was meeting in Star Labs at the request of Iris. They had recently defeated Savitar and because Savitar was erased the Speed Force Prison was erased as well. Barry had gone and got Caitlin back from killer Frost and brought her back to star labs. Present at this meeting was Iris, Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, and Barry.

“So, what is this meeting about?” asked Barry curiously

“Wally, Cisco and I have been talking and we think that Caitlin should no longer be apart of the team” Stated Iris

“What?” Exclaimed Caitlin

“It is nothing personal Caitlin, but what happens if you become Killer Frost again” Stated Cisco

“You did cause a lot of damage” Admitted Wally

“And I also saved Iris’s life” Countered Caitlin

“And you helped Savitar almost end it” Countered Wally

“Barry?” asked Iris as she turned to him, as he was silent up to this point

“She stays” Stated Barry, backing up Caitlin which was something that he knew that would have not done a week ago, it was a bitter pill to swallow. He had thought about it when they were trying to get Caitlin back, that he had not been there for Caitlin or Cisco as much as he should of, he was going to correct it starting now.

“What?” Exclaimed Iris surprised

“I said she stays” Declared Barry

‘Think about this Barry” Stated Iris

“I already have, she stays. She has been apart of Team Flash longer than you and is a valued member of this team.” Stated Barry

“She tried to kill, Iris” Countered Wally

“I assure that it will not happen again” Stated Caitlin

“And we should just take your word” Countered Cisco

“Look, Barry it is either us or her. Make your choice” Demanded Iris

“Can’t we talk about this” Tried Caitlin

“No one is talking to you” Countered Cisco

“I thought that we were friends, Cisco” Exclaimed Caitlin

“That changed when you betrayed us” Admitted Cisco

“You have to make a choice, Barry. Us or Her” Demanded Iris

“She is staying on the team, and there is not going to be none of this us or her” Declared Barry

“No, Barry …. “Started Iris

“You made your choice” Declared Cisco as he opened a portal underneath Barry before he could react and did the same to Caitlin

“And don’t come back” Yelled Cisco through the breach

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Field

When Barry and Caitlin fell through the breach, they were in a field outside a city.

“I can’t believe that they did that” Stated Caitlin

“I know, we don’t need them Caitlin” Stated Barry

“Why? Why pick me?” asked Caitlin

“Since Flashpoint, I haven’t been a good friend to you or Cisco. I released that last week, while we were trying to bring you back. Plus, what they were doing was wrong, it wasn’t your fault.” Admitted Barry

“Thank you, Barry” Stated Caitlin as she hugged Barry

“Where are we?” asked Caitlin as they stopped hugging

“I would say Earth 38, I wonder where Kara is?” asked Barry

“Are we staying here?” asked Caitlin

“We can, I mean I don’t think that you have a doppelganger. I did look when I was stuck here the first time” admitted Barry

“Do you know where Kara lives?” asked Caitlin

“I don’t remember exactly where it is, but I do know where her base is. Are you ready?” asked Barry

“As I ever will be” Stated Caitlin as Barry picked her up and Barry started running towards the DEO

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO HQ

Alex, Winn and J’onn were in the command center of the DEO, when an alert went off and Winn went over to see what it was.

“There is a breach out in the field outside the city” Revealed Winn

“Do you have any idea who came through?” asked J’onn

“I don’t …. Know” Stated Winn as a red streak was behind them

“Barry?” asked Winn

“Hey Winn, and company” Stated Barry as he removed his mask, with Caitlin standing next to him

“What brings you by?” asked Alex

“Well, we kind of got kicked out of our Earth” admitted Caitlin

“Maybe we should go to another room” Suggested J’onn as Barry nodded, and they went into a conference room

“Is Kara around?” asked Barry as they were in the room

“She … Mon-el died in an invasion. She hasn’t been herself lately” admitted Alex

“So why are you kicked out of your Earth?” asked J’onn

“Well, I was fighting this evil speedster name Savitar who turned to be a version of future me … “Started Barry

“I found out that I got powers, and they caused me to turn evil. I have it under control now, but I helped Savitar and the team … didn’t like that really much” Shared Caitlin

“I brought Caitlin back and got her powers under control, the team made me pick between them and Caitlin. I didn’t want to fail Caitlin again, so I picked her, and they sent us through a breach to this Earth saying not to come back” Finished Barry

“Wow” Stated Winn

“You can both stay here if you want, I am sure we can make identities for you both” Stated J’onn

“Thank you” Stated Caitlin

“I am going to check on Kara” Stated Barry as he stood up

“Wait, maybe I should try. I do have more experience” Shared Caitlin as she bit her lip

“Are you sure?” asked Barry concerned

“Yeah, I promise I will be fine” Reassured Caitlin

“I can take you over there” offered Winn

“Thank you” Stated Caitlin as she left with Winn

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s apartment

Winn had drove Caitlin over to Kara’s apartment and gave her a key.

“I don’t think that she would be very happy to see anyone, but you can try” Stated Winn

“Thank you” Stated Caitlin as she took the key and walked up to Kara’s apartment door and instead of knocking she put in the key and entered the apartment as she heard someone walk into the living room

“Alex, just go away” Stated Kara

“It is not Alex, It’s Caitlin. I am a friend of Barry” Stated Caitlin

“I don’t have time for Barry right now” Stated Kara as she came into view, and she was wearing her pajamas

“I am not here for Barry. I know how you feel” Admitted Caitlin

“Yeah right” Scoffed Kara

“I lost my husband, Ronnie twice” admitted Caitlin

“Perhaps we should sit down” Suggested Kara

“So … So, what happened?” asked Kara

“I meet Ronnie while working on the Particle Accelerator and we were engaged. He disappeared during the Accelerator Explosion. We later found him, alive. He left to understand his powers. He came back to help us defeated Wells … “Started Caitlin

“Wells?” asked Kara

“That is a story for another time. We had gotten married and shortly after that there was a black hole and Ronnie gave his life to stop it” admitted Caitlin

“How did you get over it?” asked Kara

“I thought that I could bury it, but don’t do what I did. Let your friends help you, you are not alone Kara” Stated Caitlin

“Thank you, Caitlin” Stated Kara as she hugged Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – Next Day

Caitlin had stayed at Kara’s that night, and Barry had crashed at Winn’s apartment. Barry was at the DEO ready to fight crime in National. When Kara came in with Caitlin.

“Kara, I heard what happened and I am sorry” Stated Barry

“Thank you, Barry. And I am sorry for what happened to you” Stated Kara

“We will manage” Stated Barry

“Kara” Stated Alex surprised, not expecting Kara to come in

“I am sorry” Stated Kara

“It is not your fault, Kara” Reassured Alex as she hugged Kara

“Not to interrupt this … but I finished Barry’s identity and are almost done with Caitlin if you want to come over and help me with the finer details” Stated Winn

“Of course,” Stated Caitlin as she walked off with Winn

“So, Barry I guess we are working together now” Stated Kara

“Can you keep up Girl of Steel?” Teased Barry

“I think I can, Fastest Man Alive” Teased Kara and Alex smiled, knowing that Kara was becoming herself again

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s Apartment

Caitlin had gotten a job at L-Corp as a scientist while Barry got a job as a CSI at the NCPD, and Caitlin and Barry had shared an apartment. Both Barry and Caitlin had started to help Kara defend National City, Caitlin and Barry had worked on controlling Caitlin powers and it was working. Currently, it was Kara and Alex in Kara’s apartment having a sister night.

“So, it what is going on with you and Barry” Asked Alex curiously

“Nothing, we are just good friends. I may have had a crush on him, after we first meet but I moved on since then” admitted Kara

“What about Caitlin?” asked Alex as Kara blushed

“I mean yeah she is alright” Stated Kara

“Anyway, how is your relationship going with Maggie?” asked Kara as she attempted to change the subject

“She is still not wanting kids, and I do love her. But I want a family someday” admitted Alex

“I am sure it will work out” Stated Kara

“I hope so” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Barry’s Apartment

While Alex and Kara were having a sister’s night, Barry and Caitlin were hanging out in their apartment, watching a movie. Caitlin paused the movie and turned to Barry.

“Is everything alright?” asked Barry concerned

“Yeah, I just want to clear the air” Stated Caitlin nervously

“Clear the air?” asked Barry concerned

“It is nothing, bad. I just have something that I want to get off my chest” admitted Caitlin

“Alright” Stated Barry

“Here goes …. When Team Flash got back together after Wells, I developed a crush on you … “Started Caitlin

“You have a crush on me?” asked Barry surprised

“I had one, yes. But since you picked Iris, I moved on” admitted Caitlin

“I had no idea, Caitlin … I was really hung up on Iris wasn’t I” Stated Barry

“Yeah, you were” admitted Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a couple of month later

Everyone was at the DEO working on defeating the next villain of the week. Kara was over talking to Winn over by a computer while Barry and Caitlin were in one of the labs overlooking the main area, Caitlin was working on a serum of some kind, when Barry said something.

“It is okay” Stated Barry as Caitlin turned to him

“What is okay?” asked Caitlin confused

“To like Kara” admitted Barry

“Me like Kara no way” Dodged Caitlin as Barry raised an eyebrow

“I don’t like her like that in case you were wondering. And you deserve happiness Caitlin after everything that has happened, go for it” Urged Barry

“I don’t know” Stated Caitlin skeptically

“If you don’t say something than I will” Retorted Barry

“Please don’t” Pleaded Caitlin

“Don’t dance around each other, Caitlin. Just give it a chance” Tried Barry

“I will think about it” Stated Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a month later

Mon-El came from the future, with some other heroes to stop the Worldkillers, of course Kara did not take it too well that Mon-El was back and promptly fled to her apartment.

“I think that I should go after her” Stated Mon-El

“I think you did enough” Stated Alex

“You act like I had a choice, Alex. If I had stayed, then I would have died” Retorted Mon-El

“What happens when you leave Mon-El? Kara was a mess the first time” Retorted Alex

“Who says that I plan to leave?” Countered Mon-El

“Who says that she wants you” Countered Alex

“And who would she want? Not Lena, Ms. Uptight doctor, or Mr. Reject Superhero” Retorted Mon-el as everyone attention turned to him

“Hey” Interjected Barry

“Do you two think that you compare to me? I understand what Kara has been through and you both do not have a clue. She will always pick me, and you don’t matter to her at all” Retorted Mon-el as the temperature in the room dropped

“Is that what you think you overgrown frat boy “Stated a voice coldly as everyone turned to see who said it and it was Frost

“Me and Kara are destined to be together, the incident with Music Meister proved that” Retorted Mon-El

“Caitlin” Tried Barry as he attempted to keep the peace

“Let me deal with this overgrown frat boy, Allen … Or else” Stated Frost coldly as Barry gulped and nodded, not used to seeing Frost this angry

“Now, I am going to say this once to get through your thick skull so I would listen. Firstly, do not ever say that no one does not matter to Kara again. And Secondly, Kara and Kara alone picks who she wants to be with. And Judging on how fast that she ran out of here, I don’t think you have a very good chance” Explained Frost

“She must be confused; we have been through so much together” Retorted Mon-El

“What? Her planet’s destruction? So, she should get with you because her planet was destroyed? What nonsense, she has been on this planet longer than Krypton” Retorted Killer Frost

“Oh, and you have a say? You are not even from this Earth” Retorted Mon-El

“I have much more of a say than” Retorted Frost

“Maybe, we should just calm down” Tried Alex

“No, I am not letting her get with Kara” Retorted Mon-El

“And what is wrong with me?” Dared Frost

“I wouldn’t go there” Explained Barry

“You may have powers, but Kara will never love you. She will never notice you, plus you aren’t that good looking” Stated Mon-El as Frost was standing there absolute furious

“Oh boy” Whispered Barry, knowing that it just got way worse, and he was right as he saw someone enter the room

“Do you know what I used to be called?” asked Frost as she approached Mon-El

“I could care less” Stated Mon-El

“They called my Killer Frost, care to find out why” Stated Frost

“You can not hurt me” Retorted Mon-El

“Can’t I” Dared Frost

“Go ahead” Scoffed Mon-El

“Enough” Stated J’onn as he and Kara entered the room

“She” Tried Mon-El

“Don’t even try it Frat boy” Dared Frost

“We got Worldkillers to stop, and we can not argue between ourselves” Stated J’onn as Mon-El and Frost nodded before leaving with Kara following behind them, leaving only Alex and Barry

“Why didn’t you stop it?” asked Alex

“I know better to get in front of an angry Frost, last time it didn’t end well” admitted Barry

“And you know why she was like that?” asked Alex

“Isn’t it kind of obvious” Suggested Barry

“Oh, I picked up on it. I was wondering if you knew” Stated Alex

“Sure” Stated Barry

“I was the first to know” Argued Alex

“Hmm, I think I was.” Retorted Barry as Maggie entered the room

“We got something out here” Stated Maggie

“Coming” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO Rooftop

Frost had gone up to the rooftop as to not endanger the Frat Boy right now. She gave control back to Caitlin as Caitlin was going back inside, Kara came outside.

“Are you okay?” asked Kara concerned

“Yeah, everything is fine” Stated Caitlin a little too fast

“I was wondering what that was back there” Stated Kara

“Mon-El was just aggravating me” admitted Caitlin

“I saw that, what did he say?” asked Kara

“He said that you two belonged together and that you don’t care about anyone else” Stated Caitlin

“Don’t believe him, I care about all of you …. Anything else?” asked Kara

“Well … “Started Caitlin as she thought about if she was going to tell Kara this

“You can tell me anything, Caitlin” Reassured Kara as Caitlin bit her lip

“He … He said that there was no way that he was going to …. Let me get with you” Shared Caitlin nervously as Kara went wide-eyed

“I know I should have told you” stated Caitlin as she started to walk off

“Wait … you like me?” asked Kara

“I do” admitted Caitlin nervously

“I like you too … do you want to go out a date some time?” admitted Kara

“I would love that” Stated Caitlin with a smile

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a few days later

Kara and Caitlin had gone out a date, leaving the others to track down one of the world killers, Reign, who they had tracked to a party going on at L-Corp. It was already decided that Alex was going to go, they were still deciding who was going with her.

“So, who is going to this party?” asked J’onn

“I got to be here to run the scans” Dodged Winn

“I will go” Offered Mon-El

“No, I am not going with you. I am going with Maggie” Stated Alex

“I wouldn’t suggest that you should go in with someone with powers. Just in case” Suggested J’onn

“I can take care of myself” Argued Alex

“I have no doubt about that, my concern is the Worldkillers that could affect you with a plague” Countered J’onn

“J’onn is right, better safe than sorry” Shared Maggie

“Fine, then I chose Barry” Stated Alex

“Was I your last pick?” Teased Barry

“No, you are better than Frat Boy” Stated Alex

“Hey” Stated Mon-El as he was ignored

“The party is an hour, better get ready” Stated J’onn

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp Party

Alex and Barry had gotten ready and got to the party, got inside with their invitations.

“You didn’t tell me that it was an L-Corp party” Whispered Barry as they were entering

“I thought that you knew” Whispered Alex back

“Alex, it is good to see you here. And who is your date?” Greeted Lena as she came up to Alex and Barry

“Barry Allen” Introduced Barry

“Lena Luthor, I would have thought that you brought Maggie” Stated Lena

“Well, me and Maggie broke up last week. And Barry offered to come instead” Stated Alex

“Well you two look like a good couple. If you excuse me, I need to greet some more people” Stated Lena as she walked off

“Not a word, Barry” Threatened Alex

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Retorted Barry

“Of course, you weren’t” Stated Alex sarcastically

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp Party – a little while later

The Party was going great, and there was no sign of Reign so far.

“How about we go on the dance floor” Offered Barry

“What?” asked Alex surprised

“It would give Winn a better signal of the room” Offered Barry

“Fine but no funny business” Stated Alex

“Of course,” Stated Barry as they got on the dance floor and started dancing and a few minutes there was a crash in the window and Reign entered the room

“None of you are going to survive” Stated Reign

“She is here” Whispered Alex into her comms and Barry managed to get out of the crowd, and returned in his suit

“Reign” Called out Barry

“Flash” Stated Reign as everyone started to run out of the room, with Alex hanging back

“I am sorry to say that you are not going to survive this” Stated Reign as they prepared to fight with Barry zooming around in an attempt to throw lightning at Reign as she used her frost breath to slow him down before hitting him across the room as she hit him with one of her attacks causing for him to get infected with a disease

“Flash” Exclaimed Alex as Reign turned to her, and just as Reign was about to attack her, she was hit across the room and Alex looked to see it was Mon-El, J’onn and Superman

“Take him and get out of here” Stated Superman as Alex nodded and rushed over to Barry and with the help of J’onn got Barry out of there as Mon-El and Superman fought Reign

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

J’onn had brought Barry back to Star Labs where Alex put on a hazmat suit and started working on what Reign had affected Barry with. When Superman and Mon-El had brought back Reign and managed to lock her in a cell.

“Thank you for your help, Clark” Stated Alex

“It was no problem, but was expecting Kara to be here” Stated Clark

“She had a date tonight, so we covered for her” admitted Alex

“So, what is going on between you and Barry?” asked Clark curiously

“Nothing” Admitted Alex a little too fast

“Maybe you should give us a minute” Stated J’onn as he walked up, and Clark nodded before walking off

“You know what I am going to say” Stated J’onn

“I don’t like him, and I am happy with Maggie” Retorted Alex

“I can tell you haven’t been as happy as you have been” Stated J’onn as he walked off, leaving Alex to think on that, as someone else heard it also walked away with something to think about

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – next morning

Kara had come to the DEO the next morning, after her date with Caitlin. Kara looked around and could not see either Barry or Alex, but she spotted Winn and walked over to him.

“Hey, Winn. Have you seen Barry or Alex around?” asked Kara

“Hey Kara, I assume you didn’t hear the news last night” Asked Winn

“Is everything alright?” asked Kara concerned

“We went through the operation last night, and managed to capture Reign … “started Winn

“Then where is Barry and Alex” Asked Kara

“Barry got infected by Reign, but he is okay right now. He is in the Medbay recovering” Reassured Winn

“And Alex?” asked Kara

“She is fine too, as soon as Barry was cured, she was out of here. I do not know where she is” admitted Winn

“She is fine, Kara.” Reassured J’onn as she walked up

“So, Kara how did your date go?” asked Winn

“It went great, we have another one next week” Stated Kara as she smiled

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Alex’s apartment – later that night

Maggie had called Alex and asked to meet her at Alex’s apartment that night. Alex had no idea what it was about but when she walked in, she saw Maggie pacing around the room.

“Is everything alright?” asked Alex concerned as Maggie stopped pacing and turned to Alex

“I need you to be honest, Alex do you love me?” Asked Maggie

“Of course, I do” Argued Alex

“Are you sure?” Probed Maggie

“I do, Maggie … What is this about?” asked Alex

“I see the way that you look at Barry” Stated Maggie

“It doesn’t mean anything” Argued Alex

“Alex, please stop lying to yourself. I see how you look at him, and it is okay” Stated Maggie

“What?” asked Alex shocked

“I saw how you two acted at the party and when he got hurt” Revealed Maggie

“We were undercover and of course I would be upset that he got hurt, he is my friend” Argued Alex

“I can tell you love him, maybe more than you do me” Revealed Maggie

“Maggie” Started Alex as she started to cry

“No, it is okay, I know that he likes you too. Maybe he can give you the Family that you want. I am sorry Alex, but it is over” Explained Maggie as she walked out, leaving Alex alone in the apartment

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Alex’s apartment – an hour later

Alex was sitting on the couch, thinking about what to do. When she heard the door open and saw the last person she wanted to see right now, walking through the door.

“What are you doing here?” asked Alex hostility

“Maggie suggested that I check up on you” Stated the visitor

“I don’t need your help, Barry. And shouldn’t you be resting” Retorted Alex

“I feel fine, and Maggie said that something was wrong” Stated Barry

“Do you want to know what is wrong? Maggie broke up with me because of you” Exclaimed Alex as Barry was speechless

“And I bet that you wanted it to happen” Exclaimed Alex

“Hang on a second, I never asked for this Alex” Argued Barry

“Then why are you here, Barry” Retorted Alex

“Because a friend needs my help” Stated Barry

“Do you like me?” Asked Alex

“I do, but I that is not why I am here. I am here to support you. If you want to try in the future we can, but not when you are hurting” Reassured Barry

“Alright” Stated Alex

“So, I know that you and Kara have this tradition of watching a crappy movie and eating some Ice Cream, how does that sound?” offered Barry

“Yeah, let’s do that” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – A Year later

Everything was going normal at the DEO, when suddenly a breach opened and Iris, Cisco, and Oliver came through into the main area of the DEO.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” asked Kara as she came up to them

“It is good to see you, Kara. I was wondering if Barry and Caitlin were around” Stated Oliver as Kara tensed

“They are around” Stated Kara vaguely

“Can you put us in their direction?” asked Cisco

“They are a bit … busy right now.” Stated Kara

“I am sure that they can’t be that busy” Stated Iris and just as Kara was about to respond, Alex and Winn came over

“They should be on their way back now” Stated Alex as Oliver cleared his throat

“Right. Alex, Winn. This is Oliver, Cisco, and Iris. Guys this is Winn and my sister Alex” Introduced Kara

“It is a pleasure” Stated Winn

“What he said” Stated Alex

“So where are Barry and Caitlin?” asked Oliver as he attempted to get the conversation back on track as Winn turned to Kara

“They should be back …. Soon” Stated Kara as a flash was heard and Barry was standing there in his Flash costume with Caitlin in her own costume as well

“We found …. I see we have guests” Stated Barry as he noticed the others

“Barry” Stated Iris tense

“It is good to see you, Oliver” Stated Barry as he ignored Iris as Oliver got close and decked him

“What was that for?” Stated Alex angrily

“For abandoning Central City for Caitlin” Retorted Oliver

“I don’t know what they told you … “Started Barry as he started to get back up

“We told the truth” Retorted Iris as both Caitlin, Kara and Alex are glared at her

“They wanted to kick Caitlin off the team, I didn’t think that she deserved it. So, I backed Caitlin” Started Barry

“But she tried to kill me” Interrupted Iris

“I have my powers under control now, and I will have you know that me and Barry are not dating” Revealed Caitlin

“Oh please, Caitlin we all know that you love Barry” Retorted Cisco

“I am dating someone else” Revealed Caitlin

“Then you can stay here, come on Barry” Stated Iris

“I am staying here” Revealed Barry

“Barry, you have Central city to worry about.” Argued Oliver

“Central City has been fine for the year I have been gone” Retorted Barry

“Come on Barry, come back for me. We can get back together” Tried Iris

“I have moved on” Revealed Barry as he went go stand by Alex

“I don’t believe it; we are destined to get married” Retorted Iris

“Well, I think that changed when you sent him here” Remarked Alex

“Who are you to join in this conversation” Remarked Cisco

“I am Barry’s girlfriend” Retorted Alex

“What?” Stated Iris surprised

“We have been dating for about six months now” admitted Barry

“And I guess that you are dating, Caitlin” Retorted Iris as she turned on Winn

“Me? No” Stated Winn

“I am dating, Caitlin. And if you have a problem with that you can leave” Revealed Kara

“Barry?” asked Oliver as he turned to him

“Sorry, Oliver. I am staying here” Stated Barry as Oliver nodded

“You can’t stay here” Argued Iris

“Well, you sent me here in the first place. And secondly I can make my own decisions and my decision is to stay here with my Girlfriend” Retorted Barry

“When you change your mind, I might take you back” Stated Iris as she, Cisco walked towards a breach that Cisco happened

“I am happy for you both, and sorry for assuming Barry” Stated Oliver

“Thanks Oliver” Stated Barry as they hugged before Oliver went through the breach as it closed

“Well I guess that it is over” Stated Winn

“Yeah … how about a date tonight Caitlin?” asked Kara

“I would love that” Stated Caitlin


	32. Defeating the Anti-Monitor: Barry Allen / Samantha Arias / Kara Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry dies stopping Devoe’s Satellite and is recruited by the Monitor in a last-ditch effort to stop the Anti-Monitor without the Paragons. The only thing is that he must take the place of Earth 38 doppelganger who has history with Samantha Arias. 
> 
> Prompt: Barry Allen / Samantha Arias / Kara Danvers

(Earth 1) Central City – Late 2018

Barry was about to smash the last of Devoe’s Satellites after Devoe had sent them down to in a last-ditch effort to cause the Enlightenment. Ralph and Cisco were stopping other Satellites while Barry handled this one, Barry punched that satellite, but the shrapnel of the satellite went all over Barry’s body, killing him.

“Barry” Exclaimed Iris over the comms

“What happened?” Called out Cisco

“Barry … Barry is dead” Stated Caitlin as she cried

* * *

(Location Unknown)???

When Barry sat up, he did not recognize where he was and started to look around, seeing another being he walked towards them hesitantly.

“Where am I?” asked Barry

“You are outside of time and space; we need to talk Mr. Allen” Stated the being

“And you are?” asked Barry

“I am the Monitor, and I need your help to stop the death of the entire multiverse” Stated the Monitor

“What do you want me to do?” asked Barry

“There is a being called the Anti-Monitor, he plans to harness the powers of a speedster to use a machine to destroy the entire multiverse” Started the Monitor

“Kind of sounds how Zoom planned to destroy the Multiverse too” Remarked Barry

“I guess it is. Anyway, I need to you to help stop him” Stated the Monitor

“Alright, what is the plan?” asked Barry

“You are going to take place of your Earth 38 doppelganger” Shared the Monitor

“And then?” asked Barry

“Reign, as known as Samantha Arias, is a kryptonian WorldKiller, she can be turned back to the light and will be valuable to help you” Shared the Monitor

“Alright, anything else?” asked Barry

“The rest is up to you, but one last word of advice is to not hold back” Stated the Monitor

“Alright, go ahead” Stated Barry as the Monitor used a big book and suddenly Barry disappeared

* * *

(Earth 38) Lian Yu – late 2016

When Barry woke up, he looked around and saw he was on some sort of island and currently was in some sort of wreckage of a plane. Looking around he spotted a trunk that looked vaguely familiar and went up and opened it.

“My doppelganger is the Arrow” Stated Barry surprised as he pulled out a Green Bow with a Green Outfit

“Well, I guess I should get started” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp – early 2018

Sam Arias was inside L-Corp with Lena in her office when she was alerted by Lena of a new hire for one of the research divisions. When she saw it was, she inwardly freaked out but regained her cool and went over to him.

“Samantha this is Dr. Barry Allen our newest hire. Dr. Allen, this is Samantha Arias” Introduced Lena

“It is a pleasure to meet you” Stated Barry

“And you as well” Stated Sam awkwardly

“Well, she can show you where your new office is” Stated Lena as Barry looked at Sam

“Right, this way” Stated Sam

“Of course,” Stated Barry as he followed Sam to his new workplace as soon as Barry and Sam were in the elevator, she turned to him

“What are you doing here?” Demanded Sam

“I got a job here” Retorted Barry

“Just because you live here, doesn’t mean that you can get involved with Ruby now” Remarked Sam

“If that is what you want” Remarked Barry as the elevator stopped and Sam and Barry walked towards Barry’s Lab

“Here is your lab” Stated Sam as she walked off

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp – a month later

Kara was visiting L-Corp to see Lena and maybe go to lunch; she was walking into Lena’s office when she saw Sam talking to a scientist in a lab coat.

“I just want a chance, please” asked the Man, who Kara recognized as Barry

“I didn’t want it then, what changed” Retorted Sam

“I was young, it was a mistake not getting involved with her growing up” Argued Barry

“Excuse me, is Lena around?” asked Kara as all eyes turned to her

“She has a meeting in Metropolis, she must have not told you” Stated Sam

“And you are?” asked Kara, already knowing the answer

“I am Dr. Barry Allen” Introduced Barry

“Kara Danvers” Stated Kara with a smile

“So, Kara would you like to go out to lunch” Offered Sam

“Sure, do you want to come?” asked Kara as she turned to Barry

“If it alright with Sam” Offered Barry

“I think it would be better if it was the two of us” Stated Sam

“Maybe, next time then” Stated Barry as he walked out

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Noona’s

Sam and Kara went to Noon’s to have lunch, sat down, and ordered their respective food.

“I don’t mean to pry, but Barry is Ruby’s father?” asked Kara

“He is. And he didn’t want anything to do with her then” Retorted Sam

“I don’t mean to defend what he did, but he was young when it happened. Maybe he wants a relationship now” Stated Kara

“Do you think I should give him a chance?” asked Sam

“I think so, but it is not my place. You should do what you feel is best” Stated Kara as their food arrived

“I know” Stated Sam sighing

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

Kara had finished having lunch with Sam, before going to the DEO for the day.

“Winn, can you look someone up for me?” asked Kara as she walked over to Winn was

“Of course, who is it?” asked Winn as he prepared to type

“Dr. Barry Allen” Revealed Kara

“Barry’s doppelganger?” asked Winn surprised

“I think so, but I need to be sure” Stated Kara as Winn got to typing

“Alright he was born on March 14, 1989 in Metropolis, his family moved to National in 1994. His family moved back to Metropolis in 2005 and he went to Metropolis University for Biochemistry before going missing. He was declared dead two years ago … “Started Winn

“Dead?” asked Kara shocked

“Well, here is the funny thing. Barry was going on a research expedition in the North China Sea when nothing was heard about them. About two months ago, he came back to National and got his death overturned. Says that he was stuck on an island after research vessel was destroyed.” Shared Winn

“Anything about a daughter or a connection to Samantha Arias?” asked Kara

“You mean?” asked Winn shocked

“Not so, loud. And that is what Sam said” Hushed Kara

“No nothing about it” Stated Winn

“Can you keep this between us?” asked Kara

“Of course,” Stated Winn

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp – a week later

After thinking about it, Kara decided to see what Barry had to see about being stuck on an island after a shipwreck. She knew it sounded familiar, so she wanted to be sure of something. Knowing that Barry would be at L-Corp, and she was directed to his lab and she walked inside.

“Hey Kara” Stated Ruby

“Oh, hey Ruby, what are you doing here?” asked Kara

“My mom and Lena are working on something, so they brought me down here to Dr. Allen’s Lab” Stated Ruby

“I thought I told it Barry was fine” Stated Barry as stood up from his desk

‘Sorry” Stated Ruby

“It is fine” Stated Barry

“Can I talk to in private for a minute, Barry” Stated Kara

“Of course, we can talk in here” Stated Barry as he led Kara to another room, with Ruby curious what this was about, so she crouched down at the door and decided to listen in

“I don’t mean to pry, but I looked into you” Stated Kara

“Oh?” asked Barry curiously

“And I found out that you were stranded on an island for a few years” Stated Kara as Barry tensed

“Yeah, I was aboard a research vessel in the North China Sea, and it sank.” Revealed Barry

“That must have been hard” Stated Kara

“I managed” Stated Barry with a fake smile

“I want to know, if you are here to take responsibility for your daughter” Asked Kara

“I want to, I really do. But that is up to Sam isn’t it” Stated Barry

“Yeah, it is. I can see a bit of you in Ruby” Stated Kara as they heard crying and the lab door being slammed shut

“She overheard us” Exclaimed Kara

“This isn’t good” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp

Lena and Sam had finished what they were doing and just as Sam was going to get Ruby, Kara had rushed into the room.

“Is everything alright?” asked Lena

“No, Ruby is missing” Stated Kara

“What happened?” demanded Sam

“I may have been talking to Barry about something, and she may have overheard somethings … “Stated Kara

“What did she hear?” Demanded Sam

“She overheard that she is my daughter” Stated Barry as he stood in the doorway

“I will have security look for her” Stated Lena as she picked up the phone

“No need, I have a pretty good idea on where she went. Come on, Barry” Stated Sam

“Of course,” Stated Barry as he got over his shock

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp

Barry followed behind Sam as they approached a room inside L-Corp, which was Sam’s office. Sam turned to Barry before they entered.

“Before we enter, I want to be sure. You do want to be involved in her life?” asked Sam

“Of course, I do” Stated Barry

“And you are not going to change your mind?” Probed Sam

“No, I will not. I do want to be involved in her life” Stated Barry

“if you break her heart, then you will regret it” Stated Sam as they entered to hear crying

“Ruby” Called out Sam

“Go away” Stated Ruby

“Ruby, we need to talk dear please” Tried Sam as Ruby came out from where she was hiding

“Why didn’t you tell me mom?” asked Ruby as Barry stepped forward

“It isn’t your mom’s fault. We were both young when your mom had you. My family found out and forced me to move away. I was young and stupid and did not fight it. It was one of the biggest mistakes in my life” Stated Barry

“Then why come back now?” asked Ruby

“I released I made a mistake; I made a mistake not being involved in your life” Stated Barry

“Was … Was it on the island?” asked Ruby

“What Island?” asked Sam shocked

“I was stuck on an island for a few years” Stated Barry

“And I would like to get to know you, if that is okay” Stated Barry as he turned to Ruby

“I would like that” Stated Ruby with a smile

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Rooftop – two months later

Reign had made another appearance and was currently fighting Kara on a rooftop with Kara having a version of synthetic kryptonite to use against her.

“You think that is going to stop me” Dared Reign

“I guess we shall see” Stated Kara as she was about to make a move, but something broke all the cameras before moving between Reign and Kara

“Green Arrow?” asked Kara surprised, not expecting him to be here but not knowing if it was the Earth 38 or Earth 1 version

“You think that you can stop me too?” Dared Reign as she turned to Green Arrow

“Oh, I am going to stop you” Stated Kara as she attempted to make a move, but the Green Arrow held up his hand, as if to stay stop

“What do you plan to achieve here?” asked Green Arrow

“Isn’t it obvious, I am a Worldkiller. I plan to destroy this world” Retorted Reign

“What about your Daughter” Countered Green Arrow

“Don’t bring her into this” Retorted Reign angrily

“Green Arrow” Tried Kara

“What happens when you destroy the world, Reign what then? Even if your Daughter survives do you think that she would still love you” Retorted Green Arrow

“I could care less” Retorted Reign

“No, I think you do” Stated Green Arrow

“Do you know who she is?” asked Kara confused as she was again ignored, Green Arrow was about to say something but before he could, Reign zoomed over and held Green Arrow up by his neck

“Go ahead do it, you would only fail your daughter more” Retorted Green Arrow

“It doesn’t matter to me, now let’s see who you are” Retorted Reign as she took off his mask, revealing Barry as Reign dropped him and stepped back

“I bet you were not expecting that, Sam” Retorted Barry as Kara went wide-eyed surprised

“Sam?” asked Kara surprised as Barry took the opportunity to put his mask back on

“This does not change nothing” Retorted Reign as she attempted to kill Barry as Kara went over to her

“Sam, please don’t do this” Pleaded Kara as she attempted to stop Reign

“No, you are not going to stop me” Retorted Reign

“Push her out, do it for Ruby. She needs her mother” Pleaded Barry as Reign started to hesitate

“No, Sam is not going to save you” Retorted Reign

“Sam please, it is me Kara. Think about Ruby” pleaded Kara

“It is not going to work” Stated Reign as she started to fight Kara with both giving good blows to each other, as they were fighting Reign was suddenly split in two Sam’s with one failing to the ground unconscious while the other was preparing to fight

“Don’t hold back, this is Reign not Sam” Revealed Barry as he helped Kara fight Reign as they went fought on the roof, and final ending with Reign on the ground.

“This stops nothing” Retorted Reign as she attempted to get up

“It is over, I am sorry” Stated Barry as he went over to her, with Kara behind him as Barry pulled out a purple rock and touched it on Reign, causing her to disintegrate

“It is over” Stated Barry as he put the rock in his pocket

“Yeah, and you got some explaining to do” Stated Kara

“And I will, but we should get Sam back to the DEO” Suggested Barry

“Right” Stated Kara as she picked up Sam and went with Barry back to the DEO

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

Kara and Barry went back to the DEO, and Kara had Sam put into a cell temporarily. Alex, J’onn joined her in a conference room to talk to Barry.

“So, Mr. Allen why are you here?” asked J’onn

“Are you from this Earth?” Interjected Kara

“I am from Earth 1, I guess you say I time traveled … “Started Barry

“Didn’t you learn your lesson with Flashpoint?” Interrupted Kara

“I did, but I felt it was absolutely necessary” Explained Barry

“Then why are you the Green Arrow and not the Flash?” asked Kara

“I took the place of my Doppelganger here” Revealed Barry

“And what was so important?” asked Alex

“The destruction of the Multiverse” Revealed Barry

“What did Reign have to do with the death of the multiverse?” asked Kara confused

“Absolutely nothing … “Started Barry

“Then why?” asked Alex

“Sam is needed to help us beat the Anti-Monitor, the person who destroys the multiverse” Explained Barry

“But Reign is the one with the powers” Stated Kara

“Actually, they both have powers. Sam will the same powers as Reign, without being evil … I think” Stated Barry

“And how do you know all of this? How far are you from in the future” asked Kara

“I am technically from about a month in the past … “Started Barry

“Then how do you know all of this?” asked J’onn

“I was fighting Devoe. Devoe was nicknamed the Thinker, he planned to make everyone dumb using satellites. I died stopping the satellites and was brought before this being calling himself the Monitor and told that I need to help stop the Anti-Monitor, he sent me here as my doppelganger” Stated Barry

“I am guessing this Monitor told you a plan” Stated J’onn

“He said that the first part was separating Reign, the rest is left to me” Admitted Barry

“I am sure, we can think of something” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – next day

Barry stayed at the DEO to keep an eye on Sam as she was put in the medical ward instead of a cell, Sam was beginning to stir. Barry called for a doctor as Sam started to wake up.

“What happened?” asked Sam as she attempted to get up

“Easy, you were in a fight” Stated Barry

“Barry what happened?” asked Sam confused

“You got into a fight with Supergirl and Green Arrow” Stated Kara as she entered the room in her costume

“How … How is that possible?” asked Sam partly confused and shocked

“I don’t want you to freak out, but you were Reign” Explained Barry

“That … That is not possible” Stated Sam shocked

“It is true” Shared Kara

“Reign doesn’t have control over you anymore, and nothing you did was your fault” Urged Barry

“Is Ruby alright?” asked Sam

“She is fine, Alex is looking after her right now” admitted Kara

“Alex as in Alex Danvers?” asked Sam

“Yeah, there is somethings that you should know. First off, my name is Kara Danvers” Shared Kara

“Kara you are Supergirl” Stated Sam shocked

“I am” Stated Kara

“And I am the Green Arrow” Shared Barry

“Green Arrow?” asked Sam confused

“I shoot people with a bow and arrow; I don’t kill them though” Shared Barry

“I had no idea, about either of you” Stated Sam

“The Media didn’t really catch on to me yet, and Kara was keeping her identity a secret for obvious reasons” Stated Barry

“So, where do we go from here? There are no affects from Reign right” asked Sam

“Well, you do still have all of Reigns powers.” Shared Kara

“I want to help you both, I need to make up for what Reign did” Stated Sam

“Is that what you want?” asked Barry

“It is” Stated Sam

“As soon as you get better, we can start training if you want” Stated Kara

“I would like that” Stated Sam

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO - a week later

Sam and Kara had started training after Sam got better, meanwhile the Legion who were still around were preparing to leave. Sam was alone in one of the rooms, when Imra and Mon-EL walked in the room.

“Can I help you both?” asked Sam

“I am sorry, but we cannot let you live. All of the Worldkilers must be destroyed” Stated Imra as she locked the door as Sam was momentarily frightened as Mon-El went to punch her, but before he could he was punched back and looked to see Kara standing there

“What do you think you are doing?” Stated Kara angrily

“We cannot let her live, Kara. She is Reign” Stated Imra

“I agree with Imra” Stated Mon-El as Imra threw some Kryptonite down near Kara causing her to fall to the ground

“I am sorry” Stated Imra as she walked towards Sam and produced a Kryptonite knife as Mon-El held Sam so she couldn’t move and stabbed her in the stomach once, and was about to go again but she was knocked across the room with an arrow and Mon-El was thrown across the room as well. They both turned to see Barry and J’onn standing there, Barry approached the Kryptonite knife and put it is his pocket as J’onn picked up Sam and rushed her to the med bay

“Take them away” Stated Alex as she stood in the doorway as the DEO Agents took Imra and Mon-El away

“I can’t believe they would do that” Stated Kara surprised

“If I had been later” Stated Barry

“I know” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – A month later

Sam had survived the surgery and the Legion were forced to go back to the future. Sam had finally progressed enough with her training to the point where she could go in the field, currently she was testing a suit that Winn had made for her.

“Are you sure this suit is the best?” asked Sam

“Well, I didn’t want it to too similar to Kara’s” Stated Winn

“I am sure it is fine” Reassured Barry as Sam walked out

“Well, what do you think?” asked Sam as she walked out as everyone got a look at her suit, it was white suit that covered her whole body, except a bit of an opening near her chest with blue boots and blue gloves, a red cape and a blonde wig that covered her normal black hair

“I think that it um works” Stated Barry

“It looks great” Stated Kara

“Thanks” Stated Sam

“So, we got the latest crime to stop if you want” Suggested Winn

“Let’s try it” Stated Sam

“Alright let’s go ahead” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s apartment – a few weeks later

Kara and Alex were having a sister’s night at Kara’s apartment while Barry and Sam, who the public took to calling Powergirl, were protecting National City tonight.

“So, I have been meaning to ask you. Do you like Barry or Sam?” asked Alex as they were part way through the movie

“What?” asked Kara surprised, not expecting Alex to bring that up

“Look, I know how you look at both. So, I was just wondering. You deserve some happiness after what happened with Mon-El” Stated Alex

“I don’t want to get in the middle of either of them. They do have a child together” Argued Kara

“Just take a chance, Kara. Don’t be alone forever” Advised Alex

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s apartment – a few days later

Kara had called Sam and Barry to her apartment to talk, and when they arrived Kara was pacing around the apartment.

“is everything alright?” asked Barry concerned as Kara stopped and looked at them

“I need you both to be honest” Stated Kara

“Of course,” Reassured Sam

“Do you both love each other?” asked Kara as both were shocked, but Sam recovered first

“If I am honest, I do love you both.” Shared Sam

“I love you both” Shared Barry as they both turned to Kara

“And I love you both as well” Stated Kara nervously

“Then I wish you both the best of luck” Stated Barry as started to walk out

“Wait” Stated Kara as Barry stopped

“Why can’t we work this out?” asked Sam

“technically I am still married to Iris” reminded Barry

“I know that you are, but you did take the place of your doppelganger here. And Last I heard they are holding a funeral for you soon; I think that they think that you did indeed die. And Oliver had remarked that Iris was already dating someone else” Stated Kara sadly

“She moved on already?” asked Barry shocked

“I am sorry, Barry” Stated Kara

“It is not your fault, Kara. And you right, I did take the place of my doppelganger.” Admitted Barry sighing

“So, how would this work?” asked Sam

“We all could … date each other” Suggested Kara

“I guess we can give it a go” Stated Sam

“I’m down to try it” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a month later

Sam and Barry were working on stopping the latest villain of the week when they heard a breach behind them and turned to see Oliver and Cisco standing there shocked.

“Barry?” asked Oliver shocked

“Uh, do I know you?” asked Barry as he faked confusion

“You don’t know who we are?” asked Cisco as Kara came flying in

“Oliver, Cisco it is good to see you both again” Stated Kara

“Kara, why didn’t you tell us Barry was here?” asked Oliver angrily

“Oh, this is the Barry of Earth 38” Lied Kara as Oliver studied him

“Barry, Sam this is Oliver and Cisco. Oliver, Cisco this is Dr. Barry Allen and the Green Arrow of Earth 38, and Sam also known as Powergirl” Introduced Kara

“It is nice to meet you both” Stated Barry

“And you too” Stated Oliver as Barry phone went off

“Ruby got into trouble at school again” Stated Barry sighing

“Alright, I guess we need to go then” Stated Sam sighing

“It was nice meeting you both” Stated Barry as he and Sam left

“Why didn’t you mention that you found his doppelganger? And that he was the Green Arrow” asked Oliver curiously

“I thought it wouldn’t help, he has a life here. He has a daughter” Shared Kara

“So, Barry and Sam are married?” asked Cisco

“No, but promise that you will judge too harshly” asked Kara

“I promise” Stated Oliver

“Well, here goes. Barry, Sam and I are all dating” Shared Kara

“Each other?” asked Cisco shocked

“Yeah” Shared Kara

“Well, congratulations. It is hard to keep a relationship like that, god knows that it is a pain with Sara and Nyssa, but it is well worth it” Shared Oliver with a rare smile

“So, what brings you both here?” asked Kara

“We need your help with something if you have the time” Stated Oliver

“Of course, let me just let someone know” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a month later

Barry had called Kara and Sam to talk into a private room of the DEO to talk about something important.

“I think it is time” Stated Barry

“Time to what?” asked Sam confused

“We need to prepare for the fight of our lives” Stated Barry

“Against whom?” asked Sam

“The Anti-Monitor isn’t it?” asked Kara

“The who?” asked Sam

“The Anti-Monitor a being that is prophesied to destroy the multiverse. I learned that he is approaching this Earth” Revealed Barry

“And how are we going to stop him?” asked Sam

“Should we call Earth 1?” Suggested Kara

“I do have a plan, but it risky. We will need Superman for this” Shared Barry

“Alright, I will go ahead and call Superman” asked Kara

* * *

(Earth 45) Central City – a month later

The Anti-Monitor came through a portal, with the purpose of destroying this world before making his way through the Multiverse until he reached Earth 1 where he could destroy the entire Multiverse, just as he always wanted. When the Anti-Monitor released his Shadow Demons and waited for them to destroy everything. But what he did not expect was them to be started to be destroyed in front of his very eyes. What also was weird that no one else was present on this Earth, it was if it was already destroyed.

“What sorcery is this” Boomed the Anti-Monitor as four figures stopped moving, revealing it to be Kara, Clark, Sam, and Barry in their respective suits

“You think that you puny ants can stop me” Retorted the Anti-Monitor as he summoned more Shadow demons

“Oh, we will win” Stated Sam as they are started to fight demons with Clark focusing on the Anti-Monitor

“Can’t you see that it hopeless, none of you shall survive” Stated Anti-Monitor as they fought in the ruins of Star Labs

“None of us will give up as long as they can draw a breath, Me I got a different problem. I feel like I live in a word of cardboard. Always taking care not to break something, to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control. Even for a moment of someone could die. “Stated Clark as he hit the Anti-Monitor through the wall

“But you can take it, can’t you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am” Stated Clark as he used all of his power to hit the Anti-Monitor so hard he went through several tall building before Clark catches up and hit him into the Ground as the Anti-Monitor started to grow enormous and hit Clark across the city as well

“Pathetic” Stated the Anti-Monitor as he created a forcefield around himself as he was struck by several hits on his leg, as he attempted to hit it, he saw a white flash line going around him and then the Anti-Monitor started to make Earthquakes, causing Barry to fall to the ground

“Barry” Exclaimed Kara as the Anti-Monitor was about to stomp on him, but Barry managed to grab the foot and use enough force to cause the Anti-Monitor to fall.

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a month earlier

Everyone was meeting in a private room in the DEO, to discuss Barry’s plan to stop the Anti-Monitor, present was: Barry, Kara, Alex, J’onn, Sam and Clark.

“So, what is this plan?” asked Clark

“We corner the Anti-Monitor on an Earth that was already destroyed, as in the people are gone” Started Barry

“Then what?” asked Sam

“Then we do not hold back, we use everything against him” Urged Barry

“I get it, we don’t have to worry about casualties and can only focus on him” Stated Clark

“Right” Started Barry

“I don’t think that you would survive, you don’t have powers” Remarked Kara

“I have it covered” Stated Barry as he pulled out a purple rock

“What is that?” asked Alex

“It is called Harun-El. It gave the Worldkillers there powers, I managed to recreate it with a difference. I believe that I can give people kryptonian abilities” revealed Barry as everyone was shocked

“Are you sure it wise to have that?” asked Alex

“I kept very good care of it, and I plan to destroy it when it over. And only I know how to make it, no notes, or records at all. I am going to use it on myself, and I am going to remove it once we are done” Shared Barry

“Are you sure it will work?” asked Sam concerned

“It has too, I plan to test it before we go through with it” Stated Barry

“And what is the backup plan?” asked Kara

“This” Stated Barry as he produced some sort of plan for a device and everyone looked at it

“A bomb?” asked Sam skeptically

“It is a special type of bomb; this is the back-up plan” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 45) Central City – present

The Anti-Monitor got up and saw that his forcefield was down. He attempted to flee the Earth but was unable to do it.

“You four shall not defeat me” Roared the Anti-Monitor as he started to fight them as they focused on him, with them punching him and not holding back, the Anti-Monitor attempted to put his Force Field back up, but it was smashed before it could get up, as he punched Kara across the city, into a building as Shadow Demons went to swarm her

“Go help her” Urged Barry as Sam went to help Kara, leaving Clark and Barry to deal with the Anti-Monitor as he tried to hit Barry as he speed around on the ground as Clark hit him with his laser vision

“I have been here since the Dawn of time and will not be beaten by either of you” Retorted the Anti-Monitor as he knocked both back

“I got an idea, keep him distracted. Sam come with me” Stated Kara

“On it” Stated Sam as she followed behind Kara

“Got it” Stated Barry as he started to shoot the Anti-Monitor while Clark also attacked him as Kara and Sam got their plan in place, after several minutes of distracting they heard Kara over their comms

“Get clear, probably out of the state” Suggested Kara as both Barry and Clark fled a good distance away as several asteroids were coming down near the Anti-Monitor

“You think this will stop me” Stated the Anti-Monitor as he stopped the asteroids before they hit him but he could not keep up with the weight of the asteroids, especially went Clark ran back and using a big metal sign as a sort of rope, made him come crashing down by tying it like a rope around his feet causing the Anti-Monitor to lose control of the asteroids, Clark was out of the blast zone when they hit causing massive destruction.

After the asteroids all hit, everyone went to the main crater where they saw the Anti-Monitor had returned to normal size and he got up.

“This isn’t over” Stated the Anti-Monitor

“Attack him all at once” Stated Sam as everyone went in to attack him, overwhelming him causing the Anti-Monitor to fall to the ground

“Now” Exclaimed Barry as Kara nodded as everyone got clear as Barry through the bomb at the Anti-Monitor and it went off and started shrinking him as portal opened behind them and another being showed up, everyone turned to the new arrival

“Monitor” Greeted Barry

“Mr. Allen, Mr. Kent, Ms. Danvers and Ms. Arias.” Greeted the Monitor

“Why couldn’t you do that from the start?” asked Clark

“He had too much power, he could have easily reversed it. But the fighting took his power away so the shrinking technology will work. He will shrink forever. The Multiverse is safe thanks to you, for now” Shared the Monitor

“It was no problem, should we go back to Earth 38?” Suggested Barry

“Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted and could eat a Buffet” Stated Kara

“Me as well” Stated Sam

“Allow me” Stated the Monitor as he opened a portal to Earth 38, and they walked through it

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – a week alter

After everyone ate at least one buffet each except Barry who ate a lot but not a whole buffet by himself, they went back to the DEO and injected the cure to the Harun-El into Barry to remove the powers and Kara had destroyed the Harun-El. Alex was finishing up checking on Barry to make sure that there were no side effects when suddenly a Breach opened. Cisco, Oliver, and Sara came through it.

“Cisco, Oliver, Sara … What brings you by this time?” asked Kara as she approached them

“We need your help; we need to stop the end of the Multiverse” Stated Sara

“Again?” asked Sam as she approached

“Again?” asked Cisco shocked

“Yeah, we stopped that just last week” Shared Barry as he walked up

“Barry?” asked Sara

“Oh, I didn’t tell her. Sara this is Barry’s Earth 38 doppelganger, and this is … “Started Oliver

“Sam” introduced Sam

“Right, we need to stop someone called the Anti-Monitor” Stated Sara

“Oh, we already defeated him” Shared Kara as the others were shocked

“How? Gideon told he was very powerful” Exclaimed Sara

“Oh, by not holding back with our powers” Stated Sam

“And dropping some asteroids on him helped” Shared Barry

“You dropped asteroids on him” Squeaked Cisco

“Well, they did. Do not worry it was an Earth that was already abandoned. He is currently shrinking for all of eternity” Reassured Barry

“Wow” Stated Cisco

“Well, I guess we don’t need your help” Stated Oliver

“No, I guess you don’t” Stated Barry

“We shall see you guys around” Stated Oliver as he, Cisco, and Sara went through a breach

“I am glad that this is all over” Stated Kara

“Me too” Stated Barry as he smiled as an alarm went off signaling an alien attack

“Shall we?” asked Sam

“Of course,” Stated Kara


	33. Flash and Reign: Barry / Sam Arias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash disbands after Devoe is defeated, causing Barry to work only with Ralph. Meanwhile on Earth 38, Sam Arias comes over to try to move on from what she did as Reign.
> 
> Prompt: Barry Allen/Sam Arias

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs - Mid 2018

Barry was alone in Star Labs, after Devoe was defeated. Team Flash had once again disbanded with it only being Barry and Ralph left. Cisco had moved to Earth 19 to try to rekindle his relationship with Gypsy. Caitlin had rumors of her father being alive and went off to find him. Barry’s and Iris’s relationship was on the rocks after Barry was accused of murdering Devoe. Iris had served him with papers after he got out of prison, and Barry reluctantly accepted them. Joe had avoided Star Labs to not get between Barry and Iris and was busy raising his daughter. Captain Singh could not take Barry back as a CSI, even though he was acquitted so Ralph had offered to partner with him as a PI and Barry accepted. Barry was working on tracking another Meta when the breach alarm went off, and quickly went to the source, and found a woman exiting the breach and looking around surprised.

“Excuse me?” asked Barry as he startled the woman

“Where am I?” asked the Woman surprised

“Uh, you are on another earth” Tried Barry

“You mean the multiverse is real?” asked the Woman surprised

“It is, I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?” asked Barry

“My name is Samantha Arias, but I don’t deserve to be called that” admitted the Woman

“I am Barry, and why don’t you deserve to be called that?” asked Barry curiously

“I did some bad things” Shared Sam sadly

“Do you want me to take you back where you came from?” asked Barry

“I don’t want to go back” Stated Sam

“Alright, then do you want to stay here?” asked Barry

“No, I don’t know” admitted Sam

“How about you stay here until you make up your mind” Offered Barry

“I guess so, but where exactly are we?” Stated Sam

“Central City, inside Star Labs. I don’t know if they have that on your Earth” Stated Barry

“Central City is vaguely familiar, but I don’t know about Star Labs” Shared Sam as they walked towards the cortex, and Sam spotted the Flash suit still on its mannequin

“You are a superhero?” asked Sam surprised

“I am, is that a problem?” asked Barry

“Once you find out what I did, then maybe” Stated Sam as she yawned

“You can sleep here if you want, we can talk more once you wake up” Offered Barry

“I don’t know” Stated Sam hesitatingly

“I am sure it will be fine, like I said we can talk once you are awake” Reasserted Barry

“I guess” Stated Sam as she went to the bed and laid down, and promptly went to sleep, just as Ralph walked in

“Who is that?” asked Ralph as he noticed the woman sleeping

“I don’t know exactly; she is from another Earth. Said her name was Samantha Arias and that she did some bad things” Revealed Barry

“Did she say what? “asked Ralph curiously

“No, I figured Gideon might have something on her” admitted Barry

“Gideon?” asked Ralph confused

“The AI from the future” Admitted Barry

“You have an AI from the future” Exclaimed Ralph

“Quiet down, and yes we do. I don’t know why we didn’t use it against Devoe at all” Shared Barry

“Do you want to come or watch her?” Offered Barry

“I am sure she will be fine, plus I want to see this AI” Stated Ralph as he and Barry walked out of the cortex and into the Time Vault

“So, this is the Time Vault” Remarked Ralph

“Gideon, what can you tell me about Samantha Arias” asked Barry as Gideon appeared and Ralph jumped back a bit, surprised

“Samantha Arias was a kryptonian World Killer known as Reign. She fought Supergirl this past year” Shared Gideon

“That is not good” Stated Ralph

“No, it is not. What can you tell me about her future?” asked Barry

“In a possible timeline, she becomes Powergirl a superhero on Earth 1.” Supplied Gideon

“What can you tell us about Reign?” asked Ralph as Gideon gave the information that she had on Reign

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a few hours later

Ralph and Barry had gone back to the Cortex after Gideon had given her all the information that she had on Reign and Sam. Barry was working on tracking any Metas while Ralph was waiting for some actions as Sam started to stir.

“I see that you are awake” Remarked Ralph

“I am, and you are?” asked Sam

“Ralph Dibny, I work with Barry” Stated Ralph as Barry walked over as well

“Perhaps we should talk now” Stated Barry as they all sat down

“So, what do you want to know?” asked Sam

“Reign” Shared Barry

“How do you know about that?” asked Sam surprised

“Don’t worry, we didn’t talk to Supergirl. We have ways of checking things across the multiverse” Admitted Barry

“I didn’t mean to do any of those things, I didn’t know what was going on. I nearly killed my daughter” admitted Sam as she cried

“I am sure you didn’t mean to” reassured Barry

“I don’t want to go back there, too many bad memories for me” Stated Sam

“You cannot avoid them forever” Urged Ralph

“I know” Stated Sam sadly

“Do you still have your powers?” asked Barry curiously

“I do but I don’t want to use them ever again” Remarked Sam

“And you don’t have to. You can stay here; we will need to make a new identity for you. Since technically you don’t exist here” Admitted Barry

“Alright” Stated Sam

“Are you going to call Felicity?” asked Ralph

“No, she might let something slip. I can do it myself” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a month later

Sam had unofficially joined Team Flash and mainly worked the Comms while Ralph and Barry were out in the field. Barry had made her an identity that was like her one back on Earth 38, and she worked with them at the PI Office during the day. Currently Ralph and Barry got back from fighting a meta that called himself Cicada.

“It was like he stripped us of our powers” Guessed Barry as they were talking about Cicada

“Yeah, I am no scientist, but I do agree” Stated Ralph

“So, he has powers, and strips other of them?” asked Sam

“That is right, there must be some way to stop him” Stated Barry as he started to think

“Do … Do you think that he would take out my powers?” asked Sam nervously

“I … don’t know. He might only target Dark matter which gives us Metas our powers. Are you sure that you want to do this?” asked Barry concerned

“I do, I need to use these powers for good. To counteract what I did as Reign” Stated Sam

“Are you sure? Once you go out there it is going to be hard to stop” Warned Ralph

“I am sure” Stated Sam

“Alright, since Cisco is not here. I will need to make you a suit. Any ideas?” asked Barry

“I am sure we can think of something, but I don’t want to be called Supergirl” Stated Sam

“How does Powergirl sound?” Offered Barry, remembering what Gideon had said in the time vault

“That works I guess” Stated Sam

“Alright, we can work on the suit now if you want” Offered Barry

“Then let’s go” Stated Sam

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Barry had finished Sam’s suit with her input, and she was trying it on.

“So what do you think?” asked Sam as Ralph and Barry got a look at her suit, it was white suit that covered her whole body, except a bit of an opening near her chest with blue boots and blue gloves, a red cape and a black wig that covered her normal black hair

“I think it looks great, Powergirl” Stated Barry

“Yeah, it is very um nice” Stated Ralph

“Then let’s get down to business” Stated Sam

“We should probably train a little plus Cicada hasn’t even showed up yet” Stated Barry

“Right” Stated Sam

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Jitters – a week later

Cicada was attacking a Meta at Jitters when Barry, Ralph and Sam showed up on the scene. This provided the time for the Meta that Cicada was tracking to get away.

“I’ll evacuate everyone” Stated Barry

“And I will take care of him” Stated Sam

“You cannot handle me, Meta” Dared Cicada

“Think so” Stated Sam as she flew over and punched him through the wall as Ralph and Barry got everyone out of there, Cicada got up and attempted to use his dagger on Sam but it did nothing as Sam punched him in the face, knocking him out

“That was easy” Stated Sam

“Yeah, it was” Stated Barry as Sam picked up the dagger

“Let’s get him back to the base” Suggested Ralph as Sam nodded and picked him up and took him back to Star Labs

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

They managed to lock up Cicada in the pipeline and were in the process of studying the dagger when they heard someone at the doorway.

“Caitlin, it is good to see you” Stated Ralph

“Ralph, Barry. It is good to see you” Stated Caitlin as she turned to Sam

“Caitlin, I hope your trip was successful” Stated Barry

“Sadly, there was no luck, but I did manage to get Frost back” Stated Caitlin

“That is great” Stated Barry

“I don’t believe we met” Stated Caitlin as she turned to Sam

“I am Samantha Arias” Introduced Sam

“Caitlin Snow” Stated Caitlin

“She is the newest member of Team Flash, known as Powergirl” introduced Barry

“So, who is the latest villain?” asked Caitlin

“A Man named Cicada. We think that he was made by Devoe’s satellite” Shared Ralph

“What are his powers?” asked Caitlin

“We think that he can mess with dark matter, disrupting people’s powers” Revealed Barry

“Where is he now?” asked Caitlin concerned

“In the pipeline” admitted Sam

“How did you defeat him if he disrupts people’s powers?” asked Caitlin confused

“My powers don’t come from Dark matter, so they didn’t affect me” Revealed Sam

“What powers do you have?” asked Caitlin

“She has the same powers as Kara” Revealed Barry

“You are an Alien?” asked Caitlin surprised

“I am” admitted Sam

“Did Cisco make your suit?” asked Caitlin

“Cisco left shortly after you did, went to Earth 19 to be with Gyspy” Revealed Barry

“I didn’t expect that” Stated Caitlin

“We got it covered for now. Anyways, Cicada dagger. do you think that you can help us get rid of it? We think that it is the source of his powers” Stated Barry

“I can try” Stated Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

Barry and Sam had talked, and he convinced her to return to Earth 38 to see her daughter. They had just arrived in their super suits where Kara and Winn were waiting

“Barry, it is good to see you” Stated Kara as she hugged him

“Hey, Kara.” Stated Barry

“Is this my doppelganger?” asked Kara as she studied Sam

“No” Stated Barry

“Kara, it is Sam” Revealed Sam

“As in … “Stated Kara

“Yeah, but I am not her anymore” Shared Sam

“I am so glad that you are okay” Stated Kara as she hugged Sam

“Sam came to my Earth, and joined my team” Shared Barry

“What is your codename?” asked Winn

“Powergirl” Stated Sam

“I think it fits you” Stated Kara

“Thanks, I was wondering …. Is Ruby around?” asked Sam nervously

“Yeah she is, me and Alex have been looking after her” Revealed Kara

“What about Lena?” asked Sam

“Lena …. Started working with her brother. We didn’t want Ruby around her” admitted Kara sadly

“I see, can I see her?” asked Sam

“Are you going to take her back to Earth 1?” asked Kara

“It is up to her” Shared Sam

“If she does stay, I will take care of her.” Stated Kara

“Thank you, Kara” Stated Sam

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Alex’s Apartment

Ruby was with Alex currently, while she was working on her homework as she heard the door open, expecting it to be Kara, she did not move until she heard a familiar voice.

“Ruby?” asked Sam as Ruby stopped what she was doing, and looked up and saw her mother, and promptly ran over to her and hugged her

“Mom, I missed you so much” Stated Ruby

“I am sorry for being gone so long” Apologized Sam as they all sat down

“Are you leaving again?” asked Ruby

“I don’t know. But I want to talk to you about something. Just know that I always love you” Stated Sam

“You are scaring me, mom” Stated Ruby

“You know that woman in black that was fighting Supergirl the past year?” asked Sam

“Yeah” Stated Ruby

“That was me, I didn’t know what I was doing when I was her. I left to get control of it. I know it might sound crazy, but I went to another Earth” admitted Sam

“Another Earth?” asked Ruby skeptically

“It is true” Stated Kara as she and Barry entered the room, with Barry sitting next to Sam

“Ruby, this is Barry. A friend of mine” introduced Sam

“It is nice to meet you” Stated Ruby

“And you as well” Stated Barry

“And what we are about to tell you doesn’t leave this room” Stated Sam

“I promise” Stated Ruby

“I am Supergirl, and Barry here is a superhero called the Flash on another Earth “Revealed Kara

“You are Supergirl” Stated Ruby surprised

“I am” Stated Kara

“that is so cool” Stated Ruby excited

“Your mom is a superhero too” Stated Kara

“Really, what is your superhero name mom?” asked Ruby

“Powergirl” Shared Sam

“I think we should get back on track” Suggested Barry

“Right. Ruby I am going back to this other Earth. I cannot stay here after everything I have done. If you want to come with me, you can. Just know that you would not know anyone there. It is not that much from here, but I want to leave it to you” Stated Sam

“If I wanted to stay here?” asked Ruby

“Kara would adopt you, and I would still visit you” Reassured Sam as Ruby thought about it

“I want to go with you” Stated Ruby

“Are you sure?” asked Sam

“I am mom” Stated Ruby

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a few months ago

Ruby had come back to Earth 1 with Barry and Sam and was enrolled at Central City Middle School and spent most afternoons at Star Labs and got close to Ralph and Caitlin. Currently she was staring at a newspaper article from the Central City Picture News suggesting that there was something going on between Flash and Powergirl as she looked up and heard someone stormed into the lab, and not recognizing them.

“Iris, what are you doing here?” asked Caitlin as she turned to the new arrival

“Where is Barry” Stated Iris angrily as she held the same newspaper in her hand as Ruby was reading

“He is working a case, and should be here soon” admitted Caitlin and just as Iris was about to say something: Ralph, Barry and Sam walked into the room

“Iris” Stated Barry surprised

“What is this Barry” Stated Iris angrily, as a form of greeting as she held up the newspaper as Barry read it

“Media speculation” Retorted Sam as Iris turned on her

“And you are?” Demanded Iris

“The woman in that picture” Retorted Sam

“You think that he is going to pick you” Retorted Iris

“Aren’t you two divorced?” asked Ralph confused

“I came to get back with Barry” Retorted Iris

“No” Declared Barry

“What?” Stated Iris shocked as Ruby listened more closely

“I said no, we are not getting back together” Reasserted Barry

“We were destined to be together” Argued Iris

“And we did, then you divorced me” Retorted Barry

“And this is about you failing newspaper isn’t it? Since you aren’t apart of Team Flash you don’t have any exclusive” Stated Ralph

“You stay out of this” Stated Iris angrily as Ralph smirked, knowing that he was right

“Well” Stated Iris impatiently

“Well what?” asked Barry

“When are we going to the courthouse to get remarried” Stated Iris as Caitlin was in the background shocked at Iris’s behavior and as Barry was about to respond, Sam went up to him and kissed him, when she was done she turned to Iris

“I think I called Dibs on him” Stated Sam with a smile as Barry smiled back as Iris’s face fell and she stormed out

“That was so amazing mom” Praised Ruby

“Uh, thank you” Stated Sam awkwardly as Barry turned to her

“Want to go on a date Friday night?” asked Barry

“I would like that” Stated Sam as she smiled

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Church - a year and a half later

Barry and Sam started dating and he proposed a year later, and she accepted. The Wedding was held in a church in Central City six months later and everyone was gathered for the wedding. Barry was standing by the altar while Sam was going down the aisle in her wedding dress while Ruby was the flower girl.

“We are gathered here today to wed Barry Allen and Samantha Arias in holy matrimony” Stated the Priest

“Barry Allen do you take Samantha Arias as your wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” asked the priest

“I Barry Allen, take Samantha Arias as my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Stated Barry

“Samantha Arias , do you take , Barry Allen as your wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part” asked the Priest

“I Samantha Arias , take , Barry Allen as my wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Stated Sam

“Can anyone think of any reason that these two cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your breath” Stated the Priest

“If there are not anymore interruptions and anymore objections, by the power vested in me I name you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride” Stated the Priest as Barry and Sam kissed. While Sam thought that she made a good decision to get away from National City.


	34. Costume Party: Barry/Patty/Caitlin  Oliver/Sara/Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow and Team Flash had decided to host a Halloween party at Star Labs. Patty and Sara had picked the costumes for their respective partners. And Oliver is not happy, especially when they must stop the Tricksters in them. 
> 
> Prompt: Barry/Patty/Caitlin + Oliver/Sara/Nyssa

(Earth 1) Star Labs – October 31st

Team Arrow and Flash had decided to host a Halloween party at Star Labs, well it was really Cisco who managed to talk everyone else into doing it, and everyone was getting their costumes ready. Currently Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa where in a room getting dressed in their costumes, as soon as Oliver spotted his costume, he turned to Sara.

“No” Declared Oliver

“I take it you saw your costume” Guessed Sara sighing

“I did and I am not wearing this” Stated Oliver as he glared at her

“Remind me again why we have to wear these costumes?” asked Nyssa as she looked at hers

“it is because we are all dating and Patty, Caitlin are Barry are dating too” Guessed Oliver

“Fine it is, but mainly because Me and Patty thought it would be funny” Remarked Sara

“It is just one night, beloved” Urged Nyssa

“Says for you, you don’t have to wear spandex the whole night” Argued Oliver

“Come on, Ollie. For one night” Pleaded Sara

“Fine” Conceded Oliver as she sighed and put on his Flash costume as Sara put on her Frost costume and Nyssa put on her detective outfit

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

While Oliver, Sara and Nyssa were getting ready in one of the rooms: Barry, Caitlin and Patty were getting ready in another of the rooms. As soon as Barry opened the box containing his costume he turned to Patty.

“Really? This is what you and Sara picked out?” Exclaimed Barry

“Oh, come on Barry, it is only for one night” Stated Patty

“And it could be much worse” Countered Caitlin as she was dressed in her costume, which was White Canary

“I guess” Conceded Barry

“And plus, we could use them for roleplaying” Suggested Patty suggestively

“Patty” Exclaimed Barry as he finished putting his costume, which was the Green Arrow suit

“Who made these things anyway?” asked Caitlin curiously

“Oh, I had Cisco do it. And it only cost me five bags of lollipops” Stated Patty as she put on her veil on her costume, which resembled Nyssa’s suit

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

The rest of Team Flash and Arrow were inside the cortex where they were having the party, all of them were waiting for the others to come and show off their costumes.

“I wonder what Patty convinced Barry to wear” Asked Ralph as he was dressed like Abraham Lincoln

“Oh, you will be surprised” Stated Cisco as he was dressed like Captain Kirk from Star Trek, as they heard someone walk in the room

“Did they really come as themselves?” asked Diggle confused as Barry pulled down his hood

“That is so funny” Laughed Ralph

“It was Patty and Sara’s idea” Remarked Barry as Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa also entered as Thea and Cisco both snapped a picture

“Blackmail” Whispered Thea and Cisco

“Oliver” Greeted Barry

“Save it Barry” Stated Oliver sighing

“Lighten up, at least we didn’t trade places again” Retorted Barry

“There is that” Remarked Oliver

“Was it weird waking up next to Sara and Nyssa” Asked Ralph

“Don’t remind me” Shuddered Barry

“Say something Allen” Asked Sara

“Absolutely nothing” Retorted Barry

“That is what I thought” Stated Sara as a broadcast was suddenly played

“Hello Central City, it is I. The Trickster. To give you all a Halloween treat, A trick or a treat. Hmmm. a trick then I planted four bombs around Central and are holding some hostages at the hospital. Happy Halloween Central” Stated the Trickster as the broadcasted ended

“Once, for once can we not have an emergency when we get together” Exclaimed Cisco

“I guess that we better suit up” Stated Oliver as he turned to go change

“Nope, you are not” Dared Sara as Oliver turned to her

“You can’t expect us to fight crime in these Halloween costumes” Countered Barry

“Oh, I made them, and they are not Halloween costumes. Well expect the weapons” Clarified Cisco

“Of course, you did” Stated Barry sighing

“No Sara” Stated Oliver

“How about a vote?” suggested Patty

“Fine” Conceded Barry, hoping that enough of them would vote no

“I vote yes” Stated Sara

“Nope” Stated Oliver

“It sounds fun” admitted Caitlin

“Yep” Stated Patty

“No way” Stated Barry as they turned to Nyssa

“Yes” Supplied Nyssa as Oliver and Barry groaned as Caitlin and Cisco rushed to get something from the other room

“This is safe sample of V14, it should temporary give you speed” Stated Caitlin as she passed it to Oliver

“And this is a version of the cold gun, but it works on the wrist. It should stimulate Frost’s powers” Revealed Cisco as he gave Sara the wrist cold gun

“And our weapons?” asked Patty

“Did not bring them” Stated Oliver

“He lies, he left them out in the car” Revealed Sara as Cisco breached outside and returned with two quivers, two bows and a bow staff

“This is going to be so fun” Exclaimed Cisco

“For you maybe” Admitted Barry

“Alright, while you guys were getting that sorted out. I found the bombs and a possible location on the candy. Still working on the trickster” Revealed Felicity

“Who is taking what?” asked Barry

“Me and Sara can take the bombs if you take care of the hostages” Suggested Oliver as he injected himself with V14

“I guess that works” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Hospital

Barry, Caitlin, and Patty had reached the hospital after several attempts of Barry using the Motorcycle, and they got on the rooftop.

“Alright we are at the hospital” Reported Barry

“I see twenty men with guns inside” Reported Patty over the comms

“You think that we could do this stealthy?” asked Caitlin

“Twenty men maybe not” Conceded Barry

“Then what is the plan?” asked Patty

“Split up and pick off the stranglers” Ordered Barry as they split out to rescue the hostages

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Warehouse

Oliver had managed to speed around the city and find two of the bombs while Sara found one, and they regrouped on a nearby rooftop.

“This is kind of fun” admitted Oliver

“See I told you, and this cold wrist gun is kind of cool too” Stated Sara

“Guys, I think I located the last bomb” Stated Cisco over the comms

“Where?” asked Oliver

“The top of Jitters” Called out Cisco

“On the way, race you?” asked Sara

“Sure” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Hospital

Barry, Patty and Caitlin had managed to get most of the men knocked out before, the rest were alerted.

“So, what is the plan now?” asked Caitlin

“Let me think” Stated Barry as a Flash was heard and both Oliver and Sara were inside, having knocked out the rest of the guards

“You need backup” Stated Sara

“We had it” Stated Barry as they approached the hostages, and looked seeing that they were mannequins and one of them jumped up, revealing it to be the Trickster

“I see that you … “Stated the Trickster as Barry knocked him out with a boxing glove arrow as everyone turned to him

“What?” asked Barry

“Nothing, let me take him to Iron Heights” Stated Oliver as he took the Trickster and left as Cisco came over and breached them back

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Everyone was back at Star Labs after Oliver had taken the Trickster to Iron Heights.

“See it wasn’t so bad wasn’t it” Admitted Sara

“No but I am not wearing the suit anytime soon” admitted Oliver

“I will be sure to make it up to you tonight” Stated Sara

“Yes, I am sure we will” Supported Nyssa

“It was kind of exciting to go out in the field” Stated Patty as she was talking to Barry and Caitlin

“Eh, you get used to it” Stated Barry

“And I thank you both for not giving me a hard time, see wasn’t it fun” Stated Patty

“I guess” Conceded Barry

“It was kind of fun” Stated Caitlin as Patty got close to them both

“I was serious about that role-playing thing” Whispered Patty as Barry spat out his drink


	35. One Night Stand: Barry Allen / Laurel Lance / Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Sara, and Laurel all get drunk at Oliver and Kara's wedding and they all sleep together, then a couple of months later, they both discover that they are pregnant.
> 
> Prompt: could you do Barry and the Lance sisters get drunk at maybe Oliver and Kara's wedding and they all sleep together, then months later both tell him that they're both pregnant. because that would be a laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Earth 1 and 38 are one earth 

(Starling City) Hotel: Bar

All the heroes were gathered for the wedding of Oliver and Kara. Barry had introduced them together shortly after he had meet Kara after testing the Tachyon prototype. Oliver and Kara had hit it off, and eventually started dating and went on to Oliver proposing to her and Kara of course accepted it. Iris had broken up with Barry a month prior noting that she did not really love him. It was the after party and everyone was celebrating. Caitlin had refused to give him any of the alcohol that did affect him prior to the party. So, Barry was at the bar, drinking some of the alcohol that Kara had brought especially for people that could not drink normal alcohol. While Laurel and Sara were catching up.

“Are you getting drunk over here?” asked Sara concerned, remembering when Laurel had a bad bout with Alcohol a couple of years ago

“Yeah, it is the greatest alcohol ever. You should join in” Stated Laurel as she took another shot

“Why not? I want a shot over here” Stated Sara as the Bartender gave her a shot

“Should you really be drinking?” asked Caitlin as she approached Barry who was at the Bar, having a drink

“Oh, come on Caitlin. It is a party” Stated Barry

“And I know that you wanted to just get drunk. Remember the morning after Iris dumped you” Recalled Caitlin

“I promise I will not overdo it” Promised Barry

“We both know that you will not” Countered Caitlin

“Then it is just one night” Conceded Barry as he continued to drink as Caitlin sighed and walked over to where Cisco and Ralph were gathered

“He is not going to stop, is he?” asked Cisco

“No, he will not” admitted Caitlin sighing

“Probably the worst thing that could happen is that he could get laid” admitted Cisco

“Or get someone pregnant” Laughed Ralph as they spotted Barry get another drink

* * *

(Starling City) Hotel: Bar – a few hours later

Most of the people had went back to their hotel room, that Oliver had booked out for the wedding reception. The Bartender had finished serving alcohol and left the bar for the night as a few people were still there, finishing their drinks.

“I want to get laid so bad” Stated Laurel drunkenly

“Maybe a threesome” Suggested Sara drunkenly

“Yeah, but everyone is gone” admitted Laurel as she looked around

“Barry is done there” admitted Sara

“Oh, I heard that he is great in bed” Admitted Laurel

“Are you up for it?” asked Sara

“Why not” Stated Laurel as she smiled as they got up and walked over to where Barry was finishing his drink

“Hey Barry” Called out Laurel as she grabbed the bar to balance herself

“Laurel … Sara … hic what are you doing here?” asked Barry drunkenly

“Just finishing our drinks. Want to go back to your room for some fun” Suggested Sara

“Why not” Stated Barry with a smile

* * *

(Starling City) Hotel: Barry’s Room – next morning

Barry saw the light hit in the hotel room, and realized that he was not in his room, and felt two people on other side of him. He looked to see it was Laurel on one side and Sara on the other side. As Sara began to stir and finally wake up as well and noticed Barry.

“Sara” Greeted Barry awkwardly

“Barry, what happened last night?” asked Sara as she got up, and looked around and noticed that the clothes were around the room

“Uh, you can probably guess” admitted Barry as Sara finally noticed Laurel still asleep

“Uh, where am I?” asked Laurel as she woke up and saw Barry and Sara

“Oh my gosh, did we?” asked Laurel

“Yeah we did” admitted Barry as he got out of bed

“Alright, we are not going to mention this to anyone else. Agreed?” Stated Sara

“Yeah” Admitted Barry

“I guess so” admitted Laurel

“Alright, we should probably shower and go out separately” Suggested Sara as they nodded and proceeded to get dressed and showered

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – two days later

“So, Barry how late did you stay up to drink at the wedding?” asked Caitlin as it was only her and Barry in the cortex, having left the wedding late the previous day

“I don’t know exactly when. When I woke up, I was in my room” remarked Barry

“Alone?” Probed Caitlin as Barry shot her a look

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Countered Barry

“Maybe you hooked up with someone” Countered Caitlin

“No, I didn’t” Lied Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – three months later

Laurel had just gotten back from the Courthouse for the day, as she was preparing to suit up as Black Canary to go on patrol that night. She saw that Kara was present, staring at her.

“Is everything okay?” asked Laurel as Kara went up and hugged her

“Congratulations” Stated Kara

“Uh thanks … for what?” asked Laurel confused

“On being pregnant” Stated Kara as if it were obvious

“What?” Exclaimed Laurel surprised

“Who is pregnant?” asked Oliver as he was walking over

“Laurel is” admitted Kara

“I didn’t know that” admitted Oliver

“Neither did I” Remarked Laurel as Oliver raised an eyebrow

“I am going to take the day” Stated Laurel as she rushed out, before she could be questioned

“I wonder who the father is” Stated Kara

“Yeah me too, I didn’t know she was seeing anyone” Remarked Oliver

* * *

(Temporal Zone) Wave Rider

The Legends were aboard the Wave Rider after another successful mission as Sara had once again rushed off to the bathroom.

“Do you think something is going on with Sara?” asked Ray concerned as she returned

“I don’t know” Stated Nate

“What?” asked Sara as she glared at them

“Nothing” Stated Jax

“Is everything alight?” asked Amaya

“Why would it be?” Countered Sara

“You have been having morning sickness” Argued Nate

“I am not pregnant” Countered Sara

“I think that Gideon can confirm it” Stated Ray

“Fine, if it just to shut you up about it. And all of you are not coming. Ray and Amaya only” Stated Sara as she walked off to the medical bay with Ray and Amaya behind her. When they arrived, Sara sat on the of the black chairs

“Gideon, can you scan Sara’s stomach” Stated Ray

“Of course, Mr. Palmer” Stated Gideon as a light scanned Sara

“I detect an additional heartbeat inside Captain Lance” Revealed Gideon

“Don’t say I told you so” Dared Sara as Ray was about to speak

“How far along is she?” asked Amaya

“About three months” Revealed Gideon

“So, at Oliver’s Wedding” Remarked Amaya as Ray raised an eyebrow

“Not a word” Warned Sara

“It wasn’t Oliver was it?” asked Ray as Sara got out of the chair

“I maybe many things Ray, but a cheater isn’t one of them. I am taking a few days. Tell Nate that is he is charge until he gets back” Stated Sara as she walked out as Amaya turned to Ray

“Oliver? Really?” asked Amaya

“It kind of just came out” admitted Ray sheepishly

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – Next Day

“Sara” asked Laurel surprised as she noticed Sara was walking up to the entrance of Star Labs as well

“Laurel what are you doing here?” asked Sara

“I need to talk to Barry” Admitted Laurel

“You too huh” Stated Sara sighing

“You don’t mean?” asked Laurel surprised

“Yep, I am pregnant from that night too” admitted Sara

“What are the odds of that” Stated Laurel

“I don’t know if he used protection or if he did it didn’t work” suggested Sara as they entered the elevator and Sara hit the button to the cortex

“What are we going to do? This is a mess” Stated Laurel

“I am sure we can work this out” Stated Sara as they entered the cortex as saw that Barry was talking to Cisco about something, Caitlin seemed to notice them

“Laurel, Sara. It is good to see you both” Greeted Caitlin

“You too Caitlin, we need to talk to Barry” Stated Laurel as Barry head shot up and turned to them, surprised

“Give us a minute” Stated Barry as he left with Laurel and Sara before any questions could be asked

“I wonder what that is about?” asked Cisco

“I don’t know” Stated Caitlin as Ralph poked his head into the room

“What just happened?” asked Ralph

“Laurel and Sara came to talk to Barry, alone.” revealed Caitlin as Ralph busted out laughing

“What?” asked Cisco

“Oh nothing” Stated Ralph as he stopped laughing

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs: Time Vault

“So, what did you want to talk about?” asked Barry as he led them to the Time Vault to prevent people from listening in

“It is about the wedding” Admitted Sara

“What about it? ….. Uh” Stated Barry as he concluded what there were here for

“Which one of you is pregnant?” asked Barry hesitantly

“Both of us” Admitted Laurel as Barry went wide eyed

“What?” Squawked Barry

“Both of us are pregnant” Clarified Sara as Barry stood their shocked

“Barry” tried Laurel

“Barry” Tried Laurel as Sara went up and slapped him across the face

“What was that for?” Remarked Barry

“You were not answering us” Countered Sara

“I was in shock ok” Countered Barry

“Can we get back on track” Tried Laurel

“Right, I have decided to keep it” Stated Sara

“And me as well” admitted Laurel

“And I will be there for both of them” admitted Barry

“Are you sure that you can do that Barry?” asked Sara

“I will not choose between them” countered Barry

“The real question is how are we going to tell the others” Stated Laurel as Barry paled

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs: Cortex

“I wonder what is taking them so long” Stated Cisco

“I don’t know” Stated Caitlin as they saw them re-entered the cortex, and Caitlin turned to Barry

“Is everything alright?” asked Caitlin as Ralph watched him squirm with a smirk on his face

“Uh remember Oliver’s wedding” Stated Barry

“Yeah, when I told you to not get drunk” Clarified Caitlin

“Yeah, well what happened was … “Started Barry

“We had a little fun in his hotel room” Finished Sara

“Sara” Hissed Laurel

“Allen my man, you had a threesome with two hot sisters and got one of them pregnant” Guessed Ralph as Sara glared at him

“Pregnant?” asked Caitlin shocked

“Uh, you see the thing is that they both got pregnant” admitted Barry awkwardly

“What?” asked Caitlin surprised

“Yeah, Barry got us both pregnant” Admitted Sara

“Wow” Stated Cisco

“I have a question” Stated Caitlin

“Uh go ahead” Stated Laurel

“How is Barry like in bed?” asked Caitlin

“Caitlin” Hissed Barry

“The best I ever had” Remarked Sara as: Ralph, Caitlin and Cisco were speechless, Barry was blushing red, and Laurel just shook her head

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs: Hospital – six months later

Laurel had gone into Labor first and gave birth to a son who they named Thomas Henry Lance-Allen, with Sara going into labor next and nearly killing Barry in the process and giving birth to a daughter named Dinah Nora Lance-Allen. Laurel and Sara had grown close to Barry during their pregnancies and ended up both getting married to Barry.


	36. It was an accident: Barry/Earth-11 Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco end up on Earth 11 while looking for his doppelganger, and Barry ends up finding her in the most embarrassing way.
> 
> Prompt: Barry / E11 Barry

(Earth 11) Starling City: Verdant

Barry and Cisco, from Earth 1, came to Earth 11 to find his Earth 11 doppelganger who had contacted them asking for help. They ended up in Starling City, Barry went inside Verdant while Cisco was trying to find a computer to find Barry’s doppelganger. Barry was sitting at the end of the bar, as he spotted a pretty brunette at the end of the bar, looking lonely. Barry would later blame the alcohol that he had before this mission, but he went over to where she was sitting.

“You are looking lonely over here” Stated Barry as he joined her

“Company wouldn’t hurt” Stated the woman with a familiar smile to him

“Barry” Introduced Barry

“Berry” Introduced the Woman as they started to talk, which ended with them going up to the upper sitting area, making out as Cisco spotted us

“Excuse us … Oh” Stated Cisco shocked as they stopped making out

“This is my friend, Cisco. What is up?” asked Barry

“Uh, I found the person you were looking for” Remarked Cisco as he was still shocked

“Where?” asked Barry

“Uh, she is right in front of you” Stated Cisco

“Oh my gosh, I made out with my doppelganger” Stated Berry

“Join the club” Stated Berry sighing as Cisco started to laugh

“Not a word, Cisco” Threatened Barry

“Right, how about we get this over with” Suggested Berry

“Right” Stated Cisco as he stopped laughing

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – next day

Cisco and Barry had managed to help his doppelganger and return to Earth 1 where Barry had promptly gone home and crashed on his bed, the next day he came into Star Labs. It was just him and Caitlin.

“So how did the mission go?” asked Caitlin curiously

“It went alright” Stated Barry

“So, I heard that you made out with your doppelganger” Teased Caitlin

“It was an accident” Exclaimed Barry as Caitlin laughed


	37. Visit from Another Earth: Barry/Fem Oliver      Fem Barry/Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth 1, Team Arrow and Flash receive some visitors from another Earth. Mainly Barry and Olivia’s doppelganger’s Beth and Oliver.
> 
> Prompt: have fem!Barry and Oliver meet their alternate selves Barry and fem!Oliver

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Oliva Queen, The Green Arrow, and her Team had just helped Barry and his team to defeated another villain that had fled to Central City, with Olivia and Barry going out to take care of something, leaving their team to monitor things in Star Labs.

“What was so important that they had to leave us here” Complained Cisco

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea” remarked Thea

“I am sure whatever it was important” Suggested Felicity

“They do hang out a lot “admitted Caitlin

“They are good friends” admitted Diggle as Thea rolled her eyes, unseen to everyone else as an alarm went off

“What is that?” asked Felicity

“A breach alarm” admitted Cisco a

“I will call Barry and Olivia” Alerted Felicity as everyone else raced to the breach room, as they heard two people arguing

“I told you to let me do it” stated a female voice

“I had it” argued a male voice

“Apparently not, the explator broke. Now how are we supposed to get back” Retorted the female voice as everyone entered and was shocked at what they saw

“Uh hi” Stated Cisco as they saw a Flash and Green Arrow, as the Green Arrow pointed his bow at them

“Ollie, put the bow down” Ordered Flash

“Flash, not right now” Retorted ‘Ollie’

“Don’t mind him, I think that we are on the wrong Earth” admitted Flash

“Yeah, why don’t we go to the cortex and we can send you back” Suggested Cisco

“Fine, but try anything and you will regret it” Threatened ‘Ollie’

“Don’t mind him, he is a bit cranky.” Admitted Flash as ‘Ollie’ glared at them, as they walked into the cortex

“Oh, I didn’t know that you two were here already … who was in the breach room?” asked Felicity

“They were in the breach room, from another Earth” admitted Caitlin

“So, you are the Arrow, Oliva?” asked Felicity as Flash busted out laughing

“Flash” Warned ‘Ollie’

“Oh, I am sorry, that is just funny Ollie” Stated Flash as Green Arrow shakes his head, and removed his hood 

“Oh sorry” admitted Felicity sheepishly

“Different Earths, and the name is Oliver” Stated Oliver

“Is um everyone different genders on your Earth?” asked Cisco curiously

“Just me and Beth, I guess. At least who is in this room” Shared Oliver with a shrug

“Beth?” asked Diggle confused

“That would be me … Bethany Allen” Shared Beth as she removed her hood, to reveal her face

“Wow” Stated Cisco surprised

“Where were you going if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Felicity

“Oh, we were going back home. We were having a vacation on Kara’s Earth” admitted Beth

“A Vacation? The two of you?” asked Caitlin surprised

“Yeah, we are engaged” admitted Oliver with a shrug as they heard someone in the doorway

“What is the emergency?” asked Olivia as she and Barry raced into the room, and seeing their doppelgangers

“Barry, Olivia meet Beth and Oliver. Oliver and Beth meet Barry and Olivia” Introduced Thea as they studied one another

“This is just weird” admitted Barry

“Tell me about it” Remarked Beth

“They need help getting home, which we were about to do” Revealed Cisco

“So …. Barry” Stated Beth

“Yes?” asked Barry

“Tell me, how long have you two been dating” Stated Beth

“They aren’t dating … aren’t they?” Stated Cisco as he laughed as he turned to Barry and seeing that he was shocked as Oliver shakes his head

“For about three months now” admitted Olivia

“I knew it” Exclaimed Thea as Diggle handed her some money

“Last time I take a bet with Thea” Stated Diggle under his breath

“You two are really dating?” asked Caitlin surprised

“We are” admitted Barry as he took Olivia’s hand

“I have so many questions …. First we need a ship name for you” Stated Cisco

“No” Declared Olivia

“Oh, come on …. Oh, what about “Started Cisco

“I don’t mean to rush you, but we are in a bit of a hurry” Interrupted Oliver

“Oh sorry” Stated Cisco as he opened a breach that Oliver and Beth went through, as Cisco was still talking

“You just have to ruin stuff, don’t you Beth” Stated Oliver

“Oh, come it was bound to come out eventually” Countered Beth


	38. Different Doomworld: Barry/Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Malcom remarked that Nyssa was living a closets life in Ohio, what if he was wrong, what if it had an impact on the timeline outside of doomworld.
> 
> Prompt: None

(Doomworld) Somewhere in Ohio

Nyssa AL Gul woke up and discovered that she was in a bed and someone was clearly slept in the other side of the bed, the night before. She looked around and saw none of her weapons and saw a picture of a man that she did not recognize, and her together having some sort of picnic. She got out of bed and saw that she was in pajamas and decided to get dressed, went to the dresser and saw some clothes and put them on and opened the door, to see the man from the picture, making breakfast

“I see you are awake” Stated the Man

“Where am I?” demanded Nyssa as the man studied her

“I take it you remember too” asked the Man surprised

“I suggest you better making sense” Threatened Nyssa

“I am a friend of Oliver’s; my name is Barry” Stated the man

“How do you know Oliver?” asked Nyssa

“Do you know about the Flash” Suggested Barry

“Are you suggesting that you are the Flash?” asked Nyssa

“I was, I don’t have my powers in this place” Clarified Barry

“What is this place?” asked Nyssa

“Well, it is an alternative timeline if I had to guess.” Stated Barry

“Alternative timeline?” asked Nyssa confused

“If you change anything in the past it obviously changes the future. I think that someone changed the timeline. If I had to guess it was this Trio of Evil that I heard about from the Legends” Explained Barry

“Legends?” asked Nyssa

“Time travelers, who say that they protect the timeline and let this happen. Sara is or was a member of them” Remarked Barry

“Can we change the timeline back to the way it was?” asked Nyssa

“We can revert it, but it will not be the same. There are going to be changes and if I had to guess Darhk and Merlyn are behind this” Explained Barry

“Wait Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn did this?” asked Nyssa surprised

“From what I heard yes, if we figure out what they used to changed time maybe we can use it to change it back” Theorized Barry

“How is your combat training?” asked Nyssa

“Not much” admitted Barry

“Alright, if we want to beat them and reverse it then we need to train you” Stated Nyssa

“Probably not wise to do it here, they are probably keeping an eye on us” Theorized Barry

“Good point, we are going to need to fake our death” Stated Nyssa

“I guess we better get started” Stated Barry sighing

* * *

(Doomworld) Nadar Par Bat – a year later

Malcolm Merlyn stood near the Lazarus pits, waiting for his wife Rebecca to come back to Nadar Par Bat, while he was thinking about how he got here. How he became Ra Al Ghul, got his family back and punished Nyssa by giving her a closet life somewhere in Ohio. He did not want to kill but to make her suffer.

“My liege” Stated an Assassin as he approached

“Rise” Stated Malcolm

“I bring grave news, our Assassin sent to Keystone City have all been murdered” Revealed the Assassin

“By whom?” demanded Malcolm

“We have not found them yet my liege, the only clue that we found is a single red arrow” Revealed the Assassin as he gave it to Malcolm

“Prepare the plane” Ordered Malcolm

“Of course, my liege” Stated the Assassin as he left

“Is everything alright?” asked Rebecca as she entered the room

“I have some business to do in Starling, I will be gone for a few days” Stated Malcolm

“Be careful” Stated Rebecca

“I will” promised Malcolm as he stared at the arrow

* * *

(Doomworld) Starling City: Mayor Office

Damien Darhk was sitting in his office doing typically Mayor Stuff when Sara entered his office with Amaya behind her.

“I have some bad news” Stated Sara

“Oh?” asked Damien

“There was a break-in last night” Revealed Amaya

“What was taken?” asked Damien Curiously

“Nothing but we found this arrow” Stated Sara as she held up a red transfer arrow

“Did you check the files?” asked Damien

“We did, nothing was taken or changed” Stated Sara

“Go find all you can about Roy Harper, I think it might be him” Ordered Damien

“On it” Stated Sara as she and Amaya left

“Get me, Thawne on the line” Stated Damien to his secretary

* * *

(Doomworld) Starling City: Mayor Office – three hours later

Damien was his office waiting for Thawne to get here when Malcolm came busting into his office.

“We don’t have an appointment” Stated Damien

“We got a situation” Stated Malcolm as he held up a red arrow as Thawne came walking in

“What is so important that I had to be pulled from Central?” asked Thawne

“We got a situation, a red archer” Revealed Malcolm

“You couldn’t handle a single archer” Retorted Thawne

“I haven’t tried yet, but whoever they are a threat to us. They killed 15 of my assassins” Revealed Malcolm

“They broke into my records last night” Stated Damien as he held up another red arrow

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find them and crush them” Stated Thawne

“Finding them though, that is the hard part.” Stated Malcolm

“Alright, it can’t be Oliver, Connor Hawke, and Emiko since they are either dead or don’t exist. Thea is at Nadar Par Bat, isn’t she?” asked Thawne

“That is right, she has not left” Assured Malcolm

“So, it must be Roy Harper or Nyssa Al Ghul” Stated Thawne

“Nyssa is living somewhere in Ohio” Stated Malcolm

“Are you sure?” asked Damien

“Last time I checked” Stated Malcolm as Sara and Amaya entered

“We ran Roy, he died in a car accident six months ago” Revealed Sara

“I want you to go exhume the body and bring it here” Ordered Damien as Sara nodded and left with Amaya as Thawne got a phone call

“What? …. Where? Alright I am on my way back” Snapped Thawne

“They attacked one of my warehouses, a single red Arrow was left behind” Stated Thawne

“So, are we going to pool resources?” asked Malcolm

“Yes, they are going to pay for this” Stated Thawne

* * *

(Doomworld) Lian Yu

Barry and Nyssa were training with swords on Lian Yu, getting in some last-minute training before taking the fight to the Trio of Evil.

“You have gotten better” Stated Nyssa

“I just hope it is enough” Stated Barry

“It will be, just remember our plan” Stated Nyssa

“I know, will you be okay with your part?” asked Barry

“I will, beloved. You take care of your part and I will do mine” Stated Nyssa as they kissed

* * *

(Doomworld) Nadar Par Bat

Malcolm had to go back to Nadar Par Bat to take care of some business, as his plane landed, he heard an explosion coming from the main building.

“What is going on?” Demanded Malcolm

“Nadar Par Bat is under attack my liege” Stated an Assassin

“Get me a horse” Demanded Malcolm as the assassin went off and retrieved a horse and saw a fire going throughout Nadar Par Bat.

“No, no no no” Stated Malcolm as he watched the inside burn, silently hoping that his family got out safe as several assassins brought over his family to him

“What happened?” demanded Malcolm

“Someone managed to sneak through our defenses and got inside, and set a fire” stated Tommy

“Did you catch them?” asked Malcolm

“We did not sadly, they got away in the carnage” Stated Tommy

“My liege, the assassin spotted someone on top of the cliff” Stated an Assassin who ran up

“Describe him” Demanded Malcolm

“They are dressed in red, have a bow and a sword” Revealed the Assassin

“Point me in the right direction, Tommy you stay here. Gather as many assassins as you can. No one attacks him without my order or else” Ordered Malcolm angrily

“Of course, my liege” Stated the Assassin as Malcolm and several assassins approached the cliff that had the red archer on top of it

“I was wondering when you would show up” Stated the Red Archer, as Malcolm eyed him noting that his suit was like Oliver’s but was red instead.

“Do you know who you are messing with?” Demanded Malcolm

“Oh, I am very aware.” Stated the Red Archer in a disguised voice

“You walked into my home and set fire to it; you shall pay.” Stated Malcolm as he raised his arm for the assassin to aim their bows as the Archer held up a detonator

“I wouldn’t if I was you, you kill me then this goes off, and those people down their die” Stated the Red Archer

“If you think I will let you walk away then you got another thing coming” Sneered Malcolm

“You and I shall duel, if I win, I can leave. If you win, they you can kill me” Stated the Red Archer

“What is stopping me from moving them and killing you” Retorted Malcolm

“I rigged explosives inside, on the same device. I die and all of us up here shall die and the Nadar Par Bat shall be destroyed” Stated the Red Archer

“Then I accept your deal” Stated Malcolm as assassin gave him a sword as the Red Archer readied a Katana

“Begin” Stated one of the assassins as Malcolm attempted to rush the Archer but the Archer easily side stepped him and hit Malcolm in the back, causing a wound as they exchanged blows until the Archer pulled a knife out and stabbed Malcolm in the chest, providing an opening that they used to cut off Malcolm’s hand

“Ahhh” Stated Malcolm as his hand was cut off

“Screw it, get him” Ordered Malcolm as the Assassin charged him, but a smokeball was thrown on the ground and when it went away, the Red Archer was gone

“Find him, Find him now” Exclaimed Malcolm

* * *

(Doomworld) Nadar Par Bat: Throne Room

The Assassin were unable to find the Red Archer and Malcolm was taken to the Lazarus pit Chamber to heal his wounds. Malcolm dipped himself in the pit, but none of his wounds were being healed.

“What is going on?” Demanded Malcolm

“I do not know my liege. I think that the pit needs to be rejuvenated” Stated the Priestess

“And how do we do that?” asked Malcolm

“We would need to consult the old texts. It has not been done for some time” Stated the Priestess

“Great go ahead and do that” Stated Malcolm

“My liege, the old texts were among the casualties” Revealed one of the Assassins

“Prepare the Plane” Stated Malcolm angrily

* * *

(Doomworld) Starling City Mayor’s office – next day

Damien was sitting in his office when he heard screams coming from the room outside and stood up, unfortunately Sara and Amaya were still getting Roy’s body, so it left him to defend himself. He prepared his totem as his door was kicked in, their stood the Red Archer.

“You know that I could just suck the life out of you” Retorted Damien as the Archer and studied him as Damien went up to suck the life out of the Archer but the Archer shot an arrow at him, which Damien just stopped

“That is not going to work” Stated Damien as the Arrow exploded knocking him back

“I think it did” Stated the Red Archer in a disguised voice as Damien got up and got a sword, ready to attack the Archer, seeing that Damien had a sword, the Archer switched to their sword as well as they started to swing swords at each other, Damien got a chance and attempted to drain the life out of the Archer but it didn’t work

“You have some magic defense, it will not help you” Stated Damien as he readied another attack, but an arrow was launched at his face, but he blocked it and then the Archer launched another and another until there were four different arrows being blocked

“I can do this all day” Retorted Damien

“You could, but the second you let that down it gives me another opportunity” Stated the Red Archer as he readied a special arrow and aimed it at Damien

“Go ahead and try” Taunted Damien as he turned the arrows around, before he could launch them the Archer launched another arrow but it was not aimed for Damien, but instead of something behind it and it exploded on contact and as soon as the arrow exploded, the arrows fell to the ground.

“What just happened?” asked Damien as a smoke ball was thrown on the ground and the Red Archer disappeared

“Is everything alright?” asked Sara as she and Amaya rushed into the room

“The Red Archer attacked, go look for him Sara” Ordered Damien

“On it boss” Stated Sara

“Boss, I think that your totem got destroyed” Admitted Amaya as Damien turned around to see part of his totem was melted with a piece missing

“Prepare the Plane” Ordered Damien angrily

* * *

(Doomworld) Central City: Star Labs - next day

Malcolm, Damien, and Thawne were meeting in Star Labs to discuss these attacks.

“So, this Red Archer basically destroyed the Lazarus pit” Revealed Malcolm

“And he destroyed my totem as well, it was unlucky that Sara and Amaya were not there otherwise they would be gone” Stated Damien

“If he went after you two, then it would make sense that I am next. He cannot mess with me” Shared Thawne

“Who would have the knowledge of the Lazarus pit?” asked Thawne

“The only person alive besides members of the League would be Nyssa” Shared Malcolm

“And she is where again?” asked Damien

“Living a boring life in Ohio” Shared Malcolm

“Gideon, find me a Nyssa in Ohio” Ordered Thawne

“Zero found” Stated Gideon

“From the past year” Tried Thawne

“One Match” Stated Gideon as a profile was pulled up

“Nyssa Allen married to one …. “Read off Thawne as he turned to Malcolm

“I told you to put Barry in the league, not set him up with a married life in Ohio” Yelled Thawne

“What is the big deal” Retorted Malcolm

“The Spear cannot affect the speedforce or those strong enough in it. Barry was one such person that is why I wanted him in the league. For you to keep an eye on him” Retorted Thawne angrily

“It says that they died in a house fire last year” Retorted Damien

“No one existed to train him even if he did remember, Nyssa thought she was a housewife not an assassin” Retorted Malcolm as an Alarm went off

“I assume that the Archer is here, let me show you how it is done” Stated Thawne as he zoomed out into the main room of Star Labs with Malcolm and Damien following behind

“You” Sneered Thawne as the Red Archer stood before them

“Thawne” Supplied the Red Archer as Captain Cold and Heatwave entered the room

“You are outnumbered and outmatched, I will not make your death quick” Stated Thawne

“Who said I was outmatched?” asked the Red Archer as another person dropped down and stood next to the Red Archer

“Nyssa” Hissed Malcolm

“Merlyn, I hope you like the gift that I left you” Retorted Nyssa

“It was you who attacked Nadar Par Bat” Accused Malcolm

“Guilty as charged” Stated Nyssa

“That makes you Barry” Supplied Thawne as the Red archer lowered his hood revealing the face of Barry Allen

“This ends here Thawne” Stated Barry

“Like I said you are outmatched, even if there are two of you” Retorted Thawne

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about those odds” Stated Barry as he readied an arrow

“Get them” Ordered Thawne as Barry launched an arrow towards Thawne who simply vibrated his body to block it, it went behind him

“You missed” Stated Thawne

“Did I?” asked Barry as the arrow exploded destroying the glass containing the Black Flash, who chased after Thawne before catching him and vibrating his hand through his chest, killing Thawne just as Snart and Mick were knocked back by Barry and Nyssa.

“You will not get away with this” Stated Malcolm as he and Damien went to attack Barry and Nyssa who managed to disarm them and knocked them out.

“That was easy” Stated Barry

“And fun, beloved” Stated Nyssa as Malcom started to stir as Nyssa and Barry finished tying up Damien, Malcolm, Snart and Mick

“Merlyn, look at where we are again” Stated Nyssa

“I control the League; you hold no power over me” Sneered Malcolm

“All I have to do is challenge your rein as Ra Al Ghul, and you know that I can beat you making me Ra Al GhuL and then what happens to your family” Retorted Nyssa

“We want the codeword to use the Spear” Ordered Barry

“Even if you did have it, I still wouldn’t give it to you” Sneered Malcolm as Barry produced three pieces of the spear

“Stole each piece from each of you, so here is how this is going to work you are going to tell us the codeword or … “Started Barry

“Or what? You don’t hold the cards here, the League will come looking for me and when they do, you all shall die painfully” Sneered Malcolm

“I had enough of this” Stated Nyssa as she stabbed Malcom in the Chest as Mick and Snart began to stir

“When we get free … “Started Leonard

“When you get free? You both are not getting free” Stated Barry

“We will eventually and just a fair warning, Darhk probably isn’t going to give you the codeword for the spear either” Hinted Leonard

“I have ways of making you all talk” Threatened Nyssa

“B'khi-eel. Ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. Kh'det bay-all-ma-ah … I think that is what it is” Revealed Mick

“Why did you go and do that for?” Stated Leonard Angrily

“It isn’t supposed to be like this Snart” Explained Mick

“Thank you, Mick” Stated Barry as he and Nyssa took the spear in hand

“B'khi-eel. Ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. Kh'det bay-all-ma-ah” Stated Barry as he and Nyssa disappeared

* * *

(Location Unknown)

As soon as Barry and Nyssa used the spear, they were in a black void as a portal opened a tall man came out of it, Barry and Nyssa readied their arrows

“Mr. Allen Ms. Raatako, I come in peace” Stated the being

“And you are?” demanded Nyssa

“I am the Monitor” Stated the Being

“The Monitor?” asked Barry confused

“I am in charge of the multiverse, and the reason that Ms.Raatako remembered. The Spear was outside of my power and now that its effects are over, I have control again.” Stated the Monitor

“So, what happens now?” asked Barry

“When you changed the timeline back, several things changed such as you technically died when stopping Zoom causing Mr. West to become the Flash and the Reverse Flash to remain dead instead of getting resurrected. You could go back to your earth or choose another” Stated the Monitor as Barry and Nyssa gave each other a look and made their decision.

* * *

(Earth 1) Star City: Courtroom

Oliver was just about to admit to the whole courtoom that he was the Arrow, per his deal with Agent Watson when someone kicked open the door started walking in the room. The Person was wearing a green arrow outfit and people were whispering the whole time.

“Who are you?” Demanded Agent Watson

“I am the Green Arrow” Revealed the person

“Oliver Queen is the Arrow” Retorted Agent Watson

“Settle down, Agent or I will have you removed” Stated the Judge

“Mr. Queen is not the Arrow, whatever evidence you have saying so is forged” Retorted Green Arrow

“Then prove it, take off the mask” Stated Agent Watson

“Let me make one thing clear before I do so. I have done nothing but protect Starling City. Who stopped the Siege of the Glades? Who stopped Damien Darhk from nuking the world? I give my life for this city and what did the FBI do but frame an innocent man?” Countered Green Arrow as they took off their mask, revealing the face of Nyssa. Everyone in the courtroom was shocked, including Team Arrow

“I don’t care what you think you do for this city; you are still under arrest” Stated Agent Watson as she walked towards Nyssa

“You have no ground on which to arrest me, Agent Watson” Stated Nyssa

“And why is that?’ Retorted Agent Watson

“You have no proof that I killed anyone and last time I checked vigilantism is allowed” Countered Nyssa

“Vigilantism is not legal” Stated the DA

“No, then do you plan to arrest the Flash?” Countered Nyssa

“No” Conceded the DA

“I protect Starling City with my team, we defend the city from threats that you cannot handle. You think that you could handle Damien Darhk from nuking the world alone, Agent Watson?” Countered Nyssa

“No” Conceded Agent Watson reluctantly

“Then my work is done here” Stated Nyssa as she walked out as people snapped pictures of her

“The charges against Mr. Queen have been dropped” Stated the Judge

* * *

(Earth 1) Star City: Arrow Lair – later that night

Oliver walked out of the court a free man, and eventually made his way to the Arrow Lair and as predicted Nyssa was waiting for him but was dressed in her normal fighting gear.

“Oliver” Greeted Nyssa

“Wait, you didn’t call him husband?” asked Felicity shocked

“That is right, I didn’t but we shall get to that in a minute” admitted Nyssa

“Anyway, thank you your help Nyssa” admitted Oliver

“It is no problem Oliver, I owed you one and am simply repaying the favor” Supplied Nyssa

“How did you hear about it anyway?” asked Oliver

“Kara told me about it and my … “Started Nyssa

“Wait, Kara Danvers as in Supergirl?” asked Felicity surprised

“Yes” Stated Nyssa

“I didn’t know that you two knew each other” asked Oliver shocked

“Well, that is a long story” Stated a voice as Oliver and Felicity looked to see who it was

“Barry?” asked Oliver shocked

“You are supposed to be dead” Exclaimed Felicity as she went to give him a hug

“Well, the Legends messed up the timeline. Nyssa and I had to fix it; we couldn’t really come back here so I went to Kara’s Earth” admitted Barry

“Barry and I are heroes on Earth 38” admitted Nyssa

“Really?” asked Oliver with a raised eyebrow

“Yeah, I am the Red Arrow and Nyssa is the Black Arrow. I didn’t have my powers in doomworld and Nyssa trained me” Revealed Barry

“Doomworld?’ asked Felicity confused

“The alternative timeline that the Legends accidently caused” Revealed Barry

“I guess you can tell me about it later, Diaz is still at large” Stated Oliver

“Want some help” Offered Nyssa

“Wait, why didn’t you call him husband?” asked Felicity

“You and Barry are dating aren’t you” Guessed Oliver

“We are” admitted Barry

“Congratulations to the both of you, now about that help” Stated Oliver


	39. The CSI and the Med Student: Barry/Shado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry accidentally travels back in time to when Oliver is forced to choose between Sara and Shado and changes the timeline.
> 
> Prompt: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on several requests but didn't have one ready for today, so i decided to post this.

(Central City) Star Labs – 2015

Barry Allen was chasing Zoom around the city when he accidently went through a breach, as Team Flash was watching in Star Labs.

“We need to find him” Exclaimed Caitlin

“Maybe he went to another Earth again” Suggested Cisco

“Then we need to find him fast, without him this Earth is subject to Zoom’s rule” Stated Harry

* * *

(Lian Yu) – 2008

When Barry got on the other side of the breach, he noticed that he was on some sort of island. He was running around when suddenly he noticed a person wielding a gun aiming it at two woman that were on the ground. Knowing that he shouldn’t intervene due it to changing the timeline, but he couldn’t let anyone die, he changed his direction and got in front of the bullet as a man jumped in front of a blonde woman. The bullet went into Barry’s leg causing him to fall to the ground and was knocked out as the man with the gun fled.

“I am sorry, Shado” Stated Oliver

“Save it, Oliver. I know where your loyalty lies.” Stated Shado as she got up and looked towards the man that saved her, he was wearing some sort of red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

“It wasn’t like that” argued Sara

“Save it, we need to help him.” Stated Shado

“We can bring him back to the plane and treat him there” Stated Oliver

“With what medical supplies?” Countered Shado as Slade came running up

“Slade you are alive” Stated Oliver

“Nothing can keep me down, Kid. What happened here?” asked Slade as he noticed the man lying on the ground as Shado went to work trying to save him

“Ivo was going to kill me, but this man ran into the bullet” Revealed Shado

“And Ivo didn’t see it?” asked Slade surprised

“It was if he was moving so fast” Theorized Shado

“That is impossible” argued Sara

“Nothing is impossible, we need to move him but be careful” Stated Shado

“Help me with him Kid” Stated Slade as he went to go pick him up

(Lian Yu) Crashed Plane – four hours later

When Barry woke up, he saw that he was not wearing his Flash suit anymore and he was in a crashed plane. When he was going to get up, a woman came over to him.

“Don’t stress the injuries. Just lay down” Stated the Woman

“Don’t worry, I heal fast” Stated Barry

“I can see that you were almost healed by the time we got you back here” Stated the Woman

“Thank you” Stated Barry

“I was the least we could do for you saving my life. My name is Shado” Stated the Woman 

“Barry” Introduced Barry

“Well, Barry. I would like to know what you are doing on this island?” asked someone and Barry turned to see it was, and it was Oliver Queen. Schooling his features to the best of his ability

“I have abilities and when I was testing them, I accidently got sent here” Stated Barry

“What kind of abilities?” Demanded Slade

“I can run faster, than a normal person can” admitted Barry not wanting them to know too much

“So, you ran across the ocean?” asked Sara is disbelief

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to” admitted Barry

“So, you can go get us help?” asked Sara hopefully

“Possibly, it depends on if my powers aren’t out. They do that some time” lied Barry

“Well, I guess you can help us take the freighter from Ivo then. Then we can get out of here. If you can fight” Stated Shado

“I know to fight better with my powers, but without … I am okay not the best” Stated Barry

“I guess I can teach you a thing or two. Better that you don’t die” admitted Slade

* * *

(Lian Yu) Crashed Plane – later that night

Barry was looking around and noticed that Oliver was outside the plane looking at the stars and decided to talk to him. He knew it was risky talking to Oliver, but he wanted to give him a chance at happiness

“It is a good view” admitted Barry as he joined Oliver

“It is, but I miss home sometimes” Stated Oliver

“I noticed that you were staring at the picture during dinner, and that Sara was almost glaring at you” admitted Barry

“It is a picture of her sister, I cheated on her with Sara. I was on a yacht which sank about two years ago and I got stranded here. Me and Sara got separated and only found each other recently” admitted Oliver

“You still love Sara’s sister, don’t you?” asked Barry

“I do but I also love Sara” Stated Oliver

“Sara’s sister might have moved on; I can see that Sara loves you. I know that we barely know each other but I think Sara will make you happy” Stated Barry

“Maybe” stated Oliver

* * *

(Lian Yu) Crashed Plane – two days later

Barry had trained a little with Oliver and Slade to prepare for taking the freighter from Ivo. And were preparing to parachute into the freighter.

“Alright, just sail into the freighter and take out the guards and Ivo.” Stated Shado as they went over the plan

“And rescue the prisoners” Stated Sara

“Right, let’s do this” Stated Slade

(Lian Yu) Freighter Bridge

Once aboard the freighter, they had spilt up. With Oliver and Slade going after Ivo and the Bridge of the Freighter while Sara went down to release the prisoners. Barry and Shado went down to disengage the engines, just in case.

“IVO” Roared Slade

“Wait Listen, Oliver here is lying to you. He was given the choice whether to save Sara or Shado, and he picked Sara” Stated Ivo

“Don’t listen to him, Slade” Stated Oliver

“You almost let him kill Shado? How could you not tell me?” exclaimed Slade

“It wasn’t important, she didn’t die.” Argued Oliver

“He thinks that Sara is more important that Shado” Stated Ivo

“It makes sense, you were trying to get with Sara. You don’t care about Shado” Exclaimed Slade as he turned on Oliver

“That is not true, don’t listen to him” Pleaded Oliver as Ivo made his way over to a console

“I thought I could trust you, Oliver” Stated Slade

“You can, he is trying to turn you against me.” Stated Oliver as a series of explosions were heard

“No one is leaving the boat alive; it is all Oliver’s fault” Stated Ivo as Slade stabbed him

“I will kill you” Exclaimed Slade as he and Oliver started to fight and get out of the ship, they found themselves in the prison wing where Sara was about to leave as she saw Oliver and Slade fighting

“Stop fighting, we need to get out of here” Exclaimed Sara

“He almost let Shado die, and it is his fault” Roared Slade as Sara went over to fight with Oliver, as a beam fell on Slade, crushing him

“This should cure him” Stated Sara as she passed him a syringe

“I will have my revenge Kid, everything that you love will be destroyed by my hands” Yelled Slade as Oliver came over and put the syringe into Slade’s Eye as the ship was sinking

“In case we don’t make it, I love you Sara” Stated Oliver

“I love you too” Stated Sara

* * *

(Lian Yu) Engine room

Barry and Shado were making their way down to the Engine room to sabotage the engines just in case they failed, so that Mirkauri did not make it back to the mainland. They had finally made it to the engine room after fighting several of Ivo’s soldiers. As an explosion was heard.

“That isn’t good” Stated Barry

“It isn’t, we need to get out of here” Stated Shado as they were going back the way they came when water was coming behind them

“Hang on” Stated Barry as he picked up Shado and zoomed away from the water and running past everyone else and running across the water, making it back to the island with another person as they were on the way out. They were standing on the shore as the Freighter sunk into the ocean

“We have to go back” Exclaimed Shado

“No one else made it” admitted the man in a Russian accent

“I am sorry I happened too fast” admitted Barry

“It is not your fault, but we are stuck here. Unless either of you know how to operate a submarine” Stated Shado

“Da, I know how.” Stated the Man

“And you are?” asked Barry

“Anatoly Knyazev” Stated Anatoly

“I am Shado and that is Barry. Before we leave, I want to make a grave for Oliver, Sara and Slade” Stated Shado softly

“Of course,” admitted Barry

* * *

(Lian Yu) Submarine

Shado, Anatoly and Barry were gathered by the Submarine.

“We only have manned torpedoes, and we need to unblock the submarine” Stated Anatoly

“I’ll man one” Stated Barry

“You will die” Explained Shado

“I can heal fast, and you both deserve to go home. Deliver this letter if I don’t make it” Stated Barry as he passed Shado a letter

“I will” Stated Shado softly

* * *

(China) Argus Safehouse

Oliver Queen woke up to see himself in a bed next to Sara Lance.

“Sara” Stated Oliver as he tried to wake her up

“Oliver, we are alive?” asked Sara as she woke up

“Yes Ms. Lance and Mr. Queen. I fished you out of the ocean.” Stated an African American Woman

“And you are?” asked Oliver

“I am Amanda Waller, and you both are working for me now” Stated Amanda

* * *

(Russia) Bratva Safehouse – four months later

When Barry woke up, he was hooked to some medical machine and he saw Shado sitting next to him.

“You are finally awake” Stated Shado

“I am, so it worked” Stated Barry

“I did, but you nearly died. It has been four months” Stated Shado

“Where are we?” asked Barry

“In a Bratva Safehouse in Russia, Anatoly is apparently part of the Bratva and got you some medical attention as payment” Stated Shado

“I would of thought that you of gone back home” Stated Barry

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay first. When you okay, we both can go back home” Stated Shado

“I can’t yet” admitted Barry

“Why not?” asked Shado

“I am from the future; my powers allow me to time travel” Stated Barry

“From the future?” asked Shado surprised

“Yeah, I am from 2015. I was fighting this bad guy named Zoom and he pushed me into a portal which brought me here” admitted Barry

“So, you can’t go back since your past self is still there?” Guessed Shado

“Yes, I think that the healing took it out of powers. I feel like that one time when I fought Blackout” Admitted Barry

“Blackout?” asked Shado confused

“A person with electricity powers, he made me temporarily powerless. I guess since there is no other speedster accessing the speed force, where my powers come from, I can rebuild my energy” Stated Barry

“I guess you can stay with me in China, until you get back on your feet. Unless you want to go back to America” Stated Shado

“I don’t mean to impose” Stated Barry

“It is the least I could do, and plus we can train some more before we leave. I assume that you could use the practice” Stated Shado

“I guess that works” Stated Barry

“Do Oliver, Sara, and Slade Survive?” asked Shado

“They do” admitted Barry

* * *

(Seattle) Barry’s and Shado’s Apartment – 2012 

Shado and Barry had gone to China, and after Shado had finished her Pre-Med degree. They decided to move to America and settled on Seattle where Shado was working on becoming a doctor. Barry was working as a CSI at the Seattle Police Department. Barry and Shado had eventually start dating. Barry and Shado were on the couch watching the news.

_“Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago, along with an unknown female companion. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at seas which claimed The Queen’s Gambit. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.” Stated the news caster_

“I am glad that they are both okay” Stated Shado

“Me too, I didn’t want to mess up the timeline up too much” Stated Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Highway – 2014

Oliver Queen was in front of his sister and his mother as Slade Wilson approached him.

“I told you Oliver, that I would destroy everything that you loved. Now make a choice your mother or your sister” Stated Slade as he aimed a gun at Thea and Moira

“Don’t do this, it is me that you want” Pleaded Oliver

“Sorry, Kid I keep my promises” Stated Slade

“Pick me” Stated Moira

“Mom, no” Exclaimed Thea

“So be it” Stated Slade as he aimed the gun at Moira before an arrow shooting the gun out of his hand

“I don’t think so” stated a deep voice as everyone saw who it was, a man dressed as the Arrow

“You will regret that” Stated Slade as he went to attack the Arrow but the Arrow threw a sword at Oliver who proceeded to help the Arrow fight Slade and a Canary Cry was heard and Slade was almost down for the count but was knocked out by the Arrow.

“Thank you so much, for saving us” Stated Thea

“No problem” Stated Sara as she eyed the Arrow clone in front of her as a car came up belonging to the Argus who took Slade away and took the Queens away, leaving only the Arrow and Sara

“Who are you?” demanded Sara

“I know it has been a long time, Sara” Stated Barry as he took off his mask

“You are in a coma” Stated Sara

“So, you meet my past self?” Stated Barry

“You are from the future” Guessed Sara

“Yes” admitted Barry

“Why don’t we talk about this at the Arrow lair” Stated Sara

“Only me, you, Oliver and Shado” Stated Barry

“Shado is alive?” asked Sara surprised

“She is” admitted Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

“I am so glad to see you both again” Stated Shado as she, Barry, Oliver, and Sara meet in the Arrow Lair

“I am glad that you made it out alive, the both of you” Stated Oliver

“And Congratulations, is it your first child?” asked Sara as she noticed that Shado was pregnant

“It is” Stated Barry

“You and Shado?” asked Oliver surprised

“Yep, since I couldn’t come back otherwise …. It would complicate things. We got together” Stated Barry

“I am happy for your both” Stated Sara

“Thanks, I hate to see what happened to Slade” Stated Shado sighing

“I thought it was the Mirkaru but it isn’t in his system. He blames me for the death of his wife” admitted Oliver

“At least he is behind bars where he can’t hurt anyone” Stated Barry

“I guess that is a small victory” admitted Sara

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – 2015

Team Flash was trying to find Barry, who was still gone after fighting Zoom. Zoom for his part was almost waiting for Barry to come back.

“I checked over a hundred earths and not a thing” Exclaimed Cisco

“What if he time traveled?” Suggested Caitlin

“Then it would be next to impossible to find him, he would need to either use his speed to come back or wait it out” Stated Harry

“And wait it out I did” Stated Barry from the doorway with Shado and a little girl next to him

“Barry” Stated Caitlin as she ran and hugged him

“It is good to see you again” Stated Barry

“It is has only been four days” Stated Cisco

“Not for me, it has been Seven years” Stated Barry

“Who is this with you?” asked Joe

“Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Dr. Shado Allen. And our daughter Nora Mei Allen” Introduced Barry

“Wife?” asked Iris surprised as everyone else was shocked

“Nice to meet you all” Stated Shado

“You too, don’t mind our shock. He wasn’t married when he left” Stated Caitlin

“I know, it has been a long seven years” Stated Shado sighing

“So how did the two of you meet?” Probed Caitlin

“He saved my life twice, and I offered him a place to stay until he got on his feet again” admitted Shado

“Then we started dating, and the rest is history” Stated Barry smiling


	40. Flash and the two Frosts: E2 Caitlin / Barry / E1 Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost survives Zoom and is imprisoned in the pipeline by Team Flash. Killer Frost breaks out shortly after Team Flash puts Barry in the pipeline, and she takes Barry with her.
> 
> Prompt: E2 Caitlin / Barry / E1 Caitlin

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Killer Frost had managed to escape Zoom and found her way to Earth 1, where she was promptly locked in a cell thanks to the Flash. How was she supposed to know that the only portal lead to the main base of the Flash? Killer Frost was looking around her cell, for a way out. When they had put her in here, they did not think to search her at all. She always carried some sort of escape device; in case she did get captured. Making sure that no one was looking, she activated it and the door to her cell opened and she strolled out. She was going to finish her escape, but she saw someone laying in the other cell not looking good. Normally, she would have not cared about anyone else, but she recognized him as the Flash, and wondered why he was locked up in his own base. She came to a decision and decided to bring him with her. She would not give him to Zoom, she was not dumb because if she did give him to Zoom then they both would be dead. She opened the cell and managed to pick him up and left Star Labs with the Flash in tow.

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a few hours later

The Rest of Team Flash had returned after trying to stop Zoom and failing resulting in Joe being taken by Zoom. Team Flash was mostly silent, reflecting on what happened when Wally came in.

“Where is dad?” asked Wally as he walked into the cortex

“Zoom has him” admitted Iris

“Barry let this happen?” Demanded Wally

“Barry is the pipeline” Revealed Harry

“and you went after Zoom without him” Stated Wally angrily

“West, Barry’s head was not on straight. He was in no position to fight Zoom” Stated Harry

“Get him up here” Argued Wally

“He cannot fight Zoom right now” Countered Harry

“He is right, Barry is the only one to defeat Zoom” Argued Caitlin

“I’ll go let him out” Stated Cisco as he left

“We will get Joe back, Wally” Reassured Iris

“You better hope so” stated Wally angrily

“None of us wanted this to happen” Argued Jesse

“Barry has powers, none of you besides Cisco has powers. What hope do you all have?” Countered Wally as Cisco ran back in

“Where is Barry?” asked Caitlin

“He wasn’t in there” Stated Cisco

“What do you mean he wasn’t in there?” demanded Wally

“His cell was empty” Revealed Cisco

“He must have gotten himself out” Suggested Iris

“He can phase through object” Explained Caitlin

“They can we track him; we need him to defeat Zoom” Stated Wally

“I am sure he is back at his apartment; I will go get him” Stated Iris as she walked out as Cisco’s phone rang and he walked away from the others and answered it

“Who is it” Snapped Cisco as he answered

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Warehouse

When Barry woke up, he saw that he was not inside Star Labs. He was tied to a chair in some sort of warehouse and he looked around to see Killer Frost looking at him.

“I see that you awake” stated Killer Frost

“You kidnapped me” accused Barry

“I rescued you, you were locked in the pipeline and might have died” Retorted Killer Frost

“Yeah, and you did for purely noble reasons” Retorted Barry

“At least I saved your life, unlike your team who locked you down there. I took the security footage and I saw what they did” admitted Killer Frost as she untied him

“It … “Started Barry

“And don’t I say it was for your own good. Face it, they don’t care about you” Argued Killer Frost

“They do care about me” Argued Barry

“Really? They why did they go after Zoom themselves?” Stated Killer Frost as Barry was shocked that they did it

“And I heard rumors that you let Zoom back here? Bet it wasn’t your idea wasn’t it?” asked Killer Frost

“I did want to see him defeated sure, but it was Harry. He wanted Zoom gone, we already know that he was sick and was going to die. Harry didn’t want to wait” admitted Barry reluctantly

“Well, I think that it proves my point” Stated Killer Frost

“And what point is that?” asked Barry

“They are only using you” Revealed Killer Frost

“They aren’t using me” Argued Barry

“Aren’t they? Zoom killed your father and what did they do? They locked you up” Countered Killer Frost as Barry opened his mouth and closed it

“Wells is using you, to clean up his mess. He created Zoom and needs someone else to clean it up and who does he turn to … you. I bet he tried to sell you out to Zoom, didn’t he?” asked Killer Frost

“He did, but then he changed his mind” Argued Barry

“Because it was in his best interest isn’t it? If Zoom had promised him to leave my Earth entirely for you, he would have taken it” Admitted Killer Frost

“That is just Harry, there are people who care about me on my team” Countered Barry

“You mean Iris, I bet if she does love you then it because you are the Flash. As for the others, the scientists, they need you to stop the evil metahumans.” Countered Killer Frost

“I want to protect Central” Argued Barry

“And how is that working out for you? Locking your villains in prison and them breaking out again and the cycle continues. With innocent people being hurt. If you not held back against Zoom, then your father would still be alive” Countered Killer Frost as Barry was silent

“I see that you don’t believe me, go ahead and call them. See what they have to say” Stated Killer Frost as she passed a phone to Barry, who took it and dialed Cisco’s number

“Who is it” Snapped Cisco as he answered

“It is Barry” admitted Barry

“Hurry up and get back here, we need to defeat Zoom” Stated Cisco

“Cisco” Tried Barry

“Look, I know that you broke out of your cell. But that doesn’t matter” Declared Cisco

“Cisco” Tried Barry

“Dude, hurry and get over here already. Zoom is not going to wait, and your father’s death can wait” Argued Cisco

“Cisco, do … do you “Started Barry

“What is your problem dude? Just get over here and do your job” Snapped Cisco as he hung up as Barry stood their shocked

“You are right, they are using me” Stated Barry as he started to cry

“Shh, it is okay. You don’t need them” Comforted Killer Frost as Barry cried for about ten minutes

“You are right, I don’t need them” Stated Barry as he stopped crying and stood up

“I need to put a stop to Zoom” Declared Barry

“How about you let me help? I do know where he is right now. And I do want some payback” Offered Killer Frost

“I need a suit. I can’t use my other one” admitted Barry as he flashed away and returned with one of his old suits, one that he kept at the apartment, but the mask was different, it had a full-face mask and Barry proceeded to make it all white with yellow outlines, he put it on besides the face mask

“I like it, handsome” Complimented Killer Frost

“Thanks” admitted Barry as Killer Frost got closer

“Uh” Stated Barry as Killer Frost kissed him

“Let’s go Handsome” Stated Killer Frost

“Right” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Zoom’s Lair

Zoom was pacing around his Lair, with Joe West in one of the cages. He was thinking about how he would destroy the multiverse during his race with the Flash that was scheduled the next day, with Barry, and knowing he would win and have an entire Earth to terrorize.

“You will not win” Stated Joe

“Barry doesn’t have a chance to stop me, not especially after I killed his father. I wonder what will happen when I kill you in front of him too” Sneered Hunter

“I think it overdone” stated a voice who Hunter turned to see Earth 2 Caitlin

“Killer Frost, what are you doing here” Demanded Hunter

“Oh, just waiting” Stated Killer Frost as she looked at her nails, not paying any attention to Hunter

“For what?” Stated Hunter as another figure entered the room

“Zoom” Exclaimed the other figure

“Another speedster? That is your plan, Frost. I am the fastest speedster there is” Retorted Hunter as he laughed

“You were the fastest speedster” Corrected the Figure

“And what is your name? So, I know who I am going to kill” Stated Hunter as he put on his mask

“Godspeed, and that is where you are wrong. I am going to kill you” Corrected Godspeed as they started to fight, going around the city in a blaze, finally arriving at the Magnetar as Zoom started to race around it, and suddenly there were two Godspeeds chasing after Zoom, with Zoom managing to get the drop on one of them, killing him.

“You cannot stop me” Roared Zoom as he approached the other Godspeed, but he was knocked back by Killer Frost but before he could do anything, Time Wraiths came out and managed to take Hunter away

“It is over” Stated Godspeed

“This is only the beginning, but I think we should have some fun first” Declared Killer Frost

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Zoom’s Lair – a few hours later

Since Barry had not showed up, and his apartment was empty. Harry and Cisco went to try to free Joe from Zoom’s lair and were carefully sneaking into near the lair.

“There is only one life sign in there” Revealed Cisco

“We should take our chance” Suggested Harry as Cisco nodded and opened a breach into the Lair and found Joe still inside the Cell

“I am glad that you guys came” Stated Joe as Harry went up and unlocked the cell

“Where is Zoom?” asked Harry

“He is gone” admitted Joe

“For how long?” asked Cisco

“A couple of hours, Earth 2 Caitlin showed with another speedster and fought him.” Admitted Joe

“Wait, another speedster?” asked Cisco shocked

“We should get back to Star Labs” Suggested Harry as Cisco nodded and opened a breach

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

“So, what happened?” asked Wally as Harry, Joe, and Cisco came back to Star Labs

“Zoom was taunting me that he was going to win. When suddenly Earth 2 Caitlin came in, and said she was waiting for someone” Started Joe

“Impossible, Killer Frost is still in her cell” Interrupted Iris

“Let me check” Stated Cisco as he checked the computer

“That someone was another speedster, dressed in white with a full-face mask. Called himself Godspeed and his lightning were blue. He told Zoom he was going to kill him, and they raced off. Killer Frost took off right after. It could not have been Barry could it? Is he still in the pipeline?” Revealed Joe

“Well, about that” Stated Jesse 

“You let him out?” asked Joe shocked

“No, he let himself out. We can’t find him” Retorted Iris as Cisco paled

“Cisco?” asked Caitlin concerned as she saw his look

“She took him” whispered Cisco

“Who?” demanded Harry

“Killer Frost, she broke out of her cell. And took Barry with her” admitted Cisco as everyone was shocked

“When?” demanded Harry

“When we all went after Zoom” admitted Cisco

“Barry can’t be Godspeed” Argued Iris

“I agree with Iris, Barry couldn’t be Godspeed” Agreed Joe

“He probably thinks that you betrayed him, his dad died, and you all locked him up” argued Wally

“Barry is forgiving, I am sure he will forgive us” Countered Iris

“A forgiving person can only forgive so much” Revealed Jesse

“He called me” admitted Cisco as everyone turned to him

“Cisco?” asked Caitlin

“Barry called me, right after we discovered that he wasn’t in his cell. He tried talking to me, but I didn’t let him speak … and I may have said that dad’s death didn’t matter” admitted Cisco

“Cisco” Exclaimed Caitlin

“I know, I was just stressed with this whole Zoom thing” Argued Cisco

“I am sure we can work this out” Suggested Joe as they heard a flash behind him, expecting Barry, but instead was Godspeed which Joe and Harry promptly raised their weapons at him

“I wouldn’t if was you” Warned Godspeed

“Or you could, doesn’t matter to me” Remarked Killer Frost as she stood beside Godspeed

“What did you do to Barry?” demanded Iris

“Barry?” Stated Killer Frost as she feigned confusion

“Don’t play dumb, Killer Frost. What did you do with Flash?” Demanded Harry

“He is dead” admitted Godspeed

“No, it is not possible” Exclaimed Caitlin

“Oh, he is really dead” admitted Killer Frost

“I don’t believe you” Retorted Joe as Godspeed flashed away and returned with the body of Barry Allen, in a Flash suit, as Caitlin reluctantly went up to it

“You killed him” Stated Caitlin angrily as everyone was silent

“We didn’t kill the Flash, you all did” Stated Killer Frost

“What did we do?” asked Iris

“Locking him up in the pipeline, using him, not caring about him after his father died. He went to fight Zoom alone and died” admitted Killer Frost

“We didn’t use him” Retorted Joe

“You used him to deal with all of the bad Metas, and when he needed you the most. You locked him in the pipeline and forgot about him “retorted Godspeed

“We do care about him” Argued Iris

“Really? Then why did you lock him up?” asked Killer Frost

“He was no position to fight Zoom” Retorted Joe

“And you guys think you could have stopped him alone” Scoffed Godspeed

“It wasn’t our smartest play” admitted Cisco

“And Barry payed the price for it …. If we had just comfort him instead of locking him up, he would have still been here” Admitted Caitlin Angrily

“And I discovered that I loved him” admitted Iris sighing, not having a care in the world as Caitlin got angrier at that

“Is Zoom gone?” asked Harry

“Oh, he is. I am glad that is your priority” Stated Killer Frost sarcastically

“If Zoom, had offered to leave your Earth for the Flash. Would you have accepted?” asked Godspeed

“No” Lied Harry

“Really? Want to try again” Retorted Killer Frost

“Zoom was much more of a threat than Allen.” Revealed Harry

“Now no one can stop us” admitted Killer Frost

“Barry will” Declared Iris

“Barry is dead” Countered Cisco softly

“Please, he will come back to me.” Stated Iris

“Really? Because a second ago you loved him, and didn’t seem the least bit heartbroken” countered Killer Frost

“Why would I?” asked Iris, not knowing that it would set Caitlin off

“Did you really just say that? That you didn’t care that Barry was killed” Exclaimed Caitlin

“I do care” Retorted Iris

“It doesn’t seem like it. You lead him on for years, and I do not buy the whole … ‘I didn’t know thing’ I mean come on. And you find out he is dead, and you are not even batting an eyelid. When Eddie died, you were grieving and when you supposed best friend and love is dead, I don’t see a tear” Exclaimed Caitlin as Iris walked up and slapped her across the face as Godspeed was going to intervene, but Killer Frost stopped him

“I knew it you whore, you want Barry. He would never pick you” Exclaimed Iris as the room dropped in temperature

“Iris” Warned Wally

“What?” asked Iris as she was hit in the leg with an icicle and she fell on the floor, as the mist cleared to see Caitlin, looking exactly like Killer Frost would (minus the outfit)

“Iris” Exclaimed Joe as he aimed his gun at Caitlin, as Killer Frost smirked

“Caitlin, how about we calm down” tried Cisco

“All of you shall pay for what you did to Barry” Declared Caitlin as she went and stand next to Godspeed and Killer Frost, as the other side readied to attack but before they could Godspeed zoomed and took their weapons as Cisco sent off a blast that started the fighting

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a few hours later

The fighting had stopped with several people on the other side being injured, besides Iris who did not survive the encounter, besides Wally and Jesse who managed to escape the carnage and they escaped back to Earth 2.

“You know that it was going to happen” Accused Godspeed

“I was counting on it, Handsome” admitted Killer Frost

“What did I do?” asked Caitlin as she changed back

“Don’t be all down, you were fighting for what is yours” Stated Killer Frost

“Iris is dead, and so is Barry” admitted Caitlin softly

“What if he wasn’t?” asked Killer Frost

“You said that he was dead, there was a body” Retorted Caitlin

“A time remnant, died stopping Zoom” Revealed Godspeed

“Barry? But why? Why did you let this happen?” asked Caitlin surprised

“She is right, they were using me. To their own ends, Iris never loved me. Harry wanted me to stop Zoom, Joe wanted me to wait for Iris even thought it was likely that she never would. Cisco made a weapon that could have killed me, and resulted in the deaths of many innocents” Argued Barry as he took off his mask

“And me?” asked Caitlin

“You actually care about me. You are the exception” admitted Barry as she approached him

“I love you” admitted Caitlin as she kissed him and he returned it, as Killer Frost coughed, and they broke it off

“You wanted this didn’t you?” asked Barry with a raised eyebrow

“As, long she doesn’t mind sharing” Retorted Killer Frost

“I don’t mind” admitted Caitlin

“Good” admitted Killer Frost


	41. Community Service: Barry/Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sentenced to Community Service, Thea Queen meets Barry Allen who is a CSI for the SCPD.
> 
> Prompt: Barry Allen/The Flash & Thea Queen. The two meet when Thea is on her community service following her use of Vertigo. Maybe Barry works at SCPD as a rookie CSI and he becomes tech support for Team Arrow instead of Felicity before he becomes the Flash.

(Earth 1) Starling City: SCPD Feb 2013

Thea Queen was entering the Starling City Police Department for her weekly test as a part of her community service. Thea had been caught using Vertigo and Laurel had managed to get her community service instead of sending her to jail, a part of that community service was weekly tests to make sure that she was clean.

“I am here for my test” Stated Thea as she walked up to where Quentin Lance was sitting

“That time already? Then come on” Stated Quentin as he led her to the Labs, and he poked his head into the lab

“Allen, where is Thompson?” asked Quentin as they walked into the lab, and Allen had turned upon hearing Quentin’s voice allowing Thea to get a good look at him, Allen had brown hair and hazel eyes and he looked quite young

“He is out on a crime scene currently” admitted Allen

“Great, when did he leave?” asked Quentin

“About ten minutes ago” admitted Allen

“You know how to run a drug test?” asked Quentin

“I do, it really is not that hard … “Started Allen

“That is great, test Ms. Queen here. I want two tests ran” Stated Quentin as he walked out, leaving Thea and Allen alone, as Allen went to go get two syringes

“So, if you want to sit down Ms. Queen” Stated Allen

“It is Thea, what about you?” Clarified Thea

“Me?” asked Allen confused

“What is your name? I bet it isn’t Allen” Retorted Thea

“Barry Allen” Introduced Barry as Thea sat down

“Are you ready?” asked Barry

“Yeah, just get it over with” Stated Thea as Barry drew blood

“All done” Stated Barry

“Alright” Stated Thea

“What is this for if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Barry curiously

“You haven’t seen the news recently?” asked Thea surprised

“I recently moved here, haven’t a lot of time to watch the news” admitted Barry

“I was caught doing drugs and got Community Service” admitted Thea

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Table Salt

Thea had meet Roy, after he stole his purse. Thea had tracked him down and he had agreed to go on a date with her. Thea had booked them a table at a fancy restaurant and was waiting for him to arrive, and it had been 15 minutes. She looked towards the door, and spotted Barry arriving. And it turns out they were giving him a hard time about a table.

“He is with me” Explained Thea as the Head Waiter nodded and let him through and to Thea’s table where he was given a table

“Hey” Stated Barry

“Hey” Stated Thea

“You didn’t need to do that” admitted Barry

“Well, I didn’t want to be alone eating. My date was late” admitted Thea

“Well, it there lose” admitted Barry

“Thanks, Barry” admitted Thea with a smile as they ordered their food

“So, Barry. What made you want to be a CSI?” asked Thea as they were waiting for their food

“My mom was killed when I was young. My Father was framed for it, I wanted to prove that he didn’t do it” Revealed Barry

“Your dad is not dead, is he?” asked Thea

“No, the murder died and left it in his will. He was released last year” admitted Barry

“Well, that is good” admitted Thea

“So, how is your community service going?” asked Barry

“Well, it is going good I suppose. Almost done that is a plus” Shared Thea

“Well, that is a plus” Shared Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Barry’s apartment – three months later

Barry had just gotten back to his apartment from SCPD, and when he arrived, he saw Thea sitting on his couch. Barry and Thea had started hanging out more after that night in Table Salt, but in secret. Thea had taken a spare key of his for ‘emergencies’.

“Long Day?” asked Thea

“Not too long, what’s up?’ asked Barry

“I think something is going on” Stated Thea

“A lot of things are going on” Countered Barry

“I mean with Unidac Industries and this Dark Archer” Revealed Thea

“And you want me to look into it?” asked Barry

“No, we are going to look into it. It is connected to Queen Consolidated” Argued Thea

“Fine, but we have to be careful about it” Conceded Barry sighing

“Just like that?” asked Thea confused

“If I don’t help you then you will do it yourself” Stated Barry

“That is true, so any suggestions?” Stated Thea

“So where would they keep the very sensitive information in Queen Consolidated?” asked Barry

“My mom’s office computer, doubt that you could hack it” admitted Thea

“Lucky for us, it your mom’s office” Admitted Barry

“Oh, you want me to go in my mom’s office and look through her files” Stated Thea

“That would take too long, you transfer it to a USB. That way we can look through it for anything without being caught” admitted Barry

“How long would it take to transfer?” asked Thea

“Depends on the size of the data” Revealed Barry

“Right, can you walk me through the steps?” asked Thea

“Yeah, you want to do this now?” asked Barry

“Yes, the longer we wait the more chance the Dark Archer does whatever plan he has” Explained Thea

“Then let us get to work” admitted Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Queen Consolidated: CEO Office

Thea had gone to Queen Consolidated when she knew that her mother had a board meeting and started the transfer and waited for the download to be complete.

“Thea, what are you doing here?” asked Moira as came into her office

“Hey Mom. I wanted to talk to you” admitted Thea as Thea set her phone down on the desk near the drive

“Oh?” asked Moira

“About College” admitted Thea as they sat down on the couch

“That is great Honey, but you haven’t shown interest before” admitted Moira

“I think that whole community service thing changed my mind” Revealed Thea

“Well, I am sure we can get you into a good university” Stated Moira

“I was thinking Starling University. I heard that they had a good Communications program” admitted Thea

“And that is what you want to go for?” asked Moira

“It is” admitted Thea

“I normally would like you to go for business, but we all know how that turned out with Oliver. I am sure we can look into some more” admitted Moira as Thea’s phone went off

“Mrs. Queen, Mr. Merlyn is here” admitted one of the Assistants

“I am sure we can talk about this more later” Stated Moira

“Yeah, let me just grab my phone” Stated Thea as she went over to the computer, took her phone and the USB, and turned the computer off, as Malcom walked in

“It is good to see you, Thea” Stated Malcolm

“You too Mr. Merlyn” Stated Thea

“We were just talking about College” Stated Moira

“Really? Any colleges in particular?” asked Malcolm curiously

“Starling University, possibly” Stated Thea

“That is good, can you excuse us. Your mom and I have some important business to talk about” Stated Malcolm

“Of course, see you at home mom” Stated Thea

“Bye sweetheart” Stated Moira

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Barry’s apartment

Thea had gone back to Barry’s apartment and gave him the USB and Barry worked his magic and was in the middle of looking through the files.

“There is a file in here with your name on it in a separate drive” admitted Barry

“From whom?” asked Thea curiously

“Your father” admitted Barry

“What?” asked Thea shocked

“There is one in here for your brother, but it was corrupted” admitted Barry as he passed her a tablet

“Can … Can we watch it together?” asked Thea

“Of course,” Stated Barry as they sat on the couch as Thea pressed play on the video

“Hello, Thea. I told myself I was recording this message in case I died suddenly, but I wonder if it is not just easier to say what I have to say to a video camera. I am not the man you think I am, Thea. I did not save our city, I failed it. I did something terrible, and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscience and made alliances with terrible people. There is a book. A book with a list of all their names. And with these people, I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family. That is a lie. Because what good is a family without a soul? You can right my wrongs. You can be better than I was. You can save this city. I love you.” Stated Robert Queen as he spoke in the video

“Thea?” asked Barry hesitantly as he turned to her, to see she had tears in her eyes

“How could he?” asked Thea

“I don’t know” admitted Barry softly

“We need to stop whatever this is” Stated Thea

“Thea” Stated Barry hesitantly

“No, Barry we are doing this. I must right his wrongs” Argued Thea

“I wasn’t going to say that. If your father left you a video, and he mentioned a book …. Maybe Oliver watched his video and has the book” Revealed Barry

“What are you suggesting?” asked Thea

“I think that your brother is the hood. I bet that the people that the Hood is going after isn’t random but instead names off your fathers list” Explained Barry

“But he was arrested and cleared of the charges” Argued Thea

“He was the first suspect, I think that he has someone poses at the hood to get the Police off his back, so no one would connect it to him. And he showed up right after Oliver got back” Countered Barry

“We can figure that out later. Find anything else in the data?” asked Thea

“Just one, a delivery address from one machine from Unidac industries to a warehouse” admitted Barry

“Do we know what it is?” asked Thea

“No, but the company specialized in seismic technology” admitted Barry

“Seismic Technology?” asked Thea confused

“Fault line, changes in the plates that could cause Earthquakes” Explained Barry

“Right, could you make me a suit?” asked Thea

“Suit?” asked Barry confused

“Like the Hoods” Clarified Thea

“I guess … wait you want to fight crime” Realized Barry

“Think it as Community Service” Shared Thea

“I don’t know. Do you even know how to fight?” Stated Barry hesitantly 

“I have training, really good at Archer and know how to use a sword” Argued Thea

“Alright. I could make one, but if you want one that is good. I would need better stuff then I get by going to the store” admitted Barry

“What would you need?” asked Thea

“For a good suit? Some Kevlar mainly, that is the stuff that I couldn’t get” admitted Barry

“Any ideas of how to get the stuff?” asked Thea

“No clue” admitted Barry

“Great, I guess we can worry about the suit later. We will have to improvise” Stated Thea

“Improvise?” asked Barry

“Got some red spray paint?” asked Thea

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Barry’s apartment – May 15th, 2013

Barry and Thea had rushed to his apartment after Moira went on the news to reveal that Malcolm Merlyn was going to destroy the Glades.

“I can’t believe that my mom was involved too” Stated Thea

“I think we can work this out later, I know the location of the machine” Shared Barry

“Great, you can walk me through how to disarm it?” asked Thea

“I don’t have the schematics here; I would need to see it in person” admitted Barry

“I don’t know, do you have any combat training?” asked Thea

“Not really, but is our only hope” admitted Barry

“Alright, you got a disguise?” asked Thea

“Yeah, it should work” admitted Barry as he went to his room, returning dressed in all black, with a black hood and a bowstaff

“A bowstaff really?” asked Thea curiously

“I may have had it left over from a high school Halloween party. And it had to be better than nothing” admitted Barry

“I guess” Stated Thea as she got in her costume, which consisted of a pair of jeans, a red hoodie, and a red face mask with a red bow and quiver and a sword

“Are you ready?” asked Thea

“As I will ever be” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Subway

Thea and Barry had entered the Subway, amidst all the panicking in the streets. Barry had the flashlight, while Thea had her bow in her hand. As they approached what they thought was the machine, they were fired upon.

“They are shooting at us” Shared Barry

“You think that I don’t know that” Snapped Thea as she fired at the men who were shooting at them as one attempted to sneak up behind and Barry hit him with the bowstaff as a gunshot rang out as Thea turned to see the man attempting to shoot her and stabbed him in the leg with her sword, before she knocked him out

“B” Stated Thea as the shooting continued

“Got hit in the leg, no big deal” admitted Barry as Thea continued to shoot the men, and hit the last one

“Can you stand?” asked Thea as Barry attempted to stand, and could not

“No” Shared Barry

“Then lean on me” Suggested Thea as Barry stood up and leaned on her, as they approached the machine

“Alright, so how are we going to do this?” asked Thea

“We need to patch the blood before anything else” admitted Barry as Thea used her sword to cut a piece off Barry’s shirt and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding

“Alright, now what?” asked Thea

“We can worry about the bullet later. The Machine first, sit me over there” Stated Barry as Thea walked over to where Barry pointed and carefully put him down

“I am going to have to walk you through it” Stated Barry

“Alright, so what first?” asked Thea as Barry walked her through disarming the machine, until he came to the final step

“And you have to cut the red wire” Instructed Barry as Thea cut the wire, and the machine powered down

“Alright, we did it” Stated Thea as she approached him

“We should get you out of here” Stated Thea

“No complaints here” admitted Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Barry’s apartment

Thea had managed to get Barry back to his apartment, not wanting to risk him being mistaken for being involved with the hood. Luckily, Barry had a first aid kit and Thea had laid him on the bed.

“I think a doctor would be better” argued Barry

“I can do this, and what would you even say?” Argued Thea

“Do you even know how to do this?” asked Barry

“Sort of” admitted Thea

“That does not inspire confidence” admitted Barry

“Can you walk me through it?” asked Thea as Barry sighed

“Alright, what you need to do first is … “Started Barry as he again walked Thea something that night

“Alright, it is done” Stated Thea

“Great” Stated Barry as he yawned and Thea thought about something, before laying on the bed, next to Barry

“Uh, what are you doing?’ asked Barry

“I am tired too, and that couch is not comfortable. Plus, I would rather not go home right now” admitted Thea 

“I guess” admitted Barry as he yawned, before falling asleep as Thea did the same, and during the night if anyone were looking, they would see Thea cuddling up on Barry’s chest

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City

Barry had recovered from his injury and went back to work and no one had suspect anything. Oliver had left town after defeating Malcolm, a portion of the glades were destroyed thanks to a smaller third machine that Malcolm had. Tommy was killed a week later by someone wanting revenge for the damage that was caused, causing the murder’s family to die. Barry had made Thea a better suit and she took over protecting Starling now that Oliver was missing.

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City – six months later

Oliver was in the car talking to Diggle and Felicity after they had retrieved him from the Island, after his self-imposed exile.

“How has Thea been?” asked Oliver

“You would know if you had been here” Retorted Felicity

“Felicity” Exclaimed Diggle

“What? It is the truth” admitted Felicity

“She took over Verdant since you left, other than that she has been fine” Revealed Diggle

“Well, I see her spending a lot of time with some guy” admitted Felicity

“What Guy?” demanded Oliver

“I don’t know his name. He does look young. He comes by verdant a lot, always waiting for her” Revealed Felicity

“I guess I will have to introduce myself, anything else?” admitted Oliver

“There has been a copycat Archer, not like Merlyn. Red Suit, media calling them Red Hood” admitted Diggle

“I don’t want another copycat out there, look into them when we get back” Ordered Oliver

“Of course,” Stated Felicity

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Verdant

Oliver had entered Verdant at about noon and looked around and saw Thea taking stock of some product. When Thea turned noticing him.

“Oliver” Stated Thea surprised

“Hey Thea” Stated Oliver

“I see that you are back” admitted Thea

“And I see that you took over my nightclub” Stated Oliver

“Someone had to, after you left” Accused Thea as they heard the door open, and saw Barry walking in

“Oh, I will come back” Stated Barry

“Don’t worry about him, Barry” Stated Thea as Barry walked in, as Oliver approached him

“Oliver Queen, Thea’s brother” introduced Oliver

“Barry Allen” Introduced Barry

“If you excuse me, me and Barry have some place to be” Stated Thea as she dragged Barry out of the room before Oliver could question him some more

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair

“What can you find on a Barry Allen?” asked Oliver as Team Arrow meet in the Arrow Lair beneath Verdant

“Let me see …. Alright he is a CSI at the SCPD. Born in Central City on March 14, 1989. Father was framed for the murder of his mother but was released two years ago” Revealed Felicity

“Who is he?” asked Diggle

“That guy that Thea has been hanging around” admitted Oliver angry

“A five-year difference isn’t that bad” admitted Felicity as Oliver glared at her

“Anything on this copycat archer?” asked Diggle

“No, whoever they are working with is good. Not a trace of evidence. I did find evidence of when they first appeared” admitted Felicity

“When?” asked Oliver

“The night of the undertaking. During the cleanup, another machine like the one we disarmed was found.” Admitted Felicity

“Was it a dud?” asked Diggle

“No, that is the thing. It was disarmed too. And red arrows were found on the scene” admitted Felicity

“You had to have the schematic to disarm it? How did they do it?” asked Diggle

“I don’t know. But how did they find out about the machine? We didn’t know about a second machine” admitted Felicity

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Thea’s apartment

Thea and Barry were in her apartment, which she bought shortly after the undertaking. Currently they were practicing dueling.

“I think that training with Lady Shiva paid off” admitted Thea as she won

“I still can’t believe that you got her to train you” admitted Barry 

“I am Queen, and she need money. I know that she can train you” Shared Thea

“I don’t know, I don’t really want to go out in the field” Shared Barry as there was a knock at the door, and Thea went to answer it

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” asked Thea as she answered the door

“I want to talk, can I come in?” asked Oliver, as Thea let him, and he spotted Barry

“You remember Barry” Stated Thea

“I do. Can we talk privately?” admitted Oliver

“Barry stays” Countered Thea

“Are you sure?” asked Barry

“Yeah, Stay Barry” admitted Thea as she turned to Oliver who sighed

“Look, Thea I know I haven’t been around much recently” Stated Oliver

“And whose fault is that” Retorted Thea

“I needed to get away after everything that happened” Shared Oliver

“You mean not stopping Malcolm from destroying the Glades” admitted Thea as Oliver was shocked

“What are you talking about?” asked Oliver as he feigned confusion

“I know that you are the Hood, Ollie” admitted Thea

“It was kind of obvious” Stated Barry with a shrug

“Fine, I am. How did you find out?” asked Oliver with a sigh

“I didn’t think of anything at first. But when me and Barry … got some files from mom’s office. We found a video from dad. There was one for you and one for me … “Started Thea

“You are the red archer” Accused Oliver

“I am, and if you can go out and fight crime. Why can’t I?” Retorted Thea

“I have trained for it, you haven’t” Countered Oliver

“I got training, maybe not the same as you. Plus, with Barry’s help I have been fine” Countered Thea

“It is pointless to try to stop her” Shared Barry

“Fine, if you want to fight crime. I will train you and you go out in the field with me” Countered Oliver

“As long as Barry, can help too.” Countered Thea

“Fine” Conceded Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair- December 1, 2013

Slade Wilson in attempt to get back at Oliver, had kidnapped Barry as he saw him a threat to his plans as Barry was making a cure to Mikaru.

“Have you found him yet?” Demanded Thea

“No” admitted Felicity

“Then get working on it” Retorted Thea

“I am working as fast as I can” Argued Felicity as Thea glared at her

“Felicity keep working. Thea can I talk to you for a minute” Interrupted Oliver before Thea could retort

“Fine” Conceded Thea as she followed Oliver out of the room

“What is wrong?” asked Oliver

“Are your really asking me that? Slade has Barry” Exclaimed Thea

“And we are working as fast as we can, Thea. I do not want him to be in Slade’s hand any more than you. We will get him back I promise” admitted Oliver

“In what state” Whispered Thea

“He will be fine, I promise you” Promised Oliver

“I don’t know what I would do without him” admitted Thea

“You love him don’t you” asked Oliver

“I do” admitted Thea softly

“It is going to be okay” Reassured Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Warehouse

Barry was tied up in a chair in an empty warehouse, in front of him was Slade Wilson in his Deathstroke suit.

“You know why I brought you here?” asked Slade

“Because you are crazy” Retorted Barry

“You are a threat to my plan of Revenge. I heard about your cure and it is going to die with you, no one is going to stop me” Retorted Slade as Slade with hit with an arrow, he turned to see Oliver and Thea

“Get away from him” Demanded Thea

“Or what” Countered Slade

“Slade, this is between me and you. Leave him out of it” Retorted Oliver

“I think not” Stated Slade as he stabbed Barry in the chest

“No” Exclaimed Thea as she rushed Slade with her sword as Slade pulled out his sword and they started to fight as Oliver rushed over to help, the fight was pretty even until a scream was heard and everyone raised there hands to there ears, as Slade was knocked out

“Oliver” Stated a female voice

“Sara” Stated Oliver as Thea rushed over to Barry

“Barry” Stated Thea softly

“Hey” stated Barry

“Don’t leave me” Pleaded Thea

“Who said I was?” asked Barry

“We should get him attention” Suggested Sara as Oliver went to pick up Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Hospital – three days later

Oliver and Thea had managed to get Barry to the hospital where Barry was operated on but was put in a coma as his body healed. Slade was in Argus custody but managed to escape. Thea had not left his side the entire time.

“What happened?” asked Barry as he woke up

“I will call the nurse” Stated Felicity as she went to get the nurse

“You almost died, he stabbed you in the chest” Admitted Thea

“How long was I out?” asked Barry

“Three days …. Barry there is something that I need to tell you” admitted Thea

“Am I dying?” asked Barry concerned

“No, you are going to recover” admitted Thea as she got close to him

“Then what is it?” asked Barry confused

“I love you” Stated Thea as she kissed him on the lips

“I love you too” Admitted Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Train Station

Barry had been let out of the hospital, and he and Thea had started dating. Currently they were at the Train Station, Henry had asked Barry to visit so he had taken off longer at work.

“Are you sure that you are fine?” asked Thea

“I am. Don’t worry I will be back in a few days.” Stated Barry

“I love you” Stated Thea

“I love you too” Stated Barry as he kissed her, and entered the train

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair

Team Arrow was working on tracking down Slade after he had escaped from Argus, as Thea got a phone call.

“This is she …. What? …… Where? … Okay I am on my way” Stated Thea

“Is everything alright?” asked Oliver concerned as he saw Thea preparing to cry

“It is Barry. He was meeting with his father and he got struck by lightning” Revealed Thea as Felicity gasped

“Is he alright?” asked Oliver carefully

“He is in another coma” admitted Thea as she cried, and Oliver went over and hugged her

“He is going to be okay” Reassured Oliver


	42. New Couples: Oliver/Iris Felicity/Caitlin Kara/Sara Barry/Dinah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and the Legends all meet at the Queen mansion for a party, with some new couples after Barry went into the speedforce. 
> 
> Prompt: Oliver / Iris Felicity / Caitlin Kara / Sara
> 
> Pairing: Oliver/Iris Felicity/Caitlin Kara/Sara Barry/Dinah
> 
> AN: Takes place after Flash Season 3

(Earth 1) Starling City: Queen Mansion

Oliver had decided to host a Party at his mansion in Starling and had invited the rest of the team to attend. All the couples were sitting next to each other, and Sara had hooked up the Wave rider’s food generators to make food since there was no way that the amount of food that would be needed could be cooked in the kitchen.

“I am glad that we did this” Stated Iris as she sat next to Oliver

“Yeah, I do wonder how we got here” admitted Oliver as he glanced at the other couples who recently got together, like he and Iris had

“It has been along year” admitted Iris

“Yeah, it has” admitted Oliver

“I just wish Barry was here” admitted Iris

“Me too” admitted Oliver as he thought back on what happened, that it all started when Barry went into the speedforce

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – six months earlier

Oliver had gotten the call shortly after he had dealt with Chase, knocking him out preventing the Island from exploding. Barry had to go in the speedforce to take Savitar’s place. Caitlin had also disappeared after she briefly helped them stop Savitar. Oliver walked into Star Labs, and found Iris crying by the mannequin the held Barry’s suit.

“Iris” Stated Oliver softly

“Hey, Oliver” Stated Iris as she looked up

“How are you holding up?” asked Oliver, even though he knew the answer

“I just can’t believe he is gone. We knew that he was going to disappear one day” admitted Iris

“It must be hard, losing your finance” admitted Oliver

“He must not have told you …. We decided that we were better off as friends” admitted Iris sadly

“It still must be hard” admitted Oliver

“Yeah, but I know that he will be back someday” admitted Iris

“If you every need anything, Iris. You can always call me” Stated Oliver

“Thank you, Oliver” Stated Iris

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO 

After the Legends had stopped the Legion of Doom before they got their hands on the Spear of Destiny, they were going to take a break but before they could, they got a message. Kara had sent a message to Earth 1 for help. Knowing that she needed the help, they decided to come help. As soon as they arrived, Kara and Alex were waiting for them.

“Thank you so much for coming” Stated Kara

“We couldn’t leave you hanging” Stated Sara

“So, what are we up against?” asked Ray

“An Alien invasion, they want me to go back with them” admitted Mon-El

“And you are?” asked Nate

“Oh, this is Mon-El and this is my sister Alex” Introduced Kara as the Legends also introduced themselves

“So, how about we get down to business” Suggested Sara

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s apartment – a few days later

Together the Legends and Team Supergirl managed to stop the invasion, but not at a cost. Mon-El had fought out that they were planning to drop a lead bomb and turned against them and proceeded to fight Kara which ended up with him dying. Currently, Kara was back in her apartment crying over the loss when Sara walked in.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” asked Kara

“You need someone, you shouldn’t go through this alone” admitted Sara as she went over and held Kara as she cried

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Alleyway

Felicity was walking to the Arrow Lair, when she spotted someone she recognized and ran towards them, before being corned

“What are you doing?” asked a cold voice

“Caitlin, what are you doing here?” asked Felicity

“Like you care” Scoffed Caitlin

“We do care, Caitlin. You are my friend” Argued Felicity

“I have no friends” Argued Caitlin

“You do, Caitlin. You are going through a hard time. Let me help you” Pleaded Felicity

“Why should I let you? I don’t deserve it” Whispered Caitlin

“Of course, you deserve it Caitlin. I heard what Frost did, that wasn’t you” Argued Felicity

“You don’t get it, she is me” Exclaimed Caitlin

“She is your darker side, Caitlin. Everyone has one, you can work past it. Please let us help you” Countered Felicity

“Fine” Conceded Caitlin

“Alright, why don’t we go to my apartment” Suggested Felicity

* * *

(Earth 1) Coast City: Warehouse – two weeks later

After Team Arrow had dealt with Chase, Dinah had learned that Vincent was still alive and was seen in Coast City. She left Starling to track him down, her hunt leads her to Coast City where she was infiltrating a warehouse and was about to be spotted before, she was zoomed out of the warehouse and a nearby roof. Dinah turned to see the Flash in front of her.

“Why did you do that?” Retorted Dinah

“You were about to be found, and I figured you needed a hand” Stated Flash

“Fine, there is some information on one of the … computer” Started Dinah as the Flash speed away and returned with a drive about two minutes later

“This?” asked Flash

“Yes, that will do. Thank you for help” Stated Dinah as she turned to leave

“You need more help?” asked Flash as she turned to him

“I thought you had a city to take care of?” asked Dinah

“You must not have heard. Technically I am supposed to be in the Speedforce prison.” Revealed Barry

“Speedforce Prison?” asked Dinah confused

“My powers come from the speedforce, as for the speedforce prison … it makes you live your worst memories repeatedly. So, I kind of broke out, but can’t return to my city right now.” Admitted Barry

“Well, I could use the help … Dinah” Introduced Dinah

“Barry” Introduced Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Arrow Lair – a month later

Iris had decided it was time to move away from Central for a while, she did not need the bad memories of Barry or others that she lost. Oliver had offered his spare room for a little while, since Felicity had moved out, and she had accepted. Iris was surprised when she saw Caitlin here too and getting close with Felicity. Currently, it was her and Oliver in the Arrow Lair as she started to help to best of her ability.

“Are you sure you are alright?” asked Iris

“Yeah, I have had worse injuries” admitted Oliver

“I want to thank you for everything” admitted Iris

“You don’t need to thank me for anything” Explained Oliver

“No really. Thank you … I think we should go to dinner sometime” admitted Iris

“As in a date?” asked Oliver curiously

“I could be. I want to start moving on, I still love Barry. But not like I did before.” Admitted Iris softly

“Alright, we can give us a go” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Felicity’s apartment – a week later

Felicity and Caitlin were in Felicity’s apartment, enjoying a nice night off and had some wine that they were drinking.

“So, what do you think about Iris and Oliver?” asked Felicity

“I think it is good that they are both moving on, but I worry when Barry comes back” admitted Caitlin

“I don’t mean to sound mean, but we will have to get over it” admitted Felicity

“Yeah, I just wonder how he is going to take it” Stated Caitlin

“Well enough of that, want to get back to watching this movie?” asked Felicity

“Well, there is something that I want to talk about first” admitted Caitlin as she bit her lip

“Oh?” asked Felicity curiously

“I kind of sort of like you” admitted Caitlin nervously

“As in?” asked Felicity surprised

“Yeah” Stated Caitlin

“We could give it a chance” admitted Felicity

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – three weeks later

Cisco had contacted Oliver and Kara for help dealing with a Samurai android that was attacking Central City if the Flash did not come fight it. When Oliver came into the cortex, he saw Kara there in her costume with Sara, who was wearing her costume with a blond wig.

“Kara, Sara it is good to see you” Greeted Oliver

“You too Ollie” Stated Sara

“Hey Oliver” Greeted Kara

“Did Cisco call you too, Sara?” asked Oliver

“No, I move to Earth 38” admitted Sara

“Really?” asked Oliver surprised

“Yeah, me and Kara are dating” admitted Sara

“Well, congratulations to you both” Stated Oliver as Cisco walked in

“Thank you all for coming” Stated Cisco

“It is no problem, what are we up against?” asked Kara

“Well” Stated Cisco as he filled them in

* * *

(Earth 1) Coast City: Warehouse – two days later

Dinah and Barry had finally tracked down Vincent to a warehouse in Coast City where a criminal named Ricardo Diaz was operating. Dinah was in her canary suit while Barry was wearing a black suit, as he could not be the Flash

“Are you ready?” asked Barry

“Yeah, let us rescue him” Stated Dinah as they entered the warehouse and took out the guards before approaching the main office, with Dinah kicking the door in and spotting a man wearing a black suit with a mask and another man in a suit sitting at a desk

“Well, what do we have here?” Stated the Man behind the desk as the man wearing the mask moved to attack them

“Diaz” Growled Dinah

“Neither of you are leaving the building. Vigilante if you would please” Declared Diaz as Vigilante charged them with Barry getting Dinah out of the way before fighting him

“I guess it is you and me” Stated Dinah

“I guess so” Stated Diaz as he charged her, and Dinah pushed him back with her canary cry as Barry had Vigilante was knocked down, and threw a lightning bolt at Diaz, knocking him down as well as Dinah went over to Vigilante and took his mask off

“Vincent” Stated Dinah surprised as he got back up and knocked her back as Diaz got up and they both rushed Barry and he managed to hold them off as Dinah set off her Canary cry which knocked them back

“Enough of this” Stated Diaz as he pulled out a gun and tried to shot Dinah but Barry got her out of the way but the bullet hit Vincent, causing him to fall to the ground dead and Barry promptly went over and hit Diaz using his speed until he was knocked out

“Vincent” Exclaimed Dinah as she went over to him and took off her mask

“It is going to be okay, Dinah.” Reassured Vincent

“You aren’t going to make it” Admitted Dinah as she started to cry

“I know, it is my time. Take care of her” Stated Vincent

“I will” Promised Barry

* * *

(Earth 1) Coast City: Dinah’s apartment – two weeks later

Barry and Dinah had turned Diaz over to the police after providing enough evidence to have him arrested and sent to prison for a long time. Barry and Dinah were currently in Dinah’s apartment that she was renting in Coast City.

“How are you holding up?” asked Barry as Dinah was sitting on the balcony, overlooking the city

“I will get over it, eventually” admitted Dinah

“I think that you will” Reassured Barry

“I wonder about something” Stated Dinah

“Oh?” asked Barry

“I wonder why the speedforce let you escape. And why it brought you to me” Shared Dinah

“Maybe it was fate” Suggested Barry as he shrugged his shoulders

“Maybe” Stated Dinah as she continued to look outside and after a moment, she turned to Barry

“You know what I think?” asked Dinah

“What?” asked Barry as Dinah approached him

“I think we were meant to have each other move on” Suggested Dinah but before Barry could react, she kissed him, and he returned it

* * *

(Earth 1) Starling City: Queen Mansion – present

The Party back at the Queen mansion was in full swing, and everyone was talking and enjoying it.

“Whatever happened to Dinah?” asked Sara

“She left the team, needed some time” admitted Oliver

“We should probably check on her, we haven’t heard from her for a couple of months” Shared Felicity

“Enough talking about work, this is a party” Stated Iris as Oliver’s phone rang

“Please let there be no invasion” Yelled Cisco

“Hello …. Yeah, we are the Mansion having a party …. Oh, no you can you come by …. A guest? That is fine …. See you soon” Stated Oliver

“It is an invasion?” asked Cisco

“No, it was Dinah.” Revealed Oliver as Cisco sighed in relief

“What did she have to say?” asked Felicity

“She wanted to come talk, and is bringing a guest” Revealed Oliver

“Did she say who?” asked Sara

“No” Stated Oliver as there was a knock at the door

“That can’t be her already” Stated Iris

“I will go answer it” Stated Oliver as he went to the door and opened it, seeing Dinah

“Oliver, it is good to see you again” Greeted Dinah

“You too Dinah, do you want to come in?” asked Oliver

“Can we talk out her for a minute, alone?” asked Dinah

“Yeah” Stated Oliver as he walked out and paused

“Barry?” asked Oliver confused

“Hey Oliver” Greeted Barry

“I thought you were in the speedforce” Stated Oliver as he hugged him

“I was, for a little while” admitted Barry

“How long have you been out for?” asked Oliver

“Five months” admitted Barry awkwardly

“Then why didn’t you come back?” Demanded Oliver

“I escaped and couldn’t come back yet.” Admitted Barry

“We meet and he helped me stop Diaz” Revealed Dinah

“That Starling Crime lord in Coast City” Recalled Oliver

“Yeah” admitted Dinah sadly

“Barry, I have to warn you that Iris moved on” Warned Oliver

“I know, Oliver. And no hard feelings …. I moved on too” admitted Barry as Oliver eyed Dinah

“Yes, we are dating” Revealed Dinah

“I am happy for you both, do you want to come in?” offered Oliver

“Yeah” admitted Barry as Dinah took his hand and they followed Oliver back inside

“Ollie who is …. Barry” Exclaimed Iris as she released Barry was here and went to hug him

“Hey Iris” Stated Barry

“How long have you been back?” asked Iris

“Five months” admitted Barry

“You have been back for five months and this is the first we have heard from you” Exclaimed Iris

“I can explain. I escaped but if I did come back then I risked the risk of the speedforce destroying the world again” Revealed Barry

“Then, where were you?” asked Iris

“We were in Coast City” Revealed Dinah

“I don’t think we have been introduced, Iris West” Introduced Iris

“Dinah Drake, and Barry’s girlfriend” Revealed Dinah

“I assume that you know” Stated Iris

“Yeah, and I am happy for you” Reassured Barry

“I know that the others would be happy to see you” Stated Oliver

“I got your back” Stated Dinah

“Right” Stated Barry as they entered the party


	43. Two Confessions and One Answer: Barry / Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iris confesses her feeling for Barry, instead of traveling back in time he goes away to think, and another female comes to check on him resulting in another confessions
> 
> Prompt: Barry / Felicity

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Barry was sitting on top of Star Labs, overlooking the city. Thinking about his conversation with Iris earlier that night. Team Flash had defeated Zoom but at a cost, Barry’s father had been killed by Zoom which resulted in the Team locking him in the pipeline. Iris had finally confessed her feeling to him, at the party that they had celebrating. Something about it felt off to him.

“I figure I would find you up here” Remarked a female voice, Barry turned to see who it was

“Hey Felicity” Greeted Barry as Felicity came and sat next to him

“I heard what happened and wanted to check on you.” admitted Felicity

“I am doing alright; I mean it feels kind of hollow.” Admitted Barry sadly

“I am sure you will get over it eventually. You have all of us” Reminded Felicity

“Yeah” admitted Barry as silence reigned

“You know that Iris finally admitted her feeling for me” Revealed Barry as he looks towards the city

“Really?” asked Felicity surprised

“Yeah. I know that I wanted it for a long time, but it feels kind of … “Trailed off Barry

“Hollow” Finished Felicity

“Yeah” Stated Barry softly

“Oliver and I broke up” Blurted out Felicity

“I am sorry” apologized Barry

“It is not your fault. We have been drifting apart” admitted Felicity

“I wonder what it could have been like, if you had stayed” stated Barry

“We will never know will we” Shared Felicity

“No” Shared Barry

“I always thought we would be good together. Yet we were hanged up on people who did not even notice us, and it was not all it turned out to be. For me at least” Stated Felicity

“I know.” Admitted Barry as he turned to Felicity

“We really were idiots weren’t we” Stated Felicity

“Of not noticing what was in front of us?” Guessed Barry

“Yeah” Stated Felicity softly

“We could give us a chance” Offered Barry

“How about we wait, just for a little while. Let you get over your father’s death, I will be here every step” Stated Felicity

“Alright” Conceded Barry 

“How about you let it all out” Offered Felicity as Barry laid in her lap and cried

Iris came to find Barry, and correctly guessed that he would be at Star Labs and went to the roof and paused. He was sitting on Felicity lap as she saw Felicity kiss his forehead and she knew. She knew who Barry had picked, and it was not her.


	44. Backroom Deals: Oliver/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants someone to protect his son in Central City, and goes to Leonard Snart to secure the Rogues protection, Snart has ideas on payment. 
> 
> Prompt: None

(Central City) Saints and Sinners

Oliver Queen was walking into Saints and Sinners to find one, Leonard Snart. Oliver need someone to protect his son from Malcolm Merlyn. After giving the ring to Nyssa instead of Malcolm, Malcolm had sworn vengeance on him, and Oliver knew that it was only a matter of time before Malcolm learned about William. It was not like he did not trust Barry for this, but Barry was preoccupied with this other speedster named Zoom. So here was Oliver, walking inside Saint and Sinner looking for Captain Cold, he spotted him in a booth in the back.

“Oliver, what brings you to my doorstep” Stated Snart

“I need a favor” Stated Oliver

“Star Labs is the other side of town” Suggested Snart

“I don’t need his help, I need yours” Stated Oliver

“Color me intrigued, what do you need?” asked Snart

“I need the Rogues to protect someone” Revealed Oliver

“Hire a bodyguard” Stated Snart

“I don’t want a bodyguard; I want the Rogues. The person after them is dangerous and a typically bodyguard wouldn’t work” Stated Oliver

“Who needs protection and who from?” asked Snart intrigued

“A boy named William Clayton … and from Malcolm Merlyn” admitted Oliver

“Malcolm Merlyn … interesting” Stated Snart as he was thinking

“Alright, I’ll do it but with conditions” Stated Snart after a moment

“Name them” Stated Oliver, already knowing that there would be

“Number one, the one that I have protecting him is not arrested for stalking or anything like that” Stated Snart

“Understandable” Stated Oliver

“Number two, we are not responsible for any damages while protecting and if Malcom comes close, we can kill him” Stated Snart as Oliver nodded

“Number three, the Rogues can operate in Starling. However, we will not kill anyone” Stated Snart

“If you don’t go overboard and steal in moderation” Countered Oliver

“That’s fine by me …. And finally, you have to go on three date with me” Stated Snart

“A date?” asked Oliver surprised

“That is right, three date.” Stated Snart

“Fine” Conceded Oliver

* * *

(Central City) Rogues HQ – two weeks later

“Remind me again why we have to watch over this kid” asked Mick as the Rogues had their monthly meeting in their HQ, Leonard had just revealed a deal that they made

“Someone made a deal with me to do it” Stated Leonard

“Is someone at least paying us?” asked Hartley

“Not exactly, but we got permission to operate in Starling, in moderation” revealed Leonard

“I think we got the bad end of that deal, boss” Stated Mark

“There were other … terms but none that you need to know about. Dismissed” Stated Leonard as he ended the meeting and almost all of the Rogues left, besides Lisa Snart

“It was a date wasn’t it? That is what you got out of it?” asked Lisa

“And what If I did” Countered Leonard

“Then good for you” Stated Lisa

* * *

(Starling) Queen Loft – two months later

Oliver and Leonard had gone on the mandatory three dates. But Oliver decided to keep going on dates with Leonard and the next thing he knew, they were officially dating, but no one else knew that. They currently were inside of Oliver’s Loft, they just had sex.

“That was the best sex I ever had, Ollie” Stated Leonard

“It was amazing” Stated Oliver

“And you look sexy wearing my parka” Teased Leonard

“And it looks sexy on you, Lenny” Teased Oliver

“Round 2?” asked Leonard

“I thought you would never ask” Stated Oliver smirking

* * *

(Central City) Saint and Sinners – two months later

“I wish we could see other each more, Ollie” Stated Leonard

“I know Lenny. You have the Rogues and I have the arrow” Stated Oliver sighing

“I was thinking about that, why don’t the Rogues move to Starling” Started Leonard

“Lenny” warned Oliver

“And we help protect the city but still steal … in moderation” Finished Leonard

“I will think about it” conceded Oliver

* * *

(Starling) Queen Loft – two weeks later

“So, what is this meeting about?” asked Felicity after Oliver had called a meeting with all of Team Arrow, which consisted of: Felicity, Diggle, Laurel, Sara and Thea

“Two things … and I would appreciate if you kept your comments to yourself until I am done.” Stated Oliver in his hood voice

“Number one, I am dating Leonard Snart for about five months now.” Stated Oliver as Felicity was about to speak but a Glare from Oliver shut her up

“And Secondly, the Rogues are moving to Starling and going to help us Protect Starling” Finished Oliver

“Are you serious? You are dating Captain Cold and letting the Rogues come here to Starling?” Exclaimed Felicity

“First the thing with the League and now this?” Exclaimed Diggle

“This is not up for debate. If you do not like it then get out. And I am not letting the Rogues have full reign of the town. It was agreed to steal in moderation and absolutely no killing” Explained Oliver

“I am sorry man; I can’t do it. I am still going out there and don’t care who Is the criminal” Stated Diggle as he left

“I agree with Diggle. How could you? They are criminals and are turning you evil?” Exclaimed Felicity as she too left

“What about you three?” asked Oliver

“I don’t necessarily like it, however it would be better if we could keep an eye on them.” Stated Laurel

“I agree with Laurel” Stated Sara

“I might be hanging up the hood and going to look for Roy” Stated Thea

“You will be always welcomed here” Stated Oliver

“Thanks, Oliie” Stated Thea

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – three months later

The Rogues were integrating into the roles of Anti-Heroes well, with some exceptions. The Team was working on finding Malcolm Merlyn who returned to have his revenge on Oliver. Lisa and Sara were close, after it was revealed that they were dating.

“So how long till you think that Laurel and Mick start dating?” asked Leonard

“I don’t know, soon, I think. I can feel the tension from them” Supplied Oliver

“What does Barry think about us dating?” asked Leonard

“We haven’t talked for a couple of months, he started dating this woman named Samantha Arias after Team Flash mysteriously disappeared” admitted Oliver

“Boss, we found Merlyn” Stated Hartley

“Where is he?” asked Oliver

“Central City” Revealed Hartley

* * *

(Central City) Clayton Residence – an hour later

Oliver, Leonard, Sara, and Shawna made their way over to the Clayton Residence where Malcolm Merlyn had just taken William Clayton hostage, there was a dead nanny on the floor.

“We were too late” Exclaimed Oliver

“Don’t worry, Baby. I am sure that they couldn’t have gone far” Stated Leonard as a woman landed next to them wearing a black suit with a black mask and a back cape, she was holding William Clayton in her arms

“Who are you?” Demanded Oliver as he loaded an arrow into his bow

“My name is Reign, and I am not a threat to you.” Stated Reign as she passed William to Leonard

“Are you working for Malcolm Merlyn?” Demanded Leonard

“Working for Malcolm Merlyn? No, I do know where he is” admitted Reign

“Where?” asked Sara

“And what remains of Star Labs” admitted Reign

“Sara, Shawna wait here until Samantha gets back and get rid of the body. Make it look like she left” Ordered Oliver

“Of course,” Stated Sara

* * *

(Central City) Remains of Star Labs

Oliver and Leonard had followed Reign to what looked like a glacier where Star labs used to be.

“What happened to this place?” asked Oliver surprised

“It got destroyed” admitted Reign as they walked inside and took what remained of the elevator down a couple of floors, before reaching what looked a command center

“Wait here I shall go get him” Stated Reign as she left to another room as the elevator dinged again and someone was walking closer

“Oliver, Leonard what are you doing here?” asked Barry surprised

“Barry?” asked Oliver surprised, noting that he was wearing a white suit with yellow outlines instead of his usually red suit

“Yeah, it is me. What are you doing here?” asked Barry

“Reign is giving us Malcolm Merlyn. What happened to this place?” asked Leonard

“A lot” Stated Barry softly as Reign walked back holding Malcolm Merlyn

“Let me down, you don’t know who you are messing with” Argued Malcolm

“I wouldn’t test her; it could be hazarded for your health” Suggested Barry as Reign passed Malcolm to Leonard who knocked him out

“I see that you are back, how did it go?” asked Reign to Barry

“I think I proved the point; he should come out of hiding soon” Stated Barry

“Who?” asked Oliver

“Zoom, he went into hiding after this happened” admitted Barry

“And where is your team?” asked Oliver

“Gone” admitted Barry softly

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

When Malcom woke up, he was inside a cell inside of Star Labs. He saw Oliver staring at him.

“Malcolm” Stated Oliver

“Oliver. Take me to prison. We both know that you will not kill me” Sneered Malcolm

“That is where you are wrong” Stated Leonard who was behind Oliver

“And who are you?” Sneered Malcolm

“I am Leonard Snart, Ollie’s Boyfriend” Revealed Leonard

“Really Oliver? You picked him” Laughed Malcolm

“It doesn’t matter, you will not make it out of here alive. Baby if you would please” Stated Oliver

“Of course, Honey” Stated Leonard as he pulled out his cold gun and froze Malcolm and Oliver readied an arrow and shot it, making the ice explode killing Malcom in the process.

* * *

(Starling City) Church – two years later

Oliver Queen-Snart and Leonard Queen-Snart were in a church where the wedding of Mick Rory and Laurel Lance was to be taking place. Oliver was wearing a blue suit and Leonard was wearing a green suit. Mick and Laurel had eventually stopped dancing around one another and finally went out on a date. Between the time that Laurel and Mick started dating and getting married, Oliver and Leonard had already been married.

“I totally saw this coming, Ollie” Admitted Leonard

“Of course, you did, Lenny” Stated Oliver

“And Sara and Lisa aren’t far off” Stated Leonard

“That is if they don’t get married in that mission to Vegas, next month” Joked Oliver

“Power to them if they do. All that matters is that I love you” Stated Leonard

“I love you too, Lenny” Stated Oliver


	45. The Magicians: Barry Allen / Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of becoming a Scientist, Barry thought that Magic was behind his mother’s death and one days find the Helmet of Fate. 
> 
> Prompt: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently still working on a couple of chapters which is why this one is not a prompt

(Egypt) Archeology dig – 2010

Barry instead of becoming a CSI he became an archeologist and currently was in a dig in Egypt when they were attacked by a man calling himself called Klarion. Barry managed to escape the onslaught and found the Helmet of Fate just as Klarion was nearby.

“Don’t put that mask on” Stated Klarion as Barry starred at the mask and having no other choice

“Klarion, trying to get your hands on my mask, I see” Stated Doctor Fate

“I will take that mask form you” Stated Klarion as he and Doctor Fate started to fight

“We both need an anchor to this world” Stated as he aimed at Teekl

“Mine is my mask and yours is your kitty” Stated Doctor Fate

“Don’t hit my poor kitty” Stated Klarion as Doctor Fate did and Klarion disappeared

“What … What was that?” asked Barry as he took off the mask

* * *

(Pocket Dimension) Oblivion Bar – late 2011

Barry soon arrived back in Central with the Helmet of Fate which he managed to smuggle out of Egypt and hide it at his apartment. He soon discovered a Bar that he could only access when he was Doctor Fate. He was sitting at the bar when someone approached him.

“Mind if I sit?” asked a woman

“I guess” Stated Barry

“Zatanna” Stated the Woman

“Barry” Stated Barry

“You don’t look like you can use magic” stated Zatanna

“That is because by myself I can’t” revealed Barry

“Yet, you found this place. That takes some ability with magic” Stated Zatanna

“Just luck I guess” Stated Barry as he took another sip of his drink

“Really?” asked Zatanna 

“Yeah, I found a magic artifact that let me use some magic abilities” Stated Barry

“Can I see it?” asked Zatanna

“Sure why not” Stated Barry as he made sure no one was looking and took out the Helmet of Fate and put it on

“Doctor Fate” exclaimed Zatanna clearly surprised

“Zatanna Zatara” Stated Doctor Fate

“I didn’t expect to see you again, not after you died saving my father” Stated Zatanna

“Well, I had your father lock away my mask. One of the lords of disorder almost found it” Stated Doctor Fate

“Well, how about you give control back to Barry for a little while?” asked Zatanna

* * *

(Starling) Arrow Lair – 2012

Oliver Queen had returned to the island to discover that Central had its own heroes who called himself Doctor Fate and was some kind of Magician. Oliver had experience with magic before but he read reports on him and was surprised at what he could do.

* * *

(Central) – 2012

Eddie had been dating Iris for about three weeks before he meet Barry, he and Iris had been dating in secret. What he expected was not this, Barry worked at Central City Museum as a curator. 

“You must be, Eddie. Iris’s boyfriend and Joe’s partner” Stated Barry

“And you must be Barry, nice to finally meet you” Stated Eddie

“You too, sorry we didn’t meet sooner but they had this new exhibit opening at work at it was hectic” Stated Barry

“No its fine” Stated Eddie

“Barry here works at Central City museum and is a part time archeologist” Stated Iris

“Really? “Stated Eddie surprised

“I like going out in the field rather than being in a lab all day” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central) Central City Museum – 2012

Eddie had saw how Iris acted around Barry and he got jealous. He needed to make sure that Barry was not going to try anything, so he went to Barry work one day. He approached where Barry worked and saw that Barry was talking to someone on the phone.

“Yeah I know, yes I will come Friday …. Oh so Sebastian thinks that? …. I know … Daniel did what? …. And Chimp stopped him? Well that’s good … how is your performance going? …. I know I miss you too Zee” Stated Barry

“At least you will be back by Friday, well have good luck with your show … love you too zee” Stated Barry and after waiting for several moments Eddie knocked out the door which was already open and Barry turned to see Eddie waiting there.

“Oh, Eddie. Did you need something?” asked Barry

“Yeah, I want to know your intentions with Iris” Stated Eddie

“Intentions? I have no intentions, I have a girlfriend already.” Revealed Barry

“You do?” asked Eddie surprised even though he just heard that conversation

“Yeah, she travels for work and I don’t get to see her much.” Stated Barry

“How come we never heard of her?” asked Eddie

“Well, we keep it a secret” Stated Barry

“What is her name?” asked Eddie as Barry shook his head

“Sorry, Eddie but this is something I want to keep to myself. Are you going to tell Iris about this?” Stated Barry

“No” lied Eddie

* * *

(Central City) West House

“What do you mean he has a girlfriend?” asked Iris as Eddie revealed to her that Barry had a girlfriend

“I overheard a conversation between them when I went to visit Barry, they were talking about their other friends I guess. Apparently she is a performer and Barry said that she is travels for work and that he doesn’t get to see her much” Stated Eddie leaving out the part of asking Barry about his intentions about Iris

“Do you know her name?” asked Iris

“No, I asked but he said their relationship was a secret and wanted to keep it to himself. However he called her Zee. They do meet up once a week though.” Revealed Eddie

Iris had called Barry telling him that Wally, her brother, had wanted to see him about help with a paper and about an hour later, Barry showed up. Eddie had to go back to work so he left.

“Hey, Iris. Where is Wally his car isn’t here?” asked Barry

“He isn’t here, now why didn’t … “Started Iris

“Is he running late?” asked Barry

“No, he isn’t coming. I called you here because I want you to tell me about Zee” Stated Iris

“Who?” asked Barry playing dumb and cursing Eddie for telling Iris and noting that he must have overheard his conversation

“Your secret girlfriend” Stated Iris 

“Eddie, told you didn’t he” Stated Barry

“Yes, he did and why didn’t you tell me about her?” asked Iris

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude but it was a secret.” Stated Barry

“But Barry” Stated Iris

“No, Iris. I tell you a lot of things but this is between me and Zee. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret and it is going to remain that way. Next time tell your boyfriend to respect people privacy” Stated Barry as he left and slammed the door as he got a phone call, recognizing the number he answered.

“Hey what’s up … What did you get yourself into this time … right I will be there soon, where is it? … okay see you soon” Stated Barry

* * *

(Starling) Arrow Lair – late 2012

Oliver had been unknowingly been tracking a demon and it nearly over-powered him and it was Zatanna who was nearby and helped Oliver defeat him and Oliver knowing he was outmatched asked for her help.

“So what do we call you?” asked Oliver as he, Zatanna, Felicity and Diggle meet in the Arrow Lair

“Zatanna is fine” Stated Zatanna

“So how do we track this … demon?” asked Felicity

“Well, I can do it. However this demon is a bit too strong for just the two of us, I have a friend that can help. He is trustworthy but a bit … weird” Stated Zatanna

“Fine, call him” Stated Oliver as Zatanna went on the phone to call him

“Hey, I need your help … Well there is a demon attack in Starling … just open a portal to me” Stated Zatanna

“How soon until your friend gets here?” asked Oliver

“Well, I think right about … now” Stated Zatanna as Doctor Fate appeared through a portal behind her

“Zatanna” Stated Doctor Fate

“Fate, thanks for coming” Stated Zatanna

“Hood” Stated Doctor Fate as he turned towards the Arrow

“Doctor Fate” Stated Oliver

“What you know Doctor Fate?” asked Felicity

“Obviously, now are you ready? “Asked Zatanna

“Whenever we find where it is” Stated Oliver

“No, need I can take us right to it if you are ready” Stated Zatanna

“Ready” stated Oliver

“nomed h tot dooh eht dna em ekat” Said Zatanna as she and Oliver disappeared and reappeared where the demon was and Doctor Fate appeared shortly after

Then managed to beat the Demon and Doctor Fate banished him back to hell.

“Order has prevailed” Stated Doctor Fate

“Right, well me and fate will be off. Here is my number if you ever need anything” Said Zatanna as she passed Oliver a piece of paper

“Here is mine, and call me if need anything” Stated Oliver

(Central City) West House – Friday

“I can’t believe he wouldn’t tell me about his girlfriend” Stated Iris

“I am sure he had his reason” Stated Wally

“I am going to get to the bottom of this” Stated Iris as she stormed out

* * *

(Central City) Bar

Iris had managed to find Barry at a bar that he knows that he frequents. She saw him talking to someone in a booth and approached him.

“Barry” Stated Iris

“Iris, what are you doing here?” asked Barry confused

“I wanted to meet your girlfriend” Demanded Iris

“I told you that we want to keep it a secret” Explained Barry

“I need to see if she is right for you” Tried Iris

“She is, I don’t need you looking out for me” Stated Barry

“But …. “ Tried Iris as Barry glared at her

“Fine” Stated Iris as she stomped off

“I am glad that she is gone” Stated Zatanna

“Yeah, now lets go back to our date” Stated Barry


End file.
